Horizon - Those of the Horizon
by metalgearhunter
Summary: Class 3 - Plum is having problems as their friends are trapped in England. Problems for individuals arrive and relationships are put to the test, and Masazumi is receiving dreams of a pure evil entity that could be related to the Armors of Deadly Sins, but the worst part is that a certain author from TRUMP is out to attain sweet revenge against the one who hurt her most. M be later
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note****: Hello everybody, this is metalgearhunter bringing you yet another story. Now, I know what you may be thinking, if you follow my works, you know I am… susceptible to not completing my work, usually because inspiration falls. I hope that does not happen with this story, because I hope to continue it. For the past 8 months, Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere has intrigued me and touched me, it's characters, story, all of it, I absolutely loved. So, I decided that this year in high school, my senior year, I would use my free time to write a story in class and hopefully get far on it. I don't plan on updating weekly or anything like that, just so I can stay ahead and not feel any pressure. I loved my Zero No Tsukaima fanfic, I really do, and my Code Lyoko… I'm kinda second guessing about my first DBZ fanfic, but I had to start somewhere, and now here I am, on my fifth fanfic, and it is Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere.**

**I am actually kinda glad as to how my story has been going so far, and I really do hope to receive reviews from people. I absolutely love them, even the common "Great story man" inspires me just to pull through and get another chapter in. Starting a new story is always fun, hoping the community will accept it with a warm heart and leave plenty of reviews, but it gets saddening when you pop open your inbox and find nothing. Then the fun kind of gets sucked out and you wonder if anyone is even reading your work, and then it comes to the point of just wasting your time. Well, since I am writing this in school, it's easy to get some new material out.**

**This story focuses mainly on the main cast of Horizon, though it shouldn't be as complicated as the show really is. I understand everything that goes on, but I can't exactly… keep up with it. So… yeah. This fanfic takes place around Episode Four of Season two, somewhere after Toori and the guys rescue Neito and the others from that fallen ship. Now do note, beginnings are hard to get around, I know, but it's the middle of the story that gets juicy and good!**

**Do note that I will be mixing in my own plot really early, whilst following the main plot of S2, but I won't exactly follow that, it can be kind of… demanding, and that puts on pressure.**

**Also, as a side note, I was hoping that this would be the first fanfic for Horizon, but it seems another fan beat me to it. I'm a little jealous, but it was really great to see someone actually putting forth the effort to write a fanfic for this show, knowing he may not get much reviews. I'm gonna try to help him out as much as I can by leaving pretty long and helpful reviews, and hopefully, he might return the favor. I really like what he is doing with his story so far, the OC's are interacting with the main cast quite interestingly, and he seems to take requests and builds his story off of the ideas of the reviewers. I like that, and I may even take OC requests, but I wouldn't count on it.**

**Well, enough of my rambling, this has been quite long, so… I'm going to get to writing the chapter now. I won't do the disclaimer bit I do with ZnT, that will stay there, and I may even continue on it, when I re-watch S4 of course. Anyway, time to get busy.**

**Oh, and one more thing. A note about the titles, I will be using Roman Numerals for the, well, what I could say, Arc Number, then I will put down the chapter of the Arc, then the actual chapter itself after the Semi Colon. Hope that seems simple enough.**

**Arc I - Chp. 1 ; 1 - Shadows of the Borderline**

In Great Britian, a young blonde girl wearing glasses sat in a dimly lit room. She went over documents handed to her from the Pope's assistant. Though Great Britian was not in alliance with Tres Espana, K.P.A. Italia, nor other nations like P.A. Oda or IZUMO in Hexagon Francias, she did not want that idiot chancellor of Musashi's Ariadust Academy, Toori Aoi, getting ahold her Deadly Sin Armament, Avarice Reflection. Avarice Reflection held the power to enhance a weapon's ether output, but it was not limited to just weapons, people could be enhanced as well, but since only the Eight Dragon Kings could use the power of the Mortal Armors of Deadly Sins, other than the automaton, Horizon Ariadust, she was the only other person in the world who had the right to use Avarice Reflection.

But, her reasons… were much darker than what the Pope of K.P.A. Italia, Innocentius, even thought. She wanted to destroy Class 3 - Plum, Musashi's greatest war asset, it's student council. Most of all, she wanted to watch another certain author suffer, a person she knew once in Tres Espana, who went to a war orphanage with her so long ago. She frowned, showing her teeth in a vicious way as that person came to her mind. She wanted him to suffer, no, not just him, anyone he was in contact with, anyone he befriended or spent time with… yes, she would make him pay. The girl with glasses put down the pencil and looked upwards to the dark bedroom ceiling. The Queen of England, Elizabeth, the Fairy Queen wished to use Musashi to an extent for the upcoming battle against Tres Espana, but the girl only had dark revenge in mind. Her small mouth now shown no emotion as she stared upwards, thinking about her plan of action against that poor excuse of an author, and all of his friends along with him. Seeing them all writhing in mental and physical agony would be delicious to her, but it would only be the beginning. Then, when they were all helpless, defenseless as one would put it, she would reveal herself as the culprit, to put the icing on the cake one would say. "Toussaint Neshinbara… the curtain has risen and it is time for the play to begin… but your role will only be a small one." she said to herself as her cold eyes looked into the ceiling.

Thomas Shakespeare looked back at the letter which was addressed to Innocentius. He had already accepted her help, in secret of course. Musashi had embarrassed him, and he wished to strike back at them. Musashi showed their military might only a day ago, and now all of it's representatives were on it's country. She had to strike them down before the Fairy Queen would wish to have a meeting with them.

School has just ended on Musashi, and the students of Class 3 - Plum were headed off to their separate ways for the remainder of the day. Neito Mitotsuraida, the half-wolf with long, flowing silver hair, had the day off of her duties and she was in a rather unique situation. Due to the recent activities in the economy of Musashi, because of the war, and her recent tie against Welsingham of TRUMP, her payment has… changed. Even though Neito was a knight, money was getting very tight now. The war for the Seven Deadly Sins that idiot, Toori Aoi, student council president and chancellor of Musashi Ariadust Academy, has began, it has sucked away away most of the currency and payments were being deducted. If this continued, Nieto would go into poverty and soon, owe Musashi with debts. She sighed and sat down on a bench shaded by a tree and pulled up a sign frame with records displaying her current money situation. She looked down in depression.

"Oh, man…" She looked back at the floating interface above her hesitantly, hoping that maybe something would have changed. No luck. "If this keeps up, I won't have enough money to pay off the next mortgage for my mansion on the Musashino… I'm already starting to fall back, and this deduction has only made it worse. I'm going to need to either find another job or find a cheaper place to live…" Neito looked down with grief. Next to Horizon, she was next in line to inherit rule over the Far East, but Horizon was the current head, next to Yoshinao, the King of Musashi. With the country fighting for it's freedom and equality among other nations, she'd just have to deal with it until they could get their assets back in line.

Neito looked around to check if anyone was paying mind to her. No body around seemed to care. That's good, nobility like herself should not need any kind of pity from commoners, but that didn't mean she wouldn't welcome it. Neito did not see herself higher above anybody or anyone just because she was placed in a higher social class, many of her friends, best friends at that, people she grew up with since early childhood, like kindergarten, were commoners, and she loved every one of them.

Neito stood up, closing the interface, and proceeded to see if she could find a sign or an answer. She walked through various districts, looking around, watching citizens, residents of Musashi pass by, her hair swaying slightly side to side, her body moving in a casually seductive motion, her skin tight jersey showing off her magnificent curves. Neito walked through several districts, looking for an answer, until she bumped into a strong back. Neito whelped a little whilst sharply turning to see who she so carelessly walked into.

"I'm so sorry, sir! I apologize greatly!" she told the man.

Neito frantically waved her hands in front of her breasts, trying to sound as sincere as possible. The man with blonde hair turned around to greet her. Neito was surprised to see her friend, and classmate, Shirojiro Beritoni, now standing in front of her, no doubt with his partner, and lover, Heidi, standing next to him, with that smile of hers no doubt. Shirojiro smiled and lifted a hand.

"Ah, Neito." He looked to Heidi, who bowed casually to her, then straightened herself up. Shirojiro returned his attention to the knight in front of him. "What brings you this way?"

"Oh, well… um…" Neito didn't know what to say to him. This scene was very unprepared for.

Shirojiro noticed her foreign attitude. He raised a slight eyebrow to why she was looking around nervously, a blush present on her face. "Is there something wrong, Neito?"

Upon hearing this, Neito jumped. "Well, um…" She looked to her left while lifting her hands to her chest, nervously, then she decided it would probably best to tell Shirojiro, a person who knew a great deal, or possibly everything there was to say about money, about her endeavor. Neito put her hands down and contently sighed. She looked up to Shirojiro with her eyes. "Shirojiro…"

Shirojiro looked at her attentively.

Neito fumbled with her right arm a little. "Shirojiro, I…" she sighed again. "I'm headed into a bit of trouble… a debt, sort of…" Shirojiro stood unaffected by the news, but in his mind, he was puzzled as to how this could happen to a knight.

"Why are you headed in that direction? Aren't you nobility?"

Neito leaned in to him, almost panicking, and shaken. "You don't understand." She looked down in shame, hiding her eyes with the bangs of her hair. "Just because my fami-…" she stopped at the word, with her mother coming to her mind. "Just because I'm nobility doesn't mean I have it any easier… I'm being cut from funds to support the war. My personal pay has been decreasing dramatically…" Neito closed her eyes and clenched a shaking fist. "I'm loosing everything…"

Shirojiro tried to understand this problem. Her being nobility should affect whether or not her money is taken by the country, unless Musashi itself will go into debt. Shirojiro has separated all of his well earned money away from Musashi's shares, making it all his own, but Neito is supported directly from Musashi, due to her services as a knight. He placed a palm on his face, displaying disappointment. Heidi looked to him with wonder. "Toori, that idiot. He's sucking all the funds to support this war. He should be smarter about this whole thing…" He turned to Neito, who was still staring at the ground in shame. "Neito, where are you living right now?"

Neito turned towards Shirojiro slowly. "What do you mean?.."

"I mean is the place you are dwelling in "all-that" to you…"

Neito folded her arms and looked away to the side. "Well, no… not really."

"And how much are you paying for this place?" He had a serious look in his eyes.

"Um…" Neito looked down, narrowing her eyes slightly, thinking of the answer. She then looked to the man slightly. "Um… about 690 Sanctions every four weeks."

"That's too much money!"

Neito flinched at Shirojiro's unexpected outburst. Heidi smiled and rose her finger up suggestively.

"Shiro, we have a brand-new state-of-the-art apartment complex we recently moved to and built. Maybe we could sell her a room."

Shirojiro put a finger and thumb on his chin and nodded thoughtfully. "You read my mind, Heidi."

Neito blinked blankly. "Apartment?"

"Yes." Shirojiro answered. "About three months ago, Heidi suggested we build very modern and high-tech, cheap apartment complexes for people to live comfortably in. There are three levels of condition these apartments are separated into…" Shirojiro held up three fingers.

Heidi nodded and decided to add onto what Shirojiro was saying. "There's conventional…"

"The cheapest of all three." Shirojiro informed.

"Which is a 10x12 foot room, hosting a small kitchen…""State of the art."

"A comfortable big bed, fully supported with drawer dressers, a built in wall shelf for conventional items like a clock or radio, and a small closet." Heidi smiled lightly.

"The lavatory holds a shower and/or bathtub, a sink, and the obvious, towel racks, and three cabinets."

Heidi nodded to Neito. "Then there is the regular. It is a fully supported two bedroom apartment, with one bathroom, a center room, and a separate kitchen."

"It is within a reasonable budget, but I would not recommend that." Shirojiro added.

Heidi looked to Shirojiro with a smile, then back at Neito. "The premium is a fully supported four bedroom, two bathroom apartment with a kitchen and central area."

Shirojiro nodded accordingly. "The rent for conventional is 164 sanctions, plus a .88 sanct. Rent is paid every three weeks."

Neito blinked for a second. "That sounds… nice."

Heidi smiled. "Regular is 312 sanctions, rent paid every three weeks."

"And premium is 812 sanctions and .69 sanct., rent paid every five weeks. With conventional, you have one extra week to provide left over rent if you can afford to pay at least half by the time rent is due. What is your pay grade right now, Neito?"

Neito rubbed her upper arm. "Um… well, it used to be 195 sanctions every two weeks…" she looked down rather depressed. "Now it is 151 every three weeks…"

"Hmm…" Shirojiro put a finger to his chin and tapped it thoughtfully. "Neito…"

Neito looked up to him. "Y-yes?"

"How would you like to have a conventional apartment at the very building I stay at?"

"Wha- what?" Neito looked at him surprised, but then thought of her home, and then looked away. "Well… b-but what about the rent? I make less than what is needed to pay."

"Quite. Which is why I would like to offer you a job here. A small job, but it pays well."

"Can you afford to do that?" Neito asked sincerely.

Shirojiro gave her an honest smile. "Of course. This job only pays below minimum wage an hour, but it's good enough to get you over what I ask. What do you say?"

"But, I don't even know what it is…"

"True…" Shirojiro responded. "All it is, is that you deliver and handle envelopes of money for bills and such. Since it's you, Neito, I can trust you with my money. I can trust you, can I?" Shirojiro leaned towards her, facing her intensely. "I can trust you, right?"

Neito stood upright and proud. She planted a fist firmly on the middle of her bosom. "Of course you can. I would never do anything intentionally to harm a friend and a classmate."

Shirojiro smiled at her. "Great. But this job carries with it more responsibility, like the transportation of special documents, can you do that too?"

Neito, with a smile, nodded. "Mm hmm."

Shirojiro patted Neito strongly on the shoulder. "Very good, then!" Shirojiro stepped around her. "Would you like to get a room?"

Neito nodded, rather excited about this. Being so close to many of her friends who live on the Okutama would be a wonderful thing! She heard Adele lived in one of Shirojiro's new complexes. She said it was a great help to her budget, and his cheapest place offered all she really needed. Now Neito would get the same privilege. "Yes, but could I ask a favor?"

Heidi stepped to her other side. "Sure, what is it, Neito?"

"You don't think you can handle the business of me getting out of my other home, do you?" Neito looked away. _It's not like my family will mind. I was exiled here to Musashi from a very young age. I've been going to school with Shiro and most of the others since second grade…_ She smiled at the thought of still being around them, keeping hold of those dear to her.

Shirojiro gave her a thumbs up with a smile. "You can count on us to get the money."

"Thanks." Neito said.

"But…" Heidi raised her hand up in question. "What about your belongings? Won't they get sold too?"

"Oh…" Neito waved off to her, smiling. "I'll take care of all that during my free time."

"Oh, okay." Heidi smiled and resumed walking. "Just wanted to make sure."

"Thanks for your concern." Neito told her happily.

Shirojiro and Heidi led Neito to her new home. What Neito saw was a six-story building, elegantly dropped from chrome silver to blue and black windows practically coating the gaps in the square spaces left by the hard metal exterior. She had to take a moment to realize she would be staying there. She continued up ahead with Heidi and Shirojiro and finally stepped inside. A cool, fresh air greeted her as she walked through the sliding-automatic doors. She relaxed and allowed her body to take in the atmosphere of the place. She looked around to find where was standing was a lobby, two of them joined by a front desk, much like a dental office, except without that other dreadful atmosphere. People could just chill together down here. The woman at the desk humbly greeted her employers with a bow.

"Mr. Beritoni, who is the woman you have brought with you?"

Shirojiro responded accordingly. He waved his hand toward the half-wolf. "This is Neito Mitotsuraida. She will be housing in this building from now on until she acts otherwise. I'll be handling her files myself, she's a friend, a close one."

"Yes sir. Send me her files when you are ready."

Shirojiro nodded and headed into an elevator. Neito and Heidi followed suit. The elevator stopped on the sixth floor. Heidi smiled while Shirojiro and her stepped out and into a wide white hall. Shirojiro stopped in the middle of the hall and in front of a two silver steel door with what looked like a black cameral orb over the door. Shirojiro took out a card and held it under a scanner. Once scanned, he placed his thumb on a finger scanner. When that was done, Shirojiro took out a key and inserted it into the key slot. He twisted it and the doors opened up. It was another elevator."

"Where does this one go?" Neito questioned, pointing to it with curiosity.

"Oh…" Heidi exclaimed. "This one goes up to our private floor."

"There's a seventh floor!?" Neito said with wonder and surprise. Shirojiro nodded and headed into the elevator, with Neito and Heidi following him. He pressed an up button and the doors closed, then they proceeded what Neito felt, was up.

"Technically, you could call it a seventh floor, but it is just our room." Shirojiro informed her.

Then, the doors opened up and Neito's eyes greeted red rugged stairs, walls on each side ending at the top (fifth) stair. Shirojiro and Heidi stepped out and Neito respectfully followed. She walked up the short flight to see a large room, square in central design, walls coated with large, solid, strong windows. The entire floor was elegantly draped in a red soft rug, the floor going up a step at key points on the floor as if to separate parts for the floors. Neito took a look at Shirojiro's and Heidi's bed. It was a big, thickly covered round bed. She started to think about trying it out before a call from Shirojiro interrupted her thoughts.

"Neito, let's get this done. Time is money."

Neito nodded and walked over to the table Shirojiro was headed to. Heidi pulled out a chair and let her sit while Shirojiro took his seat across from her, standing the papers up to align them. Then, he placed them down.

"Okay…" he began. "What kind of room do you want, Premium, Regular, or Conventional?" He spoke it almost as if he knew the answer. Heidi placed two hands on Neito's shoulders and leaned in from behind her.

"Considering your situation, I would recommend the conventional."

"You really think so?" Neito said in question, while turning her head Heidi's direction.

"Tes." Heidi answered. She stood up after patting Neito's right shoulder twice. Neito watched as Heidi walked around while Shirojiro paid close attention. "So… which is it, Neito?"

"Mm…" Neito looked up with her golden eyes, then looked back at Shirojiro. "Conventional." She answered confidently. She elegantly placed her fingers on her breasts while closing her eyes. "It will only be me, after all, so there won't be no need for more than the necessities."

"Alright." Shirojiro exclaimed. "Here's the rest of the papers. Be sure to fill these out and have them to me tomorrow. Heidi will show you to your room."

Heidi threw her arms around Neito's upper stomach, right below her breast line, which caught the half-wolf off guard. "Shall we go then, Neito?"

Neito slowly nodded, and thus, they were off. Neito watched doors go by until they reached her room down on the fifth floor. Heidi turned to face Neito and present her room. "Here we are, Room 416." Neito walked forward to open her door. Heidi handed her a gleaming black key, which Neito inserted into a panel Lock and her new room was opened up to her. What she found was a naturally well lit room. She looked to her left to find a good sized bed with what looked like pretty comfortable sheets and covers. They were a dark purple and thick, the solid black pillow looked really soft too.

Heidi then walked in ahead of Neito. "The light switch is to your right and your bed, as you know, is to your left.. The room should offer plenty of space for some aesthetics and the kitchen is in front of the windows. The windows are tint controlled, you can adjust the tint your likings from the knob at your bed or over your kitchen counters." Heidi stood in the middle of the room and turned to face Neito. Neito sat on the bed. Well, what do you think? Pretty good for 160 sanctions, huh?"

Neito nodded. "uh, yeah. That's really good. How much is Shirojiro making from this business?"

Heidi smiled widely. "Let's just say… a lot."

Neito nodded, a smile on her face. "That's good. Well…" she looked back to Heidi. "Thank you, Heidi." Neito proceeded to bow to her, then sit back down.

"I'm happy to help, Neit." Heidi told her before exiting the room. Neito looked around quite pleased and jumped back onto her bed. She smiled as the bed took in her form, the bed felt really nice, really soft and comfortable. Looking up, she realized now things would get a lot easier, but it would not be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note****: Yo! How are you guys doing? Horizon is awesome, wouldn't you agree? Anyway, you know the deal, I put up an Author's Note before every chapter, and this is it. I was not planning of updating this early, but I felt that Chapter one was a bit… under developed. It doesn't give the feel of how this story will be written, as it only stayed with practically, three characters the whole story. Chapter two; however, takes it up to the whole main cast.**

**I felt I needed to display just how I am writing this story, so here it is. Do please leave a review, it only takes seconds to write one, but it takes hours to get these chapters typed up. And I mean hours of sitting in a chair and retyping this off of a paper. So… please. Regardless, I will keep updating until I catch up with myself in school, then I'll start getting pressured. It's hard to come up with material in front of a computer when I have other things I can do, such as working on the Devious Four Chronicles… Well, here it is!**

**Oh, and about OC's. So far, there really aren't any good OC's, I use original villains most of the time, but we aren't exactly there yet. Right now, as you may tell, Shakespeare from TRUMP is the main antagonist, but you know she isn't evil. Do keep in mind this was all written before Episode six of Horizon II.**

**I will be taking OC character submissions though, but don't expect them to appear until Arc II, and that is about 9 more chapters in. But, if you want them in so I can go ahead and include them in my written work of Horizon, you better start now because I'm on Chapter 10 currently.**

**Arc I - Chp. 2 ; 2 - The Close Group of Plum**

All of Class 3 - Plum were seated in their respective positions. Makiko Oriotorai, the teacher of the class, was bent over her desk in a rather suggestive position, holding a book. Most of the students seemed to be paying attention, but others were more focused on their hobbies or about Great Britain and their current situation. Just not long ago, they had recovered those who were aboard the crashed vessel on England's Level 4 territory. Now they had to wait to see if Oxford Academy's student council would try to mince negotiations about a meeting with the Fairy Queen of England, Queen Elizabeth, and hopefully gain an ally among the world. But… right now… class was beginning.

"So, what can we gather from the ancient literature of Beowulf?" the instructor in blue said, now looking around at her class. "Hmm? Anyone?"

Toori rose up his hand, trying to get her attention. "Hey, teacher! I know!"

The sovereign of the Far East, the automaton who they recently rescued from K.P.A. Italia, and their attempt to have her commit suicide, Horizon Ariadust, sat on Toori's right, blankly turned her head to him. "If you say something stupid, I will hit you…"

"Eh?! Come on, Horizon…" Toori said, turning to her with a wide smile. "Don't be like that. Oh!" He pointed a finger up, almost like he just figured something out. "I guess you just wish for me to grope your boobs- OW!"

Horizon's hand was now hovering near Toori's face. Apparently, she slapped him, not hard enough to actually hurt him, but it was still a slap. Toori recovered quickly and returned to calling Makiko. Makiko; however, sighed…

"Does anybody else… feel like answering?" Makiko glanced around. The class remained still. "Anyone… please?" She then looked Suzu's direction. "Suzu!"

Suzu Mukai, a blind girl with short purple hair down to her ears, and covered her eyes, shot up, plainly surprised. Tom smiled shyly, but nervously, she didn't expect Makiko to call Suzu out like she did.

"Suzu, could you please tell us how the ancient literature of Beowulf relates to the Devine Era Wars?" Makiko asked her calmly.

Suzu stammered, almost at a loss. "W-well, um… I- it could be that, um… th-that Beowulf fought hard to- too… defend his kingdom?.." Suzu guessed that answer… hoping Makiko would accept it.

Makiko nodded her head, approving the answer. "Good job, Suzu. You answered correctly." Toori put his hand down and leaned back to relax as Kimi only smiled from in front of him. Tenzou was going over decoding a message he had received from earlier, probably something related to England. Makiko took a look around, observing her class. She smiled at the sight; this class, this wonderful group of students she had come to know over the past several years since their first entry into Grade 5, the first of Middle/High. She had been selected to teach them.

"_Makiko…" said the principle of Musashi Ariadust Academy, Sakai, as he and her were walking down a hallway inside the school. "You were just recently hired here, so this is your first year of being a teacher correct?"_

_Makiko looked down shyly with a smile. "Tes…"_

_Sakai laughed. "You are quite young! How old are you anyway?"_

"_Well, since you are my boss…" Makiko closed her eyes. "I'm about 21 years old…"_

"_Very nice." Sakai said, then he returned his attention to the front. "Well, I am putting you in charge of a group of young kids, about 8-9 years old." Makiko turned over to him._

"_K-kids?" Makiko asked. "I'm sorry, but I was hoping… I could teach older students…"_

_Sakai shook his head, still smiling. "Nope… Makiko, this how things are done here." He calmly turned to her, stopping the walk. Makiko turned to him. "Right now, as I am sure you know, Musashi is under intense suppression from the Testament Union. Soon, they may decide to just take us out… These kids… are going to be really special in the future… You yourself will come to know that." He turned over to her. "This will be their first year out of elementary, and one of these kids is a transfer orphan down from Tres Espana, while most are from Musashi or IZUMO…"_

_Makiko perked up._

"_You see, through out elementary, they've been switched from teacher to teacher, but now… Middle/High is not about just teaching them academics… It's about teaching them the value of life itself…" He smiled more. "I know you… you are kind, understanding, with almost everyone… I want you to stay with these children, and teach them, treat them like they were your own. They will have a future ahead of them harder than any of us will have to bear…"_

_Makiko slowly nodded. "But, little kids are annoying, they don't understand things…"_

_Sakai slowly shook his head. "No… these kids are different." He looked at her. "Be sweet to them, do what you have to… In Musashi, teachers stay with their students from Grade 5 up to their graduation, you will not be teaching other students for the next ten years… If anything, I think you fit the role for them perfectly, and them for you…" He smiled more. "These kids will change your life for the better, I can guarantee that…"_

He was right, Makiko did find herself quite attached to the students. Makiko started thinking about how exactly they all got along. Not long ago one weekend, the group wanted to hold a grand sleepover at her house. She definitely enjoyed having them stay at her house that night, it was the experience of a life time. She was usually all alone, every night. Sometimes, she'd get so lonely and continuously think about her students and just how much she wished tomorrow would come so she could spend more time with them. Having them over gave her some peace of that lonely, even though some of them were a bit sneaky… especially when it came to sneaking into her room while she was in the shower and trying to peep on her. She smiled at that thought, of them finding her attractive too, as she to them.

Meanwhile, the students of Class 3 - Plum found themselves just sitting in the classroom as their instructor stood in thought of her students.

"Makiko…" Shirojiro called out.

Makiko straightened up and blinked, at a loss for a only a second before her mind returned to reality. "Yes, Shirojiro?"

"Will we be continuing with class now?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Makiko stood up and looked at the clock. It was almost around 11:30 AM. _Looks like it is around that time._ "Okay, everybody." Makiko announced, catching the class' attention. "I have a question for you all to answer, and assuming how you answer as a class will determine how we spend the next two and a half hours, understand?"

The class took a moment to understand what she meant. Could one question really affect that much time?

"What's the question, Makiko?" Adele asked.

"The question is: Are all of you close friends or feel close enough to be comfortable around all of each other, despite the conditions or situations?"

"Of course!" Toori cut in. "Not only are together practically ten hours a day, but most of us hang out together after school! Some of us even stay with you, Makiko."

"Yes, I understand, Toori." Makiko smiled at him. "But do not answer for the whole class, okay?"

"I agree with Toori." Tomo told the class. "I feel very close and comfortable with everyone here…"

The rest of the class, except for Toussaint Neshinbara, who looked away slightly, agreed with Tomo, giving various nods and comments of support. Makiko then clapped her hands to reclaim the class' attention. "Okay, the answer is quite clear." Makiko placed both hands on her hips, with that smile of hers. "The reason I asked is because I signed this class up for "sexual education"."

"WHAT!" the whole class exclaimed in various tones, Suzu being the only one who did not exactly catch on, and Persona staying mute as usual, but he stood up in shock. Toussaint looked away in fear of what was now happening as Toori ran forward to Makiko, who stepped back.

"You signed us up for "Sex Ed.!"" Toori jumped up, clearly excited. "Does that mean we're going to be getting naked and groping boobies and-"

"No!" Makiko pushed Toori quite strong, causing him to fumble over Shirojiro's desk and flop onto the floor, hard. "What are you, crazy!? Sit down at your seat, Toori!" Makiko held her forehead and smiled lightly. "No, that's not what this class is about…"

Makiko stepped forward. "This particular class will involve more… active… participation than other sex ed. classes, but nothing too serious. It is a special program open on Musashi for students such as yourselves. As you know, everyday in these wars are a heavy risk, one of you could die any day. So, I thought maybe I'd allow you all to have a little 'fun' during school. Most of you are already very sexually active, Toori… Tenzou… Shirojiro and Heidi, but most of you may have already found yourself attracted to members of the opposite sex, or in you two's case, Margot and Malga, same sex, and may wish to get more involved with each other."

Futayo leaned back in her chair near the back of the room and crossed her arms.

"I'm hoping to teach you all how to treat one another and help you learn compatible relationships between different species and how each species mates, including with other species. I really do hope you all will participate, interact, and overall, enjoy it. I'm personally looking forward to this."

Toori was beaming, he couldn't believe their class just got a lot more exciting.

"Makiko!" Toussaint, the student council secretary, called out. "Do we all **have** to participate?"

Makiko nodded. "Yes, Toussaint, I want all of you involved. This experience will be one you will remember once you graduate, plus it may even help you with your own problem of finding a "good friend" to stick with."

Toussaint stared at Makiko obviously afraid and embarrassed.

"Is there anyone you feel you could be attracted to?"

Toussaint could feel himself shaking. _Why did I have to open up my big mouth?_

"Anyone at all?" Makiko asked.

The boy just sat in his seat, trying not to move an inch.

"Is there anyone at all, Neshinbara?" Makiko was starting to get worried for the boy.

Toussaint slowly shook his head. The last thing he needed was for people to know he had a crush. He smiled lightly and put a hand behind his head. Makiko could not believe her ears. Toussaint is a healthy young boy, and for him to not be attracted to anyone at his age really disturbed her. She began to sigh until she noticed something. He quickly glanced at Tomo, could he be attracted to her! She chuckled on the inside.

_No wonder he wouldn't want anyone to know, it's someone in this class._

Makiko put her hands up and shook her head, smiling. "Oh well, I guess you really have no preferences, do you?"

"Not really… ma'am…" Toussaint replied.

"Well, this class will really benefit you, then. You may find someone you like." After saying that sentence she smiled at him. Toussaint's eyes widened, he could see it, she knew. He looked away in shock and disbelief, then he let his head hang down. Makiko walked around the room, surveying the students. Tenzou leaned over to Toussaint.

"Hey, Neshinbara? You alright?"

Toussaint only eyed him slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. My hand just hurts is all…"

Tenzou glanced down at Toussaint's bandaged hand. "Oh, I remember. That curse, Macbeth, right?"

"Spot on…" Toussaint looked away, ending the conversation. He wished for no more attention. Tenzou only resumed his normal posture. He then looked back at Toussaint.

"Hey, just between you and me, is there anyone you have a crush on? Maybe someone you like?"

Toussaint only glared at him slightly. "Do you?.." he asked sarcastically. Tenzou only perked up slightly, then thought about Scarred.

"Well… yeah, sort of…" he scratched his head. Toussaint only sighed.

"Well, I guess I do… not really a crush though…"

Kiyonari the half dragon, who had apparently got up from his seat to join Tenzou in the conversation, leaned in to speak. "Is it on a girl, perhaps?"

Toussaint gulped slightly. "Of course it's a girl…" he whispered to them.

"In this class, perhaps?" Kiyonari dug in more. The author dared not to answer. Tenzou smiled under his scarf and looked at Kiyonari. They backed away to their desks to leave the boy to his thoughts.

"Today, everyone, we are going to go through a soft exercise." Makiko announced. "I am going to assign you a partner, this exercise will give you an idea on how to treat a partner. I'll be pairing you up, but first, is anyone in here already in a relationship?"

"Makiko." Malga said. "Margot and I are."

Makiko smiled. "Okay, you two pair up. Anybody else?"

Heidi rose her hand up with a smile. "Shiro and I are!" Makiko nodded toward them. "Eee! Come on, Shiro, let's pair up, again."

"Tes." Shirojiro said with a hint of passion.

"Any more?"

"Over here, teach!' Toori called out. Makiko turned her head in his direction. Toori put his arm around and unenthusiastic Horizon, who only looked his direction with her eyes. "Horizon and I are together!"

Makiko smiled at him. "Okay, I thought that was obvious. Pair up." Horizon, after that statement, scooted away from Toori slightly. Makiko surveyed the room again. "Anyone else?" Everyone looked around blankly. Makiko sighed. "Okay, I'll start assigning then… Tenzou, I want you to pair up with Naomasa."

Tenzou put up a thumbs up. "Tes, Makiko." In a flash, Tenzou was standing on Naomasa's left his hands behind his back. Naomasa only turned her head to him calmly, then returned to watching Makiko.

"Kiyonari…" Makiko said. "Pair up with Kimi. Noriki, I want you with Suzu…" Makiko continued.

Kiyonari stood up and walked to Kimi, with her smiling that smile of hers. Noriki stood behind Suzu and put a hand on each of her shoulders. Suzu only glanced down shyly. Noriki only slightly patted her shoulder. Makiko was pleased to see that no one was objecting.

"Okay… Neito, pair up with Adele."

"What!?" Adele spoke out, standing up.

"Not right now, Adele…" Makiko told her. "Toussaint, with Tomo…"

Toussaint froze in his seat… _Wha… Oh no…_

Makiko put a finger to her chin. "Um…" She studied Hassan, Kenji, smiling like always, Ninji, and Genji. "What to do… what to do…" She tapped her chin delicately. She smiled then clapped her hands together. "Oh well, pair up with some one… I don't care who." She walked away and all four boys looked at one another. Makiko walked over to Masazumi, then placed both elbows on her desk and smiled. "So…"

"Um… yes, Makiko?" Masazumi asked.

"Is it true? Are you planning on finishing that operation?"

Masazumi gulped. "Um… it's a really hard decision, actually… I don't even know if I should go through with it or not…"

Makiko placed an assuring hand on her shoulder. "What ever you do is up to you, Masazumi, okay? Right now, I want you to pair up with Futayo. Is that alright?'

"Yes, ma'am…"

Futayo pulled up a chair for Masazumi. Masazumi stood up and walked over to Futayo. "Hi…" Futayo smiled and returned the greeting. Then Makiko clapped her hands together.

"Okay, everybody! I believe everyone but Persona should have a partner. He won't be partaking in most of these activities due to personal reasons… Now, let's clear some room and everybody get with your partner."

The students organized moved the desks to clear up space in the general vicinity of the classroom. Then everybody stood next to their partner.

"This will be a small and light exercise, just to us a feel for how this class will go. Now, everybody, face your partner." Makiko told the students.

Kiyonari leaned toward Kimi. "I think Makiko had a little too much to drink. Don't you think this is a bit too direct?"

Kimi only let out a subtle chuckle whilst folding her arms beneath her breasts, hoisting them up, causing Kiyonari to down at them a bit. "Poor dragon soldier, the reason for this class is to educate us on sexual standards and proper behavior before marriage. Too many teenagers run about getting pregnant and putting themselves in dangerous positions because they feel nobody really cares about them. Show a little gratitude. On the other hand, this almost gives us a little excuse to touch up on each other and find attractions we never really knew about. I am a big sister, you know…" she smiled more at him.

"Which is why I'm not doing anything…" Kiyonari sharply turned around, "yet…" he whispered to himself. He spun back around to face Kimi, who smiled again.

Toori took Horizon's hand. "Horizon, let's show proper sexual behavior to the rest of the guys and let's-"

Horizon cut Toori's sentence by punching him in his groin. Toori held his injury and fell to his knees.

"Try to learn a little…" Horizon bluntly told him.

"Yes, ma'am…" Toori squeaked.

Toussaint slightly shook in front of Tomo. He had never been **this** close to a girl like her. Tomo could see he was extremely nervous. Suzu and Noriki just stood facing each other, except for the fact Noriki still had a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Suzu, it's nothing more than an activity."

Suzu nodded in response. "It's okay. I-I'm not scared…" Noriki only nodded.

"Of course you aren't."

Genji faced Hassan, frowning. "I don't get it, why'd I have to get paired up with another guy?"

"Don't question **me **about it, just do as I do, don't care." Hassan demanded rather harshly.

Genji couldn't help but sigh. Makiko walked back to her podium to watch the class.

"Hey, Makiko!" Genji called out.

"Yes, Genji?"

"May I please pair up with someone else?"

"What?" Hassan said. "You got a problem with me?"

"No…" Genji said. "I have a problem with pairing up with a dude, that what it is…"

Makiko placed a hand on her hip. "But there are no other girls in the class."

"Yes there are!" Genji said, then he pointed at Adele and Neito. "There's also Futayo and Masazumi!"

"But, Genji…" Tenzou said. "You would have a problem getting with any of them as well…"

"Yeah…" Kiyonari backed up. "You are a lolicon, and none of them are lolis."

Genji frowned, showing his anger. "I am not a lolicon! How many times to do I have to say it!"

"Whatever you say…" Kiyonari said, turning back to Kimi. "Lolicon…"

Genji growled.

"Well, no offense, Genji…" Makiko answered. "Adele would feel really, um… comparative with you, and Neito is nobility. Only she can decide whether she can do this with a commoner, Futayo would be the only logical choice for her, but it's above my control in that department. The only reason she is with Adele is because she's a retainer, which is quite similar to a knight. She is practically what you could call nobility… Futayo doesn't really know anybody here except Masazumi, so… plus Masazumi has more important things on her mind. You'll just have to go with it."

Genji stood, mouth agape, in disbelief.

"Okay, I can see most of you seem comfortable with your partners, so let's get started." Makiko told the class. "Now listen here…" Makiko pulled up a sign frame. "I want you all to do a waltz, a slow waltz, with your partner."

Noriki looked at Suzu blankly. Toussaint gulped. Genji slowly turned his head to Hassan.

"What?" Hassan said.

"Nothing!" Genji said, looking away again.

Makiko surveyed the class. "The purpose of this exercise is to teach about gentleness with your partner while expression passion. So, boys, I want you to hold your partner's right hand with your left, and place a soft grip on your partner's pelvis with your right."

Genji stepped back from Hassan when he bluntly put up his hand.

"Come on." Hassan demanded. "Or else we're going to fail." Hassan was stern with his voice, and he advanced again. Genji responded by taking another step back.

"No way, man." Genji told him.

"Take it!"

"No!"

Hassan groaned loudly, as if to call Makiko's attention; however, the instructor was more interested with Toussaint and Tomo. Toori placed one hand in Horizon's right, then firmly groped her ass. Horizon stirred slightly, surprised by him. She responded by kneeing his pride.

"Ooh…" Toori yelled in pain before doubling over, holding his groin, again…

Noriki held Suzu's right hand and softly placed his free hand on her upper hip. The aizu on her hips chimed lightly. Shirojiro and Heidi held one another close, waiting for the signal to start dancing. Margot wrapped both arms around Malga's neck softly, allowing them to rest over her back while Malga placed both hands on Margot's hips. Tenzou and Naomasa assumed their respective positions, as well with Masazumi holding Futayo.

"You okay, Masazumi?" Futayo asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just fine, Futayo…" She smiled back at her.

Tomo watched Toussaint just stand in front of her. "Hey…" she asked out in a soft voice, causing Toussaint to look up at her instead of watching his feet. "It's okay, there's no need to be nervous. Just place your hand in mine." Tomo put up and offered her right hand to him, palm face up. Toussaint became even more nervous.

_If it were anyone else, this would be much easier…_ Toussaint thought to himself. He looked down at his own palm he held up. _Ever since we first entered Middle/High, I've developed some sort of crush on this shrine maiden… Not only did her looks attract me, it was also her spirit and personality. She always treated others with kindness and respect, despite what she was going through…_

Toussaint closed his eyes tight and recalled a memory from two years ago. He stood outside the school on a dark rainy night, holding a confession letter. Being a writer and his first time doing this sort of thing, he naturally put a lot of work into his letter, hoping it would convince the shrine maiden to go out with him. But when it always came to actually giving her the letter in person, he always froze. Now he stood looking into the letter gloomily, rain drops coating and staining the paper. Tomo was walking away with Kimi and Heidi before he even had a chance. He was frozen by fear and depression. There was no way a girl like her would be attracted to a person like him. It just would never happen.

Toussaint pushed the memory back down. She never did see that letter, or any kind of hint of his feelings towards her. Those feelings remained the same, but he had gotten so good at hiding them, no one never knew he had any sort of attraction. His self isolation from most others after school made it much easier to hide his feelings. Only on the battlefield did he feel incredibly confident. Now here he stood right in front of the girl he had dreamed of for a long time. He could actually touch her, and not go no further.

Toussaint clinched his fist. He hated himself almost for his silly fear. The worst that could have happened was "no" or "I'm sorry"… but that would also change their relationship, if there is one other than friend.

"Toussaint."

Toussaint looked up at her offered hand again and slowly lifted his. He softly placed his hand in hers, then Tomo softly gripped his his.

"Okay, next step." Tomo swayed her head in the direction of his other hand.

"Wh-where does th-this one g-go?" Toussaint questioned nervously.

Tomo smiled softly and nodded toward her waist. Toussaint's eyes widened at the situation. _Her hip!_ He took notice to her curves and how her tights portrayed her elegant body. He slowly lifted his right hand to her hip. His hand started to shake slightly, but non-the-less, he finally placed it around her lower hip. Tomo calmly reached down and moved his hand up a bit to the point of her waist.

"It was too low…" she informed him and smiled. Toussaint nodded slowly, fear still writing all over his face. "It's okay, really. Just calm down…"

Makiko smiled a bit when Tomo finally wrapped her hand around his side. "Hmm…" Makiko sighed, pleased when Tomo started to lead Toussaint into the waltz.

Kiyonari looked to his left to see Noriki confidently waltzing with Suzu. "You know…" Kiyonari spoke before returning his eyes to Kimi, "I've never waltzed before. As you know a half-dragon like myself doesn't get many chances to practice dancing."

"But you're leading, aren't you?" Kimi said plainly, still smiling.

"True, but only because I've seen it before…"

Kimi moaned lightly. "You learn pretty fast then, dragon. Your movements sway me quite smoothly, this is actually pretty romantic, don't you think?"

"Yes, I agree…"

Noriki stepped around with Suzu, calmly speaking to her. "Step with your left, now your right… now your right again, then your left. Good, you're getting better."

"Uh, th-thanks…" Suzu returned, continuing to waltz with the laborer.

Hassan held Genji's left and had his other on his shoulder. "Boy, don't grab right there! What's wrong with you?!"

Genji only groaned. Adele stepped and matched Neito's movements. "This is quite fun, don't you think?"

"Mm hmm…" Neito nodded.

Margot and Malga danced with one another. Margot smiled at her partner. "Ah, Ga'chan… isn't this lovely? All of us just dancing, it certainly has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has…" Malga calmly responded. "It's just too bad this doesn't happen more often." Malga's wings began to smoothen out and swell a little.

"Ga'chan… careful, don't let yourself show."

"Huh?" Malga glanced over to her wings. "Oh no…" She tried folding them down, but they were fighting it. "It's not that easy, Margot."

Margot used her wings to help hide them. "Don't worry, I got it."

Malga shook slightly and looked down, trying to hide her face. "Touching them will only make it worse…"

"Shh…" Margot hushed softly. "It's okay."

Ninji was in Kenji's hands. "This is just practice! Soon, I'll be ready for the real thing with a girl." He bounced slightly with a sparkle shining on him.

"Yep." Kenji said before sealing his lips. "That doesn't make this less awkward."

"Does it matter?" Ninji exclaimed. "Just give it a couple of days." Kenji sighed in disappointment at the remark.

"You okay, Masazumi?" Futayo calmly asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah…" She responded. "Just thinking is all…"

"About that operation to complete your sex change…" It was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I believe so…"

"Don't worry so much about it, okay? Whether you do it or not, you'll still be Masazumi."

"I just wish my father never had me do it…"

Futayo gently pulled Masazumi's head to rest on her breasts. "I know…" Masazumi only could think about the decision ahead of her. Should she really do it? There was reasons behind it, but she looked up to Futayo with her eyes, feeling another reason building to do it…"

Kiyonari continued to waltz with Kimi, trying not to do anything more, but the lustrous erotic dancer was really starting to invade his mind. Was this the real point behind Makiko's exercise, or not?

Several minutes passed before Makiko decided to end the session. "Alright, everyone. That's that. You can release your partner now." The students let go of each other, Futayo being quite reluctant to. Kiyonari bowed to Kimi and walked back to his desk. Tomo let Toussaint go without a second thought and walked to get her desk back into position. Toussaint breathed a sad sigh of relief, his stress was over. Noriki told Suzu not to move while he got their desks. Neito quickly backed away from Adele, as she the same.

"Horizon!" Toori yelled with excitement before being punched in the groin again. "Ooh, nice one…" Toori squeaked in pain as he knelt to the ground.

Makiko stood up straight and smiled as everyone put the room to normal. "Wow, today sure was interesting. Now, it's time to hit the studies. We're going to jump straight into the nitty gritty of it." Makiko walked over to her podium. "Now, I'm sure all of you are aware of what sex is, right?"

"Teacher!" Futayo raised her hand. "Isn't it what Masazumi said?"

"Eh!?" Makiko exclaimed. "Um, you really don't know what it is?"

Futayo slowly shook her head. "No, ma'am."

"Same here, teacher."

The class' attention turned to Horizon. "Masazumi's explanation back at the cook out was directly vague."

"Oh, okay then… ehehe…" Makiko glanced around slightly. "Then I guess we won't just jump into this. Okay, let's start with the basics…"

Most of the students stirred a bit in their seats, becoming a little unnerved.

"Okay, first off, we need to know exactly what sex is. It is primarily a source of species preservation, reproduction, or a way of preserving one's genes through offspring. It's what makes babies, everyone. Everyone of us in here breathing today is the result of your parents' mating, sex.

"Oh…" Futayo whispered out.

"Now, in today's world, we humans have found a place among many races… Archdevils, Incubisis, slime spirits, seraphic, or basically, technohexin. Well, it is important we now know how each species mates specifically, what other species are compatible with and how that happens and what other species are compatible with. As I am sure most of you know, sex can be used as a very effective interrogative method of torture, to attain information from enemies. When it is inter-species mating, it is more than just a key and keyhole, figuratively speaking…" Makiko chuckled slightly and scratched the back of her head.

Malga raised her hand. "You mean like with seraphic and humans, right?"

"Yes, Malga, good example."

Toori rose his hand. "How do you know so much about this, Makiko?"

"Hmm…" Makiko smiled briskly at him. "Well, if you must know, I happen to be a sexual enthusiast."

"Huh?" Toori exclaimed. Shirojiro leaned back to relax in his seat.

"Foolish brother…" Kimi said aloud. "She menas she loves sex and everything about it."

"Oh!.." Toori smiled.

"Just because I'm a sexual enthusiast…" Makiko leaned over her podium, "doesn't mean I'm just open to any guy who wishes to fuck me…"

"Aw…" Toori whined.

"Darn it…" Tenzou said under his breath.

"Such a shame…" Kiyonari looked down. Toussaint pushed his glasses up slightly and sunk down in his seat.

Makiko smiled widely. "But that doesn't mean I'm not willing to try any of you out." The whole class felt a mental ton drop onto them instantly while Makiko let out a laugh. Kenji got back into his seat, along with others.

"Are you serious, Makiko?" Malga asked.

"Quite serious, Malga." Makiko rose her hands and shook her head with a smile. "I'm a single woman and sometimes I get lonely… Masturbation helps, but it's nothing like the real thing… I actually find myself sometimes wishing-" Makiko stopped… "Um, never mind that." She could not tell them about the fantasies she has about her students a lot. "Anyway, Malga, could you come up here for a second?"

"Um, sure…" She got up from her seat and moved to her teacher. She stood at the podium puzzled and leaned in to hear what Makiko had to whisper to her.

"How are you and Margot? Holding strong?"

"Oh!" Malga perked up, clearly surprised. "Oh, yeah… Margot and I are okay…" Malga looked around, feeling eyes on her. "But, um…"

"Hmm?" Makiko motioned. Malga leaned in forward.

"But we haven't done it for a while… I don't think Margot is really interested now…"

"Why do you think that?"

"There's no spur… no emotion…" Malga sighed. "I guess there's just, nothing new anymore…"

Makiko smiled and patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. Every couple goes through this sort of thing. You'll get through it."

"But I can't masturbate all of my organs, only the female part…"

"You're talking about your wings, right?"

Malga nodded, disappointed. "Yes, ma'am…"

Makiko stood straight. "You can go back to your seat now…" Malga nodded and walked back to her seat and sat down.

"What was that about?" Toori asked Horizon. She only shrugged her shoulders.

"So…" Makiko said. "Do most you have a slight understanding of the purpose of sex?"

The class gave various signs of approval.

"Okay, now, let's walk through the organs involved in sex… There is the human organs, the penis, which is the fertilizer, and the vagina, the egg holder." Makiko pulled up a diagram from a sign frame. "Each organ holds more organs to allow it to produce the desired results. The penis holds it's organs of testicles, a testes tube, a member and clot."

Kiyonari leaned over to Margot. "This is getting uncomfortable…"

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon…" Margot encouraged.

"Now, I'm sure most of you know what happens when the penis receives proper stimulus, uh, let me rephrase that…" Makiko cleared her throat, trying to keep her thoughts clear. "Every human mating material has two forms, a standby form, and a mating form. Stimulus is needed to activate them, primarily exotic images of the opposite sex, or close contact with a certain individual one is attracted to. Girls, anyone want to say when you know a boy is "turned on"? Please, don't be shy, no one in here is going to judge you. Right?"

"Judge." the guys said.

Most of the women in the classroom turned their heads to look at their classmates. Toori smiled and folded his arms behind his head and leaned back into his seat. Tomo smiled in an awkward sense, what was her teacher thinking? Neito glanced around the room with her eyes, quite nervous. Then, Naomasa put up her hand.

"Yes, Naomasa?"

"When a boy is "turned on", the area around the conjecture of the their legs will bulge up, causing slight, but obvious indications of their desire to mate. Specifically, pants lines going to the groin area points it out. I think it's actually quite sexy."

"Ah, nice. You're not the only one who shares that opinion." Makiko told her. Toussaint fidgeted slightly in his chair, he was turned on already. If Makiko saw, she'd make a demonstration of him. Tomo blinked nervously.

"Okay, boys, can you tell us what you think indicates a girl is "turned on"?" Makiko glanced around. "Toori, you're pretty in depth of this sorta thing, what do you think?"

"Ah, Makiko." Toori began. "it begins with the boobies!"

"Huh?" Makiko's face, along with many others, dragged into a I-believe-this-fool look.

"Boobies!" Toori exclaimed. He took one set up on his chair and planted a foot on his desk, taking a dramatic pose. "When a girl's boobs are squeezed and fondled, it sends horny signals down into their bottom. Then they start to scream and moan and practically find themselves imprisoned by merciless hands that want to fill themselves with the girl's body…" A vision of Neito floating in a dark abyss comes to Toori's mind. She whelps as countless hands reach out, trying to grab her. "The girls will fidget and squirm, trying to fend for themselves from the groping onslaught, but all attempts prove futile against…"

Makiko sped up to Toori and kicked him! "You just don't ever stop!"

Toori flew to the other side of the room and flipped into a wall. A cloud of dust filled the impact zone before Toori as finally revealed, implanted into the wall. Makiko smiled at her work. "Hmph, now there we go!" She turned to look back at her class. "Now, let's call on somebody with some sense, like…" She surveyed the room until her eyes landed onto Tenzou. "Tenzou!"

"Heh!?" Tenzou said.

"You tell us." Makiko said. "When can you tell a girl is turned on?"

Tenzou looked around, his mind blank. "Well, um…" He looked and Neito and surveyed her, causing her to gulp and cover her chest out of instinct. "You see… uh…" He then looked at Makiko. "It is… eh…" He then sighed, giving up. "I don't know…"

"It's not what you know, Tenzou, what do you _think_?"

Tenzou blinked nervously. He scratched the back of his head and looked down. "Maybe when a girl's tights start to tighten more, leaving a small indent almost unnoticeable…"

"Good, good." Makiko exclaimed. "Tenzou is almost right, but that's okay. I can tell that most of you are uncomfortable in this type of situation, but don't be, okay. You all know each other and should feel comfortable enough around each other by now to trust them. So, we'll just move onto another subject. We're going to get into some interesting facts. What all do you know about seraphic?

Margot yawned and leaned her head on a propped up arm. Nobody seemed to be answering.

"Well, then…" Margot said. "This will be interesting…"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: Well, there you have it. Upon the next chapter, I will be switching the rating up to M, due to some, sexual interaction.**

**The point of this chapter was to clearly display how close this group of classmates are with one another, including with Makiko. This close connection will be a vital concept used in later chapters in the story. As you can probably tell, I've changed some things about the school, rules, and their pasts, to help illustrate just how close they are. To point it out, the class has been with one another (except Masazumi) since Grade 4, the first grade of Middle/High, and Makiko has been their instructor for seven years now. I hope most of you won't find Masazumi becoming a boy a bad thing, it's actually better to know she won't get an actual operation, it'll be a machine that does what she will need. The reason? I want a relationship between Futayo and Masazumi. I just feel I should let you know that right now, but don't worry, it is actually developed in the story, not just slapped into.**

**Well, let's see… seven hours to type this whole thing up… I hope this will be good enough for a while. Meanwhile check up on Shadow's story, it is getting into some pretty neat and cool stuff. He is doing an excellent job at writing and I like his usual updates. They are cool to read. Do review his work and help him move forward with writing his Horizon fic. I am personally enjoying it ****a lot**** and find it quite nice to read. He knows what he's doing with his work, but he seems to be having problems with writer's block, a fanfic author's worst enemy. Do help him through it, please. Shadow, I send you my regards and support!**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Author's Note****: Ah, been about seven days now. Well, here is chapter three, not updating to the Rated M yet because the lemon has not come up yet. Now, you will notice this chapter is shorter than the others, well, that is because this is only half of my Chapter three (I still cannot believe how much bigger chapter's five and six are compared to this…), I will upload the other half later this week. You see, my chapters have gotten so long, I am going to be splitting them up and uploading those throughout the weeks, except Chapter six and five, they will probably take four separate chapters each… Anyway, I hope you will approve of this method, and please enjoy the next chapter.**

**Arc I - Chp. 3 ; 3 - The Mating of Seraphic**

**(Technohexin)**

"Students…" Makiko began. "Seraphic are a really unique species, one I've been studying on for a while.

Malga leaned in, practically entranced by her curiosity to see just how much her teacher knew about her people.

"Contrary to popular belief, seraphic are an all female race." Makiko announced.

Toori stood up from his crater, albeit a small crater, and smiled widely. "An all female race! Then how do they reproduce!?"

"We'll get to that, now sit down." Makiko walked over to Shirojiro's desk and sat on top of it, Shirojiro leaned back and planted his hands on his lower torso.

"Seraphic are all primarily female, so when they wish to form a relationship, well, look at Margot and Malga…" Makiko placed her hands on her hips with a smile as she motioned toward them. Multiple heads turned their direction. "They may seem like lesbians, but if they wish to have a purebred seraphic, they have no other choice. Makiko told her class.

Tomo then held her hand up. "You said purebred, does that mean they are compatible with other species?"

"Very." Makiko answered. "You see, seraphic are really mighty creatures, much more evolved than us human beings. Their wings alone are capable of incredible feats, including flying."

"Oh, really?" Kimi asked with a delighted smile.

Makiko nodded. "Seraphic are said to be the closest resemblance of an angel on earth. In scripture of the Bible, it is believed angels are hermaphrodites. Well, that is very true with seraphic.

"Huh?" most of the class cried out.

Naomasa rose her hand. "Then why can't we see their penis? The suits should be tight enough on them that we'd at least see it."

"Ah…" Makiko said with a smile, waving her finger at her playfully. "That is where you are wrong, Naomasa. Just because they are hermaphrodites doesn't mean they have a penis and a vagina. No ma'am. Hermaphrodite, in very technical terms, means one can impregnate or be impregnated at will. Well, in a seraphic' case, their "penis" is their wings."

"What?" Naomasa said. Tenzou sat back with a shocked expression as Kiyonari shook in his chair.

Noriki looked at his hands. "Oh no… don't tell me… when I massaged Margot's wings back at your house… I was…" He looked up with grief. "I touched her in a way I should never touch anyone…"

"No nononononononoo… Noriki. That doesn't mean anything." Makiko told him. Noriki did not believe her. "Her penis is not like yours, or any man's at all. So just calm down." Noriki could only sigh. "Getting back on track… All six wings on a seraphic' back is their "penis". You see, if a hermaphrodite were to have both sexual organs, in human's case, a vagina and penis, the two would conflict and ultimately render each other unusable. The seraphic' penis is known as the "whis", is their wings, giving them the ability to actually impregnate other females or be impregnated if they wished to be."

"Cool." Toori shouted.

"Seraphic are really powerful creatures, which makes their reproduction core cells, the eggs and their sperm, much more influential. Due to this, human beings are completely compatible with them, both male and female. In a female, the seraphic' sperm will impregnate a human egg and literally mutate the chromosomes and the offspring will be a seraphic, although half-human, but a seraphic none-the-less. So far, seraphic half-humans have shown no negative effects except for the fact their wings can't do much but allow them to fly and mate both ways."

Neito moved slightly in her seat to get more comfortable and planted both hands on her chair between her legs. Malga turned her head to slightly watch her.

"Seraphic can do multiple things with their wings while mating. Primarily, one wing will be thrusting into the vagina, so the other five can help make the act of mating more… interesting."

Suzu nodded her head. "Co-could you please ex-explain?"

"Of course, Suzu." Makiko told her. "A purebred seraphic' wings are very powerful. If they so wish, they could use their wings to bind and/or hold their partner, creating very erotic positions, or they could foreplay very interesting situations, plus it leaves their hands free to do whatever they wish to with. As the climax comes closer and closer, pressure in the wing will build up, much like a human penis, and open. Upon releasing the seed, the sperm will be shot out much faster and stronger than a human's, plus the amount will be four times greater than the average human male."

Toussaint turned his head to Toori's direction, then back at his teacher. Horizon sat perfectly still. Futayo let her head fall down and leaned back in her chair while crossing her arms in a bored fashion. Noriki planted his chin on hands as Heidi placed her hands together. Tenzou watched Makiko as Kiyonari repositioned himself in his chair.

"Now…" Makiko began. "How they mate with human males. As I said, the seraphic egg cells are much stronger than a human's, so more than just a penis thrusting and depositing will be required. Seraphic' bodies can emit airborne and liquid chemicals when mating with a boy. These chemicals can temporarily alter the core structure of a male."

Toussaint looked up at Makiko. "How?"

"I don't really understand how it works, but that's something I'd like to learn. Now, back on track, in order for a human to impregnate a seraphic with his inferior cells, the seraphic must use her wings."

"Why am I getting a bad feeling about this next part?" Tenzou asked.

"Shh…" Noriki said.

Makiko smiled and faced the author. "They must take a wing and thrust it up his ass." Toussaint jumped and groped his buttocks, clearly in fear. Makiko laughed. "Don't worry, like I said, special chemicals are created. One of them alters most of your nervous system to actually derive pleasure from the wing's thrusting, and only the wings belonging to that seraphic. The purpose? To deposit their own sperm. Once that happens, it will strengthen your own and give it enough strength to actually impregnate the seraphic. It should not hurt you at all, infact, there is even a porn video of that happening." Makiko looked up innocently and put a finger up to her chin. "I believe I still have it on one of my dvd's at home…"

That still didn't help any of the guys fell better, even Toori was unnerved by it. Makiko pushed herself over to Toussaint's desk and stared at him with that smile of hers. "How about we go into more detail of that, with you as an example…"

_Why does it always have to be me!?_ Toussaint thought.

Makiko leaned in onto the author. "She would thrust it with force, deep within your bowls, opening it up like a lid, ready to deposit when she wishes. And that wing will fill you up like a cup." Toussaint's eyes widened in fear as Makiko told him. "Do you think you could take that, eh, Toussaint?"

Toussaint shook his head slowly. Makiko smiled softly and slid off the desk and onto his lap, causing both Toussaint and Tenzou to be taken aback in surprise of the action. Toussaint's face reddened up a she threw her legs around his waist in a relaxed manner and she placed her around his shoulders. Toussaint with a blush turned his head away.

Makiko smiled delinquently. "Just think about it for a second, you could imagine your friend, Malga is the one mating with you…" Toussaint gulped as Malga slumped down in her chair in embarrassment. Makiko leaned closer to the author, her breath tickling his ear, her core rubbing against him, her chest closer to his. He could almost feel the tips of her tits on him as she breathed in. She didn't seem to mind his hardening up as she moved a little more down _there_. "She's got you held in her wings to put you into the appropriate position as you press her against a wall, thrusting yourself deep into her hot body…"

Malga smiled awkwardly as the class listened. Genji gulped slightly and ate another chip as Hassan crossed his legs. Heidi smiled lightly, but found herself disbelieving the things her teacher was saying. Toori was envious of the author, he'd take full advantage of the opportunity presented to him. He'd grope her breasts, fondle her ass and rub himself against her tight clothes. Horizon looked over to him.

"Stop imagining stupid things…" she told him.

"It's not stupid, Horizon, it's hum-" Horizon interrupted him by punching his groin, again.

"My king!" Neito called out.

"Her wings are too strong for you to fight against or struggle free from as she presents one of the wings to your bottom… The intense pleasure derive from thrusting yourself into her keeps you mentally and physically attracted as the chemicals and pheromones emitting from her body change you, and you can't help but open yourself to her as well, both of you entranced by the growing pleasures of your ecstasy." Toussaint closed his eyes as Makiko leaned closer. He could feel himself pressing hard against Makiko. She obviously felt his erection and she rubbed herself against him, causing him to open his mouth slightly in pleasure. "Then she slowly pushes her whis into you, giving your body the time it needs to adapt and take in the sexual chemicals needed to open up the possibility to having children… You know Malga would go easy on you…" Makiko chuckled. "Then she begins thrusting her whis into your being as you start to thrust her harder and stronger…"

Shirojiro gulped slightly as Neito started to place two fingers lightly on her entrance. Margot sighed quietly as Malga observed Neito, her wings beginning to swell, preparing to mate.

"Malga thrusts faster and deeper as you start to tense up and thrust her harder and stronger, increasing each others' pleasure, the climax approaching…" Makiko chuckled seductively as she placed a hand on Toussaint's cheek and turned his head to face hers. When he faced her finally, he could taste her sweet breath slightly, she was so close, they could have been kissing. "Then finally…" Makiko moved her lips to his ear, breathing against his hair. "She explodes inside of you, you approach your climax faster, with more intensity, then she releases her juices as you climax deep within her, your hot fluids coating the core of her being."

Toussaint moaned lightly as Makiko pressed herself against him, finishing her speech. She put hands on his chest and pushed herself off of the author and walked around. "When I said this would be an active class, I meant it." Makiko walked to her podium with a smile. "Okay, now here are some books, text books on our subject. I want everyone to take one, but you don't have to take it out of class."

**Author's Note:**** Please, tell me what you think. I take all sorts of critiques, but not flames and spam, that belongs in the army. To end off the chapter, I just want to give a shout out to the several people who have been encouraging me to keep this story going strong, even though in real life, I am on Chapter 12 on paper.**

**To RagingAkuma, you are an excellent reviewer, thanks so much for all the support and interest you have put into my story. Don't worry about your OC, I've been giving her some thought and she will appear, but you won't be seeing her for a while. I just wanted to give a personal thanks to you for your time and effort to review my works.**

**To Shadow… Thanks for writing your story, it inspired me to start typing up the story I started about eight weeks ago. Your continuous updates keep me getting on and reading some awesome stuff. I do hope you continue to update, despite your battles with that horrible enemy called writer's block. Dang, how it has won the battle of so many of my stories… Keep persevering, and may God be with you on that.**

**On other news, I am hoping to start a Q&A about things related to Horizon in general and my story. So, do feel free to ask if there is something that is bugging you or something you don't understand. I am looking forward to your helpful reviews, and as personal note, I thank you for taking the time to read this. Lord knows it takes much longer to read and type this from a crappy handwritten paper than it does to read it.**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Author's Note****: I am so sorry that this took so long to get updated. I just got caught up with Christmas break and everything.**

**Well, it is time I moved this up to Rated M, for a mature audience. So, I guess with all heavily explicit chapters, I should put a warning.**

**AUTHOR'S WARNING**

"_**If you are below the age of 18, then you should probably avoid this chapter. The following material includes graphic sexual content between characters. If you are not at all disturbed by lemons, then please continue."**_

**Back to the Author's Note, you may be thinking to yourself, "why would he just write a lemon scene?" or "Does this have any real content to the story?"… Well, yes, actually. This scene will set the roles and attitudes of characters through some time of the story. You can expect some changes of characters you would not find… normal, but don't worry, it doesn't last that long, trust me. I'm on Chapter 15 of my actual writing and everyone is practically normal again… well, almost everyone. I'm jumping ahead of myself, so let's get on with it! Oh, and OC's…**

**People seemed to have gotten confused by what I mentioned in Chapter 2, so I'll rephrase it here. I am accepting good character OC's simply because the main villain of this is an OC and is the master of other villain OC's, so if you want your villain OC in, I will accept, but they will be minor or filler villains, to give the main one and his villains some time to re-emerge I should say. So far, I've only received one good character OC, and I'll be writing a special chapter on them, but one thing… I will be grouping them up in a squad for another Arc, so, only if I can somehow intertwine your OC into Class 3 - Plum in a manner where it won't disrupt their relationships (as this story practically needs the close relationship to survive), then I believe I could fit them in. Point is, many OC's won't be making an appearance at least until Arc III. Well, I hope you enjoy reading, so please, leave a review, you don't even have to be registered or go to a new page, it's right there! Isn't that amazing!? I think so. Well, enough of that, I guess I just like to get a little personal with my audiences, to let you know I care about you or something along those lines.**

**One more thing, you may have noticed that I added an extra number to the chapters… well, as I mentioned before, some chapters like 5 and 6 are really… LONG on the papers, so I decided I may just split those up into separate chapters. The last number after the term "Chp. X ;" is the actual chapter number submitted on , while the Chp. X is what I have on paper. Well, let's get started, shall we?**

**Arc I - Chp. 3 ; 4 - The Wolf and Seraphic**

**(Spoiler in the freaking title, can you believe that?)**

Neito laid back into her bed, today had been exhausting. She felt much better after that nice hot shower. She looked at her clock which was reading 10:53 PM, it was getting really late. She tinted the windows to pitch black and turned out her light. The room was totally dark, aside from the red numbers now glowing on the shelf in the wall beside her bed. Neito wrapped the thick blankets around her and laid her head into the pillow.

She closed her eyes, trying to go to sleep, but it seemed that was impossible tonight. Time continued to pass as what seemed hours flew, then a knock came. Neito lazily opened her eyes it was a gentle knock coming from her door. Did she hear that or was it her imagination? Then, it came again, as if confirming her thought. Neito glanced at her clock, 12:13 AM. Who would want to disturb her at a time such as this?

The knock came again, more aggressive now. Neito swung the blankets over and swayed her naked, smooth legs out of the bed and walked to the door. She grabbed the knob and opened the door. Light greeted her sleepy face. "Hello?"

Malga stood before Nieto with a soft and shy expression on her face. "Hi…" she greeted.

Neito merely blinked. "Hi… what are you doing here so late…"

"I was wondering if I could use your shower…"

Neito merely blinked, too sleepy to really think about what she just asked. "This late though?"

Malga glanced to the side with her eyes, but nodded after a brief moment. Nieto sighed quietly. She ushered for Malga to come in. "Come on in, Malga." Malga beamed up when Neito gave the approval. She stepped in and looked around.

"Ooh… nice place. But isn't it quite small?"

"It'll be okay, it's very cheap." Neito responded while slipping back into bed. "The towels are in that closet right there. Please try to be quiet and quick, it is very late…"

Malga nodded. "Sure, oh! Um, one more thing…" Neito slowly turned around towards her, wanting to get to sleep. "I was wondering if I could…" Malga started twiddling with her fingers. "Maybe… stay here tonight?"

"What?" Neito sat up.

Malga waved her hands. "I promise, I'll try not to be any trouble."

"But-"

"Please…" Malga begged. "Neito, please?"

Neito opened her mouth to speak, but only miserably sighed. "Sure…"

"Thank you! Thank you, Neito!" Malga grabbed a towel and rushed into the bathroom. Neito slumped back into her bed with a thud and observed the lit crack under the door, lighting the dark room slightly. Water could be heard running, Malga must have been showering now. She thought for a minute about her situation now. She smiled lightly, it would be nice to have a bed-mate for a change. Neito turned on her side and tried to let the sound of the shower put her to sleep. After a few minutes, Malga stepped out rubbing a towel on her head. She was smiling normally as she wiped her damp hair.

"That was refreshing… Thanks, Neito."

Neito turned toward the seraphic. She looked her up and down. "You're welcome." Malga walked to the bed and lifted the blankets. "May I…. sleep with you?"

Neito just stared at her for a few seconds, then she scooted closer to the wall. "Go ahead." Malga smiled at her and slipped next to Neito in the thick blankets. She scooted right next to her.

"This is really comfy, you know?"

Neito nodded tiredly. "Yep, it really is…" Neito turned to face the wall and pulled more the covers over he shoulder. Malga laid the side of her head onto the pillow and observed the darkness in front of her. Malga could feel her wings stimulating, the perfect opportunity to relieve herself of her sperm finally into a being. Just the thought of pumping Neito up full was exhilarating. She'd do it to Margot, but she didn't really seem interested for a while. All of the stress about losing Weiss Frauwen was taking what little Malga had left away. Going behind Margot's back like this was Malga's only escape.

So she made her move and scooted against the half-wolf's back, being sure to press her breasts against her. Neito opened her eyes sheepishly and wondered why Malga scooted so close. She thought about her and Margot, so they were lesbians, big deal… does that mean she should feel uncomfortable Now way, she's known Malga for years, but then, a soft hand was placed on her naked hip. Neito became fully aware as the foreign sensation shot through her body. She shivered slightly.

Malga started to rub her hip lightly, trying to get her blood flowing, then she started to slip her other arm around her body. Malga smiled lightly as her arm reached around under Neito's body and curled slightly around her, pulling Neito closer to her. She felt Neito's heat seep into her suit and into her herself, it was so new, so fantastic! Malga almost shivered after thinking how cold she was a while ago.

She felt her wings swelling up, hardening from the stimulus, smoothing itself out like a flesh to expose her whis. Neito shut her eyes when Malga started to rub her leg and hip slightly more aggressive, it was purely wonderful. Neito scooted slightly more into Malga's hold, causing the seraphic to chuckle lightly.

"Ah, Neito…" she whispered. "I was almost beginning to think you would not be interested…"

Malga's arm crossed over her chest softly, lightly grasping her right shoulder. Malga started to message Nieto's leg and hip, being sure to attend to her more sexually sensitive areas, trying to work up her hormones. Neito could feel herself soon wishing there could be more, but this was wrong. Malga was in relations with Margot, she felt ashamed to even let this start happening, but she couldn't tear away from the seraphic's gentle hold. Malga started to stretch Neito's long leg over her own, exposing most of her lower body to the seraphic. Malga needed to see her partner, she longed to see the half-wolf's bare skin. Taking her hand off of Neito's hip, she dimmed up the lights enough to see Neito's glorious body. Using one of her wings, she pulled the heavy blankets obstructing her eye's view on the beautiful female.

Neito knew Malga would start advancing soon, she had to try and stop it, but she didn't want to. She wanted it to continue, it was very relishing, very relaxing. Malga licked her lips as she started to creep her hand to Neito's stretched thigh. _Yes!_ She made smooth contact and started to massage her, causing Neito to moan. Malga's wings had erected themselves wholly now, she was ready, but Neito would require more work. Ooh, this would be fun… She was going to enjoy torturing the half-wolf's sexual desires to a burning blaze.

Neito field her cores beginning to lubricate from the massaging, but it was not wild yet. She shyly turned her eahd to look at Malga. Then, she felt her breast being felt under her tight garment. She felt her face blush up and she closed her eyes, trying to relax, but she couldn't help but release a soft moan. Malga was not even slightly harmful or forceful with her, it helped her cope and feel more pleasure.

Malga smiled and moved her head closer to Neito's ear. "You're enjoying it, aren't you? I hope so, I've needed this for so long…" She moved her hand from rubbing her breast down to her stomach, letting her middle finger track a trail to her stretched naval. Neito moved closer into Malga, clearly wanting more. "Out of everyone in our class, you were one of the only girls whom matched my preferences… I hope I'm not being too forceful with you…"

Neito softly shook her head. "Uh-uh…"

Malga smiled delinquently as she slowly moved the length of one of her wings between her legs, to work up her core. "Good…" Malga pressed her wing against her, the clothing still blocking Neito's being. That was fine, it could easily be rid of, but she needed to stimulate Neito more first. Malga moved her hand from her thigh to lightly scratch her inner legs. She felt Neito shiver from the pleasure. Malga continued to rub her wings against Neito, getting harder and slightly faster.

"Oh, Neito… I hope you are enjoying this."

Nieto pressed her back against the seraphic, stretching her body out. Malga moaned in approval of the action and allowed her wings to secure the half-wolf to her. Malga then started to rub her clit rougher, pushing the knight up slightly. Malga started to move her body against Neito, her whis was starting to feel wet. Malga smiled and closed her eyes, taking in the feeling. Finally, it was time, Neito was ready. Malga used one her wings to wrap around Neito's lower chest while another one supported her lower body. Neito was breathing loudly with a blushing face of a drunk woman. Malga calmly spread Nieto's legs and took the wet wing away and repositioned it to penetrate the female.

Neito's chest heaved in and out slowly as she leaned against Malga's wing almost straight up. Her mind was almost too hazy to function, she was tired, confused, and purely stimulated. She couldn't think, it was just happening, but she knew what was going on, and she wanted it. Malga held Neito up softly with her wings, leaving her hands free to do with what she pleased. "This is going to be fun… Are you ready?" Malga asked. Neito smiled almost faintly, so enticed by the current situation. Malga reached for Neito's belt on her chest and unfastened it. The light cloth shielding her stomach came loose and Malga wrapped her fingers around the little bit left covering her entrance. Lubricants naturally created by the half-wolf were present as she exposed the clit.

Neito breathed in slowly as Malga positioned one her whis between her legs. Malga slowly pushed her whis into Neito, she could feel the muscles closing, taking her in, squeezing, making the seraphic moan. Neito clenched her eyes tightly, trying to adjust to being filled up. Pleasure shot through her body as the wing went deeper and deeper. Malga could feel Neito stretching herself out, giving more room. Malga slowly eased her whis out, Nieto's vaginal muscles reclosing in. Malga smiled as she pushed back in, trying not to hurt her, but her needs were increasing, she needed to go faster.

Malga started to increase her speed while she grabbed Neito's hips. Neito could feel the pleasure building up, her insides swelling to the awesome feeling. Neito's juices started to trail down Malga's wing as she began to thrust harder. Neito could feel herself being filled by her, as Malga started to moan softly. Malga held Nieto perfectly in place in the air with her wings, moving her body to further increase her, no, their pleasure. Neito smiled openly as Malga struggled to hold herself together. They became entranced by the action they were performing. Malga freed Neito from her wings and lied her on the bed, still thrusting deep into her. Neito moaned each time Malga thrusted, she could feel it coming soon.

Neito finally started to participate, Malga found the new arousion quite invigorating. Malga lied on the bed and stretched her limbs while Neito crawled and sat on Malga. Placing hands on Malga's stroke, Neito began to ride her whis. Malga moved her head back, trying to push it into the mattress to keep from moaning too loud. She clenched the sheets as Neito started to move faster.

"Oh my god…" Neito moaned.

Malga smiled at Neito as she to her. Malga gritted her teeth and started to breath heavier than before. She could feel her whis pounding into the core of Neito's being, each thrust more plentiful, more enticing than the last. Malga couldn't take it anymore. Neito yelped as she was thrown onto the bed and her lower body hoisted up. Malga's wings wrapped around Neito's ankles and she arched her back up, continuing to thrust her whis deeper.

Neito's breathing became louder as they reveled in the near-climax of their ecstasy, slowly building to an erupting roar. Malga could feel it coming fast. She started to thrust deeper and faster, each thrust and breath faster than before. Neito started to scream as Neito felt her core dampen, she was almost there. Neito clenched the mattress tighter and tighter with every thrust from Malga.

Malga felt it, her sperm relocating into her whis, ready to be deposited. Her breathing became louder as she thrusted, then finally, she pushed it harder and deeper than before and began to pump her sperm into Neito's womb. It took her a second to resume riding it out, being sure to deposit as much as she could. Neito moaned more each time Malga thrusted, filling her up, some being flushed out. Neito could feel the hot thick fluids coating most of her inner sensitive muscles, she could feel more get squeezed in every time Malga pushed in to squirt it all out of her system.

Malga panted lightly as she slid the whis outside of Neito's vagina. Neito watched as it slowly slid out, more sperm pumping out of herself now. Malga set Neito's bottom onto the bed and pulled her to the edge, having most of her lower body over the floor. Malga spread Neito's legs out and Malga's semen slowly flowed out. She did not need the wolf to get pregnant. Malga took her mated whis and re-inserted into Neito, making the half-wolf gasp. In an upwards motion, she began to flush her empty, trying to ensure that it would not happen.

Neito could feel her womb being emptied of the burning hot sensation, she had been cleaned out. Neito then lied back, panting, as Malga slumped down beside her, breathing loudly.

**Well, that's the end of this lemon chapter. I was really considering if I should upload this as it's own story or keep it in the fic, but because this plays such a significant role in the future events, it needs to be in here. I hope you enjoyed, and again, sorry for such the long wait.**

**Now, as another note, I was thinking I could write a fun chapter with Class-3 Plum, taking a VERY different setting and using the OC's in Shadow's story. If the people who came up with those OC's would like to see them in the fun chapter I wish to write and insert into this fic, please let me know via review or PM. Have a good day!**


	5. Chapter 3 Part 3

**Author's Note:**** Well, here is the final part of my chapter 3 in my written copy. Do enjoy and please provide your feed back.**

**Arc I - Chp. 3 ; 5 - Closing Ends**

Malga went over the even in her mind, it had been the thrill she looked for, Neito was incredible! But now, the act has been committed, she had to make sure nobody found out. If word got out that she cheated on Margot, she wouldn't even wish to think about the horrible things she would do, especially to Neito. It was scary, but Neito had been so cooperative, so willing, so… fun! She had not experienced this kind of feeling before… she needed more of it, later.

"Hey, Neito?" Malga panted out, still laying beside the white haired half-wolf.

Neito turned her head to her, her chest heaving. "Y-yes?"

"Thank you… for…" Malga looked into Neito's eyes, seeing the shine of pleasure in them. "Thanks for everything…"

Neito smiled softly at her, clearly exhausted. "No… problem. It was fun…"

"Could we um…" Malga blushedly turned away… "Do this again… tomorrow?"

"Huh!?" Neito turned around as well, facing the other way. "Did, did, did you enjoy me that much?"

"Mm, hm." Malga calmly nodded while she closed her eyes. "Margot doesn't seem to be interested lately…" the seraphic's features almost turned sour. "Ever since I lost Wiess Frauwn, I've been nothing but a burden to her…" Tears began to swell in the girl's eyes. "Margot will be very angry if she finds out about this…"

The revelation fell onto Neito hard. If Margot found out, all hell would break loose. "I forgot about that… Margot's a seraphic, just like you… She can do all sorts of damage to anyone if she really wished to…"

Malga nodded slowly. "But Neito…"

Neito turned towards the seraphic as Malga to her. Malga pulled herself closer to the knight.

"I would really like to do this again."

Neito could not believe it. Malga wanted to practically make love to her again? It was already dangerous enough just by doing it once, why would Malga want to put the risk even higher? But the knight found herself strangely aroused by it, and actually found herself wanted to as well. So, slowly, Neito nodded her head, almost hesitantly. "Uh… yeah… I'd actually like to as well…"

Malga smiled openly, obviously pleased with the answer. She then grabbed the covers and pulled them over the two of them. She closed her eye and tried to go to sleep. Neito turned around and closed her eyes, strangely wishing it were already the next night. What she and Malga felt tonight was great, and she would want more soon.

Inside Makiko's class the next morning, everyone was bustling with activity. Shirojiro was going over his budget with Heidi, Tenzou was looking at an eroge magazine, with Toori, Kiyonari, Genji, and Neshinbara trying to get a good view of the page's content. Futayo was staring outside a window aimlessly while Masazumi was looking through a compare and contrast book of males and females, listing the perks of each gender, and the going to extreme detail of what the differences really were other than the obvious. Kenji and Ninji were chit-chatting while Adele combed Suzu's hair, having a light-hearted conversation with her. Makiko herself was surfing the web, clearly not concerned if her students saw her business her not. Margot was going over some documents, reading them thoroughly.

Neito opened the door with Malga behind her. They slowly peeped in quietly, until Makiko alerted the class with their entrance.

"Oh, hi there you two." She smiled at them. "Come on in, class hasn't started yet."

Margot's head perked up upon hearing Malga's name, which caused her to get up and walk towards them. "Ga-chan, where were you last night? I was really worried about you…"

Malga waved her hand to her and smiled. "Hehe," she chuckled nervously. "I was staying at a friend's place… all is fine."

Margot leaned in curiously. "Really? Whose?" Neshinbara looked up from the book, studying the situation. For some reason, he felt something was different about how Malga was acting, even though it had only been a short while since she appeared.

"Um…" Malga glanced around. "With- with Toussaint." Neshinbara rose an eyebrow as Tenzou and the Kiyonari looked at him. "I stayed with him in his apartment downtown."

"Oh…" Margot smiled. "Okay then. Today's class is hopefully going to be very interesting."

Neito nodded. "Yep…"

Margot and Malga walked to their seats as Neito looked to the side in guilt, trying not to show it. Over the night, she began thinking to herself in the dark, and what she possibly could have done. She could have wrecked Margot's relationship with Malga, and even put herself into a bad position… Neshinbara aligned his glasses before the bell rang, signaling Makiko to start her job. Everybody moved to their respective seats, getting ready to start the day.

In a matter of time, class passed and time flew. Neito sat in silence as Makiko's faint words blew over her, she was thinking about her situation. She had to find a way to fix it, but… now she found herself unbearably wanting the black-winged seraphic. Her thoughts trailed on the images of the two of them, but also on the sin she had committed. Jesus would be very disappointed in her if she allowed this to happen again…

But soon enough, it was dead night again, and once more, she found herself and Malga at it agin, having more interaction than before. The time they spent together like this was glorious! It was just too hard to stop, but once they were done, as Malga slept peacefully, Neito stayed up, guilt building up. The next morning was almost worse, but for their sake, she played it cool… at least she tried to… For the day, she tried to restrict contact with anyone, keeping to herself. Her friends didn't really seem to notice, but every once in a while, they'd check up on her to see if she was okay due to her unusual behavior. As much as she regretted doing what she did with Malga, at night, she again caught herself having sex with the seraphic. As Malga finished up, Neito sat on her bed as Malga began to lay down.

"Hey, Malga…" Neito asked.

Malga smiled and relaxed. "Hmm?" She leaned into the mattress with a wide smile on her face.

"I… I believe we should stop this."

"Stop what?"

"This…" Neito said as she turned to her. Malga sat up now.

"Wha… why? No one's going to find out about us."

"Still, it's just…" Neito's eyes shook downward in guilt, her body shaking, her fists clenching softly. "… not right…"

Malga placed a comforting hand on Neito's shoulder, causing the noble to glance toward her. "Neito… be honest with me. Do you or do you not love what we have? The time we spend together?"

Neito turned away. "I do… it's just that-"

"Just what?"

Neito sighed. "It's just not good for us…"

Malga slightly furrowed her eyes. "Do you want me to leave?"

Neito froze for a moment, but briefly nodded. Malga stood up in disbelief and walked to the window. "Fine…" She grabbed her belongings and looked at the half-wolf. "I guess I'll see you later then…"

"Yeah…" Neito almost whispered it. Malga opened the window and flew out. Neito continued to sit on her bed, alone in her room, with only her regretful thoughts to keep her company. She could feel the guilt swelling up immensely now."

It was dark outside as Neshinbara sat in his dark apartment. He had finger on his chin. He was thinking about what Malga lied about to Margot, about her staying in his apartment. "Why didn't I say anything?" He was puzzled as to why Malga would lie about something, especially to her mate. He leaned back in his chair, annoyed that he couldn't put the pieces together.

"Damn…" He crossed his arms. "I need to find out what's going on here… Margot and Malga seem to have grown apart, and Neito isn't acting like herself…" He scratched his head. "This is really bothersome, and she says my apartment of all people…"

Neshinbara sighed and looked around. No soul was present in the room. His eyes drooped in a depressed manner. "It sucks having nobody to relate to… or to talk to…" _But this is what I do best… staying out of everybody's way…_

The next morning, Neito was the last to arrive to class. She stayed up half the night trying to sort things out, but no redeeming ideas cam to mind, only more guilt was spawned. Neito spent her time trying to reconcile with the guilt, but it was definitely not doing her any good. She was distrated, hearing nothing except the thoughts in her head, the many voices of her own degrading her, berating her existence… and her sin. _"You're an idiot!; I thought nobles were better than this…; You betrayed one of your closest friends.; You did wrong…"_

Neito's mind was on a roll, tossing countless new degrading thoughts onto herself, they made her feel more worse, but then her train of though was stopped when Makiko called her name for the third time, not hearing the first two calls.

"Neito!"

Neito shot up. "Huh!? Uh, yes ma'am?!"

Malga looked at Neito worriedly, hoping she wouldn't spill their secret. Neshinbara noticed Malga's intense stare at Neito and too yet another mental note of it. Makiko spoke out.

"I'll ask again… "What was the purpose of the Devine Harmunification War?""

"Um…"

Makiko placed a hand on her hip. "Come on, Neito, I just explained it…"

Tenzou and Shirojiro turned towards her while Neito tried to come up with an answer. Her mind was at a loss. Then she put her head down in shame.

"I don't know…"

Makiko folded her book closed, sounding almost annoyed by it. "Hmm… I see." She walked to her podium. "Well, it seems someone else will have to answer… but you must take responsibility. You know the rules of my class…"

"Yes, ma'am"

Makiko opened a book and flipped through the pages. "Your punishment this month is…"

"Strip!" Toori blurted out.

"No!" The whole class yelled back, minus Malga, Neito, and Margot.

"Her punishment is…" Makiko continued, then she looked at her. "Book holding, for 15 minutes."

Neito groaned slightly and stood up in shame. She walked to the front of the classroom and held both arms out. She looked downward to hide her face while Kiyonari and Noriki got up and grabbed several texts books. They placed the books each of her hands one by one until her outstretched arms began to shake. They then walked to their desks while Makiko resumed teaching. Neito's mouth began to quiver as tears began to swell up. Her reason was not the punishment. Soon her arms begin to ache violently, but it would be nothing compared to the pain caused by the guilt, and embarrassment inside of her. The guilt of cheating out with Malga, whom was supposed to be with Margot just kept building up, literally tightening her innards.

Neshinbara closely watched as a single tear swam down Neito's flawless face and down her cheek and fell. He then turned around towards Toori and Horizon and whispered to them. "Hey, I think we all need to meet up after school…"

Toori leaned in to whisper, as well as Horizon. "Really, but why?"

"Something strange is going on, and I think we better look into this and find out what it is."

Toori shrugged. "Okay, I'll tell the class-"

The clerk shook his head. "No, I want this to be a secret. We don't need Neito, Margot, or Malga to be here."

Horizon nodded. "Judge, I'll alert the others without those three knowing."

"Good… We'll wait until 15 minutes go by to go over what I have planned after school is up."

Toori smiled, winked, and held up a thumbs up, before resuming their usual routine.

And before they knew it, the school bell rang, dismissing school. Margot got up and headed out, telling Makiko and the others goodbye. Neito sat in her desk silently with the rest of the class as everyone did various activities. Makiko leaned back and began sorting through files. Toussaint secretly studied Neito and Malga as he continued working on a draft. Then, Malga got up and walked over to Neito. She knelt down and said silent words to her for a slight minute. Neito only turned away and put her head down. Neshinbara blinked in confusion as Malga sighed and walked out of the classroom. Several minutes seemed to pass before Neito slowly stood up and walked out of the classroom, keeping her head down. When she closed the door behind her, Tenzou, Toussaint, Toori and Masazumi stared at the door for a minute. Then, the author stood up. He pushed his glasses up nervously, took a deep breath, then exhaled.

He was starting to get second thoughts about what he was fixing to say to the group, how would they react? Would they think low of him? He shook his head mentally, fighting the part of his mind telling him not to think that way. This was to find out what was going on with their friends. _You may not consider yourself very close to the group, but you are in it… They won't strike you down_.

Neshinbara pushed himself to the front of the classroom, then stood still, turning to the group. This caught Makiko's attention. Toussaint held a fist to his mouth and cleared his throat into it. "Okay everybody, may I have your attention please?"

The rest of the class stopped talking to their various peers and looked at him. Makiko stood up, taking down her signframe. "Toussaint…"

"Hmm?" Neshinbara said as he half turned to her, folding his arms halfway.

"I don't think I can ever recall you calling a meeting."

"I'm afraid not, teacher." He turned towards her and slightly bowed, closing his eyes. "But this could only be done when Margot, Neito, **and** Malga wer absent."

"But why? Don't you trust them?" Makiko asked her best student.

Neshinbara stood up straight with a slightly worried expression present on his face. "Because this is about them." Makiko blinked for a second then tilted her head. It appeared the commander was not playing around.

She then shook her head and smiled to herself. _He never plays around…_ She then waved her hand to him, giving him permission to continue as she walked over to the boy's seat and sat down in his place.

Neshinbara put his wrist on his hip and hung his other arm down. "Well, I don't know another way to say this, so I'll just come on clean." The rest of the class sat back to pay attention.

"This better be good, four-eyes…" Shirojiro told him. "You are costing me money."

"Not like you get paid by the second…" Toussaint told him. "Now… it has come to my attention that something is wrong with Neito and Malga, and Margot might or might not be involved. Neito and Malga have been acting quite strange lately and-"

"And what business is that of yours?" Shirojiro asked sternly.

"Will you let me finish?"

"I want to know your reasons behind your keeping us her-"

"Shirojiro." Makiko said aloud, interrupting him. "Right now, Neshinbara has the floor, so just stay quiet. You know he doesn't like to waste people's time, let alone his own." She smiled over at Neshinbara and nodded. "You may continue."

"Thank you…" Toussaint said. "And Margot has mentioned somewhere in her logs to Kimi that Malga has been quite absent from their household for some time…"

"Hey…" Kimi said aloud, catching his attention. "Have you been tapping into my private business?"

"No, it was on the public divine transmission, Kimi. Everybody in the server could see it, I just said your name because it was addressed to you." Neshinbara explained. He then slouched his head up, stretching his neck forward. _This is going to be much harder than I thought._ He resumed his previous stance. "To continue what I was saying, she's been absent around nightfall a lot, not showing up until the next morning. I don't believe in getting involved in people's personal lives like this, but if something is troubling them or if something wrong is going on, I think we should atleast find out what it is and see if we can fix for them without them finding out."

Tenzou spoke up. "Then how do you suppose we go about doing that?"

"Well, that's why I called this meeting. My idea was that we…" Tiny bullets of sweat came present on his neck, itching the skin around his collar. "survey them without their consent…"

"You mean spy on them…" Noriki bluntly pointed out.

"Tes… spying on them…" Neshinbara said quickly.

Shirojiro sat up. "Don't you know how low that is to even think about that?" Neshinbara flinched slightly hearing his loud voice.

"Yeah…" Genji supported. "Spying is never a good thing unless you are trying to learn the tactics of your **enemy**." He emphasized that.

"And besides…" Masazumi said, catching the attention of the classroom. "Only scum would even suggest that idea, much less act upon it." She glared at Masazumi. "I'm surprised you would even get the idea in your head, Neshinbara." Tomo nodded in agreement.

"Seijun's right, Neshinbara. Don't you have any respect for your friends' personal lives?"

Makiko glanced around. "What business of our is it to get involved in other people's lives anyway, despite the circumstances?"

Neshinbara gulped down a throbbing in his throat. He arranged his collar and placed his attention back on the class. "Well, first off, if they are fighting amongst each other or have extraneous circumstances occurring in their lives, it could hinder their overall performance in battle in case we are attacked. Second, it is the responsibility of a student of Musashi, much more of the Student Council, to watch over and maybe even attend to the well-being of a classmate or resident…" He then glanced around at the different faces. "Lastly and most importantly… They are our friends, and as friends, we should help them get through their troubles…"

"But, Toussaint." Heidi said. "You yourself distance your being from the rest of us quite often and more than anyone I know. How can you say that when you seem to have problems of your own?"

Neshinbara opened his mouth to speak, but found himself at a loss for words. He looked down sadly before glancing at Tomo, then shaking his head slightly. "My problems will not affect what happens out in the battle field. The point is this has been going on for a while, Neito isn't even paying attention no more. I even think a I saw a tear fall from her cheeks and that wasn't from the punishment…"

Makiko sat back. "Attentive to women, are we?"

Neshinbara's face turned red. "No! You're missing the point. They, are, suffering!"

Everyone in the class sat in silence, taking in the situation at hand.

"Alright, Neshinbara…" Masazumi said. "You may be right…" She turned to the class. "Neito did seem very depressed when she left today." She looked over at the author. "How long do you propose we spy on them?"

"Well, we will have to take a direct approach to this. Most likely what is going on will continue to show itself today. I'll follow Margot, but Malga and Neito are our prime concerns since they seem to be acting the most out of it."

Heide smiled. "Ok! This will be fun, don't you agree, Shiro?"

"As long as it won't cost me money, then I'm fine."

"Alright…" Makiko announced. "Let's begin our operation. Kenji, Ninji, Naomasa, you three go with Neshinbara to follow Margot."

"Yes, ma'am." The three said.

Neshinbara let out a slight chuckle. "Thanks for the thought, but I'm sure I can manage on my own…"

"Nonsense, there would be too much of us watching one person then."

"Got a point there…"

"So it's settled then. Let's go." And all together, they walked out of the classroom, ready to begin their self-placed mission."

**Author's Note: Well, that is the end of the Chapter three on my paper, and this filled up four chapters, AWESOME!**

**Well, I am looking forward to writing that "Fun Chapter" with the OC's from Shadow's story, so please give me permission to use your OC's in this section of the story so I can get started. It will be much easier to write something off from the top of my head than off of paper I've written probably nine weeks ago. Do look forward to it.**

**Oh, and action scenes. I'd like to say I am pretty good at writing those. I am sorry to say you won't see any action until maybe the **_chp. _**says "6", so it might be awhile.**

**And OC's for this story. I'll clarify again just in case, I am only taking OC requests for the good guys, and they will not be present until Arc III of the story, or in "Fun Chapters" I'll write every now and then. If you wish to submit a villain OC, they cannot be too strong or DBZ grade, or anything like that. The main villain of this story is a type of master villain, with other minions to boot. They are from a dark world (not the typical Dark World, but something far worse with what I have in mind without letting spoilers).**

**Just to fill you guys in, I am pretty good at keeping up with a big cast of characters, but no more than one OC for the good guys, two if they are in a relationship.**

**Ok, you guys have fun, hope you had a great Christmas break, and please review on what you liked. Any suggestions you have or criticism on my writing style is welcome, but no flames or bombs, those belongs in the Army, Navy, or Marines. I am not one, so I do not welcome it, and even if I were, I think I still wouldn't welcome it. ;)**


	6. Fun Chapter (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**** Hey, hey, hey! It is another update from me, metalgearhunter. As you know, I am writing a Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere fan fiction, and it has gotten to the fourth chapter of my written one, and boy, the chapters will be longer and longer on that, but probably not on the ones I submit. Well, as you will see, this chapter will have no relevance to the story at hand. Why? Well, for me, it helps to do something different every once and a while, and as I was reading Shadow's story, I thought that maybe I could at least utilize the OC's in it as I have come to like the group a lot. There will be six different OC's in this chapter, but will they have any effect to MY story, no…**

**This chapter serves no part to my story, and even though it has 6 as the chapter number of my submissions for this story, you will notice that "Chp. F" is not a number, but rather a letter. This means, it is not apart of my actual story. You can almost consider this as some sort of intermission, but I'll let you decide on that. **

**The OC's being used in this chapter have been given to me to use in this chapter by the creators of them, so if you come in here with a mouth of saying they don't belong to you, well, you're probably right; however! I do have permission to use them, so then again, they kind of do belong to me, but not really… I hope you understand.**

**You can probably tell by now I am trying to have fun typing this, but anyway, it is time to get onto the story, and DO NOT worry, I don't make M material for OC's, especially other people's, hehehee… *groans a little* Not funny…**

**In all seriousness though, please enjoy the chapter and leave a helpful review of sorts.**

**Chp. F ; 6 - Fun Chapter**

Inside the classroom of Class 3-Plum, groups of students were scattered around the room, doing various activities. Several students seemed to be gone, but since school was over for the day, Makiko didn't really seem to mind. Infact, it was around 7 in the afternoon. The sun halfway hidden in the clouds was giving off a glorious light, casting it's orange rays across the ship. The atmosphere had grown calm for the time being as Makiko lied back in her seat, exhausted from the day's class. She lifted her hand to her face and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Gosh, that Toori… He can never give me a break…"

Neshinbara pulled a curtain down to block the sunlight and let in some darkness in the back of the room. The thick cloth created a tense darkness in the area behind it, except for the parts where the sun's rays would arc around the blanket. "Well, considering you were talking about why women have breasts today…" He began to pull it and lengthen the darkness in the room, "You shouldn't be surprised he'd jump up and speed to you like a maniac… He practically knocked Tsukasa out of his seat, then _he_ threw Toori across the room, which didn't hurt him at all…"

Makiko peered over to him with her eyes, awaiting for the commander to finish his sentence.

"But you should have expected that from him. Knowing you…" Neshinbara turned over to her. "I thought you would have kept your guard up or at least dodge him."

Makiko smirked at him. "Eh, you think you know me so well, don't you?"

Neshinbara didn't smile, he only blinked at her. "Well, yeah. How long have I been with you, several years now I think…"

Makiko smiled and let her head fall back. "Yeah, I guess you do…" She gave a sigh and stared at the board behind her upside down. "Say, Neshinbara?"

"Hmm?" the boy pulled another blanket down from the window, not bothering to look at her.

"You wanna come over to my house for dinner?"

Kazu Hayashi, a teenager in a brown shirt and the standard student male pants, sat back in his chair, and perked up slightly with a dull look on his face. He blinked and pointed at Makiko, displaying no real intentions on actually pointing, so it looked laid back. "I don't think students are allowed to visit or even stay with teachers at their dwellings, Miss Makiko…"

Makiko lifted her head to him with a slight smile. "Yeah, well we don't exactly follow the school rules around here, now do we?"

Kazu blinked and looked up to the side with his eyes. "Well, yeah, I guess…" He leaned back more and crossed his arms, tilting his seat back and propped one leg on the desk and the other crossing over it. He closed his eyes. "Thanks for the light, Neshinbara."

"Yeah…" Neshinbara finished pulling the curtain over, only one window remained, but he let it be. "And Makiko, I'd love to take you up on your offer, but Kuina invited the class over to the Blue Thunder earlier this morning for a little get together, and most of us are not even there yet."

"Did she now?.." Makiko asked. Neshinbara nodded.

Tenzou sat up and looked at Neshinbara. "She did what now?"

Neshinbara turned over to Tenzou, a dull look in his eyes. "She invite the class over to some sort thing she's putting together at Blue Thunder."

Tenzou jumped up, ready to go. "Well, this is cool! It's been awhile, what is it, like some sort of party!?" Neshinbara only shrugged. Tenzou was about ready to go when something hit his mind. "Wait a minute…" He slowly turned to Neshinbara. "Why wasn't I alerted about this?"

"I don't know, maybe because you were so busy with your eroge magazine, you didn't hear her when she yelled it out this morning."

Kazu put a finger up, signaling their attention. "Plus Toori blurted the same damn thing out in the middle of class, so either you just don't listen, or you just don't listen…"

Tenzou's eyes became dull. "You don't have to put an "or" in there if you aren't going to change up the second iteration…"

"Meh…" Kazu merely put his finger down and stood up. "Well, I guess I'll be going there, as much as I think somebody is going to tell me to do something…"

"You don't do anything." Makiko told him.

"I do do stuff!" Kazu said loudly, practically perking up and down slightly in his yelling. He resumed his usual manner and cleared his throat while Makiko and Tenzou gave a slight chuckle. "As I was saying, I know once I get there, Ayumi is going to tell me to do something and I'm going to be like "I'll do it later."… So…" He put his fingers to his chin. "Maybe I shouldn't go…"

"Aww, come on, Kazu…" Makiko said. "It's going to be fun, I know it will be. Just go enjoy yourself."

Neshinbara turned to Makiko. "You know, you are invited too."

"Really!?" Makiko sat up from her chair and stared at Neshinbara with a beaming expression. "Will there be beer?"

Neshinbara lifted an eyebrow in annoyance. "It's a student get together, you'd have to get it yourself. And besides, the last time you took in too much to drink, you practically got up on the table and jumped on me. Next thing I know, you're trying to get into my pants and then you fell unconscious. Then I had to drag you over to a seat and then clean my uniform from the beer you spilled on me." He pushed up his glasses. "I don't think you should be drinking again, you kind of go… out of it."

Makiko got a dull expression on her face. "Oh… and you are telling me you didn't like it?"

"Yes, I am." Neshinbara put a hand on his hip and tilted his head. "You landing on me and getting me dirty like that was not exactly fun. I was sore for the whole night…"

"Oh…" Makiko looked down. "Well, I… am sorry about that…"

Neshinbara only sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them again and smiled softly at her. "You already apologized about that too, you know…"

Makiko looked up and smiled at him. Kazu only watched them with boredom until he put his hands to his sides. "Well, I'm on my way." He put a hand in his pocket and walked to the door. He lifted his other hand up as a 'see you later' and walked away. "See ya…"

Makiko waved at him as Neshinbara only watched him go. Tenzou walked out and looked at the author. "You're going to be there, right?"

Neshinbara chuckled. "Of course, I said I was going, didn't I? Tomo's going to be there, isn't she?"

"Yeah, I believe so. Since Toori is going to be there, most of the girls are too. Why?"

Neshinbara sighed and looked to the side with his eyes. "Oh yeah… I forgot she and Toori were so close… What kind of chance do I have against that guy…" he mumbled. Tenzou's shoulder's dropped slightly, but he tilted his hat and walked away.

"I'd say a good one. You've got just as good of a chance as anyone else does." He walked out of sight. "Hey, Kazu, wait up!" he could be heard yelling as he ran off. Neshinbara let his head down and shook it slightly.

Makiko got up and walked over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. "Cheer up, okay? Don't forget, our Toori wants Horizon, and if you want Tomo, go after her…" Neshinbara only looked to the side.

"I don't know, Makiko… _She _likes Toori, that's what matters. How can I convince someone like her that…" he paused for a second. "that… I'm her type."

"Well, that's up to you…" Makiko explained. "You have to impress her, or maybe just stay around her more often. Try to listen to her when she speaks to you, girls love it when you do that."

Neshinbara smiled slightly. "Yeah… You've got a point about that…"

"Come on, you are a love novelist, the crazy romantic type, right?" Makiko shoved him slightly with her elbow.

"Crazy?" Neshinbara laughed. "Not as crazy as you…" He nudged her back.

Makiko chuckled and wrapped her arm around him. "Come on, let's go. Don't worry about Tomo or Toori, or anything else, let's enjoy ourselves." Neshinbara nodded and walked out of the room with her.

On a rooftop near some sort of ruckus being held around the Blue Thunder, Tsukasa, a boy with dark hair and the regular Musashi male attire with a pair of pistols holstered onto one side of his hip, bit into a large croissant, crumbs falling off and to nowhere. He began chewing and swallowed. "Look at them… Being fools all the time…" He smiled at that, seeing the others in his class just enjoying themselves. He looked around, surveying the area for any kind of spies or intruders, and looking for his classmates. "It seems some people are missing. I can't find Neshinbara, Futayo, Kazu, Tenzou, Hituro, and Heidi anywhere, but since Shirojiro is around here, she must be in the restaurant…"

Then, the sound of wings could be heard flapping. Tsukasa's eyes snapped wide open and he spun around, taking a pistol into his left hand. The nose pointed between Malga's eyes. Tsukasa blinked at her as the seraphic seemed unmoved by the weapon.

"So this is where you were…" Malga said.

Tsukasa tilted the pistol up and holstered it over it's twin brother. He plainly turned around and sat again. "Yeah, what do you want?"

Malga walked over to him and knelt down. "Well, I just wanted to check up on you, to see how you were doing." She turned her head over to him. "Are you okay?"

Tsukasa eyed her, then smiled with a brief exhale. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to be by myself for the time being…" Malga looked up to the sky.

"I can understand that…"

The two sat in silence. The stars now out in the dark sky twinkled lightly as Tsukasa took another bite of his bread.

"Are you uncomfortable around us, Tsukasa?" Malga asked, concern present in her voice.

"No…" the boy said, closing his eyes. "Not really… It's just, I don't really like getting involved in these sort of things…"

Malga looked over to him. "You're like the lone wolf type, you know that?" She smiled at him slightly.

Tsukasa smirked. "Yeah, I guess I am…" The wind blew slightly, swaying their hair and loose ends of clothing slightly. Malga tilted her head up, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh of approval.

"That feels good…" she said lowly.

Tsukasa merely nodded his head in agreement. Malga looked back to him as the wind continued to blow.

"Do you think you could join Toori and the others in the restaurant? You could get more to eat in there than that piece of bread."

Tsukasa opened his different colored eyes and looked at the croissant. "What, you mean this?" Malga slowly nodded. He scoffed slightly. "I like this, it's enough for me…"

"That your way of saying you don't want to be around the others?"

Tsukasa turned to her. "Listen, I'll go down and spend time with them when I want to, alright?"

Malga flinched slightly, taking the hint that he wanted her to leave. "Alright…" She got up and proceeded to jump down. Tsukasa just watched her as she descended. He sighed.

"Hey…"

"Huh?" Malga floated in the air, spreading her wings to give her more friction to float. She turned her head halfway to him.

"Thanks for checking on me…"

Malga just blinked, then smiled. "No problem." She went on her way as Tsukasa merely looked to the dark night sky. He blinked and watched the stars.

"Well, I guess that's just it then…"

Time seemed to pass as the boy watched the sky. He then jumped up to his feet and looked to the ground two stories below him. He leaned forward and fell. He squinted at the dark wooden floor and then made a sharp flip to interrupt his momentum and landed on the ground. Margot turned to him.

"Hi, Tsuka. How are you this fine evening."

He smiled at her lightly. "Fine, just a bit hungry. I'm headed inside." He stepped over a pallet of food and dishes two other students were eating. Margot waved him bye.

"Okay, talk when you need to!"

Tsukasa stuck his hands into his pockets and walked to the door of the Blue Thunder, passing several other students. He opened the door and looked around. It was darker than usual to keep that night party feel going. Several people seemed to be in the restaurant, the middle floor was cleared so people could dance. He looked to his right to find Toori, Masazumi, Neito, Kimi, and Tomo at a corner table with the window blinds down. Toori was laughing as Neito seemed to be saying words he could not hear due to music and noise. He calmly walked over to them and approached the table.

Toori looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, Tsukasa! How are you!?"

The boy smiled lightly. "Not bad… You aren't hurt from what I did to you today, are you, chancellor?"

Toori shook his head with that smile of his. "Not at all, please sit down!" Neito scooted more into the padded seating and Tsukasa sat down next to the edge, just as he liked it. He reached over the table and grabbed a few crackers from the snack bowl filled and arranged with various goodies and stuck one into his mouth.

"So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Well…" Neito started. "I was telling Toori about the time in the school library when I and Neshinbara signed up to help around, and while he was putting books back on the third shelf, I accidentally stumbled over and knocked the ladder." Neito started to chuckle. "If you could have seen the look on Neshinbara's face when he felt the ladder start to move forward and around on the axis it was hooked onto…" She chuckled and stuck a sausage into her mouth and swallowed.

Tsukasa merely stuck another cracker in his mouth.

"He was stammering and yelling a mix, almost like he couldn't decide what he wanted to do, yell or scream."

Toori began to smile as Tomo took one chocolate stick and stuck it into her mouth.

"The ladder swung around the main library corridor…" Neito continued. "He was dropping every book in his hand, then he hung onto the ladder as if his life depended on it. I swear, the boy can get so scared and over exaggerate at any time. He's so cute…"

"Maybe you ought to tell him that, I hear he's lonely." Tsukasa said with a smirk.

Neito blushed a little. "N-no way! He'd take it the wrong way, you know how Neshinbara is! B-besides…" she looked to Toori. "I exist only to serve my king, I'm a knight after all…"

"That's not true, Neito." Toori said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You should live to make yourself happy, that's all that matters to me for your case."

Neito blushed lightly and turned away. "Th-thank you, my king…"

Tsukasa blinked, becoming uncomfortable by this lovey-dovey atmosphere now taking place of the usual friendly one. He sighed lightly.

"So…" Kimi said, catching the boy's attention. "Tsukasa, why did you come here to sit with us? Did you want some tips on how to pick up a girl?" She smiled courteously, causing Tsukasa to scoot back with an almost scared look on his face.

"No, nothing like that!" Tsukasa straightened himself out and returned to his food. "I just wanted to chill was all…"

"Oh…" Kimi said sultrily. "How boring…" She leaned back against her older brother and rested her head on his shoulder. "That would have been fun."

"Come now, Kimi." Toori said with a smile. "You know Tsukasa isn't into that sort of thing."

Kimi shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I guess so… It's still too bad…"

Tsukasa's black colored eye twitched slightly. He was starting to get annoyed by the harem atmosphere around the chancellor. _Even his sister is in on it…_ he thought… He started to get up, grabbing more crackers in his hand carelessly.

"Hey, where are you going, Tsukasa?" Tomo asked.

"Outside…" He walked away and out the door. She merely blinked at him.

"Do I go… or stay here…" A boy with brown hair took in a deep breath, then sighed.

Hituro in the male uniform big loose pants and black track jacket sat in his small dorm room, looking at a message on his sign frame from Ayumi. He merely blinked at it, not knowing what to do. "Both Margot and Neito are there, and it is not class now…" Hituro looked to the window of his dorm and walked to it. He opened it up and looked out to the party going on not far from the dorms. He crossed his arms over the arms of the window and lied his head in it. "Well, I guess I could… It's not like the first person I'll run into one of those two…" He looked to the side sadly.

"Margot is in a relationship with Malga, plus I don't think they even like guys… and Neito clearly wants Toori, with that "My King" and all…" He let one of his arms fall to the side over the ledge of the window and dully looked to the window seal. "Maybe I could just hang out or something, and not think of what will happen, and if I happen to run into them, I'll… just go away…"

Hituro picked his head up and looked down to the grass a story below. "If Neshinbara is going, then I know I'll be able to, his spirit is weaker than all of ours."

"Hiya!" a girl's voice sounded suddenly behind him. Hituro jumped up and spun around, nearly falling over. His expression was very surprised as he pushed himself against the wall.

"A-Ayumi! Wh-wha-what are you doing here!?"

The violet haired girl tilted her head the side with a smile. "I messaged you and you never answered back…" She tilted her head down, casting a dark shadow over her eyes while a sadistic smirk crossed her features, showing her teeth. "Why didn't you answer back?"

Hituro began to stammer. "I-I-I-I did-" The boy shook his head sharply to straighten his mind. He looked at her straight and put his hands together nervously. "Well, I was going to, but I couldn't think of anything to say?"

"You mean that wasn't "I'm not going"? Right?" She asked. "A lie?"

"Well…" Hituro looked away with his big sapphire eyes. "Yeah…"

"You are going to pay for that!" She said happily. She jumped at him, her intentions of grabbing him and ruffling him up a bit. Hituro screamed then sharply glowed like a rainbow spectrum before disappearing. Ayumi landed and smiled at the spot Hituro was at, expecting to be holding him.

"Huh?" Ayumi's face returned to normal and she looked to her left, then her side, then around her arms. "Where'd he go?" Her face perked up. "Oh man…" She ran to the window, putting both hands on the window seal and she looked down, her long violet hair going down her face. She saw Hituro leaning against the wall down below her. "Hey!" She screamed, now pointing at him. "That's no fair, no teleporting!"

"I'm not going to let you ruffle me up again!" Hituro yelled up.

"You stay right there, I'm coming around to get you!" She said. Even though she sounded mad, Hituro could hear the delight of this chase in her voice.

"You crazy!? I'm not staying here!" Hituro told her. Ayumi quickly left the window and the light in his room turned off. He could tell she left to grab him and do what ever silly prank she was going to do to him. Hituro picked himself off the wall and wearily ran into the forest. If Ayumi caught him, there's no telling what silly thing she would do. Just because they were silly actions, that did not mean they did not hurt slightly, and Hituro had no intentions of getting sore tonight.

Hituro's stamina began to come back and he began to jog through the forest, then a thought hit his mind. "I hope she locked my door…"

Meanwhile, Ayumi was now coming out of the dormitory's front door and looked around. "Ah…" She sprinted to the side and around the corner, quickly moving through the trees next to the building. The flora became denser as she maneuvered her way expertly through the obstacles and soon, another corner. "Right around this side should be where little Hituro is…" She chuckled lightly and quickly passed it. She ran to the spot where he once was to not find him there. "What the? He's gone?"

She looked into the forest, then smiled. "Going to the party now, aren't we? Well, you won't beat me there!" She sprinted into the forest, disappearing into it.

Hituro looked up as he heard her boast. "Oh crap." He ran to a tree and hid behind it. He could feel his heart pumping quickly as footsteps quickly approached from behind him. In a second, Ayumi whipped past him, the wind behind her swaying his loose clothing and short brown hair slightly. He blinked for a second before resuming his way to the small party. "Well, best better get to it." He walked into the forest and could soon see it begin to lighten. He smiled to himself and soon, stepped out of the forest and into the edges of the small city Blue Thunder was located in.

Hituro looked up to the sky and saw the stars. The sky looked so beautiful, it gave him a real sense of peace. He breathed in contently, then let it out. He casually walked along the sides of the road, then he could hear the noise of the party far ahead. "Seems like the party is getting wilder, now all I got to do is survive Ayumi's boasting yet again… but at least I avoided her _this_ time…" He chuckled, sticking his hands in his jacket and continuing forward.


	7. Chapter 4 (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**** Okay, well, this is the first part of Chapter 4 in my written assessment. I apologize for the chapter's short length, but it was easier to do this way, so please work with me. In other means, I had fun writing that Fun Chapter, it was great to use those OC's, and I will be doing more with them. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know of what you think and what not. Now, I got to be getting to bed, got school in the morning.**

**Arc I - Chp. 4 ; 7 - The Spy Game Begins**

The time was 4:38 P.M. and the class of 3-Plum exited the school. They said their good lucks and split into separate groups. Toori and his larger group stopped short away from the school's entry point. Toori proudly turned around to face his peers. "Tenzou, I want you to take some of our buddies to follow Malga, we'll take Neito."

Tenzou sharply nodded. "Noriki, Kiyonari, Hassan, Futayo, Masazumi, Heidi, and Shirojiro, you can come with me."

Masazumi put up her index finger to protest. "Actually, I'm staying with Toori on this one."

"I'll go." Adele volunteered.

"Judge." Tenzou acknowledged. "We should meet up back at the school around 11 o-clock."

Toori nodded. "I'll alert Neshinbara's group about that little arrangement."

"Alright… Let's go." Makiko said.

The two groups split into separate directions; Toori, Kimi, Suzu, Genji, Makiko, Masazumi, and Horizon soon found the apartment building that Neito stayed at.

"Wow…" Makiko exclaimed, amazed by the structure in front of her. "Shirojiro runs a nice place." The others nodded in agreement, then they went on ahead, until Makiko noticed and ran to catch up with them. "You reckon he has a couple million dollars in there?"

Masazumi shook her head. "I don't think so… not unless it's a bank too…" _Which would not surprise me…_

The group walked in the complex, Masazumi taking the lead. She went up to the attendant at the counter and placed a sticky note on it. "We are here to inspect room 416. This is a note from your supervisor, Shirojiro Beritoni." She nodded and began leading the group to elevator as the attendant examined the note, then Masazumi turned around. "Oh… and don't alert the tenant. Rules of Inspection notice 4132 could be broken."

"Yes, ma'am." the clerk replied.

She bowed and allowed the group of students to pass by her. Masazumi knew her tactic had succeeded. After stepping into an elevator, Masazumi hit a button indicating "Floor 4" and they were off. It took only seconds before they reached their destination. The elevator doors opened to reveal a gleaming hallway of white and black arrangements, coated with fine doors indicating numerous rooms. Masazumi took the lead and watched the door numbers go by. "304, 306, 308..." The politician abruptly stopped, causing their chancellor to bump into her. Masazumi gasped loudly as she caught herself and Toori stepped back.

"Hey!" Masazumi growled. "Watch where you are walking…"

Toori smiled and put his hands up in defense. "My bad, Seijun, my bad…"

Masazumi scoffed teased-ly and looked at the door numbers. Makiko stepped forward and watched Masazumi questioningly. "Something up, Masazumi?"

"Yeah…" She turned around and faced her friends. "I believe we are on the wrong floor." Masazumi walked to a door and placed her white gloved index finger under the golden-colored number "3". "These doors say "3xx", not "4xx". I'm going to guess Neito's room is a floor above us."

Genji popped a chip into his mouth. "I second that. The room numbers on the doors, like "3xx" could represent a set, not necessarily a floor."

"Good observation." Makiko praised. "Masazumi has a point."

"Eh!" Genji exclaimed.

"Let's go one more floor up!" The instructor in blue proclaimed proudly, dismissing Genji's outburst.

Masazumi waved her hand to motion the rest of the group to follow. Once again in the elevator, Kimi pressed the button pointed them to Floor 5.

"Hey, Foolish Brother…"

"Yeah?" Toori responded.

"What do you think has got Neito all upset?"

Toori put a finger to his chin. "Maybe it could be just living here?"

"10 coins says it's not." Kimi betted. Toori got fired up, clenched his fists, and smiled, showing his teeth.

"You're on, sister!"

Kimi closed her eyes and chuckled modestly. Then the doors opened and the group got out and walked into the hallway. Again, doors coated the walls. Masazumi took the lead again and kept an eye out for room 416. Rooms kept going on and by the group. A dead end was coming to them to stop their advancement. "Room 440." Masazumi said in grief. She turned around to face the group. "I believe we should go back and make a left at that last intersection."

Kimi hoisted her breasts up. "Well then, we should go. I have 10 coins at stake and if Neito is complaining about her problems out loud, then I'd miss my chance to win 10 of Foolish Brother's coins." Masazumi chuckled lightly and nervously about Kimi's reasons. "Because if I lose my winnings, especially because of you all, I will have to break into everyone's house and tie your ass down to a bed with chains!"

Genji yelled at her. "That's not something you yell out loud!"

"Ohh…" Kimi turned to Genji. "Sir Eats A Lot will really have to watch his back because soon he won't star in anymore of my Foolish Brother's eroge games that have lollies in them."

"Huh?" Genji said.

"He doesn't have to worry about that…" Toori began, waving his hand in a noble fashion with a smile. "He's never in them anyways. I may be a pervert, but little girls are too young for me. I'm an honest individual."

Kimi chuckled as Genji stood dumbfounded. The older sister wrapped her arm around her brother's shoulders. She held up a fist and clenched. "You're very serious when it comes to women, aren't you, Foolish Brother?"

Toori nodded with enthusiasm.

"Then let's go find out what's getting Neito down!"

"Yes!" Toori struck the pose of a marathon runner and charged up ahead, practically leaving a dust cloud where he once stood. Masazumi and the others stood staring as Kimi walked up ahead. Masazumi pointed her index finger out.

"Where did the smoke cloud come from?"

Genji, obviously upset, popped another chip into his mouth. "I'm honest…" he muttered.

Masazumi breathed out a sigh and continued forward. Makiko, Genji, Suzu, and Horizon followed suit. They eventually reached Toori with his ear against a door and Kimi smiling beside him.

"I swear…." Masazumi muttered. "Those two are the weirdest bother and sister I have ever seen."

"Ah!" Toori started. "So you guys finally caught up!"

"Will you be quiet, idiot?" Masazumi practically yelled under her breath. "We don't want Neito to know we are here. If Neshinbara's stupid plan depends on them not knowing we are here, then you have to at least _try _not to rat us out."

Toori took his hand, smiled, and made a zipping motion over his mouth. Masazumi could only sigh and smile lightly.

"Toori, I swear…" She shook her head and looked at the door. Room 416.

Makiko took a moment to look around. The long hallway behind them was silent, and the rest of the section in front of the group was empty.

"It seems we have the whole area to ourselves for now…"

Kimi nodded. "Judge… We should then take extra care to not alert Neito."


	8. Chapter 4 (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**** Well, another quick chapter coming up. This one will dive a little more into the plot of Arc's I, II, and III (I think III) and helps advance the story. I must warn you, the next chapter will contain some more **_**naughtiness**_**, but not near the extent of Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy the chapter and to Shadow, Raging Akuma, and Airhead Fortis, I really do thank you for allowing me to use your OC's in this actual story, though you will not see them for a long time. If you would like to see how I've used them so far, I can quickly type up what I've written far ahead in Chapter 15 of my written assessment and let you read through a PM. I have really enjoyed using them and I may even insert hints of them being around while I am typing up the written assessment.**

**In regards to the OC's, I must stress to readers that this story does NOT affect or influence Shadow's story in anyway at all, I just liked (maybe even loved) the OC's and saw them fitting in so much, after reading so much with them, I was like "I need to see if I can use them in my story, so many things could happen!" With that thought, I got so excited, as a writer of course. Well, enjoy. OH, and couples. Yes, I do focus on relationships, I am a romanticist, I love drama and romance, so if you guys want your OC's to kind of be with somebody or **_**get**_** them to be with someone (building the relationship), let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Arc I - Chp. 4 ; 8 - Spying and Trying**

The time was 6:14 P.M., night was starting to fall. Up ahead, the target, Malga Naruze was walking, trying to what seemed, find ways to pass her time. Tenzou and his group, Noriki, Kiyonari, Hassan, Futayo, Heidi, and Shirojiro were practically stalking the seraphic. Tenzou poked his head out of the corner.

"Okay, let's go."

Tenzou silently ran up ahead while the others followed. Tenzou took another look to see Malga pull up an interface with the time on it. "What is she waiting for..?"

A green LED glow radiated off of him, which caught his attention. Tenzou turned around to see Shirojiro managing a signframe. Tenzou's eyes took a dull expression. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing something important than playing Neshinbara's stupid little spy game... Managing my budget... You see, taxes and bill just came in on my residential buildings. Right now, I'm supposed to be going over the bills I'll be sending my residents in the next week. This activity is making me fall behind."

Noriki turned away to continue watching Malga, whom of which was now sitting down at a bench directly outside a cafe.

"Hey, isn't that where Horizon used to work at?" Noriki blatantly asked.

"Tes." Kiyonari answered. "Why is she her of all places?"

Heidi pulled up another interface to assist Shirojiro in his task. "Hey, Shiro, don't forget to apply Neito's employee discount."

"Could you handle it for me, I'm right now trying to calculate exactly how much money we will need." Shirojiro requested. "I might have to start charging individual electric bill if this shit happens again with those "regular" room tenants..."

Futayo squinted her eyes toward the food inside the cafe and lightly rubbed her stomach. "I'm so hungry..."

Tenzou looked at Futayo, then back at Malga. She was on an interface searching something up. It looked like furniture...

"There really is not much to report..." Tenzou said to no body in particular.

"Remind me as to what Neshinbara's reasons were that we waste our time and intrude on our friends' lives?" Shirojiro asked the group.

Kiyonari turned to him. "He said he noticed that Neito and Malga are acting very weird lately, and he thinks Margot might be too. He used that 'friend' thing to pretty much buy me into doing. He did make a point, if they are distracted and the time comes we will have to war with England to get out of here, then we will have some serious trouble on our hands."

Shirojiro looked up to Kiyonari from his signframe. "I doubt Neito will let any kind of matter, personal or professional, interfere with her services to her "king". So that reason can be thrown out the window. Malga is pretty useless right now and she could be sulking from her loss of Wiess Frauren, and Margot seemed pretty normal to me. I think Neshinbara is up to something."

"Shiro's got a point..." Heidi said, backing him up. "Neshinbara has secluded himself away from all of us for a lot of the time we've stayed together, always going home first and never trying to spend time with us. I think he may be desperate to see some action. Why else would he go after Margot? I mean just look at her. Tenzou, what do you think of her?" Heidi suddenly turned to Tenzou, who jumped at the unexpected question.

"W-well..." Tenzou stuttered, scratching his hair. The group except for Noriki, turned to him, waiting for his thoughts. Tenzou cleared his throat. "Well, I think she is very attractive. I don't see why no guy, or girl since she is a seraphic, would not be interested in her. If Neshinbara has other ideas in mind, then shame on him, but it is normal. But if that really is it, then he should have just done this on his own, and I think he would have, not that he is that type of person..."

"Does it really matter?" Noriki said. "We said we'd do it, so let's do it, despite his core reasons. If it is that, and you get mad about it, fuss to him about it later. Right now, let's keep an eye on Malga and relax until we see something happen..." The bickering was starting to get to the laborer. The conversation seemed to have ended after that, and time continued to pass as the group sat aimlessly, trying to keep their interest in Malga's activity.

Heidi chuckled lightly. "I'm beginning to think we are wasting our time."

"I've thought that since this started." Shirojiro commented.

Tenzou shook his head. "We don't stop until 11 o 'clock."

Toori started to finally hear something on the other side of the door. "Hey, Bell, come over here."

Suzu perked her head up. "Huh? Uh... T-tes?" Suzu scooted over to the door and allowed Toori to put her in his desired position.

"What do you hear?"

"I hear your heart, Toori." Suzu said with a smile.

"And what does it sound like?" Toori asked as he started to reach for her butt. Masazumi batted an eye from the door to Toori hand.

"It sounds like: Thump, thump." Suzu answered.

"Take off the "T" …"

At once, Masazumi karate chopped Toori's head plainly. "Idiot."

Toori smiled awkwardly and fell down on his back. Masazumi softly grabbed Suzu's shoulder's and turned her towards the door. "You don't think you can hear everything behind this door, do you?"

Suzu nodded. "I-I can do that…"

As Kimi sat her brother up, Suzu put her ear against the door. "What do you hear, Suzu?" Makiko asked.

"I hear…" Suzu began. "Water. And a microwave. I think Neito just got out of bed and is fixing herself something to eat…"

Toori nodded. "I wonder what a girl with her figure eats?" He tapped his chin.

"That's none of your business…" Makiko snapped.

"Yes, ma'am." Toori apologized quietly with his head down.

Suzu perked up. "And now I hear foot steps coming to the door."

The group now wore panicked expressions. Makiko grabbed Suzu and they ran over to a corner. They turned it and stayed silent. They waited to hear the door open, but no such thing occurred. Slowly, the small group peered around the corner. Nobody was in sight. Cautiously, the group walked over to Neito's door.

Masazumi calmly set Suzu down and the blind girl leaned her head onto the door again. She could hear cover's rustling. Toori took a look at the time. 7:32 P.M. "We're running out of time."

"Only four more hours until I win…" Kimi sang lowly. Toori turned to her with a smile.

"Four hours is a long time."

"Judge." Makiko responded to Toori's previous comment about the time. "But we do have until 11 o' clock to find out what is bothering my students."

Inside a dark and damp apartment building in England's Level 1 province, Shakespeare pulled out another bar and threw it against the floor. Footsteps on the wooden floor approached her, and she looked up plainly. "So… You're finally here."

A dark silhoutte figure stood in the darkness across the room with a smile. It had the form of a boy, and it raised it's hand. "Well, you did practically create me. I'm here to do your bidding."

"Good." Shakespeare said, standing straight. "In order for this to work, I'd like if you put this cage together. You were hopefully designed as I saw fit."

The figure stepped forward, and what seemed like a pair of Musashi's standard uniform pants came into view. It reached down and picked up the rusty metal rod. "Of course. They could not believe the equations you sent to have me created. Unfortunately, they could not replicate it. The message seemed to have deleted itself after I was created."

"I wouldn't know why. I've forgotten it." Shakespeare told her servant. _To think this came to me in a dream._ She squinted. _Neshinbara… You… you should not have done what you did… You made me suffer so much agony, so much pain… Whoever's voice I heard in that dream, I should thank you…_ Shakespeare smiled as she began to think of the torture she'd put that boy through. "Oh Neshinbara… I hope you wish to die…"


	9. Chapter 4 (Part 3)

**Author's Note:**** Cheers to another chapter, part 3 of my Chapter four of my written assessment. This chapter continues where the last left off, obviously, but it has a little bit *cough* nudity *cough*. You know how I am, in a sense. Anyway, it is nothing serious, so… yeah. This will just be something you may have to get used to, but I never make these things happen without a purpose. Please like and review.**

**If you have any kinds of questions you'd like answered, please leave a review and I'll answer it at the beginning of each chapter, or maybe even comment on it, like I will here. So… yeah, please enjoy.**

**Oh, and please tell me what you think of the new cover, though this is very optional.**

** Raging Akuma - Well, if you would like Ayumi to be interested in my OC, that would be fine, but he does have crushes on Margot and Neito, so we'll see, but I'd need your confirmation first, ahaha…**

** Shadow - I am sorry I can never actually just type your name (not that you mentioned this at all), it's just easier for me to call you Shadow. For some reason, I can not remember that last part due to me typing this from somewhere with no internet. Oh well.**

**Arc I - Chp. 4 ; 9 - Spy Night**

In a darker neighborhood, dimly lit by an orange street light, a small two story house was infrom of a small line of bushes. Neshinbara slowly stepped into the lawn, Kinji, Ninji, and Naomasa were still in the bushes, watching for activity.

"Pst." Ninji said aloud. Neshinbara half turned to him. "I have an idea." he whispered.

Neshinbara blinked. "Really? Well, what is it?"

"I say we spread out and cover each side of the house. Just so we don't have to keep moving around and what not. Margot's a seraphic, she has better senses than we do. She might notice us."

Neshinbara looked up in thought. "Well, I don't see why not. Okay, I'll stay in the front, you guys can go around and what-not."

Naomasa only shrugged and sneaked around to the back while Kinji and Ninji took one side together. As they went their directions, Neshinbara took another look at his curse, Macbeth. He sighed, his hand hurt him really bad. The pain from that curse was always boring into him, it burned. Neshinbara then allowed a picture of Tomo to hit his mind. He shook his head, he was getting distracted.

Neshinbara crouched more into the darkness casted by the windows' lights and tredged to one of them, allowing a view into the living room. The space definately was big, not grand, but big. A TV, a nice big couch that stretched from one part of the room and arched a 90* angle and went a little more that way. A coffee table, small, sat in the middle of the room and a kitchen was completely open behind the couch.

|*********************||***************]*****||*********++++]*****||*********++++]*****||******======/*****||*********************||*********************|

**(This is my crappy illustration of what Margot's and Malga's living room might look like. I used the * to symbolize spaces because will not render more than one space. Down below is a kitchen while around the upper left corner is stairway leading up stairs.)**

Neshinbara could see Margot folding clothes on the couch. She appeared quite lonely. He knew that feeling all too well, sitting in a place all alone for hours on end, day after lonely day. He sighed and continued observing Margot. Then something happened. She grabbed a navy blue towel and started humming.

Neshinbara blinked curiously as she then grabbed a second set of clothes, night clothes to be precise. Wen se turned around and headed upstairs, he could then read her like a book. She was going to go bathe herself. Naughty thoughts began to spawn in the young teens mind, but he caught himself.

_I can't possibly spy on Margot like that! Besides..._ Neshinbara tried to think of an excuse. _The only way to would be to sneak into the bathroom from the inside._ He smiled at his reason and waved a hand to it, whooshing the thoughts away. Sneaking into the house of the person you are spying on is just asking to get caught. He was proud of himself until a new source of light came from a skylight on the second floor. Neshinbara couldn't help but stare, he could hear his thoughts screaming at him to do it, his very body urging and taking over his mind and rightful thinking. Never before had an opportunity like this arose.

He had to... He had to see hands on the beauty of one of God's most perfect creations... the female body. He shook his head. How could he do it though, he respected Margot too much to go sneaking around and peep on her. Plus, there was no stealthy way of doing it. He laughed lightly until he saw a tree beside the bathroom extending to the small narrow ledges aligned on the bottom marking the second floor. His smile and his reason faded. To not look would go against all laws set upon a teenage boy. "Damnit."

He seemed like he was sad, but inside, he was excited and scared. This was a thrill he would not pass up. Neshinbara took a careful look around to see if Kinji, Ninji, or Naomasa were around. For once, being alone held it's advantages. Sneaking to the tree and with his hands, grabbing the bark, the author climbed the tree up and sat down. He breathed a sigh and went over what he was doing. It's not like he'd end up dating anyway, so he carefully scooted himself across the trees extended limb and reached the end.

Neshinbara wrapped both arms around the tree branch and stretched his leg to the small ledge. He couldn't reach it. He scooted further off, the branch beginning to bend, and he tried once more. His foot made contact! Silently, the boy pushed himself onto the ledge and against the wall. Neshinbara could feel himself falling forward. He began to panic and waved his arms randomly, as if trying to push or fan himself back up. It worked.

Meanwhile, in the dark sides of the house, Kinji and Ninji did not see anything. Kinji still kept his smile and turned to Ninji. "Hey, Ninji. I think we should go back up front."

"Yeah... Nothing is happening here. Let's go see Neshinbara." The two started to manuever their way up front in the bushes and trees and turned to see Neshinbara standing a story over the grass and against the wall. He hadn't noticed them.

"What is that boy doing?" Ninji asked.

Kenji tapped his chin. "I don't know, Ninji."

Neshinbara's padded feet creeped against the ledge, halfway off the ledge. The boy no longer wore shoes, they were rough, loud, and not as flexible as feet. Instead, he had wrapped his feet and ankles in a type of black polymer, durable, yet comfortable bandage. They protected his feet as well as shoes, but they did allow him to run as fast as he could with shoes, but he could not see himself doing any kind of running for a while.

The boy finally reached the small window. Carefully, he placed his hands on the ledge of the window frame, he could feel the steam and could hear the running of the water from the shower's faucet, plus a soothing tune from Margot's humming. It made Neshinbara smile, almost as if all of his troubles could've been blown away. He shook his head and pulled on the ledge, trying to get over eye level with the window's frame. He peeped through and the steam made his glasses fog up fast.

Annoyed, he took them off while struggling to maintain a proper grasp of the window's ledge. He wiped them off and planted them back on his head. He could then see the angel, Margot, in her most pure form. She may have had the curtain over the railing to hide herself, but that would only work if the peeper was on the inside. Neshinbara was on the same side of the curtain as Margot. All he had to do was look down and he could see almost everything.

Margot was just allowing the hot water to run down her body. Her perfectly rounded boobs were in plain sight, and they were nice, to say the least. He wished he could've sucked on her nice pink nipples and make her squeal in pleasure. He could feel himself hardening. "Man... this is hot..." he whispered to himself.

Tenzou blinked several times. Malga was doing nothing but watching the sky. He had a dull look in his eyes. Nothing new was happening. Tenzou turned around to face his squad. "Nothing is going on… Maybe we should just go…"

Kiyonari, the half-dragon, turned to face him. "Wasn't it you who stressed we stay here until 11? Well, we are doing that. It is only…" Kiyonari pulled up a sign frame and took a look at the time. "7:58... There is plenty of time."

Noriki planted his cheek on a propped up arm and closed his eyes. "Why can't we just ask her if anything is going on instead of wasting our time like this?"

Tenzou shrugged his shoulders.

"We should just go home…" Shirojiro proposed. "I have things I need to do…"

"Hey, hey!" Adele said aloud, startling the group. She turned towards Malga. "Look, she's moving."

The group watched Malga spread her wings and fly away towards Shirojiro's apartments.

"I wonder why she's going that way?" Tenzou blinked for a brief moment. "Come on, let's go."

Futayo pulled up an interface. "I'll alert Toori on the change of Malga's status."

"Judge." Tenzou acknowledged.

The group began their path to the apartment, hoping Malga would not find Toori and his group.


	10. Chapter 4 (Part 4)

**Author's Note:**** Well, here is chapter 10, but I we are still in chapter 4 of my written assessment. Only two more of my actual chapters to go through before we hit the big action chapter, Chapter 6.**

**In this chapter, well, nothing serious really happens, and in terms of serious, I mean like on chapter 3. Please enjoy.**

**Raging Akuma - Well, if you would like Ayumi to be with Hituro, I could try to work something out, but it will take some time to get it right and not just slap them together, ;).**

**Shadow - I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one…**

**Now, there is something I would like to point out. This story, by any means, I did not mean for it to be always like this, this is just the setting up. My story is intended to get really intense, especially emotional, and it is just not love, but in circumstances and situations, combat and injuries, all kinds of things. With where I am now in Chapter 17, or probably in the this uploasion (if that could be a word) of chapters, Chapter 50 or something… things get are already very bad. The OC's have definitely advanced and helped the story more than I could have imagined, and I am having a lot of fun using them, just what they can contribute, especially being a fairly portrayed and balanced OC, really put an edge into my story and my brain storming. All of this was written before episode 7 of Horizon II was released, well, up to this chapter, and as I watched the series, my train of thinking shifted to be much more plot oriented, while keeping the characters who they are. I only say this so I can let you know, don't be lead astray by all of this… "M" rated material, it won't be lasting for long. Chapter 4 is so far the last chapter that has anything like this, and the situations, are not between the class of Class 3 - Plum, but rather what they will be up against, like Shakespeare, who as you can tell, I put a lot more edge to.**

**Arc I - Chp. 4 ; 10 - A Naughty Boy**

Toussaint beheld the sight of a very beautiful and naked Margot Naito, whom was now lathering herself with soap. Bubbles and suds conveniently coated and swam down her delicious curves. Her ass was with perfect sight. Neshinbara was glad he wore loose clothing, it gave his piece room stretch as much was needed. He almost moaned at how stimulated he had become. Quickly, he glanced around to make sure no one was watching. Nope, nobody in sight.

He then wholly devoted his focus to nothing but the blonde beauty in front of him. She rubbed her arms with a soft scrubber and kept humming. Her body was incredible, her flawless back, her smooth, long, creamy legs, her elegant arms and waist, her straight long hair, her perfectly proportioned ass and bosom, and very gorgeous wings. Neshinbara could feel his face starting to perspire due to the steam emitting from the shower. He quickly wiped his face by using his long sleeves and replaced his hand. He had his whole focus on the golden-seraphic, he had not noticed his glasses began to fall off his nose, slowly.

Neshinbara began to shake slightly due to his extremely aroused desires. He shut his eyes, trying to calm down, trying to contain himself, trying to restrain it.

Far back, Kenji and Ninji watched his back from the darkness. "What the eff... is he doing?" Kenji asked himself.

"This is very disrespectful to Margot..." Ninji said. "This is the kind of things only low down scum would do..."

Kenji shook his head in disappointment, but he really didn't blame the boy. Being a spirit, he had no gender, so he really did not know how the boy felt. Kenji knew since Grade 4 that Neshinbara really didn't feel comfortable around anybody, and despite their few attempts to get the kid to play with them, he just never did it. He always preferred to keep to himself, and nobody knew why. He would never say anything to them, all they knew about him was that he was an amateur author, and he migrated to Musashi from Tres Espana before he entered elementary school.

Neshinbara was a very prestigious individual though, he exceeded all of his tests, never missed an assignment, and always paid attention to what was going on and even consoled his hurting friends and offered very usable and helpful advice when he could. He knew almost anything there was to know and even lead the very first battle Musashi ever had against two international super powers and came out with a victory! Nobody thought bad of him, he seemed perfect, but his body was very weak and he had a weak spirit. He was not confident with life at all, and the only thing he seemed to really put all of his energy into was war strategy. This got Kenji thinking hard, and he knew everyone else thought the same of him, but for him to act like this was... unexpected. Not unusual for a teenage boy, but definitely for him as a person.

Then, some rustling was heard in the bushes behind the two spirits. Kenji and Ninji turned around to Naomasa joining them.

"What's going on..." It was a question that held the atmosphere of not really needing an answer, she'd rather find out herself.

"We are watching Neshinbara be a peeping tom..." Ninji said. "While she's in the shower..."

Naomasa raised an eyebrow. "There isn't a need to spy on her in the shower, right?"

Kenji shrugged. Naomasa twirled the straw in her mouth and looked to the author. "So, what is he going to do now?"

"Relieve himself, maybe?"

Naomasa blinked. "And you two are going to watch him."

The two spirits looked at one another for a moment before turning away and walking around back. Naomasa sighed and looked back at Neshinbara. _Maybe he won't actually do it... People do often complain of their problems in the shower..._

Neshinbara did not find himself in need of looking around. Margot's being was all that consumed his mind right now. All he thought about for the moment was Margot and what he could do with her. He was a romanticist, he did not like the idea of raping women. As if that could happen to her, she was a seraphic. If anything, she'd be the rapist. After learning that seraphics were hermaphrodite, he knew how Malga and her could do it, being happy together.

He gulped, his erection was driving him crazy. He had to do it, now, no better opportunity would come up. He reached down for the slit in his pants and grabbed hold of his length. He took it out and began stroking himself. He smiled slightly as he felt pleasure exhilarate through his body. Margot was amazing to watch. The girl was perfect in every aspect. Toussaint almost gasped at how amazing it felt. He normally did not do this sort of thing, even alone in his own apartment. Instead, he'd get off with his mind by writing self insert fics of himself with his classmates, some being pranks pulled off with Tenzou and Kiyonari, ranging to romance novels with his crush Tomo and some with Neito and Adele.

He did not have any kind of confidence to actually pull the stuff off he writes, and why would anyone like Tomo or Neito have any kind of attraction to him, he lacked a proper physique and great good looks people like Toori, Shirojiro, or Tenzou have, but he had imagination.

Naomasa squinted her eyes at him. _Pervert..._ She got up from her spot to move away so she would not have to witness this. His movement, even from his back, was enough for her to know what he as doing. _That is just wrong..._

Neshinbara returned to reality, and refocused on Margot. He needed this. The author concentrated on her ass, at how tight and round it was. It seemed very firm and it looked like it could take a lot of "punishment". He mentally laughed at his thought, but then Margot bent over to scrub her legs. Neshinbara almost gasped aloud at seeing her pride, he shut his mouth and began to stroke harder and faster. He could almost hear Makiko's voice in his head.

_"The intense pleasure you derive from thrusting yourself into her keeps you mentally and physically attracted as the chemicals and pheromones emitting from her body change you, both of you entranced by the growing pleasures of your ecstasy..."_

Neshinbara's body started to quiver from his masturbation. He closed his eyes and lowered his head as he started to rub faster, then he felt something slide off of him. He opened his eyes to greet a very blurry array of vision, he could hardly define anything.

A small, loud ticking sound was heard, making Margot look upwards. _What was that noise?_ She turned around to look for what fell into the shower.

Neshinbara quietly gasped and lowered down, obviously worried, trying to hide.


	11. Chapter 4 (Part 5)

**Author's Note:**** We are finally getting into the double digits, and we are still on Chapter 4, wow. I didn't think I'd written this much, if I had split Chapter 1 and 2 like this, we'd probably be on Chapter 15 or something. Anyway, here is Chapter 11. To say something funny, when I wrote this, I was showing this to my brother in school and then my principal shows up and reads it. I can't tell you how embarrassed I was, especially since he was reading it out loud. It's something I can laugh about now, Hahahahahaha!**

**Raging Akuma - Um, okay, if that's what you want.**

**Arc I - Chp. 4 ; 11 - …**

Margot bent down and grabbed the pair of glasses on the hot, plastic floor delicately. She lifted them up to her eye level as she stood up. "Glasses?.." Then, the realization hit her. She looked at the window and put a wing through. She surely enough felt somebody and wrapped it around what she presumed the neck of her victim. She could feel a set of her hands immediately take hold of the wing and she pulled him inside. Toussaint Neshinbara now hung in front of her.

He didn't even seem to struggle, only grabbing the wing and moving his legs slightly.

"Toussaint Neshinbara…" Margot told him. "To what do I owe the "pleasure" of this unexpected meeting…" She held the glasses in front of him, out his reach. Neshinbara did not even try to grab them. Margot made no attempt to cover herself, she knew personally how bad the boy's eyesight was.

Neshinbara didn't need to gasp, Margot was not choking him, just holding him prisoner. "Hi, Margot."

Margot smiled, she put her hands on her hips and took a look down to his pants to see his bulging manhood still out. She licked her lips at the sight, it looked pretty good, especially for a boy like him. To be that long, it was very nice to see he actually had one. "What were you doing out there… anything naughty I presume?" She let go of the boy and he fell onto the wet floor, water spraying onto the both of them from the floor. Neshinbara sat on his butt and tried to cover his face from the spraying water faucet. Margot frowned at him now, clearly displeased by his silence. "Answer, boy."

"Um, uh, okay! I was… watching you…" Neshinbara answered, now just letting the water hit him. Margot stopped frowning and just watched him.

"What were you doing exactly?"

Neshinbara was hesitant to answer. "…" He simply looked to the floor. "Mas… Masturbating…"

Margot just stared at him for a moment before sighing. "Why am I not mad…" She sighed. "Get up, Neshinbara…"

"Huh?" He looked up to her, still very unable to see her. "Why aren't you beating me down? I thought you'd be furious because I was watching you bathe! Why not?"

Margot scratched her head. "I really do not know…" She then sat down, hot water still spraying from the shower faucet, he had not seen her sit down. She could not believe how bad the boy's eyes were, how could they look so nice and yet be so… underdeveloped. "Neshinbara, look at me."

"I-…" He blinked twice. "I am."

"Lower…" Margot corrected.

Slowly, the boy looked lower until he looked straight at her face, stopping at that level instinctively. Margot breathed in, smiled, and breathed out. She patted her legs and scooted closer to him.

"Do you want to know why I'm not mad?" Margot asked as she reached and pushed some of his wet hair over his ear.

Neshinbara flinched slightly, but then just sat momently still, just watching what seemed like a huge blonde and pink blur. His eyes looked in the direction of Margot's contact as she seemed to pull her hand away. "I would like to know, but... you shouldn't have to answer..."

"I'm not going to tell you, nor smack you around... Just..." she stood up and faced the water and held up his glasses. She examined them. "Just sit tight for now..."

"Jud." the author responded.

Margot looked at the thin spectacles closely. _It's said that if you wear a person's glasses, you'll see personally how bad their eyes are._ She carefully slipped the glasses on and looked around. _Just as I knew..._ All she could see were countless blurs. She held up her hand. _I can't even define my own hand._ All she could see of her hand was nothing, it almost matched with the yellow plastic surrounding of the shower. She frowned in pity and took them off, then she placed them onto a shelf and grabbed some shampoo.

Margot squirted some shampoo in her hand and turned to Neshinbara. _I think I can understand why he would do this, but he is a boy after all. Sooner or later, they get interested, no matter who they are, they will do this. I don't think low of him for it, infact, I am kind of flattered he'd come for me..._ "Hold out your hand, Neshinbara."

"Huh? But why?" Neshinbara looked upwards to her.

"Well, you are in a shower, your dirty, if only a little... so you might as well clean your hair, hmm?" she smiled at him.

"Oh... Judge..." He held his good hand out and Margot held the shampoo to him before stopping. She looked to his bandaged hand, the green electricity cackling from it.

"Are... are you hurt any where else?"

"What do you mean?"

"I forgot about your curse. Does it hurt?"

He looked to his right hand and smiled in greif at it. "All the time... Tomo keeps giving me bandages from the Asama Shrine, usually enough for three or four days... They have a pain suppressant spell on them, but these are no good anymore..."

Margot rubbed her hands together after putting the bottle of shampoo up and stepped behind him. "Scoot up, and relax, okay?"

Neshinbara figured he didn't have a choice. He did so, looking to the side in shame. Then he felt hands moving in his hair, it was very unexpected. Neshinbara didn't make a sound, he only sat before her, thinking why this was happening. He understood why girl's would wash eachother's hair because of the length, but never had he heard of a boy getting his hair washed by somebody else at all. His head swayed slightly, moving to the motions of Margot's massaging, it actually felt really nice. He blinked several times as Margot washed and cleaned his head.

"Neshinbara, tell me..." Margot began. "Why would somebody like you, whom of which holds such high respect for himself and even higher respect for his friends be in your current position?"

Neshinbara sighed slightly. "I guess I was lonely..." He couldn't tell her the real reason of why he was there and that this incredible opportunity just came up, but he wasn't lying either.

"Lonely, huh?.." Margot smiled in sympathy. "I've felt kind of lonely for a while too..."

Neshinbara mentally cursed himself. _Damnit, I made a connection..._ He looked up slightly. "Hey, Margot?"

"Mm, hmm?"

"Do you have any idea where Malga has been going lately? I've noticed you two seem... distant."

Margot's smile faded slowly. "Ga'chan has been stressing a lot lately, especially after the TRUMP attack on the Musashi... I think she just wishes to be alone..." Margot calmly pushed Neshinbara's head forward more into the water stream and began rinsing his hair of the shampoo. He closed his eyes so none of the soap would get in them.

"So... could you enlighten me, Neshinbara? Why were you... you know..."

"Oh, uh..." Neshinbara gulped. "Well, boys have needs and you... satisfied exceptionally..."

"Exceptionally, huh?.." Margot smiled. "So I suit your tastes..."

"Yes..."

Margot giggled lightly. "Good to know..." She stood up and walked back around him. She grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squirted some into her hand. After putting the bottle up, she began cleaning her own hair. Neshinbara just sat down and began staring at the floor, his hands laying limp between his legs. Margot perked her butt cheeks up slightly and tightened her legs together. Neshinbara could smell her pheromones. _Was she... Nah... Not with somebody as impudent like me..._ He smiled lightly and looked to the side a little to avoid getting hold of anymore. If he did, his body would probably forced to mate with hers, and he did not like that idea at all. She was in a relationship, and would therefore refuse, plus if she did, it would be rape. He frowned sharply at that idea, and he had very good reason to.

Suddenly, lots of spraying occurred. He looked up in annoyance before he figured Margot was rinsing her own hair out of the soap. Then suddenly, she slipped!

"Whoa!" Neshinbara yelled as she fell into him, and he hit the floor, saving her from hitting it as she landed on him. Neshinbara sat up slightly with his elbows and rubbed his head from her slip. "Wow... that was, unexpected. Are you okay?"

Margot sat up. "Yeah, sorry about that. Sometimes, my wings get me off balance when I rinse this stuff out, hehe..."

Neshinbara merely blinked, wishing they could do something, but ultimately denied it, caring more for her condition than his silly urges. She stood up and turned the water off, then stepped out of the shower. Margot began to dry herself off and finally wrapped the towel around herself before looking at the boy still sitting in the shower, shivering in his soaked clothes. She walked over to the tub, covering herself with the navy blue towel and reached for the pair of glasses. Margot bent over slightly and slipped them onto the boy's head.

Neshinbara jumped to the sudden action, but then calmly realigned his glasses to his preferences. "Thank you..."

Margot held her hand out. "Come on, Neshinbara." The author looked at the angel. "Let's spend some time together, hmm?"

"Uh..." he studied her hand. "Sure." He reached out and took hold of it.

"Come on, let's get you into something warm."

Neito stuck some thin strings of noodles into her mouth. She sat on her bed and listened to the radio, trying to ease her mind of her guilt. "Why had I let her do it?"

Outside, Suzu was listening in on everything she said. "She's talking to herself now, something about letting a girl do something."

"Hmm..." Toori put a hand to his chin.

"W-wait." Suzu exclaimed. "Something is happening."

Inside, Neito heard a tap on her window. She reached for her tinting knob and toned the windows up to see Malga. "Malga!" She swallowed the noodles and put them aside. Neito got up and opened the window. "What are you doing here!?"

Malga landed in. "Neito, please-

"If you are here for "that", then no..." Neito interrupted. "Go away."

"Neito, just give it a thought-" Malga pleaded.

"No!" At once, the half-wolf turned around, walking away from Malga. "It's wrong, Malga. I can't do this anymore, I just can't."

"And why not?" Malga demanded an answer. "What changed? What's different from before?" She walked over to Neito and looked at her from over Neito's shoulder. "Did you not enjoy the time we spent together. Those three glorious nights filled with nothing but serenitious pleasure, huh?"

Suzu perked up in shock. Makiko held onto her, but kept her ear against the door. The group could hear everything being said, they were practically yelling in there. Kimi looked to Toori and he started to get worried about the bet, but more for what was actually going on in there between those two. Then, some foot steps were heard down the hallway, plus voices, causing the group to look that way."

"I told you we should have went up a floor more..." Tenzou said to Adele.

"Well how was I supposed to know how Shirojiro sets up the room numbers?" Adele responded.

Heidi held up a finger and said with a smile, "Actually, the room order was my idea."

Adele scoffed slightly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because that was too funny." Shirojiro answered with a smile, glad to be back "home".

"Toori!" Tenzou exclaimed, running up to the group. Masazumi held up a finger to quiet the group down.

"Tenzou..." whispered Masazumi. "I see you an your group followed Malga here."

"Jud. What's going on?"

"Something serious..." she answered and looked at the door.

Kimi smiled. "Foolish Brother..." Toori only smiled and looked down in greif.

"I'll get it to you tomorrow..." Kimi smiled widely to that statement.

"No!" they heard Neito scream. The group directed their attention to the door. "I'm not doing it again! I can't!"

Inside, Malga tried to reason with Neito. "But what's so wrong about it now?" She stepped infront of the knight. "You enjoyed it so much before."

"Because it is wrong to Margot. I... darn! Can't you just let it go!?"

"Can you?" Malga asked sarcastically. "Let go of Margot's feelings, she let go of her own. She ran from me, so I came to you, seeking fulfillment and after we've had sex for three, I've been so happy during those times. Now you're throwing that away?!"

Outside, Makiko stared at nothing in shock. Toori could only look at the door, trying to really understand what was happening. _Neshinbara was right after all..._

"Does Margot even know?" Neito could be heard asking.

Then silence befell the room. "No..., she doesn't even seem interested... After this, it's kind of hard to face her now..." Malga said sadly.

"We need to tell her..." Neito told her.

"No!" Malga yelled. "Let's just... continue, please, I need this."

"I- I do too..." Neito informed.

"Then let's do it and enjoy, Neito. Please?"

"I… I don't know…"

"DON'T DO IT!" Toori busted open the door, causing Neito and Malga to burst out screaming.


	12. Chapter 4 (Part 6)

**Author's Note:**** Well, I believe we will be finishing up Chapter 4 in the next chapter I upload. Wow, if Chapter 4 of my written assessment takes up like… SEVEN parts, I can not even begin to imagine how much Chapter 6 will take up, considering it takes up the space of all of Chapters 1 - 5 do in my binder, and it's an ACTION chapter! Dang, this is going to be challenging, but I will be looking forward to your comments. Anyway, I'll go ahead and get started on the next chapter, it is Saturday after all, so… yeah.**

**Arc I - Chp. 4 ; 12 - The Confrontation**

Masazumi stared at Toori Aoi in disbelief from behind the doorway as Toori stood in front of Neito and Malga. "Toori, you idiot! You ruined us!"

"I had that door unlocked?" Neito screamed loudly, shocked by Toori's presence. "My king, what are you doi-" Toori ran quickly to Neito and took her hands. She only stared, shocked. "Don't do it, don't even consider it any further. You can't do this to yourself, not **like** this! I care about you, Neito."

"My... king..."

Genji stepped forward. "Yeah, you shouldn't do that. What that is... it's very wrong."

Heidi nodded her head in agreement. "Please, cheating on someone is not the best way to make yourself feel better. Sure, we are all human beings and we make mistakes, and get urges, but please don't do this any further!"

"Just don't do it!" Toori said, obviously concerned.

Malga furrowed her eyebrows slightly and put her arms down. "Wait a minute..." She walked over to Toori, fists clenched. "You all were spying on us!?"

Neito's eyes snapped open, now realizing the same thing. "I knew I heard something at the door. What are you morons doing?!"

"Well..." Toori said. "Neshinbara saw you guys were down and depressed and-"

"Oh, okay..." Malga waved her hands, looking to the sky in a sarcastic, superstitious way. "So we were having some issues and it just gives you all the right to barge into our lives..." She put her hands on her hips and glared at the group. "Listen, what we do is **our** business... If we wanted your input, opinions, OR CONCERNS, we would have asked!"

Makiko hid behind the wall, scooting away silently. Shirojiro eyed her and grabbed her arm. "Aw..." She tried to struggle out, but Shirojiro's grip was strong. Futayo leaned against the wall eating a honeybun.

Toori put his hands out to plea. "But, you can't simply allow this to go on-"

"Shut up!" Neito commanded, furious by the course of action the people she trusted took onto them. "Don't you tell us what we can and can't do, you pitiful excuse of a king!"

Toori smiled awkwardly to that comment. _She doesn't mean that... She's just pissed._

"Leave us alone." Malga commanded.

Toori resumed his previous expression, a concerned one. _Okay, __**she**__ means that..._

"And go away... Now! All of you!"

"We..." Toori tried to say. "We only wished to help-"

"We never asked for it!" Malga yelled at him. "We all may be a closely knit group, but that gives you no right to intrude and snoop into our personal lives and business. Ask us next time!"

Toori only looked down, then to Neito with saddened eyes. Neito only looked away, it seemed like she was starting to get sad too.

"Leave..." she requested softly. "Please?"

Toori sighed in defeat, then turned to face the group behind him. "Let's go guys, and forget we were ever here..."

Reluctantly, the group decided to follow the request of their friends as Toori began to usher them out. Shirojiro stayed behind, staring at Neito and Malga. Neito then looked away with her golden eyes.

"From now on..." Shirojiro said to them. "Check in from the front... it's bad presentation to see you flying through that window." Shirojiro turned his gaze to Neito. "What you do is your business, I don't care... that much about what you do, that's your business, but _I_ have a right to get involved since you are living here, got that?"

Neito nodded.

"This will hopefully not hinder your performance at work. Have a good night..." Shirojiro unfolded his arms and walked away, taking Heidi with him.

Neito could now only stare at the floor. She had tried to stop it before anyone else could get involved, but she was too late. _I should have figured my king would get worried about me... It's only natural they would do this..._ "Malga, go home..."

Reluctantly, Malga turned around and walked out. Neito sat down and propped her hands up on her knees. She sighed and thought about the others, then Toori's face. Tears started to come to her eyes, seeing the hurt and concern in each and everyone of them. "I wish I wasn't so harsh with them..."

Outside, Noriki punched a pole in anger. "Crap!" Tenzou put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, man. If they want our help now, they'll ask. This is something out of our control and business."

"Judge, but someone is going to get hurt eventually..." Noriki told him.

Makiko rubbed her head in grief. "I can't believe this. If only I... I wish I could have..." She looked to the ground depressed.

"Don't worry, Makiko." Toori said, putting a hand around her. She looked to him with sad eyes. "If they will trust us again, and I'm sure they will, we can then help them out. And even if you did know, there is nothing you could have done, okay?" Makiko nodded.

"Thank you, Toori."

"No problem." he gave her a thumbs up.

Kiyonari turned to the others. "Well, it's nine something... We need to tell Neshinbara we were found out..."

"I'll tell him." Masazumi told them. She pulled up a sign frame and selected her contact's name. Tomo stepped up behind her and put her hands together. Masazumi stared at the screen with the fading in and out word "connecting", written in Far East language, but her face dragged into a depressed look as no such thing was made. She closed it. "He isn't answering."

"Figures..." Futayo voiced, causing the group to look at her. "I can't believe we let him sucker us into this little 'adventure'... It was a big waste of our time and we only got in trouble... The only one who wasn't found out was the teacher, and I didn't even do anything!"

Masazumi put a hand behind her head. "I don't know... we did find out something was wrong with Neito and Malga... so I would say Neshinbara's suspicions were right."

"As usual." Toori put in.

"Judge." Horizon inputted. Heads turned to her. "Simply put: They are having an affair. Neito feels guilty while Malga victimizes herself. Malga thinks Margot does not like her anymore since she lost Weiss Frauwen."

"But Malga's going home... and Neshinbara, Naomasa, Kenji, or Ninji don't even know that." Masazumi let the moment speak for itself. "Let's warn Naomasa."

"What?" Naomasa said to the holographic interface of Masazumi in front of her.

_I need you to get the guys... guy and the spirits out of there..._ Masazumi told her.

"No can do..." Naomasa shook her head. "Four-Eyes pulled a stunt and got caught by Margot. Apparently, he hasn't gotten us in trouble yet, so I think he's avoiding telling her why he was really here."

Masazumi's expression turned to one of confusion. "Heh?" She shook her head rapidly. What did he do?"

Naomasa plainly held up her hand, circled her fingers and thumb and made the motion of a vertical piston.

On the other side of the screen, Masazumi's face was bewildered. Various emotions and thoughts piled onto the ones already present from what happened with Malga and Neito. Thoughts of anger came into the field of her mind, the idea of what Neshinbara did, the disrespect and utter insult to her privacy, it made her angry. Tomo furrowed her eyes at the screen in disbelief of what she just heard and saw.

"Do you think he wanted to do all of this just to put on a show or something?" Masazumi asked, anger clearly getting into her voice.

Naomasa shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really care..."

Masazumi glared down in anger. _Toori may do the same thing, but that is to a computer screen, not actually to one of his friends... His FRIENDS!_ She clenched her fist tightly, it started to shake from the sheer strength in it. "This is all his fault... He wanted to have a justifiable reason to spy on Margot, and he just got us all involved and we got into trouble, and we also betrayed Malga and Neito's trust." She looked back to the interface. "Get the other two and get out of there, Malga is on her way there."

"Judge." Naomasa got up and found Kenji and Ninji watching a baseball game. "Hey, you two. Let's go."

Kenji gave a salute with that smile of his and Ninji put away the interface. The three ran (hopped) away so they could avoid being caught by Malga as well, but the one left inside would not be so lucky.


	13. Chapter 4 (Part 7)

**Author's Note:**** Well, this does it for Chapter 5, now we will be entering Chapter 5 of my pre-assessment. This did take some time to get down, about an hour, but I had music to keep me company. I really do hope you guys enjoy this and will enjoy the later chapters, especially when we get to Chapter 15 of my pre-assessment, where those OC's come in.**

**Arc I - Chp. 4 ; 13 - Neshinbara and Margot**

Inside Margot and Malga's household, Neshinbara sat on the couch wrapped in a rhobe while holding a cup of milk. He stared at it in thought, starting to regret what he was doing in that window seal.

_Neshinbara, you idiot... Why did you have to do that. _He clenched his eyes shut. _She's your friend, how could you do that to her!_

Margot came in from the kitchen. "I have a question, why don't you where boxers or anything like that?"

"Huh?" Neshinbara got a slightly disgusted face. "They're tight, annoying, and can smell. Plus, they are uncomfortable. My pants serve just fine."

_Well…_ Margot thought. _Everyone has their preferences._ Margot walked to him and sat down beside him. "Well, your clothes are drying and it could take a little while before they are done… so… what do you want to do?" Margot scooted close to him, smiling that smile of hers. Neshinbara put the cup down and looked at her.

"I don't really know…" He tried to collect his thoughts and turned back to the milk. "I'm worried about Neito, she's been acting strange lately and I can't help but think something serious is bothering her. Something is causing her distress or some sort of trauma…" _And now I know Margot is definitely not involved, it was stupid to have come here…_

Margot leaned back and frowned slightly, disappointed he didn't catch on to her motives. His activities tonight had gotten her aroused, and Malga has been avoiding her for some time now. _Doing it by myself just isn't fun anymore, and he doesn't seem to really get my hints…_ "Well, why don't you ask her then?"

Neshinbara turned his head toward her. "What?"

"Ask her. That's all you gotta do if you're worried about her. Ask, I'm sure Mito-pie won't mind."

"But, but I thought girls didn't like being asked things like that…"

Margot sighed. _This boy is really stupid when it comes to girls…_ "No… Girls like… never mind, but spying on people is not ever a good thing, no matter what the reason may be."

Neshinbara froze in his spot and thought for a second. He then turned to her. "Spying, where did that come from?"

"Malga messaged me recently, while I was in the kitchen." Margot got up and stood in front of him, her shadow casting over the smaller boy. "She told me about catching all of our buddies spying on her, and Neito… and your name was mentioned." Neshinbara gulped, pushing himself into the couch as Margot now loomed over him ominously. "You weren't here for "that", were you?"

Neshinbara heard the question, but he could already tell she knew the answer. At once, he reached over his shoulders, startling Margot. He flipped himself backwards over the couch and onto the other side, stumbling on the floor. He ran as Margot chased after him. Neshinbara ran and jumped over the table and ran into the kitchen. Margot stopped a short distance from him, as he tried to find a way around her.

"Where are you going to go, Neshinbara? Hmm?" Margot asked, blocking his path, smiling.

"Uh…" Neshinbara pulled up a sign frame and symbols, black and red with sharp edges, appeared all over his hands. He began typing hastily. "And his sporadic movement allowed him to escape the trap of his opponent!"

At once, the author began running to the right. Margot swept to the right to intercept him, but he side swiped to the left and ran past her.

"Huh?" Margot thought about what just happened, then smiled. She resumed chasing after him, flying, as he let go of his powers and ran into the hallway. Margot was closing the distance between them quickly as he ran up the stairs. Neshinbara ran into the second story hallway and saw an open door. He sprinted to it at the end of the hallway a Margot emerged from the stairway, skimming towards him fast. He shut the door immediately as Margot reached it no second later. Neshinbara locked the door and leaned against it, his chest heaving from fatigue. Outside Margot tried to open it, but found it locked. She could hear the boy panting heavily and she leaned her face next to the door, sensing where his ether was behind it, putting her cheek next to the position where his was. If the door was not separating them, they'd be touching faces.

"That was a clever move, Neshinbara, using your Mountains of Text ability to get past me. Ooh, this is interesting…" She pressed her body into the door. "But you can't use it too long outside of battle field circumstances, can you? It consumes too much of your ether too quickly, and you could need that ether in an emergency, but this doesn't constitute as an emergency, does it?" Margot smiled, as Neshinbara shook against the door, pushing it back out of fear. A drop of sweat swam down his cheek. "Nah, we're just playing a lovely game of cat and mouse, right? We are having fun."

"Doesn't the cat eat the mouse!?" Neshinbara yelled.

"Eheheh… you better run fast, Neshinbara."

Neshinbara pulled up another sign frame and found a message from Toori. Two in fact. The first one read: "We'll meet back at the school at 11:00 P.M." He swiped it away and read the second one: "We were found out. Malga's going over there to find you. SHE'S PISSED! O_O" Neshinbara's eyes widened in fear, his mouth going slightly agape. "Oh no."

He could still hear Margot moving around outside. Neshinbara ran over to the window when another message came. He pulled it up. It read: "I forgot, we found out what was wrong. Malga was (is) having sex with Neito. **:**D"

"That's not something to be happy about you idiot!" Neshinbara's heart sank greatly. Did Margot know, did she even suspect it? He had to say something, but he couldn't. That was above going against. That could only be settled between them, it would be very bad for Malga and very devastating for Margot if he told her. Plus, there was Neito to think about… Neshinbara grabbed the sides of his head, trying to think or come up with an answer to solve this problem. _That's what I do, I… I think of ways to fix things!_ This issue hit him hard, never would he even think about cheating with somebody, especially if he had a girl like Margot to care about. The idea made him shake, pain entering his spirit. _And I was doing this…_ He shook his head, heavily disappointed in himself now, hopefully nobody else knew about the bad act he was committing to Margot.

Outside, Margot was smiling, and she slammed her shoulder against the door, trying to scare him. She was having fun, playing with the author. He lacked combat abilities, so she could do anything she wished while he just ran away, it was like a game of tag she'd play with the others back in elementary school, except this is the first time she ever played it with Neshinbara. "Hey, come on, Neshinbara. Open the door. Let's lie down together and do stuff."

Neshinbara sadly looked to the door. He sighed, he had to hide the idea he knew, but could he put up the façade? "You're just trying to get me to open the door." Neshinbara told her. If anything, he'd play this "game" with her, but he deeply wished he could comfort and hold her due to the news he just received. Then, he heard the door start unlocking. He looked down in grief. _Of course she has a key…_

Quickly, he looked around for a place to hide. He looked to the closet. "Oh, man…" He started back to the window until he saw the silhouette of another seraphic in the far distance. He gritted his teeth in panic and ran to the closet. The author hastily opened the door and squeezed himself inside. He quietly shut the door the shutter and slipped behind some clothes, including two yukatas which caught his attention. Then, the door opened up and Margot stepped inside, slowly, looking around the big almost empty room, save for the queen bed, and the two dressers.

"Neshinbara?" she called. "Come out, come out where ever you are…"

Neshinbara sank down, trying to hide when Margot started walking around. _Note to self, Hide behind the door next time…_ Margot looked around smiling, then she stared at the closet. Neshinbara watched in fear as she stared at it. _Oh no, oh no, oh no!_ She opened the closet shutters and got on all four. "Hello, I found you." Her wings secured themselves around Neshinbara, who started squirming, trying to escape her grasp. Margot, obviously enjoying herself, picked the author up and slammed him onto the bed, making the boy stop. The seraphic let go of him and crawled onto the bed. She was now over him, hands on both sides of his body, her legs seperated slightly, her bosom practically hovering over his chest, barely touching. "I got you!"

Neshinbara shook slightly, would she actually hurt him, or was this really a game. "Yeah, I guess you did."

Unexpectedly, Margot clung to the boy and started rustling him, rolling around roughly on the bed, laughing. She wrapped a naked leg around him to keep him secure to her body. Neshinbara didn't fight back, the thoughts of what he knew hitting his mind, he'd just let her have her fun.

"Margot?" said a new voice.

Margot stopped immediately, her smile now gone and replaced with a blank, slightly open mouth as if voicing "huh". Neshinbara's face; however, was displaying nervous fear. Margot sat up and both turned their heads. Neshinbara slowly turned to find Malga standing in the doorway. She did not look pleased.

"Ga'chan…" was all Margot could say.

Neshinbara could only blink, fear and anxiety hitting his mind. To top off the emotions he had from what Toori told him, now what would Malga do, she was violent. What was he supposed to do now, the position the two were in, the robes and Margot's bare legs showing, them lying on the bed. Malga would definitely be pissed. Neshinbara began to quiver slightly. Play time was over.


	14. Chapter 5 (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**** Hey, everybody, sorry about the long wait and all. I did not mean to keep you guys waiting for about a month for my sub-par work. I recently got a new laptop about a month ago and it has kept me pretty busy. If you must know, I've installed the OC's Ichijou, Kuina, Tsukasa, Kazu, Ayumi, and Hituro into my story and they have become really important characters, lots of plot going on after Chapter 14 of the written-assessment, and I can't wait to get to it so you guys can check them out. Plus, I've received a brilliant OC to use in a later plot, so, she'll be great to see in action, just have to get to it first. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Part 1 of Chapter 5.**

**Arc I – Chp. 5 ; 14 – Malga's Anger**

Malga stood in the doorway, that frown was foreboding to the boy in the lesbian household.

"Margot, what are you doing with that boy?.." Malga asked. The question said was more a long the lines of a statement, demanding no answer. Margot, the one in question, looked at the secretary of their ruling student council.

"Ga'chan… I was only-"

"Don't answer…" Malga hissed. "Didn't I tell you he set up a whole crusade to invade the privacy of our lives!?" Margot could only glance down, shame settling in.

"Jud…"

"Don't you know how much of an insult that is?" Malga practically yelled it at her. "It means him and the others don't thing we can handle our lives. And **he** is the one who conducted it, and you're court shipping with him!?"

Neshinbara arched back slightly. _Court shipping? But, we're not dating or anything, I doubt she'd even give me a chance._

"No." Margot said, putting both hands together on her chest and shaking her head to emphasize her answer. "I would never do that to you. This is not what you think, I was only playing around with him."

Malga swayed her hand across the air, anger in the motion. "Oh, yeah right, I leave for a few hours and you sweep him up to "_play around_"… Ha!" Malga put light fists on her hips, tilting one to the side. "Just look at you, all exposed and in that robe… It looks like you two were about to have some real fun alright…"

Neshinbara scooted out from under Margot. "No, she did not do anything wrong, Malga. I was the one who came." He stood up, staring her in the eyes with a stern face. "I have my reasons for being here."

"To spy on her of course…" Malga sneered at him. "Just like you sent the rest of them to spy on Neito and to spy on me. You all planned this whole thing out, like it was some sort of daily activity and you all could do God knows what with the info you'd find."

"I was worried about Neito, you, and Margot. You two seemed really distant, anybody with an attentive mind could have seen it in the classroom. I thought something was wrong, that something serious was going on. As a real friend, I tried to find out what was wrong so maybe I could help you fix it."

"Then why are you **in**__here then, hmm?" Malga said, coaxing an answer from him. She leaned in to hear what kind of statement the author would give. Neshinbara only narrowed his eyes slightly at her, his eyebrows almost forming a V. Margot could only look back and forth as the two argued over her. Was this even that important?

"I don't thing it was to spy on Margot…" Malga said. "I think it was because you two wanted to hook up because apparently, you caught the fact that I've been gone for a while the past few nights." Neshinbara gritted his teeth slightly at the absurd assumption. How could she think that.

_Please…_ Neshinbara thought. _How could anyone want to hook up with a guy like me…_

"No, Ga'chan…" Margot said softly. "I would never go behind your back like that." Margot stood up from the bed and slowly walked to the other female. "I did catch him spying on me, and-"

"Then why is he still here?! Infact, why is he in one of your robes!?"

Neshinbara looked to the robe he had on and lifted the right shoulder up with his index finger, examining the fabric. _This is one of hers?_

"He…" Margot looked at Neshinbara, then to the floor, slight guilt surfacing to her expression. "I guess I was lonely…"

"Tsk…" Malga scoffed, and gritted her teeth. "Lonely… Hmph, I doubt that."

Malga's attitude was really getting to the secretary, her constant insultive remarks to everything they said was absolutely disgusting to him. "Wel, where have you been, huh?" Neshinbara angrily clenched his fist. "What have you been doing?!" Placing a hand on his chest, he yelled at the black-winged techno-hexen. "We've done absolutely nothing but talk and… well, what you saw… was just a game…" He didn't know what to say at that point, but it really was just a game of tag at that point in time.

Malga squinted at him, causing the author to take a slight step back. "What are you saying, Four-Eyes?"

"I… I-" He tried, but he just couldn't say what he needed to, especially since Margot was right next to him, looking at him. He closed his eyes and looked away. "I…"

"Ha, that's what I thought…" Malga said. "You can't say anything to redeem yourself. Your argument is just as weak as you are… Baaaaaarrrrrrrr none." She elongated the last phrase, only to emphasize the truth of it. Neshinbara was a weakling, and he knew it. His head turned slowly to the curse on his right hand covered by the wet and bloody bandages. He looked at it with low eyes, depression kicking in.

Margot could see he was starting to hurt from the inside, again, like he always does. Malga did not need to make that pain worse. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned to Malga. "That's enough, Ga'chan." Malga turned to her. "We were just spending time together, nothing more. The reason he is in one of my robes was because his clothes got wet and I was not going to give him one of yours… So enough is enough." Malga only looked away slightly with her eyes. Margot tried to ease her mind of the tension growing inside, this situation was getting out of hand. "I have you Ga'chan, I need nobody else."

"Then get him out of here, right now." Malga demanded, facing towards her.

Neshinbara, whose eyes were hidden by a shadow casted by his hair, pulled up on the collar of the robe. "Don't worry, I can do it myself…" He walked quickly to the door with angry steps, but as he crossed by Malga, the two batted eyes to one another. He stared into the eye visible to him as she did the same to him. The moment, as brief as it was, seemed to drag on. Finally, Neshinbara got past her and walked away, looking straight ahead and proceeded down the stairway and out of sight. Margot sighed and stared at Malga as she now returned the gaze.

"So…" the black-winged seraphic interrogated. "Did anything really happen?"

Margot shook her head. "Why are you being so harsh, Ga'chan. He's our friend."

"Don't ask… I'm annoyed that the idiot down there had set up some sort of spy game, then had the nerve to come into my house and practically "play" with you…"

Margot shook her head. "You just don't understand, Ga'chan…"

"No, I guess I don't." Malga folded her arms. "So, I leave for a few days to do some stuff and you just bring him here to "play" with him… Is that what I don't understand?"

Margot sighed, Malga was a stubborn as ever tonight. She usually is much more understanding that what she is displaying, what was going on tonight? "Ga'chan, this is the first time he's been over here… Now he'll probably never want to come back, Neshinbara's sensitive…" Margot strolled lightly past Margot and to the stairs. "Just take a minute for yourself and cool down, okay? Stay up here while I go get Neshinbara out of here so you and I can have a little talk…"

Malga only sneered. Margot took that as a sign to go and proceeded down the steps. Meanwhile, an annoyed Neshinbara was finishing up wrapping a slightly damp sole bandage around his right foot. He could feel the cold dampness on everything he wore, but he was going to get of this house if it was the last thing he'd do. Then, Margot came down and walked over to him, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Neshinbara… Malga is… sensitive about things like this."

"Oh, I bet she is…" A thought crept into the boy's mind. _"We found out what was wrong… Malga is having sex with Neito…"_ Neshinbara gritted his teeth at the thought.

At the hallway, Malga stayed against the wall, out of sight and in the shadow and watched the two. "Come on…" Malga said to herself so low, nobody else could hear it. "Get out…"

Neshinbara fastened the bandage up and then stood up.

"Neshinbara…" Margot pleaded. "Please don't be mad."

Neshinbara strolled over to the door, obviously still angered, but before leaving, he turned to the blonde girl following him. "I'm not mad at you…"

"Well, please don't be mad at Ga'chan either, she's a little assertive."

Neshinbara only stared at her contently, obviously thinking about what she said, then he sighed lightly. _If only you knew… what I do, you wouldn't even say that._ "I'll try not to think too much about it."

Margot smiled and reached for his cheek. Lightly grasping it, she tilted Neshinbara's head down slightly and kissed his forehead. Malga gritted her teeth. Margot let go of the boy. "Bye…"

Neshinbara opened up the door and walked out and looked to her. "Bye. Have a good night."

"You too, and sleep soundly."

Neshinbara smiled lightly at that statement, he wanted the last thing she saw from him was at least that. He watched the door shut, stopping all light from coming and he then proceeded down the path to his dorm room. Unlike Neito, Margot and Malga, Shirojiro and Heidi, Kimi and Toori, he had to stay at the dorms, second basement floor. The dark street seemed much darker than usual, and he noticed he was all alone, like he always was. "I guess the others must have retreated…" He sighed. "Oh well…"

Thoughts continued to hit his mind as he walked the long path back to the school's dorms. "I don't get it, why was Malga so… defensive. Sure, Margot is pretty and…" he gulped. "sexy, but I could not even think to participate in such… amazing activities with her… First off, she likes girls… and second off, what kind of girl would be attracted me…" Neshinbara stuck his hands in his pockes, slumped his shoulders down, and looked to the wood beneath him. "I'm weak, I can't really fight, I wear glasses… I can't even hope to defend somebody in a fight… I'm just… defective."


	15. Chapter 5 (Part 2)

**Author's Note:** **Okay, so I wanted to get this all done in practically one shot, so this is going to be a longer chapter than most. Now, I do wish to converse a few things...**

**Since I am having to reread my entire story from where I am now, I have found that these past few chapters are... kind of hard to handle with everything that is happening. I was kind of hesitant to copy straight off and edit what I had written down, and now that I am rereading, Neshinbara and some other characters really seem to be OOC, but this is a fanfic after all. Hopefully, I can change somethings around and fix these small little hitches, otherwise, most of the story will retain to what I have written. Now, some problems...**

**Neshinbara as a character in this story is going to be... a negative personality type, as you can probably tell. When I wrote this all around ten weeks ago, I thought it was pretty good material, I can see now it is very sub par and personally, I find it quite novice like with how I treated him in order to set up his primary role in the future, but I'll hopefully work around it with something better. Maybe, if you guys will stick around enough for me to get out of this part and into the actual important stuff instead of all of this setting up, then awesome.**

**I enjoy drama, I can't help it, I absolutely love it, and Neshinbara is my favorite character, so I love putting my favorite characters in difficult situations. I can't help it.**

**Major change:**

**So, in my pre-assessment, I had decided to make Masazumi a guy. Honestly, this happened in Chapter 8, I had written an entire memory (about 4 notebook pages, college ruled, long about him and Futayo so they could get together). He'd get a sex change using a machine that is simply attached to him and he gets what a guy has, but over the past few weeks while writing this story out, I've been thinking about how others would actually accept this. I did this for a real life friend who is reading my story as I write it down and they wanted Masazumi to be a guy so he (she) could get with Futayo and they have a relationship. I guess this is what happens when you let someone tell you what they want with your creativity... Oh well, it will be thing for me to dodge writing as I don't really think it would be good thing to include in this (sick?) story. So yeah, I'll keep the memory scene to help further their bond, but luckily in my pre-assessment, they haven't done ANYTHING romantic together yet besides declare their love for one another, so this will be very easy to get rid of (if at all) and have an OC (I'll ask the OC's creator about it) get with Futayo instead and leave Masazumi up for grabs by another character. I really think this will be the right direction for me to go with, lots of people seem to love Masazumi as a girl, and to be quite honest, I didn't know she was a GIRL until episode 5! Very strong first impression and I guess I just ignored it. Oh well, it'll be fixed, so no worries now, just thought I'd share that with you.**

**Another thing, plot.**

**So, as I've mentioned before, I'm still setting up for the plot, and I've said it's going to be filled with emotional strains and drama, but that's not the core of it. I wish not to mislead you, but to warn you, the real core is HORROR. Yeah, that's right, horror. That is what I am really building up to, with emotional strain and relationship strains just to get it up. To tell you the truth, all that has happened, if on a movie, would only take 30 minutes to cover, or less. So, yeah. I do have plans, and if you stick with me, this will be a fun ride.**

**Lemon scenes.**

**Okay, there is actually going to be more, what can I say, I like to write stuff like that, but not any time soon, even in my pre-assessment, I'm up to Chapter 22 (I believe) and still no lemon scene other than Chapter 3's and Chapter 10's I suppose. They won't be like Chapter 3's though, unless I just have nothing better to write while in school...**

**- And just incase you don't know, lemon scenes are sex scenes...**

**I was thinking...**

**So, I was thinking about maybe typing up one of my later chapters that included the OC's, you know, Kazu, Ayumi, Hituro, Ichijou, Tsukasa, and Kuina. It may not make sense considering you'll be jumping to a point in the story that has not been built upon yet in this typing I have made, but atleast you'll see what is headed your way. I would love your opinions on this, should I do it, or not?**

**And incase you are worried, I have actually given them an introduction, I have not just slapped them in there, they have an actual entrance around Chapter 14, so that's like 6 chapters with them already in there, they are lots of fun to use.**

**The only reason I say this is because I am worried with how long this is taking me to get to the plot, I feel like I may lose peoples' interest in the story, and I am doing this for fun, but I don't wish to waste my time either, when I could be playing Feed the Beast or Command and Conquer. I don't wish to stop, but eventually, I do for some reason, might be loss of interest. Oh well.**

**So yeah, that's really all I want to say. Very long author's note, I know, but I felt I needed to do some explaining... Now, I hope you didn't think I'd just upload this without any story to it. The rest of Chapter 5 (edited of course, Masazumi made his decision to become a boy on this chapter, however, if you are interested to see how **_**that**_** went, I can type it up, but I doubt that.)**

**I am just trying to get by, so bear with me, I am not a perfect author, I write bad material sometimes, you know?**

**Arc I - Chp 5 ; 15**

After what seemd like hours, Neshinbara finally reached the Musashi Ariadust Academy dormitories, where most orphaned students stayed. To most others, the thought that their parents were gone didn't bother them that much, most atleast got to see their parents, for a few others, it struck them too hard to even consider. They wished to push the thought of ever even having them down deep so they wouldn't feel too much pain. That was Neshinbara, but he also was fond of pushing every feeling down that involved any kind of emotion where he would have some sort of gain, like love, and instead, wrote about it. Neshinbara always found the fact that he had no idea who his parents were the most sorrowful of all facts. He sighed. It was time to head back to his room, where nobody would care to bother or even visit him. Loneliness.

The former-clerk, temporarily relieved he hoped, planted his hands in his pockets and tredded down the steps after walking into the main lobby, where people only check in, then head their way. Two flights of stairs down, and he was in a hall two stories below Musashi's main level, or the surface to be simple. Neshinbara walked over to his door, feeling quite down. What Malga had said and everything she was doing, it was so backwards, he couldn't bring himself to see what kind of understanding she was using, but it somehow made sense to her, or Malga was just being hypocritical, which was extremely unlike her. He only sighed, really knowing there was nothing he could do to fix the situation without breaking it more. It'd be like using super glue to fix a broken glass, then drinking out of it only to drink down some tiny glass shards.

The boy casually entered his key-code, and then took out a key, to manually unlock it. He wanted to be sure nobody would enter his dwelling unless he personally knew about it. Unlocking the door, he stepped into the dark room, and out of habit, stepped in without looking around or turning on the light. He kicked the door closed then looked ahead of him. The light from the bottom of the door reflected slightly off of something wooden, something was misplaced. His routine broken, he reached for the light switch, flipped it on, and was surprised to see most of Class-3 Plum sitting around. He took a moment to try to understand or find a reason why they would want to be at his room and for what. Nothing came to the students mind.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Neshinbara greeted.

Masazumi sternly looked Neshinbara in the face. "I want you to answer a question, Neshinbara."

Neshinbara read the look on her face, it did not seem happy. Slowly, he examined the faces of his colegues sitting infront of him. Their faces did not look pleased, except Toori's. An unsettling feeling overcame the author, but he might as well respond. Did he do something wrong to them? "Uh... sure."

"Tell me..." Masazumi began. "Why did we really have to spy on them?"

"Excuse... me?" Neshinbara said, puzzled.

Adele stood up, taking the stand. "Masazumi is asking what the real reasons were for us to spy on them, our friends, Neito, Malga, and Margot."

"I thought I explained it at the meeting." Neshinbara said in a generous tone. "I was worried abou-"

"No..." Masazumi interrupted, shaking her head and waving her arms. "No, no, _no_... I don't think so. All we did..." she paused to let the author's thought process begin, as quick as she knew it was, he'd catch on really quickly. "... was barge into our friends' lives and ruin the trust between all of us... just so you'd have an excuse to peep on somebody in the shower."

Neshinbara raised an eyebrow, then it hit him. They found out... Now leaning against the wall next to his door, he slid against it, planting a palm audibly on his face. "Oh..." He now sat on the floor, his elbow propped to his knee.

"You..." Masazumi said. "You didn't want to get in trouble all by yourself, so you had us all in on it too, and it was probably why you wished to go spy on Margot all by yourself."

Neshinbara looked to the ground. "So... you think because I committed that act, is the real reason I wanted to find out what was going on?"

"We believe that was your excuse, yeah." Futayo told him.

"Then you are mistaken." Neshinbara said, shaking his head. He had already recieved enough heat from Malga, he did not need this from them too. "We did find out something was wrong, right?"

"That's not the point." Heidi said to him, pointing at him. Neshinbara looked at her with half closed eyes, guilt and depression mixing into his spirit. "What you did was very wrong. To go spying and jacking-off to a friend while she's showering! I can't believe you'd commit such a heinious act!" Neshinbara wanted to protest, but he found that Heidi was absolutely right, so instead, he lowered his head to avoid eye contact from the rest of them. He could feel their glares on him.

Masazumi looked to Neshinbara. "I didn't think you could be so disrespectful. Toori may do that, but it's to computer screens or something along those lines, I don't think even he'd commit the kind of shameless crap you pulled, but what angers me is that you got us all in on it."

Shirojiro squinted at him. "You costed me a lot of time which I could have been making investments and selling goods, plus creating bills for all of my tenants, just so you could do _that_... Dispicable."

"We may have found something was wrong between them..." Adele said, "but now we can't pretend we don't know."

"You should have just left us all out of this." Genji yelled, causing Neshinbara to flinch slightly. "I can't believe you..."

Toori sighed. _If I don't step in now, they are only going to make things worse on the poor guy._ He looked to Neshinbara. _I understand ya, buddy. Life for you has been hard and all you wanted to do was relieve a little stress, but you only got more in return. I better stop this._ Standing up, he took the attention of those there, minus the accused. "Okay, guys, I think that is enough. Neshinbara is no different from any other boy. Look..." The others only blinked at him. "He was right, and I'm sure what he did was not apart of his agenda, but we did find out something serious, **very serious**," he stressed that, "is going on. This incident could turn Margot and Neito into the worst of enemies, love is something you don't play around with. Neshinbara here was able to see changes before any of us even noticed or even thought about it and we're just gonna bomb him for one small thing? It's not like he dicked her or something."

"What's your point?" Noriki said, not really caring about the situation. He felt neutral in the whole thing, except for the fact Neito and Malga were having an affair, otherwise, like Naomasa, Tenzou, Kiyonari, Hassan, Kinji, and Ninji, he didn't seem to mind Neshinbara's actions.

"My point is..." Toori said with a smile. "Is that Neshinbara was right. Sure, he saw Margot naked and knowing him, couldn't hold back from an oppurtunity like that, and went for it. Who in their right mind wouldn't?" Toori, with a smile like always, decided to change the subject. "So, now that we do know something is wrong, and they know too, we should try and fix it. Don't you agree?"

"We can't, Toori." Masazumi looked up to his face. "If we do anything or even mention anything, this whole situation could get worse. This is a predicament only those involved can handle, third parties don't help at all..." Masazumi stood up and started to pace the floor at a slow pace. "If we do anything, Margot, assuming you haven't told her..." She looked to Neshinbara. "Would get word about what exactly has happened. Doing anything would cost Neito or Malga any oppurtunity to confess their own sin against her. Neito would probably proceed to down herself in guilt like she already is. And then there's Malga." She stopped and turned to her friends. "Malga and Margot would indefinatly break up and have never ending conflictive feelings everywhere they go. Since we are all one unit, we're practically bound together until we can collect all the Seven Deadly Sin Armaments, which could take years without the unseen Devine Forgea, Magnititose Compasselux."

Masazumi turned to Neshinbara. "And while we were busting our asses and wasting our time as par your request, you are air screwing Margot Naito." Masazumi shook her head. "So disrespectful, not only to Margot, but to yourself as well."

"Hey." Toori said calmly. "Didn't I already say enough?" Masazumi only nodded, then turned away. She found it so disrespectful that Neshinbara would do anything like what he did.

"I'm leaving..." Masazumi opened the door and stepped out, most of the others watched and decided they should as well. Neshinbara could hear most of their footsteps starting to fade while some were still leaving the room. He could then feel a certain pair of eyes on him. Slowly, he looked up from his knees to see Tomo just staring at him in disappointment.

Naomasa walked past both of them as the shrine maiden sighed quietly. "There is nothing wrong with... you know... but to do that." She sighed again. "I really had better opinions of you, Neshinbara..." She turned away and walked out of the room and Neshinbara just watched her leave with empty eyes, but as she left his sight, he returned his gaze to the floor. As Tenzou walked by, he stopped, looked at him, then patted him on the shoulder, as if to lift his spirits, then walked out. Kiyonari simply nodded at him, then went on his way. Then, Kinji and Ninji sat down on the floor next to him.

"You know, pal..." Ninji started. "Don't get so down on yourself. They are just mad and confused about what you did. Anyone would be. They'll cool off and come to reasoning later."

Neshinbara did not lift his head, he did not want to see anybody, not after all of that. Kinji and Ninji exchanged glances, then Ninji shrugged. The spirits then got up and walked out, being sure to shut the door behind them, and pitch black darkness, save for the light underneath the door crack, settled in.

The author merely sat in thought of what he had done. "I..." he said lowly to himself. "I didn't think it would be that big a deal..." He looked lower, his shoulders slumping. "Was what I did really that bad... I usually don't, but... Margot..." He looked to the wall, trying to think, but mixed feeling of self hatred and guilt were pouring in. The harsh words of those he cared about streamed around inside his head, yelling at him. He blinked, a lump formed into his throat. "I... I am scum, aren't I?" He chuckled lightly at himself. "I'm so stupid... I really guess I am..." He smiled pitifully. "All I've managed to do is ruin everything... It was my idea to charge us into England like we did, then we lost a ship, and I marooned five of our buddies for two weeks, recieved this curse, and..." He sighed, looked into the darkness.

"I'm just a failure..." Neshinbara tilted his head up to the ceiling. "I've lost my parents, I've hurt any friends I've made, and I only ruin everything. Why..." A tear came to his eye.


	16. Chapter 5 (Part 3)

**Author's Note:** **So, I decided to split this all into chapters. Maybe a big wall of text could scare people.**

**Arc I - Chp 5 ; 17**

The next morning, Class 3-Plum was assembled in the classroom, except Neshinbara. "Okay!" Makiko said with a cheerful voice and a smile, planting both hands on her hips. "It's a new day, which means new beginnings and new oppurtunities. So, let's all welcome it with happy attitudes and new perspectives. So, let's take today's attendance." Makiko pulled up a signframe which held the names of all the respective students. "Hmm..."

Makiko scrolled down the list using her index finger, occasionally glancing up to the class. "Toori's absent. Anybody have an idea as to where he might be?"

"Teacher..." Kimi smiled at her. "My silly brother is going to be because he's out getting a gift for a certain blondie here at school..."

Tenzou turned to the side with a smirk. _Geez, I wonder who it could be?_ He kind of chuckled to the ironic thought, he knew who it was.

"Okay then..." Makiko said. "I'll excuse him this time..." She continued down the list. "Naruze and Neshinbara are out as well, has any body seen them?"

Masazumi barely glanced at the empty seats, she knew exactly why they were gone. Dang, was Makiko good at acting or what, it was like she never even saw what happened last night.

Makiko looked at Neshinbara's seat and blinked as to why he would be out. "Neshinbara seemed just fine yesterday, did he catch a cold or something last night?"

Futayo shook her head. "I don't think so." The samaria clad in blue knew exactly why he was out as well. _He wants to avoid us._

"What about Malga?" Makiko asked.

"Ga'chan became pretty stressed last night and took off. I don't know where she is, plus I saw the commander yesterday and he seemed just fine when he left, besides the fact he and Malga had a dispute before he did leave..."

"So, Malga's skipping then?"

Margot stared at he hands for a moment, fiddling with her thumbs. "Jud."

The instructor took down the signframe. "Geez, what is going on with everybody lately? I'm getting tired of this." She sighed. "Okay everybody, you know you have a report to do, so get started. Azuma, due to your absense yesterday, yours won't be due until the 22nd, which is one day after everyone elses. We may be going to war, but I want you to forget about some of that stuff and relax your minds from all the stuff going on in the world and focus on just being kids every once and a while. You all know how I grade, so get busy."

As everybody decided to do their work, Makiko walked to her desk and pulled up a signframe to contact her absent students. Toori came up first. She tapped the contact button and in Far East language, the word "connecting", fading in and out, displayed. In a few seconds, Toori answered, his face now showing on the interface.

"Teacher!" Toori held up a hand and had that wide smile of his on display. "What'cha want?"

Makiko could see shopping booths scroll down behind him, he was carrying a wrapped box, about 6x5 inches under his arm. "Toori, I need you to hurry to class. If you don't get here in the next 30 minutes, I'll have to count you as absent or tardy.

"Relax, teacher. I'm on my way now."

"Good." She simply cut connections with him, she did not need him saying something embarrassing in public to her. Scrolling down her student list, she came to Neshinbara's name. She tapped the connection button and the word "connecting" came up again. She stared at it as the word faded in and out. Some of the class mates looked up at Makiko as she watched the signframe. Makiko blinked, and then the word "No Connection Established" appeared on the screen. "What the?"

Makiko tapped the contact button again, but the results were no different.

"If he's sick, he should atleast answer..."

"He's not sick, Makiko." Kiyonari informed her, grabbing her attention. "If anything, he's skipping as well."

"Why would he do that, he's got the best grades in this class."

Masazumi stared at her book, not reading it. _Should I have been so tough on him?_ Masazumi glanced outside to a tree in the window. She sighed and reached up to her breast line and clinched it. _He's sensetive, just like me... And I took my anger out on him. Now most of the class has probably lost their respect for him, just like others did with me..._

Masazumi recalled the scene with her debating with Innocentius, a representive of the Testament Union, the current head of K.P.A. Italia, whom they warred against not long ago before they got trapped in England. She recalled on how he ultimately destroyed her image on everyone and their respect for her. _"You undertook an operation to become a boy and succeed the heir loom name. You still don't have a bosom, do you..."_

Masazumi closed her eyes at that statement. _And Toori was there to save me._

_"I will give her, and I mean __**her**__, my full support because she found the answers I was looking for! Nobody elese but Seijun could have found those answers!"_

The girl sighed. _I'll have to apologize when I can... He is a boy after all, and boys do stupid things like that... Even the most intelligible ones..._

"Well, that still doesn't give me an answer..." Makiko stated. "Fine then, I'll count him as absent..." She sighed loudly and scrolled quickly to Malga's name, since it was close. She clicked the contact button. Once again, she watched the word "connecting" fade on the signframe. Makiko waited and waited, but it was starting to try her patience.

Masazumi turned a page in her book, then noticed Futayo, who was sitting behind her, was on a chat window, a devine transmission. Curious, she decided to see who she was talking to. "Hey, what's up?"

"Huh?"

"I was just curious as to who you are talking to?"

"Oh... um, an old friend really."

"You're not doing the work?"

"Well..." Futayo closed her eyes. "Since I haven't been in the class, I don't plan on doing this little writing assignment, and Makiko has excused me from doing it, so I've decided to try and catch up with him."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Well, he trained with me when I was little, it was sometime after you left. We got along pretty well, I didn't enjoy his company as much as yours, but he was fun to have around."

Masazumi remembered those months he stayed with Futayo. She smiled at those memories. "How long was he with you and your father?"

"Hmm... I'd say a few years. He was really proficient with a sword, not so well with a spear though. He kind of lacked in that area."

"What was his name?"

"His name." Futayo only smiled lightly. "It was Ichijou Sakai."

"Ichi... jou? Sakai?" He thought about that name for a bit. "Sakai?! As in Tadagatsu Sakai, the principal?" Futayo nodded with a "Um hmm." and simply got back to the chat. Masazumi simply turned back forward and watched Makiko.

Makiko simply stared at the signframe, but then, contact was made and a puffy eyed Malga appeared, finishing with a wipe to her cheeks. "Teacher?" She sniffled, obviously trying to hide the fact she had been sobbing. "What do you want?"

Makiko could only blink as various feeling flowed through her spirit. "Hi..." she said softly. "Are you okay?" She asked in a soft voice, much like a mother to her injured child, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah..." Malga nodded her head and wiped one of her eyes with a sleeve. Tear stains were fainly present on her face. "Yeah... I'm doing just fine."

"Are you sure?" Makiko leaned in, her worry and concern for the young girl being expressed. "Tell me where you are and I'll come get you." Makiko began organizing some of the object on her shelf as some of the class looked up from their work to see what was going on.

"No..." Malga said, almost letting her tears flow again. "Don't... I just wanna be alone." She then inhaled sharply.

"Malga..." Makiko insisted lightly.

"No, Makiko. Just leave me alone." Malga closed the connection. Makiko and most of the class only stared at the blank signframe. Makiko blinked several times before relunctantly taking down her com, only to slump back and sigh quietly.

Neito looked down and tried to focus on her work. Naomasa glanced at her, but then returned to her book. Neito could only stare at the book in her lap, almost unable to concentrate. Her mind was more directed to one objective. She had been considering it for a while, especially after the second night, and it got harder and harder to hold back with each passing day. Her mind was directed to just spilling it all out, the truth, confessing to Margot, and just getting it over with. For days, a heavy weight tugged on her heart, but now it was getting unbearable.

Her head felt almost light since she woke that morning, images of her and Malga's acts resurfaced. She could hear the moaning and the crying Margot would soon wail in the near future. She shakily lifted her hand and lightly grabbed a side of her head, trying to suppress the thoughts, but they just kept coming up.

_"Oh, Neito..."_

She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. Her spirit was flipping now, a war of conflictive feelings waging and racing from one end of her body to another. She was starting to get a head ache. She shook her head lightly. The pain was getting worse, the never ending thoughts, the guilt, the crime she had committed against a dear friend. _Oh, why..._ Neito looked back to her book, trying to read it, but her mind refused to cooperate with her. All it wanted was to be free again, but if she said anything... Neito squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push the thoughts down.

Makiko glanced up from her slumped posture to see Neito seemed to be in pain. "Neito?"

The pain was getting worse, it would not stop. It was like a nail was being smashed into the sides of her head, it hurt so much. Would the pain stop? What about the conflictive feelings. More images came, images of those nights. Neito's mouth quivered slightly, her stomach churned. Was she just now realizing what kind of horrible act she had committed really is? Is this... what sin is? She was starting to feel sick, which was strange, Argent Loups don't normally get sick. The pain was building up, the pressure in her head. She needed to grab the other side, to help further suppress it.

"Neito?" Makiko called again, this time getting some of the class' attention.

This was bad, Neito did not need this kind of attention, but could she fix it now? No. This was something she could no longer just ignore, and they already knew about it. They heard her going at it the previous night, yelling at Margot. They knew, so... what should be stopping her from telling Margot everything? Nothing should, but... it was just too hard.

"Neito, are you okay?" Makiko started to get up from her desk.

Neito clenched the sides of her head, squeezing her eyes tighter, a single tear escaping. _I can take much more pain than this, but... this is different! I can't fight it... I must..._

_"You traitor..."_ a voice in her head said.

_I am, aren't I?_ Neito could see the image of Malga and Margot once happy, that would only be a memory now, wouldn't it?

_"You betrayed one of your closest friends"_

Makiko continued toward the shaking girl. "Neito."

Tenzou turned to Noriki. "Should we do anything?" He simply turned the other way.

_I can't fix it._ Neito thought.

_"You slut..."_ Neito could hear the various voices in her head, those of her own, telling her what she was and what she had done. _"Wretch; You screwed it all up; Why didn't you hold yourself back; Why; Why did you do it; skank; you killed their love; you killed their love; you killed their love; you shattered Margot's happiness; It is all of your fault!"_

Slowly, tears fell to the floor. Neito's head was hidden by her hair. Quiet whelps could be heard as Makiko stood over her, clearly concerned. Most of the class' attention was now focused on Neito, but it was not like they'd judge her. Everyone has their faults. The quiet whelps soon turned into audible sobbing. Neito could only sit and finally let the guilty tears flow freely, the guilt she had been holding back for days now. Would it have been this strong if she had just told Margot in the first place instead of hiding it and making it worse? Probably, probably not, but she had to tell her.

"Margot..." she cried in between her sobs. "Margot." She needed to tell her, no matter what would happen or what the consequences would be, she had to tell her the truth.

Neito lifted her head up, tears still flowing, she did not care about who saw them now, all that mattered was the truth. "Margot!.." Neito tried to stand up, but the pain in her head, the warring feelings, it was too strong, she found herself much weaker for an unknown reason. Could it have been an literal guilt weight drilling her down? She would not let this stop her. Nothing could be worse than this unbearable chain of misery, every last thought and morsal of her being consumed by this guilt, this sin. So, she crawled slowly to Margot, weeping crystal clear and thick tears that ran down her cheeks. Margt could see that the half wolf obviously needed her, and not really knowing why she was sobbing, Margot hastily got up from her chair and went around the desk obstructing her path to her friend. Reaching her, Margot sat down next to Neito and reached for her.

"Shh... shh..."

Neito pulled away slightly, she did not deserve comfortment.

"It's okay, just calm down, Mito-pie..."

"Margot..." Neito sobbed, closing her eyes. "I've... I've..." She tried to say it, but the sobs kept coming.

"What's wrong? You can tell me..." Margot encouraged with a smile; however, the rest of the class took a step back, knowing what whas coming. Even Makiko swallowed deeply, stepping away.

"I- I'm..." Neito tried to say. "I'm so-sorry... So sorry..." Neito continued to sob. "I've sinned against you..."

"It's okay. We'll get through this."

"No..." Neito shook her head. "You don't understand... I, I" Neito finally gained control of her whelps, then dook a deep swallow and prepared herself. "I slept with Malga..."


	17. Chapter 5 (Part 4)

**Arc I - Chp 5 ; 18**

"I slept with Malga..."

Margot's eyes snapped wide open in dis-believing shock, her smile vanished, replaced by a small gaping mouth. She could only stare at the cheater.

"I'm so sorry..." Neito shook her head, letting more sobs out. "I really am sorry, Margot..."

Kiyonari gulped and stepped behind Suzu, who really had the slightest idea of what was really going on. Tenzou stood behind Makiko, who backed away even more. Kimi could only stand, watching Neito and Margot.

Margot blinked and swallowed. Slowly, she finally let out a word. "When..." Neito looked up from the ground, most of the sobbing over and out.

"Wha, what?"

"When..." Margot's mouth quivered slightly, then she gritted her teeth and wrapped her right hand around the half wolf's delicate neck. Neito yelped as the golden winged seraphic lifted her off the floor. The class prepared to step in if things got too ugly, but they held back to see if things would work themselves out. Neito vainly gripped at the arm holding her up.

"Mar- Margot-" Neito wheezed out.

"Shut up! When did this happen?! Tell me!" Margot shook the girl slightly, making the tears start to resurface. "When and how!?"

"I- I..." Neito tried to say, tears starting to flow.

"No, no more!" Margot shook her more violently this time, making Neito yelp in pain, squeezing her neck harder. "You don't have the right to shed tears! No more, do you hear me!?" Margot brought the girl closer to her face, glaring into her, past her flesh. Neito obediently nodded.

"Good, now tell me what happened. How did this... happen!?" Margot furiously demanded an answer. Neito was almost too scared to breathe.

"Pl- please, just give me some... room, Margot." Neito tried to talk, but Margot's hand was gripping tightly. Margot sneered at her, then she lifted two of her wings and wrapped their ends around Neito's wrists. The half wolf let out a small cry of pain as the wings quickly spreaded her arms out and then let her hang from them. Margot let go of her neck and then lifted the girl higher.

"Now tell me..."

Neito complied. "I..." she exhaled. "I was in my room about five days ago, trying to get some sleep. I was about two hours in when Malga knocked on my door."

Margot listened, frowning at her, wishing she could do so much more harm to the "noble" girl.

"I was half asleep and I didn't know what to think... So I opened the door and found it was Malga who had knocked." Neito breathed in and out laborly. "She told me your water was out or something and that she needed a bath. As a friend, I couldn't turn her away, so I let her in. So, she did and I tried to go back to sleep, but..."

"But..." Margot brought her closer. Margot needed to know how it went down, and Neito's voice would not be the only one telling her.

"But then she asked to stay the night. I just wanted to get to sleep, so I didn't think much of it and... I..." Neito sighed lightly. "I don't remember the rest..."

"Try to... Tell me how it started..." Margot was almost hissing it. Neito could tell a mark was definately overstepped.

"I believe... I believe she just slipped close to me in the bed and started to arouse me using her wings. I didn't do anything to cause her to start, I mean it. I didn't do anything, she aroused me!"

"Then it just... happened?" Margot smiled in a sarcastic manner. "Just like that?"

Neito nodded. "There's more though..." She gulped a large lump.

"Uh, Neito." Tenzou said. Both girls looked over to him. Seeing Margot's eyes made him shake. "May- maybe you should just stop there."

"No, I have to go all the way, you know that."

Tenzou sighed. "I'll do anything I can to help you, I promise."

Margot blinked, almost touched, but then redirected her attention to Neito. She crossed her arms. "Alright, continue."

"I..." Neito said. "loved it so much, I did not want to stop it... So Malga and I arranged to do it again the next night, then again..." Margot's eye brow twitched slightly from the sheer anger building up now. "But on the third night, I told her we should stop... And last night, she came over, but we didn't do it."

"Because they were all there, right?" Margot's eyes were sharp with fury, her teeth gritting. Tenzou stepped back, as well as most others. Seraphics were a superior species, even over certain werewolves like Neito.

Neito shook her head. "I didn't even know they were there, but they are not why we didn't do it. I told Malga-"

"What did you say..." she choked her wrists, causing Neito to wail a slight yelp.

"I told Malga that we were never doing it again!"

"You did?"

"Jud, I was the one who tried to stop it!" Neito cried out, hoping that Margot would believe her.

Margot was glaring at her, eyes burning with anger. Neito could feel her wrists beginning to crack from the strength of Margot's wings, causing her to whimper slightly from the pain. Margot brought the girl closer and put a holding hand to her chin. She growled as she lifted her open palm to strike the silver haired wolf girl down when the class heard the door open sharply.

All heads but Neito's turned to the door and who they saw standing there was Toori Aoi, the Chancellor/President of the school, and a viceroy of Musashi, now finishing a small snack. He swallowed the last bite and smiled like he always did, now strolling down the room with a wrapped box tucked loosely under his arm.

"Toori, you're here..." Tomo said.

"Yep." He walked past everybody, Margot was who he wanted to talk to. Margot blinked, still angered, in confusion as she watched Toori advance to her. Then, he stopped near her. The golden winged seraphic watched him as he held that usual expession of his. He smiled at her, then looked to Neito.

"Hey, Neito. How are you hangin'?" Toori called.

Neito just blinked at him, still wincing in pain. "Hello, my king... It's pretty bad up here."

"Um,hmm..." Toori refocused his attention on Margot. "Don't you think Neito has suffered enough, Margot?"

"Ug-..." She closed her eyes and looked down. "No..."

"Well, please, let her go." Margot did not respond. "Please?"

"Ju- judge..." Her wings loosened from Neito's wrists and the girl fell onto the floor and collapsed. At once, Tenzou, Kiyonari, Tomo, Azuma, and Makiko rushed to her aid. Neito stayed absolutely still, hoping not to anger the seraphic any more than she already had.

"There we go..." Toori said. "Isn't that better?"

Margot only fell silent.

"Margot, you are a good girl, you know that?"

Margot only blinked.

"I'm glad you didn't hurt her, what did Neito tell you?"

"She told me that Malga was the one who wanted to do it, but I think-"

"She's right. Man, you shoulda heard them going at it last night, all the yelling and screaming." Margot gasped.

"Hey!" Tenzou said loudly, pointing at Toori. "Don't make it sound like that, tell her in a different way! This is a serious situation and we can't afford you making it worse!"

"Okay, okay, chill out." Toori laughed. He then smiled and looked at Margot. "Neito had to yell at Malga because she did not want to stop."

Margot simply looked down. "Malga... wanted to keep going?.."

"It seems so..."

He looked at Margot. She was staring at the ground, some tears in her eyes. Toori did not want to see his good friend sad like the way she was. "Hey, you know what? I went and got you a gift..." Toori handed the box over to Margot. Hesitantly, Margot took the box and held it with both hands, simply staring at it. "A... gift?"

"Yep."

"To... me?"

"Yeah! Go ahead, open it."

The rest of the class watched as Margot slowly grabbed the wrapping and ripped it off. then she grabbed the lid and lifted it. Carefully, she reached inside to find a hyper-articulator mini unit. "A booster?" She looked up at Toori and he nodded.

"That's for Streis Frauwen, it makes you move even faster in the air without using extra ether. But that's not all, check under the box."

Margot lifted the box to find a gift card. She held it up.

"That's for new bedsheets and blankets... I figured maybe there were finer sheets you wanted. That covers up a lot of money. Use it"

Neito hid her face under her sleeves, leaning into Makiko's arms, but she slowly looked up to Toori. He was the only one who came to her aid. _Thankyou, My King._

"Well?" Toori asked, catching Margot's attention.

"Huh?"

"How do you feel? Better, I hope?"

Margot looked over at Neito, who hid her face completely again. She looked back at Toori. "A little..."

"You do know it's not all Neito's fault, right?"

Margot could only look down.

"You really should have heard Neito and Malga fussing that night about it. Neito really wanted to stop it... Now, you do have the right to be angry at Neito and Malga, maybe even a right to seriously hurt them, but i ask of you... Can you maybe... forgive Neito and Malga?"

Margot looked back at Neito, then sighed. "I won't beat her..." Neito slowly looked up at Margot. "But I don't know about forgiving her... But I do know that if it ever happens again... I'll kill her." Margot shoved Toori out of the way and walked out of the classroom. Makiko scratched her head in despair.

"Maybe we should cancel class today..."

"Yeah..." Masazumi inputted. "This whole thing has gotten crazy."

"Well," Toori stated. "We all faulter at some points, and this was a really bad one, but I believe with a lot of love and dedication, it can be healed." Most of the class seemed to agree, except Shirojiro, who understood the real concept behind Margot's current feelings.

"I don't know, Toori. If somebody slept with Heidi..." Shirojiro said. "I'd pretty much kill the bastard who did it."

"And what about Heidi?" Toori asked.

"I'd never see her again." Heidi nodded.

"And if Shiro ever slept with somebody, I'd shoot both of them." She still had that smile while saying that. Tenzou blinked at her.

"How can you say that with such a straight face."

"Huh?"

"Listen. Everybody." The whole class turned their attention to Tenzou. "Only a few days ago, we were fighting against the Testament Union, facing odds we could not even hope to win to rescue a dear friend who was captured, and we succeeded, we won! We took on an army much stronger and skilled than ourselves, and even a god of war. We won because of our strong bond and courage to go into that fight together! Now look at us... We are tearing ourselves apart. Even if one of us is hurting, we should do everything we can to mend that injury and press forward."

Toori smiled at the ninja. "Wow, Tenzou. That was incredible."

Tenzou only looked down. "I just don't like to see us like this. It's okay when we baffle and insult one another lightly, but this is just crazy to me. We've gone into battle together and yet..."

Toori laid a hand on his shoulder, making Tenzou look up at him. Toori simply smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Tenzou. I, Aoi Toori, will fix this whole situation."

"What about Neshinbara?" Kimi said.

"Neshinbara, as I'm sure we know, likes to deal with his problems by himself, but he's just going to have to suck it up and accept our help. What he did was not that bad if you think about it, and he actually has a concience, unlike myself, and I do wierd stuff like that all the time! Like this one time, sis was taking a nice hot bath and I-"

Kimi bonked his head hard with a smile. "But what you get is hard hits to the head instead of a lecture to think about! Now don't go no further into that story."

Masazumi blinked. "Okay, wait, what happened?"

"Nothing important."

**Okay, so that's Chapter 5. This was a pretty hard chapter to get down, the whole time I was thinking that this would chase any readers I had left away, hopefully not. Thank God the wounds start healing after Chapter 6, which is that big-ass, long-ass action chapter.**

**I have to say, my decision to keep Masazumi a girl I think is rather the right one, I'd be uncomfortable to actually post what I wrote down, and it's not because of any lemon scenes, I just don't think the fans could accept Masazumi using a small machine to complete her sex change procedures. Anyway, I hope you will anticipate the next chapter, and please review for my sake about this chapter, tell me whether or not it was okay, and DO NOT worry, I don't believe there will be any more chapters so poorly written like this one, everything gets so much better after Chapter 6, because then we will finally be stepping into Arc II, which is where our plot begins!**


	18. Chapter 6 (Part 1) - ARC II Begins!

**AUTHORS NOTE: Finally, we are getting somewhere. We are not into the story yet, but we finally exited the premise. So let's get started, but I do wish they would update the character's roster for this, there are more than five characters on this awesome anime, right, or did I miscount them…**

**Arc II – Chp 6 ; 18 – Nightmare Vision**

Footsteps echoed the dark walkway rapidly. Masazumi looked over her shoulder to find **it** still chasing her relentlessly, not giving a breath or an edge, fatigue did not seem to overcome it, just pure malice. _What is that thing!?_

What was giving chase to her was a dark liquid like smoke figure, and it was coming faster than anything she'd ever seen run on two legs. The clack of it's feet, the shape of thick eagle talons, but the middle toe was missing. They were feminine, but strong, she could hear the panting, it had a slight echo to it almost inaudible, but the voice was clearly female as well.

Masazumi ran faster than she ever had to before, but running that fast, her legs were not used to that, and one foot hit the other, and before she knew, Masazumi was toppling over. She screamed loudly as she hit the floor hard, chin skidding slightly causing a slight burn. The pain started to settle in, but it was nothing she was not used to by now. The politician of Musashi dazedly glance over her shoulder, then shock stayed her face. Masazumi could see the dark smog loom over her, particles erupting madly. Then, a thin artificial hand reached out, silver and grey in color, three thin finger and a thumb on both sides of what Masazumi could assume was it's hand.

Masazumi panicked as the cold fingers wrapped themselves around her delicate throat. The girl gasped for air, but her bronchial tubes were constricted. The darkness lifted Masazumi effortlessly off the floor completely. Masazumi squirmed in vain, grabbing at the arm that was revealed from the shroud of darkness seemingly covering the figures small feminine body. Then, a small pair of yellow lights gleamed from inside the smoke, they were sharp, almost like curved watermelon slices, but the glow that emitted from it shined brightly, almost sending a surge of uneasiness through anything that it looked at. Those were it's eyes, Masazumi could at least assume that much about it. Just bright yellow, no white, no leeway, they shone like a beast's. They came closer to her until a grey metallic horn came out. The horn reached over and down to it's nose and overshadowed it like a helmet, and curved up to the shape of the yellow eyes. From the inner edge of the eyes symmetrically coming down were more features of the helmet, probably to hide the sides of the face. All that could be seen was a very feminine and recognizable chin and mouth, everything just below the nose in other words. The texture of the "helmet" was more like an Armor of Deadly Sin's.

Masazumi gasped as the head came closer. The yellow eyes narrowed and squinted at her menacingly. The helmet definitely matched the style of the arm, or at least what she could see of it.

"Are you…" Masazumi managed to wheeze out. "An Armor of Deadly Sins?"

The yellow eyes started to shine brighter as a faint, and hollow voice surfaced itself from inside the creature holding her.

"Ssiiiiiiiinnnn…. Iinnffectsss… aaallll…" (Sin Infects All) Another hand emerged from the smog and extended it's five appendages, almost like it was going to grab something, then the hand progressed to her Masazumi's head. Masuzumi could see the arm come out, it held what seemed to be a thick shield with an overlapped layer of purple and black shooting down the middle, with four green dots shining like stars emitting at the front. Masazumi recalled seeing that somewhere, from when the TRUMP first attacked Musashi! The memory was faint, but she definitely could not forget what an Armor of Deadly Sins would look like.

_Averice Reflection!?_

It seemed to hang onto her arm, acting like a heavy shield, but it was like the weight of the armament had no effect to the being's arm it was embodying, it was almost like it was a part of it. Masazumi was trembling heavily as the hand now lingered over her face. Her eyes were wide, pupils small, the hand came closer.

"Sleep forever in darkness. My master demands it."

The hand shot down to her face faster than anything the politician had anticipated, then she screamed loudly. Masazumi sat up quickly and glanced around, panting. She could feel something soft beneath her, then she felt to find some sheets. She found herself in her bed, sweating heavily, panting like she had run a mile. She took another look around to find the familiar setting of her room. She then only looked to the bed sheets, trying to catch up with reality.

"It was… a nightmare?"

Masazumi blinked and then smelled the air. She could smell her own stench. It made her quiver, so she slipped out of the bed, one leg, then the other. Masazumi opened her bedroom door and walked down the smooth wooden floored corridor to get to the bathroom door. Turning the knob, she made her way in, flipped the switch and instantly reached for the shower nozzle. Slowly, Masazumi slid the damp clothes off of her body, revealing elegant curves and flawless skin and stepped into the shower. Letting water run down her body, Masazumi stood puzzled by the dream she had.

"What was that thing?" She lifted her arm and looked at her palm. "Whatever it was… death was written all over it." Masazumi lifted the hand to her neck and gently caressed it. It did not hurt, so it really was just a nightmare. "It said… "Sin infects all…"" She let her arm fall to her side. "What does that mean? "Sin infects all.""

The politician let the water run into her hair and down. It felt pleasing to do so and have all of that sweat come off of her body. "Why did it look like the Deadly Sin Armaments, or at least have the skim of one?" Masazumi blinked in puzzlement, questions filling her head. She then shook it. "No, it was only a dream! Just ignore it, Masazumi." She let her face get showered onto, trying to wash the crazy ideas away.

It was only half an hour later when Masazumi stepped out of the restroom. She flipped the light off and walked to her bedroom, damp foot after foot lightly hit the floor, swaying her body like natural with nothing but a towel shielding it. It was too late at night for anybody to even be up, so she assumed it would be safe to walked to her room without those dirty clothes on. She finally opened up the door, stepped in, and walked over to her bed. Masazumi let the towel fall to the floor and slipped into her bed before letting out a tired sigh. She stared at the ceiling, thinking about that strange dream before letting the darkness lull her back into her sleep.


	19. Chapter 6 (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

**Arc II - Chp. 6 ; 19 - Masazumi**

The politician of Class 3 - Plum woke up to greet a morning lit room. She sat up and blinked with a yawn, stretching her arms, trying to wake up. She then slung her smooth legs over the edge of the bed and got up. Masazumi Honda walked over to her closet and opened it up to find various and numerous suits hanging while other clothes sat folded on shelves. She grabbed a set of folded clothes and set them on the bed.

She pulled up the leggings, then fastened her tights around her chest and waist, then finally topped it off with her smaller long sleeve shirt. Today she had to instruct most of the little ones in the class she was volunteering to aid in. Makiko would be holding another session of the athletics training tomorrow morning, and this time, she required everyone to be there, no exceptions or excuses would be accepted. The girl walked over to a mirror and straightened her hair behind her shoulders, then smiled at herself.

Masazumi exited her house, being sure to lock up, and started to stroll down the path to the school, Musashi Ariadust Academy. Today's session with the kids would be two hours and a half long, then it would be off to Makiko's. _I wonder if Margot and Malga will be around in class today..._ Masazumi looked down at the end of the road when the two seraphics came to mind. Was Margot still furious? She could recall the meaning of Margot's last words to them yesterday...

_"But if it happens again... I'll kill her."_

The politician in training shuddered at the thought and wrapped her arms around herself. "Gives me chills just thinking about it."

Only several blocks down and Masazumi found herself in the Market District again, infront of Ms. Aoi's shop, the Blue Thunder. Her stomach growled and Masazumi raised a hand to it and held that area. She had forgotten to eat breakfast again... Ever since she formed that contract Tomo provided and arranged, Masazumi knew she had been eating better. Now would be a good time to eat.

With forward steps, Masazumi strolled up to the door and opened it to find the cafe slightly packed with customers, a sight she was not used to. Masazumi looked at the counter to find a young boy in a Musashi Ariadust Academy working the counter, another sight she was not used to. He wore an apron over it at least, making him look like an employee.

Masazumi walked up to the counter and the boy noticed her right away. Masazumi noticed his eyes, they were each a different color, one was black while the other was brown. The sight was not too weird, but she took in account that the other eye could hold a power just like Tomo's. "Uh, hello?"

"Hey." He said, putting the rag he was using to wipe the counter with away. He pointed at her lightly. "You're from the same school, aren't you? The Vice President, correct?"

Masazumi chuckled. "How did you know." The boy pointed at her armband. "That."

Masazumi turned to it, then let out an embarrassed laugh. "Oh, yeah." She scratched the back of her head. "Forgot. So..."

"Hmm?" He blinked, tilting his head lightly to the girl.

"Um, when did you start working here?"

"Why, you come here often?"

"Well, sort of..." Masazumi said.

"Ah, Masazumi!" said a loud and cheerful voice. The employee and Masazumi turned to see Ms. Aoi come out of the back room. "How good it is to see you, are you eating okay?"

Masazumi smiled and nodded. "Uh, yes ma'am. I've been doing better since the last time I came to eat here."

"Good, good." she said happily with a smile. "Ah, you must be wondering." She turned to the employee. "Masazumi, this is..."

"Uh, Tsukasa, Vice-President." He tilted his head to her in respect slightly. "Tsukasa Shirokage."

"I see." Masazumi said, before extending her hand. "I'm Masazumi Honda."

Tsukasa took her hand and shook it breifly. "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Masazumi smiled. Ms. Aoi smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"Yep, he came here looking for a job around a week ago. Since Horizon was so busy hanging out with you guys, I've been short handed around here."

"Wait." Tsukasa said, a hint of surprise in his voice. "Did you say Horizon?"

"Oh yes, dear."

"You know Horizon?" Masazumi asked Tsukasa.

"Well..." He looked away and scratched his black hair. "I did... But that was a long, long time ago..." Masazumi's eyes dulled lightly.

"I see." She sighed. "Well, I need to hurry up and get something to eat."

"Oh, yeah... What do you want?"

"Nah ah ah..." Ms. Aoi said, waving her finger. "Not like that. It is "How may I help you?", okay?"

Tsukasa groaned lightly. "Do I really have to say that after-"

"Tsukasa..." The woman tapped the desk with a testing smile on her face. Tsukasa looked away and back at Masazumi. "Yes, ma'am." He turned to Masazumi. "How may I help you today, ma'am."

"Much better, you are learning, Tsukasa, learning very much." The owner of the establishment walked back into the back room, and as she left the sight of the two teens, Tsukasa sighed lightly and looked up. "Sometimes, I think informality will work better after a conversation."

"She can be a bit pushy at times, but she holds high expectations for anyone working for her, so you better step up." Masazumi said, nudging him lightly. Tsukasa smiled and nudged her back.

"Well, you too... So, what will it be?"

"Oh, um..." Masazumi put a finger to her mouth, but then noticed a red band sticking out of the corner from inside his apron. "Hey, what is that?"

"Huh?" Tsukasa turned his head down to red cloth. His face changed suddenly as he quickly pushed it in. "Oh, that. It's nothing really."

"But-"

"Don't you worry about it, but what I need is your order." Masazumi looked back up at him, his face seemed calm and nice, no blemishes were present. His hair was of a medium length, he actually looked rather nice, with a delinquent kind of aura to him.

"Okay, I'll take a small order of back and toast with some milk."

"Alright." He typed the order in and then came up with a price. "That will be four point sixty-two."

Masazumi reached into her pocket and pulled out pocket change. "I only have money, no digital sanct. to use right now." Tsukasa took the change and began counting it.

"What kind of Vice-President does not have sanct.?" He place one coin after another on the counter.

"This vice-president." Masazumi said, pointing to herself.

"Well played." He put the change down, then slid other coins to her. "There your change."

"Thank you." Masazumi grabbed it and shoved it into her pocket. "Do you enjoy work here?"

"Oh, uh..." Tsukasa put the money into the register. "Well, I guess as much as one can enjoy work. It's better than doing nothing like somebody else I know."

"I see."

"Yep... Alright, well your order will be ready in a few minutes. You can go take a seat somewhere while you wait for your order."

"Okay." Masazumi walked away, then looked back. _I wonder why I have not seen him anywhere before... And what was that armband?_ She shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry about it, people have their secrets after all."

Masazumi walked over to a table and sat down. She thought about what the day would hold instore for her, but then something outside caught her eye. She took a look out the window to find Toori and Horizon talking and walking. Toori looked happy, very happy, just as he promised to be. Masazumi smiled lightly, but then the thought about the wars going on for the Armors of Deadly Sins passed by her thought process. She got the idea of going out there and grabbing both of them to tell them about her dream, but she could not bring herself to get up.

The couple continued to stroll by, Horizon batting an eye at the politician for only a split second before continuing with Toori. Masazumi rested her cheek on a propped up arm. "Geez... Why do I have to have such complexes..." She continued to watch the outside, hoping time would fly by.

Masazumi waved by as she walked outside of the Blue Thunder, and Tsukasa merely waved back as Ms. Aoi approached with plates and cups. She smiled and stopped by the boy. "Why didn't you tell her anything about it?"

Tsukasa sighed. "Because the principal told me not to. The Student Council or anybody in power should not know about what he is getting together..."

Ms. Aoi put the plates down. "You know she is with that bunch of kids you were with back in Grade 4, remember them?"

"You mean Toori, Kimi, Neito... those guys?" The woman nodded. "Well, what importance or difference would it make. I have not seen any of them for years, and I'll try to keep it like that until Principal Sakai says otherwise. You know his orders..."

Ms. Aoi nodded. "Yes I do." She glanced up. _Yes I do, kid__._

Tsukasa looked straight at the door, watching Masazumi leave. _To think, I didn't think the principal would choose me for this special task at hand, and when we are ready, we'll reveal ourselves. We just need to wait for him to give the order. England is going to be troublesome, and I don't think our good buddies will handle themselves as well as they did when we were fighting to save Horizon._


	20. Chapter 6 (Part 3)

**Author's Note:** **Well, this took a little while to type up. I have to say, I am quite pleased to see you guys are taking quite well to this. I surely can't to get to Chapter 15, and action is coming soon, like I said, Chapter 6 is a HUGE one, and the action takes up like 2/3 of it, and we are almost getting there.**

**Arc II - Chp. 6 ; 20 - The Class Results**

The time was 12:12 PM as Masazumi marched down to Makiko's classroom. By now, the class should be eating their lunches, but as usual, she had none. Her stomach growled lightly, teaching those younger children surely required utmost attention and energy, but she enjoyed it. The one thing that was on her mind was that Tsukasa guy, he seemed rather strange, and what was his connection with Horizon? He somehow seemed to have known her, yet Masazumi could not recall seeing his face anywhere on Musashi for the whole year she had been in the academy. That also brought on another question, he wore the uniform almost like he was in the school, yet he did not seem in any hurry to get here, nor had she seen him walking around the halls or anything similar.

Masazumi decided that it would not be healthy for her to think of such things so often, maybe he just adored the students of the school and bought a uniform or something like that. Her thoughts were pushed down as she finally reached the door of Class 3-Plum. She reached out to the door knob and grasped it, twisted it and opened the door to greet a light atmospheric room.

Makiko was eating a take-out tray of well-fried noodles, thin strings mixed with ripped up bread sticks.

"Oh, hi, Masazumi." Makiko greeted. "Did you finish your volunteer work?"

"Uh, yes ma'am." Masazumi walked inside and looked around. Toori was happily chatting with Horizon, who was eating small patches of rice, not exactly paying mind to him. Tenzou was pointing out things to Kiyonari in an eroge magazine, while Noriki sat back in his chair, feet propped up onto the desk. He seemed comfortable. Masazumi looked to the second row to see Neshinbara present today, slumped far back in his seat looking almost depressed, just slowly tapping buttons on a signframe he had pulled up just above his knees. She looked lower to find small droplets of red under the side of his chair. Another drop. She traced the drop back up to his cursed hand, which was covered by a bandage.

Trying to think of what she could say to boost him back up, she focused her attention back on the rest of the class. Futayo was talking to Neito, almost like she was trying to talk her up. Margot and Malga were in the class today too, Margot was eating with a smile while Malga just slumped back looking the other way. Food was in a bento, half way finishedd, but clearly left alone now. Masazumi felt her stomach and thought about asking her for the rest of it.

"Hello, boobless politician." Kimi said, standing behind her, which caught Masazumi off guard. "How are you feeling today, did you teach those kids well?"

"Yeah, I did. And I am feeling quite good today."

"Well, that is good. Confidence I see, right?"

"Well, yeah, but right now, I need to talk to somebody." Masazumi slid away from Kimi with a smile and walked over to Malga's desk, then she pulled up a chair, and sat across from her. "Hi, Malga..."

Malga Naruze, the black winged seraphic, glanced at Masazumi with sad eyes. In a low voice, she said "hello" back, then continued to stare back to the side, trying to avoid any kind of eye contact. Her spirit reminded her of their clerk which she degraded only two nights ago, with others of the class. Masazumi figured she try to get Malga up first before trying Neshinbara, unlike her, they pounded him at his own place.

"Everything go okay?" The vice-president leaned in slightly, eyes glancing at the food. Malga nodded, tiny hints of tears in the edges of her eyes.

"Okay..." Masazumi sat back and looked the other way. Kenji, Ninji, and Hassan were eating curry, Persona was drinking tea through a straw. Hassan would definatly share his curry with her. Getting up to the get something to eat, Malga quietly spoke up.

"Do you want the bento?.."

Masazumi stopped and stood still for a second. She slowly turned around to see Malga pushing the small tray of neatly cut chicken, rice, ground beef mixed together with a melon bread on the side. There was definatly a good bit left, more than enough to fill the girl's tummy. Masazumi sat back down and took the tray of food. "Thank you, Malga."

"Yeah..." She managed to crack a smile and soften her expression. "It's no problem."

Masazumi began to eat the bento of food as Malga glanced away again. Masazumi need to strike up a small conversation to break the tension or something with the superior specimen, but what could she say? 'Did it go okay?' Ha, yeah right... Malga was obviously depressed because of what Margot found out yesterday, and Neito would always be within Margot's grasp if she ever wished to beat her down or worse, which only made being near the seraphics that much riskier.

She eyed Malga, who seemed to look away when her eyes targeted her. Was she now seeking a source of comfort? Masazumi smiled and looked at Margot.

"Hey, Margot."

"Hmm?" Margot turned her head to face Masazumi. "Oh, hey, Seijun. What is it?"

"Um..." Masazumi began to think saying anything about what happened was a bad idea, but she had to know how bad things might have been. "Well, is everything... okay?"

Margot swallowed more needles. "Jud. I believe everything will work out just fine. Every relationship forms little or big kinks, but over coming those kinks will just make it stronger. You just have to sometimes give a reason for reminders so those kinks won't form again."

_I wonder how you are overcoming those kinks, and what you actually mean by "reminders"..._ Masazumi at another spoonful of rice and beef, savoring the delicacy of the food. "Malga, did you cook this?"

"Oh, no..." Malga shook her head, still trying to avoid eye contact. "Margot prepared it for this morning. I'm just not that hungry today..."

"Oh... well, I'm just glad you both aren't hurting one another after all that happened yesterday."

Margot took a sharp swallow and pointed at Masazumi with her chopsticks, making the politician stare cross eyed at it while slightly lunging back in surprise. "Don't mention anything about what happened yesterday, alright? I don't want to think about it, period." Margot clearly displayed her annoyance of the subject in the iteration.

"Judge..." Masazumi slowly said, glancing down to her knees. "Sorry, Margot."

"It is alright Masazumi." Margot said with a smile.

The politician turned around to see Futayo and Neito now eating together. Neito felt Masazumi's eyes on her and she turned around, then stared at her with her golden eyes. She looked a little sad, she'd admit.

"Hey!" an angry voice shouted, causing Neito, and all of the class but the clerk to jump, even Makiko. "What are you doing looking over here, the front is that way!" Margot yelled at Neito, standing up in her seat and pointing forward. Neito, with a slight yelp, turned around sharply. Toori, with a crooked smile, rubbed his ear as Masazumi could only stare in disbelief. Tenzou's eyes were wide with shock as he turned back around. Margot was still pretty pissed apparently.

Neshinbara leaned his head back greivishly to see what the screaming was about, but then returned to his activity. Makiko only aligned herself and looked to the class, slightly a shocked about the scream, then returned to her lunch rather hesitantly. Masazumi turned back around to see Malga covering her ears and shaking like a scared little girl.

_Holy crap!_ Masazumi sheepishly looked to the tray of food, then at Margot, who had returned to eating with a rather angry aura now. _Malga must have gotten an ear full last night... Poor Malga and Neito._

A timer sounded, catching some's attention like it did daily. Makiko sat up to see it. "Hmm?" She pulled up the time to see their lunch period over. "Already?" She put up her food and stood up. "Alright, class... You guys can continue eating, but I have a job to do." She closed the tray and walked over to Neshinbara's desk, then softly put it down infront of him. "Here, Neshinbara, you can finish that for me if you wish."

Neshinbara did not really respond as Makiko walked back to the front. "It's time to do some math..."

Masazumi slowly got up and walked over to her seat beside Tenzou. Tenzou looked at her, then calmly returned his gaze to the instructor. Masazumi smiled lightly and propped her arms up on the desk and listened to Makiko.

"Okay, everybody, here is our warm up problem." Makiko cleared her throat. "If the square root of "x" equals sixteen..." She wrote the numbers up on the board. "then what does the square root of four by "x" equal?" She put down the marker andwalked around the room while holding the book clearly labeled "Mathematics Level 4-2". "Take a minute, and only a minute to solve the problem then somebody give me an answer."

Suzu began writing down what she heard as Masazumi looked over to Tenzou, who was solving the question fast. It was an easy question for sure, but Masazumi was not even worried about school work. There were much more important things to go over, such as the TRUMP attack upon entering England's borders. Masazumi was positive the Student Council of Oxford Academy was debating whether to capture Musashi or plain destroy it, or let them go.

Along side the meeting of the four TRUMPS, they discovered Thomas Shakespeare, which stood out amongst them the most, held the Deadly Sin Armament, Averice Reflection. That Deadly Sin Armament held the power to convert the user's pain into ether, which could be used to either increase the power of a seperate ether-consuming weapon, or be used to fire it all onto an individual target, or even increase the user's own ether supply using the stored energy. From what Masazumi could tell, Shakespeare held a grudge against their clerk. Not only was he cursed, but he was also a target for her weapon if she ever decided to use it.

Users that held Deadly Sin Armaments were targets of top priority, for they held the ability to turn the tide of a global scale battle at will. Should she decide to come after him, they'd lose their best stratigest and probably the war in return.

"Masazumi." Makiko called. "Answer the question please."

Masazumi looked up from his hands, stopping her train of thoughts. "Huh? Oh, the answer is 32..."

"Correct." Makiko smiled at her and wrote the answer up on the marker board. "Now, as you'll see, what you must do to get this answer..."

Masazumi returned to her thoughts. What they needed to do was obtain that Deadly Sin Armament, but the question was... how?

Time continued to pass as Makiko went over the properties of the math elements sin, cos, and tan, and the class, plus the instructor, tended to doze off. Even Makiko knew much more important things needed to be attended to, but this was her job. Masazumi found that Margot had grown quite irritated with Neito, but atleast she wasn't hurting her. Neshinbara was clearly depressed with what had happened two nights ago and Malga and Neito were under suppression from Margot. Masazumi couldn't help but wonder if they would be ready for a fight incase TRUMP decided to board again, they were hovering over England's level 1 territory after all.

Finally, 3 'o-clock had arrived and students were allowed to leave school. As usual, the students of Class 3-Plum would stick around discuss their various activities and/or plans for the day, or any other day. Makiko plopped her ass into her soft leather chair and breathed a tired sigh of relief as Neshinbara was the first to get up to leave right away.

"Neshinbara." Masazumi got up to run to him as he marched toward the door. "Wait." Masazumi grabbed hold of his shoulder. Neshinbara stopped in his tracks. "Don't go yet, let's talk about this."

"Leave me alone..." he bluntly stated before shoving the hand off of him. "I don't want to talk."

"You're acting like a little kid..." Masazumi said, not so much argue as much as a sad fact in her perspective. "I know you're upset, but-"

"I said to just leave me alone, please..." Neshinbara opened the door and quickly walked out. Masazumi stood at the door with her hand left in the air, just watching the door. Slowly, she let it fall to her side.

"When that boy wants to be alone..." Shirojiro stated. "Best just let him be."

Masazumi looked over to Shirojiro's direction in annoyance. "Loneliness is what gets to him the worst."

"And look at what he does all the time. He looks for any escuse to get away from us." Shirojiro glanced over at Toori as well, who happily chatted with Horizon, who did not seem to share the same enthusiasm, infact, she looked quite annoyed. "Let's not forget that curse on his hand. I'm sure just being around the Chancellor is sending huge vibes of pain through his body, and he must feel very insecure about what he did with Margot."

"Yeah." Heidi said. "But shouldn't only Margot be the mad one about that?"

"I just hate how he cost me money time." Shirojiro said calmly, turning to Heidi. "He misunderstood the bottom line of what we told him back at his place."

Masazumi only sighed and turned back to the door. "He needs new bandages, since we are on the topic..."

"I've tried giving him some fresh ones..." Tomo told the politician, jumping into the conversation. "But he never takes them or allows me to deliver them to him. He's distancing himself from all of us, just because of a little scolding."

Makiko looked up from her desk. "You've got to remember that the boy is sensitive. He hasn't answered any of the questions directed to him, nor will he participate in anything." She directed her gaze to the group. "What happened to cause this kind of behavior? Only two days ago, he was leading a mission to help a friend, now he won't even bat an ey at any of us."

"He's shy." Toori happily inputted. "Remember in Grade 5 at how insecure he was? He never knew what to talk about with anybody, but if any of us needed help with class work, he'd be the first to say something, and don't even get me started about that guy and when he talks about history." Toori started bonking the top of his head with a smile. "He'd talk so much and emphasize every topic down to the grimmiest detail and overload my brain. He should learn to simplify his sentences so an idiot like me can understand without him blowing my brains loose!"

"Hmm, Foolish Brother." Kimi said, catchin his attention. "I'm afraid you lack the required material."

Horizon turned from Toori to the instructor. "We visited Commander Neshinbara at his place and told him off."

"Heh?" Makiko made an irritated expression. ""Told him off"?.. About what?"

Kenji rose his hand. "He was peeping on Margot while she was in the show and _got busy_." Margot began to blush and turned her head down.

"Oh..." Makiko's eyes dragged a bit. "And you said things to him about that?"

"We were pretty hard on him." Masazumi finally admitted, looking down in shame.

Makiko sat back and crossed her legs. "Well no wonder why he stayed out yesterday and is the way he is..." Makiko pinched the bridge of her eyes and exhaled loudly. "I doubt the kid will report to duty incase we are attacked now..."

"Actually..." Adele iterated, taking the groups' attention. "Neshinbara relinquished his duties a while ago, claiming he was unfit for duty. I held reasonable results for strategy, so his duty has fallen upon me."

The class, including Margot, Malga, and Neito were all astonished with shock.

"What?" Neito said. "But, he-... He held such high-esteem for the position..."

"Yeah, but..." Adele said. "I don't think it was because of what happened about Margot."

Masazumi only shook her head. "He hasn't been acting right since we came to England. More precisely, since he got the..." Her eyes snapped open. "The curse!"

Kiyonari turned his gaze to the door. "It must be that curse. If that thing can force him to kill someone close to him, then I guess denying it causes these kinds of after affects. Makes sense to me. In the play of Macbeth, the lead role, Macbeth, does become more and more obsessed with power after he has killed the king, but before that, he was incredibly timid and second guessing."

"Well, great..." Masazumi slapped her hands together in an irritated way. "So, how do we get rid of it?"

"I'm sure he's working on a way to." Makiko said. "But I don't think it'd be healthy for him to all by himself. Try apologizing and see if you can get him to come back to class. He doesn't have to happy, but I think it will be important for you all to stay together from now on..." Makiko directed her gaze to Margot. "No matter what happens..."

Margot could only nod. "Judge..."

Outside far past the school, Principal Sakai stood with six individual students, four boys and two girls. Each had a red arm band on their left arm which said "Special Tactical Unit Squad". He smiled.

"Alright, kids. You've been going through training and tests to see whether or not you were up for the task, and you know those tests were no easy trifle. You've exceeded expectation all in your own fields. In due time, you will finally be revealed to the public, but not yet. We have to wait for the proper time. In the meantime, try to avoid any kind of contact with Class 3-Plum, we don't need them recalling old memories yet. Do you understand?"

"Judge!" the class said loudly in unison.

"Principal." Said a student, who raised his hand. His open vest showed two twin guns that were holsters on his left rib cage, which swung loosely. His different colored eyes gleamed slightly. "I have seen that my old collegues' spirits are getting into very stressed levels, and I believe they are going to get worse. Are you sure we shouldn't intervene?"

"I'm sure, Special Unit #6..." Sakai smiled at him calmly. "It's good to see you still care about your old friends after all of your time spent in Mikawa."

A shorter boy with brown hair and sword sheathed, hanging from his waist, closed his eyes, which is bangs slightly covered over, and shook his head while raising his hand up slightly. "It couldn't be helped. The schools said that what we needed could not be provided by Musashi." He smiled and looked up the principal. "But I'll follow your orders and believe you know what you are doing, but I would love to see Mitotsudaira and Naito again very soon."

"Don't you worry, Special Unit #4, you will." Sakai said. "Anything you wish to throw in, nephew?"

The toughest looking student with short black hair opened his eyes in slight annoyance, though he didn't seem to be. From his back hung two swords, one of which looked rather unique to say the least. "Hmm? Oh, yeah." He turned to look at the sky. "Nothing really can be said about it, I'm just waiting like you said we should."

Sakai smiled at him warmly. "I'm sure all the training my good friend, Tadagatsu (forgive me if I got this name wrong) has trained you very well, but don't you forget my training with your sword skills, you'll need them."

The boy smiled and nodded. "Yes sir, I will not."

"Good. And you, Special Unit #3?"

Another boy with short black hair, and a pair of ether hand guns hanging at hips, lazily turned to the principal. "I don't have anything to comment on..."

"Aw..." said a girl with long purple hair who was standing next to him. "Come on, Kazu, atleast say something."

He turned away from her in annoyance. "All I hope is that once we get assigned to Class 3 Plum that no extra work will come my way. All of this extra training is going to kill my me time..." The girl got a dull and annoyed look with the boy next to her.

"You lazy bones..."

"Hey, I'm not lazy, Ayumi..." the boy told her, getting a little annoyed. "I just don't want to do work I don't have to."

"That sounds just like you... lazy bones."

The boy turned to her annoyed now as the others gave a slight chuckle except the nephew. Sakai even smiled at it.

"Okay, that's enough, you two..." He turned to the second girl who had long, creamy brown hair with a slight smile on her face. "You, Special Unit #5, do you know what you will wish to do once you get in there with them?"

The girl nodded solemnly. "I just simply wish to help them is all, that's why we all came, right?" The others but the Special Unit #3 nodded their heads in agreements. "When you asked us if we wanted to officially come back on Musashi after all of these years, and the requirement was to join this squad, I would never refuse such an offer." She bowed to him. "Thank you..."

Sakai smiled. "You may be thanking me now, but Musashi will the one thanking you later. You are all incredibly gifted students with very unique abilities. You are a squad specifically set up to enhance the other and use eachother's abilities as well as Class 3-Plum's, so be ready. Now... Are you ready for more training."

"Judge!" the class yelled in unison, with Special Unit #3 being a little late and less enthusiastic.

**Author's Note: So, I threw in a little hint of who this unit squad is. It's still going to be quite a while before we can actually see them, Chapter 15 is when they officially show up, and we are not even halfway till then yet, thankfully, the chapters got a lot less length after 6, might have completely skipped Chapter 10 now that I think about it, so it could be 14, but I don't know yet. I'll be throwing in more hints of them being in the area, so be ready, just hopefully you will be able to tell who is who.**

**;)**


	21. Chapter 6 (Part 4)

**Author's Note:** Well, here is another update from me. Hope you do enjoy as we delve more into Chapter 6. The action should be starting in the next two chapters.

**Arc II - Chp. 6 ; 21 - Dark Settling**

Neshinbara entered his dark room and kicked the door behind so him casually from habit. He grabbed his right hand, still cackling from the spell and leaned back against the closed door. He started to slide against it and finally sat down on the floor and let his hands fall between his spread legs. The boy looked down and stared at the floor with almost empty eyes. He thought about how he not only lost the battle against the TRUMP, but crashed a ship, put Musashi under siege of England, the curse he was given by Shakespeare, and now of that heinous act he committed.

"Under no circumstances is spying ever good..." He clenched his bandaged fist, thinking about how he must have destroyed the others' image of him, their head strategist. Would they follow his suggestions now? At once, he slammed his bandaged hand into the wall, causing various shelf ornaments to fall, some crashing into pieces upon collapsing on the floor. The bandages began to turn red as he pulled his hurting hand back. Neshinbara squinted at the pain and gritted his teeth in anger at himself. He clenched his injured fist and his other, just wishing he could take it all back, all of the failures, the disappointments he had made.

Masazumi and the others sat outside on the steps of the academy. She thought about what life would be like once they finally finished collecting all of the Armors of Deadly Sins. Would everything be better? Would they be worse? Would the other nations all wage war against them for the power? The politician sighed and looked over at Kiyonari, who was looking at a magazine with Tenzou, who seemed to have something else on his mind, half-way paying attention to the dirty material.

Tomo carelessly threw a pebble down the steps and watched it bounce down to the next long platform before stopping. She sighed grievously. Adele glanced at her before resuming to watch Toori trying to enter Remorse Way with Horizon. He was apparently still afraid, even though Horizon was with him, but he appeared to be having fun as well. Margot tapped onto a signframe in front of Malga.

"It's ready, Ga'chan. Here you go."

Malga hesitantly hit a button saying "accept" and received a file edited by Margot. "Thank you..." Malga looked way with her eyes toward the green pastures behind the city on the city-state.

Masazumi sat next to the knight, Neito Mitotsudaira, who was leaning her chin on her crossed arms which were supported by her knees. She looked straight over the trees, leaves being blown in the wind. The rays of the sun cast an orange light over the area, evening was closing in. Makiko stayed in her classroom to prepare tomorrow's lesson. Masazumi then stood up.

"Well, I'm going home, guys."

The group of students said their various "bye's to her as the politician walked down the steps.

"Masazumi!" Toori yelled out from below. "Have a good night!"

Masazumi only nodded. "Jud." She continued down when the secretary hit her mind. Masazumi stopped and stood in thought, then she turned around to face Tomo.

"Tomo, may I have some of Neshinbara's bandages?"

"Huh?" Tomo perked her head up in surprise. "Sure, but why?"

Masazumi looked to her feet, trying to think. "Maybe I should... apologize."

"What?" Tomo stood up and walked down to her. "Apologize? But there is nothing for you to apologize for, Seijun! He was the one who did something wrong, something I'd expect from Toori, Tenzou, or Kiyonari, but never from him. That doesn't make him any less special from them, but if he wants to shut himself away and mope about a little scolding, the let him."

Masazumi's eyes narrowed to her slightly. "I'm surprised you'd say something like that."

Tomo's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "He's the one shutting us out. I've tried to help him, but he won't accept it... If he's going to act like a little child, then I want no business with him."

Masazumi's eyes trailed Tomo's. She seemed pretty serious, but she could tell she was hurting on the inside. "I don't get it... Shouldn't it have been Margot mad at him?"

"I'm not mad about what he did, it's how he is acting that gets to me." Tomo turned towards the sunset. "Neshinbara is a great guy, and a good friend. It saddens me he is always turning away from us... even when there is nothing wrong."

Masazumi faced Tomo, extending her hand. "May I please have those bandages, Tomo?" Masazumi's hand expected the package as Tomo eyed them thoughtfully before sighing.

"Give me a minute..." The shrine maiden proceeded slowly up the steps to the classroom. Masazumi sat down to wait for her as Naomasa walked past her with two other girls. The engineer put a hand up stating "bye" to the politician, who only waved in return. The orange glare of the sun began to cast dark shadows, creating beautiful contrasts between the lights and the darks for various figures and flora.

The next second, Masazumi could hear numerous footsteps coming down. She turned around to see most of her friends going down the steps, each acknowledging her in their own way.

"Masazumi." Kiyonari said, stopping next to her. "It's getting late, you should head home..."

"I'll do so later. I've got somewhere I need to go first."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

The politician lightly shook her head with a smile. "No. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Well..." Tenzou said, stopping behind her. "Where is it?"

Masazumi smirked up at him. "Why are you concerned?"

"Well..." Tenzou looked up. "We are at war with other countries, and we are under England's capture for the moment. Any one of their spies or other things along those lines could be around here waiting to ambush our only political advantage. We can't have that..."

Masazumi smiled and laughed lightly. "Don't you worry, Tenzou. I'm going to be just fine, I'm just going over to Neshinbara's place."

"Ah, well... I guess I'll see you later then."

"Bye bye." Masazumi waved them bye as the soldier and ninja walked down. She smiled more and then turned to the sunset and rested her head on her hands. She thought about what Tomo said and how it made so much sense. "Boy, this is really troublesome..." Masazumi lightly grabbed her forehead and shook it lightly. Then, another pair of footsteps could be heard. She turned to see Tomo carrying a packed brown envelope.

"Here..." Tomo handed the weighty package to Masazumi as she stood up.

"Thanks."

"Good luck... That's the best that can be said." Tomo turned away. "I'm going home..."

"You seem rather stressed about this more than the others."

Tomo sharply turned to the politician. "Neshinbara, he..." Her shoulders slumped down as she turned her eyes downward. "He's kind of important to me..."

"Kind of?"

"He helped me back in Grade 4, when they were still around... The teacher gave us this really hard book report to see if we were ready to pass to this academy. He helped me and a bunch of others get ours done. It was obvious he loved doing what he did. But he... always seemed so distant."

"Yeah, even now too, huh?"

"He never talks about his past or anything like that. The only person he ever really talked to was an old friend who migrated to Mikawa."

"Mikawa? Well, who was he, maybe we could get some information?"

"His name is Hituro Ikanakou. A short kid, but strong personality. His physique was pretty weak, so the authorities forcively transferred him down to Mikawa along with five others of our old friends. I don't really know if they are here now since we've picked up so many immigrants from Mikawa, but there is no way to really tell. Any immigrant is not required to insert themselves into the system, so... the rest should speak for itself."

"If they are on, maybe we'll see them around. Any others?"

"Well... A really good friend of mine was named Tsukasa."

Masazumi's eyes opened in surprise. "Tsukasa? Wha- what was his last name."

"Well, it was... It was..." She then smiled and lightly hit her head. "You know what, I don't know, it's been too long."

Masazumi blinked. "I see..."

"Yeah, but it doesn't really matter now." Tomo turned her head up to the darkening orange sky. "It's been five years, it is not like they will really remember us. They were all pretty great guys. It'd be nice to see how they've all grown up now."

Masazumi turned her head forward. "I guess it would be... You know, I ran into somebody named Tsukasa not long ago."

"Not like it really makes a difference. There are so many people named Tsukasa."

Masazumi merely sighed. "Alright, alright... Well, listen, I'm going to head over to the dorms to give this to Neshinbara."

"I'm going to go home." Tomo's cheerful voice was much lower now. Masazumi began to wonder if she had caused some sort of emotional stress in her spirit.

"Asama, you sound like you are in pain. Everything okay?"

Tomo shook her head. "Let's just say times are getting rougher, okay?"

"Everything okay at home?"

Tomo stopped in her tracks with a soft, but painful smile on her face. "Y-yeah. Father's just a bit... rough lately."

"Care to talk about it?" Masazumi walked down a couple of steps towards Tomo, but Tomo immediately continued down.

"I'm already doing that with Makiko, I'd rather not repeat myself. G-go help Neshinbara, okay. Bring him back to us."

Masazumi only blinked as Tomo went down. "Y-yeah... Sure." As Tomo finally left Masazumi's range of sight, the young girl traversed down the steps only to find a shorter boy with brown hair and in Musashi's male student uniform walking by. He seemed to be watching Tomo. The only thing that really stood out was his black track jacket.

"Hey, you."

The boy turned around sharply to Masazumi, he seemed surprise. "Huh?"

"Hey, what are you doing? You some sort of fan for my friend?"

The boy looked around to see if the girl could have been talking to someone else. His eyes fell on no one. He then turned to Masazumi and pointed at himself. With a soft voice, he asked, "Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah, I am." Masazumi nodded, planting her hands on her hips. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, um..." The short boy scratched his head. "Nothing really, just headed home."

Masazumi looked him up and down. The boy looked pretty short, practically reaching up to Azuma's height. "Are you a student here, I don't think we've met."

"Well, I don't see why that would matter."

"I am the Vice President of Ariadust Academy, I think I should at least have met every student who goes to this school. Are you new here?"

"Oh, uh..." The boy looked to Masazumi's green armband. "Well, you really are the Vice President... Hey, wait a minute!" The boy looked amazed and shocked at the same time. "Are you that girl who debated against that pope guy not long ago!?"

Masazumi froze in her spot, pretty embarrassed as she recalled the memory of what that man said to knock her down a peg. "Th-that ha-has no real importance!"

"You are, I recognize you!" The boy smiled. "You were really brave out there..."

Masazumi's posture relaxed a bit in surprise. "Huh?"

"Yeah." The boy seemed a little excited. "Not many people could continue like you did after what happened out there. You were amazing." The boy smiled at her as Masazumi blushed and looked away.

"Well, if you say so... I think..."

The boy's smile slowly faded away, and his eyes widened slightly. "Wait a minute... Aren't you with 3-Plum?"

"Oh, uh." Masazumi turned to him. "Yeah, I am."

The boy merely blinked. "I... see..." He sighed. "Well, I better get going."

"Wait a minute, you have not answered my questions." Masazumi stepped in front of the boy. "What were you doing spying on Tomo."

"That's Tomo?" The boy turned her direction obviously surprised. "Wow... she's grown a lot."

Masazumi blinked, surprised by his comment. "Wait, what did you say?"

"Oh, uh." The boy bowed to her. "Nothing, I'll be going now."

"Wait." Masazumi grabbed the sleeve of his jacket. It was made of a soft polyester. "Answer MY question."

"Which one, the one about me being a student, or about her?"

"Both of them. Are you some sort of spy."

"That's the farthest thing I am. I am just a short kid who's late for curfew."

Masazumi's face sterned. "If you are late for curfew, then why were you interested in my friend."

"Wow..." The boy looked at Masazumi. "Do you always dig so deep like this? I was just walking that direction, I'm not interested in that girl in the way you think I am."

"But you **are** interested, aren't you?"

The boy sighed. His brown bangs moved slightly as he let his head down. Then he looked at Masazumi with grief. "A little, alright? Look, I have to get going, so could our school's fourth highest representative let her prisoner go?"

Masazumi blinked, confused slightly by his comment. "Okay... But please, tell me, do you go to school here."

"In a way..." The boy backed away, facing Masazumi. The two then stood staring at each other. "It was good to meet you, Vice-President. I hope you have a good night. Just take my word as true, I am not your enemy."

"Alright, but what is your name."

The boy blinked, then looked away. "That's better left for later."

"Oh, no you don't. If you don't tell me your name, then I'll just have to assume you are some sort of criminal."

The boy slyly smirked at Masazumi. "Alright. Do that then. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around then. Bye bye." The boy's figure became that of a rainbow haze and then he vanished from sight. Masazumi stood in awe. Did he just teleport? Teleportation!? Masazumi shook her head, then looked back to see that the boy was actually gone. _If he is against us, teleportation would be very bad for us to face against._ Masazumi turned around to head for Blue Thunder. She had to speak with Tsukasa again before she saw Neshinbara.


	22. Chapter 6 (Part 5)

**Author's Note:** **More of Chapter 6. This might become the longest chapter on this story... WE ARE ALREADY ON CHAPTER 5 OF IT, with one of the previous being as long as TWO of them! Hope you enjoy.**

**Arc II - Chp. 6 ; 22 - ****New Students**

The sun continued to set far behind the lone girl that walked down to the restaurant of Blue Thunder. Masazumi's slightly dirty shoes hit the ground as she marched down to Blue Thunder. _Could Tsukasa actually be one of them? One of those transfer students?_ She hadn't heard much of Class 3's history, but she heard that they did in fact have some other friends who didn't exactly stay with them, even though they were pretty close. Tomo said one of the people she knew was named Tsukasa, not many people have a name like Tsukasa. Tsubasa maybe, but not Tsukasa...

Blue Thunder came into her sight and she rushed over to it. What was this feeling? Was it excitement? Masazumi opened the door to see nobody inside the building. The tables were clean, but they were all empty. The smell of lemon scented bleach surrounded the insides. "Maybe they just finished cleaning..." Masazumi looked around. "Ms. Aoi! Ms. Aoi!"

"Ah, Masazumi..." said a feminine voice. Masazumi turned around to see Yoshiki Aoi, Toori and Kimi's mother and owner of Blue Thunder, standing behind her with a smile on her face. Behind her, Tsukasa wearing the apron again was carrying what seemed to be a heavy box of supplies. "Sorry I wasn't in, we just went out for a bit after we cleaned the place. Would you like to come in, I'm sure you must be hungry."

"Oh, sure... You first." Masazumi waved her arms forward signaling them to step in.

"My my, what manners." Yoshiki stepped in as Tsukasa followed her. Masazumi then stepped in after them and walked in after them. "So, Masazumi, what will it be? I'll cook you up something good when Toori and Kimi come over."

"Well, Ms. A..." Tsukasa said, putting the supplies down. "My shift is done for today, so I guess I'll be going home now."

"Oh, sure sweet heart. You're a big help, you know that? Soon, I should be able to get Horizon to come back here..."

"Yeah, sure. Listen, I got to go..." Tsukasa pointed out back and started walking to the front door, being sure to grab a wrapped melon bread on the way out. "I'll be taking this."

"B-but, Tsukasa, you don't want to talk with Ma-" Yoshiki and Masazumi merely blinked as Tsukasa seemed to have made a quick exit, merely waving her question out of his mind. Masazumi turned to Yoshiki.

"Actually, he was who I wanted to talk about..."

"Really?" Yoshiki smiled and planted a hand on one of her table and leaned on it. "You got an eye for him or something, he ain't too bad looking."

"No, not that..." Masazumi turned her head to the door. "I wanted to know about him. Do you know him?"

"Oh, yeah. He is my employee, so..."

"No, not like that. I want to know if Tsukasa was friends with Toori and our class a long time ago."

"Well..." Yoshiki turned her head up and looked to the sky. She was told by Tsukasa, who was even backed up by Sakai to not tell Class 3 Plum anything about the six individuals he was prepping for future events, under any circumstances. "You'd have to go talk to him about that, I wouldn't know. That is none of my business."

"Well, I better go catch him before he disappears..." Masazumi pushed herself up from the chair, getting ready to leave.

"You will come back for dinner, right?"

"Oh, yes ma'am." Masazumi smiled at her. "I wouldn't miss that for anything." Masazumi began to run out as Yoshiki smiled again.

"Teenagers..."

Outside, Masazumi ran in the direction of Tsukasa's leave. It was getting dark, the path lights were now lighting the streets along with the window lights of many stores and shops. Soon, she came across someone who was walking far ahead of her with a bun in his hand. _Tsukasa._ Masazumi had to know, the curiosity was killing her. Was this Tsukasa the one Tomo was talking about? If so, wouldn't he want to see his old friends again? Wouldn't he want them to see how much he's grown up and matured? Would they want to laugh together again? The thoughts made Masazumi smile, and as she came near, two more individuals started walking up to him. Masazumi froze in her tracks, then hid behind a dark corner into a narrow alley neatly stocked with trash. She peered around the corner slightly.

"Hey..." the one she followed said.

_Yeah, that's Tsukasa, I can recognize his voice._ She watched as the two silhouettes stopped near him. One was of a short stature, while the other was built like Tsukasa. They were two male students in the academy uniforms.

"So, how is everything going?" the short one said. Masazumi could recognize his voice, it was the boy from earlier!

"Nothing really..." Tsukasa planted his hands inside his pocket. "Working at the Blue Thunder sure puts me at ease, though... I can't stand all of this crap we have to do..."

"Yeah, it's a pain for sure..." said the new one. His voice was clear and had a carefree tone to it. Masazumi continued to watch. "Nothing new really happened with me..."

"Nothing new ever happens with you..." the shorter boy said, crossing his arms. "I'm sure you just slept all day."

The other guy let out a scoff. "Come on, have more faith in me. I was doing a survey just like I was ordered to... Besides, I'd rather survey than doing something more laborious."

"You're just lazy, that's what it is."

"Oh yeah?" He leaned over to the shorter boy. "Well, what have you been doing exactly?"

"Well..." The shorter boy turned to Tsukasa. "I was curious as to how those guys were doing, it seems there is some distress going on, but I don't plan on getting involved. They can work it out themselves, I'm sure of that. But I think I may have gotten a little too close..."

"What do you mean?" Tsukasa asked rather dryly.

"Well, I was kind of watching Tomo and then the vice-president of Musashi appeared out of nowhere. I was almost caught red handed..."

"You were spying on Tomo?" the other guy asked. "Why?"

"I wasn't spying, I was just a little curious. It's been so long since I've seen them, so..."

"Look." Tsukasa crossed his arms. "We are not allowed to make any contact with them. President Sakai urged this over and over again."

Masazumi blinked as to why they couldn't have contact. Were they spies? But, he just said Sakai told them that. What was going on?

"Well, don't you think working in Blue Thunder is kind of asking for it? Those guys go there all the time." the shorter boy said.

"A few close calls here and there, but I mainly stay at in the back if they come in. Ms. A. said I'll have nothing to worry about. I always liked that place back then, plus, Horizon works there. I can definitely trust she wouldn't recognize me, but I am curious as to how she's doing. When I heard that the Horizon Ariadust that died so long ago could be that P01s automaton, I had to know."

"You had a crush on her, didn't you?" the other boy said.

"That's not the point." Tsukasa coldly told him. "Look, Hituro..."

Masazumi's eyes narrowed a bit in slight shock. "Don't make that mistake again. Sakai told you that Masazumi is pretty close in the group. She may get curious. She has no idea as to who we really are, but don't give her any hints."

"Yes sir..." the shorter boy named Hituro said, lightly bowing his head and scratching his head. "I just don't get it though, why do we have to keep away from them?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too."

The three boys turned to see Masazumi walking up to them. Tsukasa frowned slightly. "Oh... great."

The three walked over to her as she to them. They then met in the middle of wooden street. On the left of her sight was the short boy, Hituro. He blinked as his hands were planted in his pockets. Tsukasa stood in the middle, his arms crossed. He had a cold stare in his eyes, but no malicious intents could be detected in them. On her left was the new guy. His shoulders were slouched back as he tilted his head slightly. He had a cool look to him. His hair was black and Masazumi's eyes caught the hint of a red armband hanging loose in his jacket. She then looked up at them.

"Who are you people, what are you doing here? How do you know my friends?"

Tsukasa looked to the guy next to him. He merely shrugged and then to Hituro, who shook his head, almost like he didn't want to answer. Tsukasa sighed then uncrossed his arms. "Well, there's no running away from this, so I'll just come out and say it."

The four stood there, Masazumi staring intensely at them.

"We are not spies, nor are we with the enemies of Musashi." Tsukasa told her. "We are transfer students the principal of Musashi personally transferred into your academy. We are part of a special force that must remain a secret for now, for the benefit of your friends and the potential dismay of your enemies."

Masazumi placed a hand on her hip.

"We used to be classmates with all of your friends many years ago around 8 to 9 years ago, back in grade school. This is Hituro Ikanakou..."

Hituro bowed his head to her briefly. "Ma'am..."

Tsukasa motioned his head over to the guy next to him. "This person right here is Kazu."

"Kazu, huh?"

Kazu briefly shrugged his shoulders and smiled lightly at her. She then looked back at Tsukasa.

"There are three others among us who know your friends very well. Due to extraneous circumstances which we don't really feel like talking about, we were forced to leave Musashi, despite our obvious talents and skill befitting those of Class 3 Plum's."

"After we were picked up from Mikawa..." Hituro continued for him, catching Masazumi's attention. "Sakai searched us out, hoping he'd find us. He has always been fascinated with the group of your friends. He was able to easily track us thanks to his nephew."

"Nephew?" Masazumi was shocked. "He has a nephew?"

"Yep." Hituro nodded. "You see, Musashi's class system works very different than any other on the planet. As you know, other countries do not have an age limit for graduation. Musashi on the other hand, was forced to so we would not become a ruling power. It was long said that a special generation will be formed of various kids with unique powers and strong abilities that would one day free Musashi of it's venomous ropes of suppression from the Testament Union."

Masazumi stared at the three, taking in their appearances as Hituro continued to explain.

"Before any of us started school, many young kids showed unique talents, more than what was ever portrayed. As you know, we have until age 18 to graduate. So the board of education had to find ways to make learning and advancing easier on students, thus they came up with a few key rules."

Hituro held up his hand, one finger up.

"The first was to group kids together based on interests and known abilities. These groups would be called classes and they would stay together from Grade 1 all the way to graduation. The second..." Hituro held up a second finger. "Was that after Grade 4, the end of the elementary term, the students would stay with one teacher until graduation. For Class 3 Plum, this is Makiko. I'm sure if you ask her, she can testify to this. The group of Class 3 Plum's students all had too unique abilities rarely seen in this nation, so the board had us all grouped together. Some us came in later, I was introduced to them at Grade 2."

Tsukasa then took the stand. "I've been with them since Grade 1. I was forced to transfer sometime after Horizon's incident back in Grade 4, as well as the rest of us. We did not want to leave, as we had become pretty close friends with the lot of them, but it was beyond our control at the time."

He then turned to Kazu.

"You want to pick it up?"

"Nah..." Kazu said to him lightly. "Hey, Hituro, finish it off."

The shorter boy sighed. "Well, since then, we regretfully had to stay in Mikawa, somewhere where Musashi could reach. As you know, many children show a sign of intelligence around the age of two. We are entered into elementary school by the age of four or five, it depends on the individual at that time. I come from IZUMO, and was not put into the class until they were in Grade 2."

"This leaves 14 years of education..." Tsukasa continued. "Toori and Horizon quickly befriended me as well as the many others. We all got along pretty well, though some of us liked to keep our distance. Hituro here became pretty close with Neshinbara, didn't you?"

Hituro scratched his head lightly. "We both liked to talk a lot, so... yeah."

"So Neshinbara wasn't always alone after all?" Masazumi said.

"I wouldn't know. Anyway, since the war started..." Tsukasa continued. "Your principal did some research on your group and found that six individuals had contact with them a while ago. So, he tracked us down and got us into some propper training. While it is true we've been keeping up with our combat abilities, but Sakai believe they are not up to pars with Musashi's, so he's training us personally. It's all really just hardcore refinery, but nothing special."

Masazumi nodded. "I see... History, a little background... but that doesn't answer my question."

"Ah, yes... The secrecy. Well, it is actually very simple." Tsukasa crossed his arms as the wind blew slightly, the sun finally setting in the background far behind the three. The slight sunlight gave the edges of their figures a hot cast, giving off a dark glare of the three, yet it was not menacing. "Sakai believes that Class 3 Plum, as emotional as they are, are not ready to encounter old and close friends yet, lest it throw off their performance and set off chain reactions of emotions that could lead to an overwhelming sense of happiness that they drift off from reality. Sakai wishes that we do not make contact with Class 3 Plum. The only reason why we can explain this to you is that you have had no real contact with us."

Masazumi tilted her head. "I still don't get it, that shouldn't be any kind reason to keep old friends from meeting each other."

"Judge..." said a new voice. The voice belonged to an older man. "Actually, I believe now would be the perfect time for you guys to meet back up."

"Whoa, really?" Hituro said with a smile.

"It's just, tonight isn't really the best time. Besides, I'm sure Makiko will be able to fine tune them much better in that sprint of hers tomorrow better than I can for days."

Masazumi looked over at her principal. "But, are you sure? Will they accept them back just like that?"

Sakai laughed out. "Didn't they just accept Horizon? These guys were with them back in elementary school just like she was? I'll go see Makiko about all of this and get you guys into Class 3-Plum. I want all of you to do your best in that exercise, understand."

Tsukasa's mouth was open with disbelief as he stared at him. _Let me get this straight..._ "Dude, then why did you have us do all of that?"

Sakai laughed. "Oh, Tsukasa... Be prepared for more bullshit..."

Masazumi let her head down. "That's principal Sakai for you... Oh boy, what am I supposed to tell the others..."

"Well, I guess we better get prepared for real school tomorrow..." Hituro said grimly.

"Damn it..." Tsukasa said, annoyed. "That was a swell move... making us go through all of that secrecy, for _what_?"

"Ah, don't sweat it..." Kazu said, slapping his back. Tsukasa jumped slightly, then angrily eyed Kazu as he walked away whistling. "Less work on our end..."

"Yeah... It is, in a way..."

**Author's Note: So I decided to get the OC's in there much more early than in my writing. Not much time passes in Chapters 6-15, pretty much a day really. So, at****least you'll get to see them in Makiko's exercise (refer to episode 1 of Horizon for what that is), so yeah. They are going to be in the action too. Hope you like this turn of events**** (I certainly do).**

**Shadow, I hope I did better with Tsukasa in this chapter. :)**

**Look forward to seeing Kuina, Ayumi, and Ichijou in there too, and don't worry those who submitted OC's, I am working on them, it is just I already have a lot of experience using these characters, and this way to introduce them seems more natural than what I wrote down a few weeks ago. See you later.**


	23. Chapter 6 (Part 6)

**Author's Note:** More of Chapter 6.

**Arc II - Chp. 6 ; 23 - Attempt**

Masazumi stood in the middle of the street with Hituro and Tsukasa. Kazu simply walked away as the sun's rays finally vanished beyond the horizon far out. The Vice-President of the Student Council turned to the two. "Well... Um, listen... I've got to go see somebody right now... So, are you two going to be in our class tomorrow?"

"It seems like we will be." Tsukasa said, glancing down Kazu's direction. "I'm going to guess Sakai was really wanting to see if we could obey orders or not..."

"So, you guys used to be close to my friends, right?" Masazumi asked.

Hituro smiled. "That's correct. We were among Toori and most of the others before Horizon..." He glanced at Tsukasa, who was looking away with a frown on his face. "Went away... The thing is, we were friends with them, but that was like nine years ago... I don't think they'd really remember us, but... I'm hoping we will be greeted back into the group with open arms."

"So..." Masazumi scratched her hair with her finger. "I have to get going, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Oh, sure." Hituro said with a smile. Tsukasa turned toward her and lifted an arm.

"Yeah, we'll see you around, Masazumi."

Masazumi smiled at them. "Alright, tell… um, Kazu, was it?"

"Yeah." Tsukasa nodded briefly as he stuck his hand in his pocket.

"Well, tell Kazu I said "good night" for me, okay?"

Hituro waved to her as she began to go the other way, her back to them. "Yeah, we will! Bye bye!" Tsukasa blinked and then headed the other way, causing Hituro to look at him. "Huh?" Tsukasa just began down the dark path alone. "Hey, wait for me!" Hituro ran to catch up with him...

Down the other way, Masazumi walked down the paths to the dormitories, the area where Neshinbara resided. The night air felt good tonight, nice and cool with a slight breeze, it was just fine. In no time, she reached the front doors and walked in. Taking the stairs up to the second floor, she passed numerous doors of the same quality, some messier than others and approached the room 2-17. Masazumi stood in front of it and looked down to the bag she held containing the spell infused bandages Tomo normally gave to the author wannabe. Being curious, she opened the bag carefully and reached in to touch a bandage. She felt one and recieved a volting vibration go up past her elbow, making her snatch her hand back.

_Pretty strong spells..._ Masazumi looked in, then took in a breath and then sighed. She closed the bag and turned to the door for a moment. She didn't know why, but she was hesitant to knock on it, but never the less, she worked up the nerve and finally lifted her hand. She landed a few knocks, then stood and watched the door in silence. In a moment, she heard movement come from inside the room and in a few seconds, the door knob twisted and the door opened up. Masazumi's face took a distant approach of unpleasant surprise as Neshinbara fully opened the door and leaned against the frame, fresh blood dripping from his red bandages.

He tilted his head onto the wooden frame with a tired expression, his whole body slacking in an exhausted manner. He did not look pleasant like he usually did. Masazumi didn't know what to say.

"Hi..." Neshinbara said plainly, almost emotionless.

"H-... hi..." Masazumi said with a greeting hand up. Lifting hers lightly, she looked down at his bloody bandaged hand. "What happened?"

"Hmm..." He lazely lifted his arm with his hand hanging limp. "Oh, this? It's nothing..." He looked over at her with empty eyes. "What do you want?"

"Oh..." Masazumi handed the envelope toward Neshinbara, whom of which did not reach out for it. "I came to give you more bandages. I can see you need them."

The boy turned around to shut the door. "No thanks."

"Neshinbara!"

He turned his head just enough to see his eye. "What?" Annoyance was clearly displayed in his question.

Masazumi furrowed her eyebrows. "This is ridiculous... Can you just stop acting like a little child, huh? We aren't mad at you."

Neshinbara scoffed and walked into the darkness and shut the door. Masazumi stood blinking at it, then shook her head in annoyance. _It's okay, Masazumi. He's hurting more than you think. Just, help him._ She banged on the door. "Neshinbara! Come on... Please." She leaned her forehead against the door.

"Just go away..." she heard him say from inside the room. He didn't sound that annoyed as he did just a moment ago. "Leave me alone."

Her shoulders slumped down as she looked to the floor. Then her eyes glanced at the door knob. She grabbed hold of it and slowly twisted it, finding it was not locked. She opened the door and looked inside to find a dark room with a lone desk lamp lit on the other side. It barely lit the room. Her gaze fell to her right to see Neshinbara sitting on the floor against the wall, lightly curled up.

"Can't you at least respect my wishes and go?" Neshinbara asked.

Masazumi slowly walked into the room, treading over various objects on the floor. She walked over to him and sat on the spot next to him. He only responded with a sigh.

"Why do you keep this up?" He asked softly.

"I don't know... I'm your friend, right? Friends help each other, no matter how childish the other is acting..." She looked at him with a soft smile. "Are you okay, Neshinbara?"

"I'm just busy is all..."

"Hmm..." She looked around. "Busy moping?" He only looked away from her slightly. She looked at his hand. "I'm sure your hand is hurting. I've heard about how much pain the curse gives you."

"Jud... It hurts a lot actually, but I don't feel like doing anything about it..."

"Because you feel you deserve it, right?"

Neshinbara stayed silent, confirming her suspicion.

"Why?"

The boy turned to her. "Have you not seen the predicament we are in? I've made us lose a battle, we've been captured by England, and I..." He stopped mid-way, then turned his gaze to the floor shamefully. "I'm just a stupid boy... Just an unrespectable piece of trash..."

"I don't think so..." Masazumi told him. Neshinbara scoffed at the comment.

"Oh please."

"I'm serious." Masazumi stared at him with serious eyes, leaning to him slightly. "I think you are a very courageous and nice individual. I respect you." Neshinbara kept looking into the dark. "A little oversensitive, and you complicate and make much more of situations than they need to be, and maybe even shy, but you are kind, helpful and... you usually know just what to do in the toughest situations when nobody else does..."

Neshinbara slightly turned to her, his eye gazing to Masazumi.

"When nobody knows what to do when there is a crises going on, we all come to you... We depend on you and you have not failed us yet, not even when we came to England. Neshinbara, no one is mad at you, okay? We all want you to come back to class with us, smile again..."

He turned to her, lifting his head. "But, what I did-"

"Isn't that bad, okay? You're a guy, it's expected from you. Then, we girls beat you down, but don't take it so personal, okay? Yeah, I kind of took it too far, but I'm sorry. We all miss you..."

Neshinbara looked away. "But... what about this?" He looked at the curse. "Where ever Toori is, I can't be too close, otherwise... I'll..." He didn't even want to dwell on the thought. "I'll..." Tears began to surface to his eyes. Masazumi took his face into her hands, making him look her in the eyes.

"Look, we are your friends, we will understand, okay?" Masazumi stared at him as he stared back at her. "Now... do yourself a favor..." She released his cheeks and put the bag in front of him. "Get those bandages on, there is no need to hurt yourself any further. And do not worry about Margot or what you did, she's... pretty, so I think I can almost see why you did it... So, try not to dwell too heavily on that." Masazumi stood up.

"I'll be waiting for you at school tomorrow, Makiko has a PE event she wants everyone to be in, so you need to be there. I want to see you there, okay?" Neshinbara nodded. "Well..." Masazumi stood up and straightened herself out. "I'll be going now. Have a good night, okay." She walked out and lightly closed the door, hoping that her little talk would cheer him up, at least a little bit.

"Six new students?"

Makiko stood in her house with a white silk robe covering her body from her neck down to her shins, crossing her arms. President of Musashi, Tadagatsu Sakai, one of the Four Matsudaira Kings, stood in front of her with a smile.

"That's correct, Makiko. These kids were old friends of the bunch you spend hours with daily. They left a long time ago some time after Horizon's incident for special reasons, but they were all in Mikawa, so when we picked up the immigrants, they boarded. I searched them out and here we are." He grinned.

Makiko scratched her hair. "Well, I'll take them, if you say I should. I most definitely can handle them, but I don't know about the children, I mean. My class is pretty close to each other."

Sakai grinned. "They accept Futayo Honda with no ill intentions, didn't they?"

"Well, Toori was the one who invited her into the student council, but-"

"Those kids respect you, do they or do they not?"

"Well, of course!" Makiko looked away with a hint of blush on her face. "They even like me..."

Sakai looked out to the window. "These kids are just as special as yours are, they were grouped with them all the way back in elementary school. It was not their fault they were separated..."

Makiko thought to herself for a minute, thinking of what her children would think, then came to a conclusion. "Alright, I'll take them in... But they must understand, my word is final."

"Oh, they will, they will..." Sakai said. "I promise, you are going to warm up to them quickly. Remember how I promised how you'd fall in love with those kids?"

Makiko's eyes widened with embarrassment, then she looked away. Sakai laughed loudly and briefly.

"Well, do you doubt this promise?"

Makiko smiled lightly, thinking about her class, then turned to him. "No. I won't worry about them, and if you say they are old friends of the group, I'm sure they'll be happy to see them."

"Good, now..." Sakai looked to the front door. "I feel you should meet first, just so when you introduce them to your class, you won't be so foreign about them." He turned to the door and put his hand up to call out to them. "Hey, come on in!"

Makiko watched as the door opened up. One shoe stepped in and a taller boy stood in front of Makiko. He wore the regular Musashi male uniform and had a stern face. He carried two swords on his back, one being a claymore gripped sword of unique design. It had a hollow hole in the shape of flat circle in the middle while the other was a regular blade. His hair was a dark black with a medium length cut with various sharp ends. He had sharp eyes of a black color.

"Makiko, this is my nephew, Ichijou Sakai."

The boy bowed to her briefly. "Ma'am, it is good to finally meet you."

Makiko stared at him. The boy was quite the looker. "Nephew?"

The boy with the two swords, Ichijou, nodded. "Yeah, I was trained by my uncle in the arts of the sword, and I have training with a spear to add onto it."

"He's the leader of a special squad I have put together. I call them the Special Tactical Unit Squad. He is Special Unit #1, being the strongest of the six, and probably the most equally minded." Sakai told her. "Of course, that is probably just me being biased as well." He let out a small laugh while scratching the back of his head. Makiko smiled at him.

"Well, Ichijou Sakai, I am Makiko Oriotorai, I'll be your instructor from now on."

"Aren't you a bit too young to be a teacher?" Ichijou asked raising an eyebrow. Makiko laughed.

"Don't flatter me on our first meeting, I'll think you're hitting on me."

Ichijou looked away with a look of dull. _That is the last thing on my mind at the moment..._

Sakai slowly stopped his laughter. "Okay, next is..." He turned to the door, directing Makiko's gaze at it. A girl standing six feet tall stepped in. She had mesmerizing long purple hair, nice curves and average b-cup breasts. She smiled a wide smile and wore the average Ariadust Academy girl's uniform. "This is Special Tactical Unit #2, Ayumi. But don't let her kind appearance fool you, inside, she has a deadly side that is probably just as violent as her fighting skills..." Sakai said this with a smile.

"Well, as long as you know where your place is in the chain of command, we'll be just fine." Makiko said. "And I mean you, Sakai..."

The president let out a laugh.

Ayumi smiled at her. "I'm happy to meet you, Ms. Makiko."

"Oh, you call me Makiko, okay?"

Ayumi smiled. "Sure thing."

"Okay..." Sakai turned again to the door. "Come on in."

Another girl stepped inside. She had long creamy brown hair and a smile that reminded Makiko of Kimi. A small charm with a emerald gem surrounded by what seemed to be a smooth twisting sea shell hung from her neck and a strange aura emitted from it. She waved at Makiko as she looked her up and down, seeing how the normal girl's uniform portrayed her body. She practically reminded Makiko of Kimi, except her bust size was not hers.

"Makiko, this is Special Tactical Unit #5, Kuina Tsubaki." Sakai motioned his hand to her. "I grabbed her butt once."

"Hey!" She cried, putting her hands to the sides of her chest with a pouting expression. "You don't have to say that!"

Makiko and Sakai laughed. "Don't worry about it, okay?" Makiko said. "He does that to every girl with a good figure." Kuina looked away, embarrassed. Makiko and Sakai continued to laugh, but then Sakai looked down at Makiko's side. Pulling his hand out of his pocket, he opened it up and Ichijou looked away with his eyes as Sakai groped Makiko's left butt cheek. Her laughter stopped immediately and kicked the elder man into her couch behind them.

"Pervert! Now I know how she feels!" Makiko screamed at him.

Sakai sat up laughing. "It was worth it..." He picked himself up and put his hands in his pockets, walking back to his previous position. "Kuina is a special support type to the squad, kind of the brains of it. She's good at watching after people and I'm sure she'll keep a caring eye on the others as well."

"Well, that's good to know." Makiko turned to her. "How good are you at handling things?"

"Pretty okay, I'd like to think I am." She scratched the back of her head.

"Good, now I don't have to work so hard anymore, hehe..." she chuckled, but Kuina could tell she was joking.

Sakai turned to the instructor. "The other three are not here though, they are out doing things right now... You'll just have to meet them tomorrow. I'll work through the night and get them implemented into your class' divine transmission."

"Okay." Makiko smiled at him. "Now, you kids can sleep here tonight, I've got a couple of spare rooms over there, but I'm sure you all have places to stay, right?"

The three nodded.

"Good." Sakai said. "I reckon I'll just take the-"

"Wait a minute there..." Makiko said with a smile. "I didn't say **you** could stay."

"Aw..." Sakai smirked. "Too bad. Well, I'll be going, have a good night and listen to what your new teacher tells you, understand?"

"Judge." the three said. President Sakai gave Makiko his bye and left outside. Makiko closed the door and turned to the three with a smile. "Now, I think it's important you three understand how my class works..."

**Author's Note****: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Look forward to the next chapter, for the action will finally begin! Look forward to see how I will use the OC's and everyone else, and do not worry, this chase will be nothing like you've seen in the show. ;)**


	24. Chapter 6 (Part 7)

**Author's Note:** So, I finally finished off I guess what you can call Book 1 of this entire story. After writing so much action for the Ichijou's battle, I guess I got kind of tired and wished to do something a little fun and different this time around, so I rewatched episode 2 of Horizon on the Middle of Nowhere, Season 1 and also the light novel version of just practically that and it kind of inspired me to do a little session such as that to help get the Special Tactical Unit Squad introduced into the class with a more pleasant feel.

This is all pretty much improvised on this chapter, since the action was supposed to start soon, but as I said, my mind kind of does not want to do that at the moment. I'll probably start on it tomorrow or whatever, but do keep in mind all of the events that have happened as they do correspond with this chapter. As you know, some canon characters are a little OOC, but this is a fanfic, and I can not replicate the author's work as well as some others may be able to.

In regards to OC's, I once again, thank you guys for submitting them. Making Chapter 6's chase, or maybe I should just call the whole Chase scene Chapter 7 considering I actually skipped that number is going to be hard and long, and the OC's will provide a refreshing to me while I'm typing it.

Another note, I don't know if so in canon, but I actually view the Musashi to be a rather, _enormous_ ship.

So, I hope this goes out well. In other regards, please enjoy!

**Arc II - Chp. 6 ; 24 - The Wacky Class of 3-Plum**

The time was 8:56 of the A.M. time on the Okutama vessel of Musashi, where the pride of Musashi, Ariadust Academy, sat over a rather large forest. The students of 3-Plum were walking to their class in a group, chit-chatting happily. They were ready to start their day, hopefully on a good note too, as they knew Makiko had a big test for them after their first class of the day, their special P.E. class. What her reasons were for this were unknown, she usually only did this once a year when they first started combat training.

Kimi was among the front of the group, with her perverted brother, Toori Aoi, the Student Council President/Chancellor. Behind him were his many class mates, the closest following were Tomo, Neito, and Suzu. Tenzou was leading Kiyonari, Noriki, Kenji, and Persona forward as they exchanged a conversation. Margot and Malga were talking, but the two still seemed distraught with the events that happened days ago. Masazumi was walking along side Genji, Ninji, Naomasa, Hassan, and Adele.

The Vice-President was rather excited today, she knew what was coming. Six new buddies to fit into the classroom so she wouldn't be feel so "new" anymore. Sure, she was here for a whole year, and she had gotten awfully close to the group, maybe a bit too close, but she was fine with it. Next to her was Azuma, the emperor's son, who was smiling up at her.

Masazumi warmly returned the smile, but then she couldn't help but wonder where the secretary was, Neshinbara. She could recall seeing him last night, trying to brighten his gloomy attitude. He had always been the one with a dryer personality, but he enjoyed being with the group and doing their crazy pranks. He smiled often from what she remembered about him, but ever since he received that curse from Shakespeare of the TRUMP, he's acted a lot differently. She had to keep in mind that the curse would cause him to act in a foreign manner, plus the constant pain in his hand. The Vice-president had felt how strong those spells were, and she could not imagine what pain the poor boy must have been going through.

And finally, they entered the classroom. Toori busted in with his usual manner, running straight to his desk and sitting down in the right side, back of the classroom. Kimi, his sister took her usual seating in front of him to the right side of the two conjoined desks. Neito, the proud knight and noble, sat two rows in front of Toori's position, and she was glad to do so.

To the left of Toori's position, if facing towards the back, sat down in order from right to left, Horizon, then an aisle, Margot, Malga, and Kiyonari. Then across an aisle, sat the large Persona. A row up, to the left of Kimi's position was Hassan, then Genji, then Futayo, then Tomo, and across the aisle on the left of the wall was Suzu, the blind, but cheerful and rather shy girl. A row up sat Neito, who seated next to her was Masazumi, and across the aisle, an empty seat which was Neshinbara's, then just a plain vacant seat, then Tenzou, and Noriki. Finally, in the front was Adele, then across the aisle was Ninji the slime, Kenji, and Shirojiro, who as usual was going over his budget, his partner Heidi, across the aisle was Naomasa.

-CHART FOR AUTHOR'S CONVIENIENCE-

Vacant_Persona - Kiyonari_Kiyonari_Malga_Margot - Horizon_Toori

Suzu_Vacant - Tomo_Futayo_Genji_Hassan - Kimi_Vacant

Vacant_Vacant - Noriki_Tenzou_Vacant_Neshi - Masazumi_Neito

Vacant_Naoma - Heidi_Shirojiro_Kenji_Ninji - Azuma_Adele

Makiko stepped in with her usual smile and welcoming attitude. She was glad to see almost everybody was present, yet an absence disappointed the young teacher. Was Neshinbara feeling that bad? She sighed and then smiled at the class. "Well, how are all of you today?" She said that statement with a bright attitude, causing the students to perk up in response.

"Fine, teacher!" they all said loudly in unison, save for Noriki and/or Persona, who was mute it seemed, others greeted in various tones and manners.

"Teacher!" Toori blurted out, gaining the attention of his peers and instructor. "Neshinbara isn't here today, so does that mean we are skipping the P.E. class today!? I don't feel like working so hard, as I can do nothing since I am an idiot…" The faces of the classmates around him seemed to droop slightly as they knew the answer their teacher was going to tell him.

The answer…

"No, Toori." Makiko told him. Toori snapped his fingers in a frustrated manner with a smile on his face.

"Darn, but what can you expect from our great Makiko, who has softer boobs than I would have thought."

Makiko ticked slightly, an evil smirk crossing her face. "Would you like to feel my leg again?"

Toori instantly caught the message, remembering how painful and _strong_ that one kick was, and sat himself down. "Sorry, Makiko." Toori waved at her slowly, defense all over his features. Makiko nodded.

"Now, onto more important business, I have an announcement to make."

Masazumi smiled. _Here they come!_ The politician in training was quite happy to greet the new faces, and was eager to meet them too.

"We have several new students who will be transferring into our class today…" Makiko continued, catching curious eyes from the youths around her. "Alright, come on in!"

The door to the classroom slid open and one by one, six students walked in, a boy, then a girl, then two more boys, another girl, and the last guy. The first stood rather tall with a slim built body. Two swords were hanging from his back. He had kind, but sharp eyes of a brown color and black hair came down to his ears. He wore the average uniform of Musashi Ariadust Academy and a red armband marked "SPT #1" on his left bicep of his black jacket. He held his hand up.

"Yo." He greeted. Most of the students normally heard that from their principal, and this action reminded them of him. The boy could see struck a strange cord at them, so he cleared his throat. "Hello, I am Ichijou Sakai, and I am very pleased to see you all again."

Most, if not all of the students' eyes were blinking in amazement, almost as if they were remembering something from long ago. Makiko smiled at them, but held her hand up to tell them not to say or do anything. Knowing their teacher, they obeyed, Futayo having the hardest time.

She instantly recognized him from the moment he walked in. She wanted to run up to him, she wanted to hug him and greet him back into her life, it had been too long since she last saw him from all of those years ago.

The first girl held her hand up with a smile. She had long purple hair and stood almost up to the first boy's height. She wore the traditional girl's uniform of Ariadust Academy. "Hello everybody, I'm Ayumi!" More of the students started to smile, some pretty wide as they were finally recollecting their memories after hearing these names.

The third was a boy who stood Ayumi's height, and he looked rather relaxed. His sharp eyes were closed and two pistols hanged by his hips. He had black hair over his ears and he wore the boy's uniform for Musashi.

"Hey, come on…" Ayumi elbowed him slightly. "Say something…"

The boy opened his eyes half-way, then shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, how are you all have been… I'm Kazu Hayashi." That question was more of a statement.

The fourth student was a rather short one, the top of his hair reaching up to the bottom of Kazu's neck. He had brown hair that covered the sides of his head some over his eyes with one bang going down to his chin. His eyes were kind and he wore the traditional boy's uniform for Ariadust Academy except he had on a black track jacket. "Hi." He held up his hand. "I'm Hituro Ikanakou and I am very pleased to see you all again!" Excitement was in his voice.

The fifth student, a girl, held up her hand. "Hello." She had long wavy creamy brown hair and kind eyes like her companion. A sort of weird charm hung on the necklace around her neck and she wore the uniform for girls at Musashi. "I'm Kuina Tsubaki, and I hope we all will get along."

The last of the group looked to the group with serious, sharp eyes. They were of a bi-color nature, one black while the other one was brown. He wore an open jacket of the Musashi's kind and a red shirt while the rest was the regular uniform for boys. He had short black hair that reached to his ears and down the back of his neck. "I'm Tsukasa Shirokage…"

Makiko nodded in approval and turned to her class. "As you can see, these guy will be transferring into our class and will stay with us from this day forward. So, go ahead and welcome them."

As if on cue, technically they were, but each student but Shirojiro, Genji, Masazumi, Horizon, Persona, Kiyonari, and Noriki bolted out of their seats. Futayo some how cut through the group and was the first to get to them, reaching Ichijou first. "Ichijou!"

The boy smiled at her and opened his arms only to be tackled to the floor. "Whoa, hey there…" he greeted. Futayo held her arms around the boy, keeping a tight hold on him.

"Where did you go!? I thought I lost you forever!" Futayo screamed it with tears almost in the edge of her eyes, but the slightest crack of smile was in her young features.

"Like I told you then, I had to go train with my uncle and until a few weeks ago, I had no reason to come to this academy until I saw you on that battlefield. It took quite some time, but I was finally able to get here. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting too long."

Futayo shook her head. "No… This is… just fine." She smiled warmly at him. Toori approached the two and Ichijou pushed himself up.

"So, king now, huh?" The two shook hands.

"Viceroy, technically." Toori said with a wide smile.

Kimi approached Kuina calmly with open arms. "Kuina!"

"Kimi!" The two embraced each other and then pulled away.

"How have you been?" Kimi asked her. Kuina smiled at her.

"I've been fine, but I've missed you all so much since we had to go…"

"I know, all of those idiots had to split you guys up from us… It was such a shame when we had to come to this school with out you guys…"

"Well, we are here now and that is all that matters to me."

Tenzou and Malga walked over to Hituro, and Tenzou wrapped an arm roughly around his neck. "Hey, shorty." Tenzou greeted. "What happened to you?"

Hituro smiled up at him from under his "oppression". "Hey to you too, Tenzou…" He looked at Malga. "Hello, Malga. How are you and Margot?"

"Oh, we um… Have some issues going on, I really don't want to talk about it…" She tried to smile at him. Hituro could only blink at her.

"Well, don't let it get you down. Just keep your head up, okay?" Hituro said to her calmly.

"I try… But what I did is unforg-"

Tenzou put an arm up to her. "Don't do that to yourself… Nothing is unforgivable, Malga." The seraphic smiled at him softly.

"I'll have to remember that." The three smiled at each other warmly.

"So, Hituro…" Tenzou said, letting go of him. "I can see you've been doing some training."

"Oh, yes." Hituro told him. "I've gotten much stronger! I had to if I wanted to see you all again!"

"Well, looks like it paid off, shorty." Malga teased him. Hituro only chuckled at her.

Ayumi moved close to Kazu with a smile. "Here they come…"

"Yeah, yeah…" He mentally waved it off as Kiyonari and Margot approached him.

"Hi!" Margot chimed, holding up a greeting hand. "How are you two?"

"Great!" Ayumi sang loudly, causing Kazu to hold his left ear.

"Hey, come on. I'm righ-"

Ayumi took Margot's hands into hers. "I haven't seen all of you since Grade 4. Is Toori okay?"

Margot nodded. "He's fine. Though I can say the Path of Remorse still gets to him."

"Yeah…" Kazu mumbled. "Just interrupt me…" He sighed. "So…" He spoke up, gaining their attention. "I hear Horizon is really kickin'…"

"Jud." Kiyonari said. "I hear you participated in the war against Tres Espana and K.P.A. Italia during her rescue."

"Well, I don't mean to brag… But I kind of whooped tail out there." He said that showing off his weapons. Kiyonari nodded appreciatively at him.

"Where have you two been these past several years?" Margot asked.

"Well, when we graduated Grade 4, the superiors who governed Musashi believed that it would not be good for them if we were to stay with the lot of you…" Ayumi went to explain. "So they forced us into Mikawa." She gritted her teeth and slapped her hands together with furious eyes. She rubbed her hands in a harmful squishing motion to emphasize her anger. "If I could get my hands on those people, I'd-"

Kiyonari saw it best to conclude her statement right there, knowing how she was like. "Yeah, we get it… It's good to see you both again."

The two smiled. Kazu nodded at them. "Like wise."

Tsukasa stood with his arms crossed, looking away when Azuma rushed at him. "Tsukasa!" The boy caught his attention.

"Hey there, kid." Azuma wrapped his arms around him and Tsukasa could only smile at his affection towards him. He put a hand on the young emperor's head. "How are you doing?"

"It's been so long since I saw you! Where have you been?!" Azuma asked him.

"I was in Mikawa, and came here when Lord Motonobu detonated it. I've been on this vessel ever since as an immigrant, even though I lived here a long time ago… It is good to see you again." Azuma happily nodded as Horizon stepped up behind him.

"Hello, Tsukasa."

Tsukasa turned his head up at her and smiled. "So… You really are alive. I can see you in there." The automaton nodded.

"Judge." The two stared at one another in silence for a brief moment until Horizon pointed at him. "You've grown."

"Is that all you have to say to after all of these years?" he said dryly.

"Jud. I lack emotions, so there is not much I feel…" Tsukasa sighed briefly. "But…"

"Hmm…" He looked at her.

"I was sad when I realized all of my friends had been forgotten… Thanks for coming back…" A single tear escaped Horizon's eye and rolled down her soft smooth cheek. Tsukasa watched it roll down, then he smiled lightly and reached up to her and softly wiped it with his index finger.

"Thank you for welcoming back…"

Horizon merely blinked.

Makiko smiled at the development that had happened. She watched as the teens of her class greeted and happily welcomed back their companions with nostalgia. The smiles on their faces showed that they did know these people and were very happy to see the friends from long ago.

"Alright, you guys. I think that is enough with the greetings. Now, you six, I have rules, I've already explained some to Ichijou, Ayumi, and Kuina, so you guys can go pick your seats."

"OOH!" Ayumi cried, pointing to two empty chairs behind Naomasa. "Kazu, me and you can sit over there!" Kazu could only groan slightly, but any louder and Ayumi would raise hell.

"Yeah, sure… Let's just go…"

Ayumi grabbed Kazu's hand and dragged him over to their seats as Makiko smiled at the rest of them. Ichijou took the initiative and walked over to sit beside Futayo Honda, who smiled at him. Hituro glanced around, trying to find a spot, then he discovered that Neshinbara was absent.

"Hey, Makiko?"

"Hmm?" Makiko turned to him. "Yeah, kid?"

"Where is Toussaint? Isn't he supposed to be here today?"

"Well… I don't really know, but the seat next to his is vacant, so you can sit right there beside Tenzou."

"Okay." Hituro nodded his head and made his way to his seat.

Tsukasa folded his arms behind his head and walked over to a vacant seat next to Suzu. Kuina happily walked over next to Kimi.

"Hey, Kimi, may I sit next to you?" Kimi, with her lustrous smile, measly pulled out the chair next to the window and patted it. "Thanks." Kuina sat down as Makiko decided to take the stand.

"Alright everybody, I've already said this once, but I'll say it again for the new kids here. Today, we are going to be doing our annual exercise class. You all know the rules of that, but I'll take questions once we are outside. Now, for you three, my classroom rules are simple."

Tsukasa closed his eyes and turned his head away while Hituro and Ichijou listened intensely.

"You are allowed to do anything, and I mean _anything_ in this classroom, but if you cannot answer even one of my questions, you will receive a punishment of your choice, but if it does not fit my standards, then it will be revoked and I will beset a punishment upon you instead. Right, Neito?" Makiko turned her head to the silver wolf, who blushed, let her head down, then replied with a soft "yes". "Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." The three replied in unison.

"Good." Makiko straightened her body and smiled. "Now, let's go outside."


	25. Chapter 7 (Part 1)

**Author's Note:** Sorry for such another late update, but I've had to think and work on school. In the meanwhile, a lot of stuff is going on and we are in what I should call Chapter 7 or my Pre-assessment, seeing as I totally skipped the number six and the action part should fill that segment.

In other news, I am introducing a new character in this chapter as well, it is a character handed down to me by RYNO IV, who has entrusted me with this character. Hope you guys enjoy the latest update and keep those reviews coming, I literally FEED off of them. As it does take a lot of time and effort to write this stuff down in an at least decent manner, I would really appreciate it if I got some good reviews to boot me up, as doing this can get exhausting and rather demanding SOMETIMES, not all the time.

**Arc II – Chp 7. ; 25 – Annual Exercision**

A loud and boastful laugh filled the air. The morning sun rays shone through elegantly carved spaces of an elongated beautiful room draped in red and marble. Amongst an elevated stepping floor in the back center of the room sat the Pope of K.P.A. Italia himself, Innocentius, who had his legs over one another and rested his cocky head on his right fist. He looked amused as he read over a long report slowly scrolling down on a large signframe in front of him.

"This is priceless!" the man said with a laugh. He turned to the red archdemon to his right with a smirk. "It seems Musashi has put themselves in a rather tight spot. They have been captured by England and Tres Espana is after both of them! They are practically sandwiched in." He then let out another howling laugh.

"But, Your Holiness, do not forget that Musashi managed to best both K.P.A. Italia and Tres Espana at the same time when they did not have any Deadly Sin Armaments…" the archdemon, Galileo, told him. "I can make a safe assumption that they will undoubtedly work their way out of this so called mess."

"Hmm? You really think so?"

Galileo nodded as another door far behind him opened up revealing a maid carrying a fine glass of grape wine his direction. She approached the throne and held the plaster within reaching distance of the Pope with a smile. "Here you are, Your Holiness."

Innocentius merely took the glass into his hand and swiveled it around. Galileo eyed the Pope curiously before he took a sip.

"Something has come across my mind…" Innocentius lifted an eyebrow in curiousity to Galileo's statement. The archdemon cleared his throat before stating his question. "What I mean to ask is: How is it you were able to come across this kind of information. Statements of the students and these new mysterious transfer students, where is it all coming from."

The Pope smiled as he set the glass down. "Well, not long ago, I sent one of my rather close personal attendees to Musashi while they were down in Mikawa, just to keep a good trail of them. An automaton."

Galileo rose an eyebrow. "A machine?"

"Yes, a machine."

"You do know those things aren't as trustworthy as mercenaries are, right? They have a more righteous sense of "free will"."

"This one doesn't, I made sure of that…" The Pope took another swig of his wine. "She is of a more experimental capacity, a little research project of mine that is on going, something to combat what I've heard of being called, the "Shining Dark"…"

"Shining Dark?"

"Tes." The Pope turned to him. "About twenty or fifteen years ago, we came across some artifacts that may have belonged to a different world parallel to our own, a world that was indiscriminately destroyed and consumed by the dark and its inhabitants…" His features took a rather grim look. "Researchers have found out that all residents of that world were killed just by studying these fragments and they believe they may be related to the apocalypse in some way. Nobody really knows for sure, but it can be said our world is next, and then fighting each other will be the least of our concerns when that happens. So… I started an experimentation project to see if we could develop soldiers to combat against this dark threat that may or may not ever come. She was one of them."

"I see…" Galileo turned to the signframe. "And right now, she is on Musashi?"

"Tes. She is there, on Musashi, studying our current enemy, the enemy of the entire world, most specifically Class 3-Plum. Her model number is Laz-4MB7A, but I like to call her Amagi. She treated me well." He smiled at the ceiling. "Yes… Amagi, an experimental Combat Automaton, I wonder how she is doing right now…"

Elsewhere, the wind was breezing by, blowing long dark brown hair to the right in a calm sway. A girl was crouched on both feet, practically bending completely on the ground, it would appear as if she was sitting on her heels. Her eyes blinked, a fair shade of blue as she watched from afar what would appear to be a large group of students gathering on a tall wooden bridge leading to Musashi Ariadust Academy. She observed the group of students, their Chancellor catching her eye the most, but not in the way one would expect, but rather as a target.

"Chancellor Aoi…" The enemy of her nation.

The girl was wearing the female student uniform for Musashi, long flowing sleeves, tight body suit, and what looked like a large pair of black headphone cuffs. A black scarf with two straight dark purple lines decorated her neck, covering every inch of flesh up to her chin and the bulky headphones which were her audio receivers. Her height could only be compared to the short boy with the brown hair with the class, one of the new transfer students or maybe even Azuma.

"It seems they are getting ready for Physical Education. Not like it would be really important to relay this to His Holiness, but I really should study the way they fight and train, as to see if I can spot any weaknesses in their formation, but single and team/group efforts." She stood up, her scarf taking a little resistance to the wind and blowing with her hair. "I'll need to move quickly to assess their combat abilities in a proper manner, thus rendering this location unnecessary."

Up far ahead of her, far beyond her range of hearing, the teacher of Class 3-Plum, Makiko Oriotorai, was now turning around to face her students. "Alright, Class 3-Plum, assemble!"

Tsukasa eyed her from his slanted poise beside Shirojiro. "We're already assembled…"

Makiko scoffed amusingly at his statement. "Well, as I am sure you are already aware, this will be our second examination of your physical and combat abilities. We are doing this because-"

"Teacher!?"

Makiko turned her attention to the one who raised his hand up to his chest level. "Yes, Hituro?"

"Isn't everybody supposed to be present today? Well, where's Toussaint? I haven't seen him yet."

"Toussaint, eh?" Margot said with a smile, leaning close to him, causing the boy to smile awkwardly. "Sounds like you two are pretty close."

"Well, we were back then and I'd like to think it is still that way, despite how long it has been, ehehee…"

Kimi only smiled. "Well, I can assure you, the fanfic writer probably needs a good friend."

"Yeah." Toori happily cut in. "Didn't we originally get that big book about "How to Make 1000 Friends" for him before we gave it to Yoshino?"

"Uh, I think so, but…" Azuma put his fingers together. "I don't think he liked that joke very much, and I mean Yoshino by the way…"

"Didn't Neshinbara merely put the book away?" Tenzou said, turning to Toori.

The chancellor shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know, it was years ago, but he obviously didn't read it, otherwise we'd all be on such cooler terms with him."

""Cooler terms?" Did something happen?" Hituro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He _thinks_ something happened, but it wasn't really that bad…" Masazumi said, crossing her arms. "It is probably why he is absent today too…"

Makiko shook her head. "To answer your question, Hituro, no. I don't think anybody here has seen Neshinbara today, so we'll just have to go on without him and he will have to accept probably the first F he's gotten in all my years of teaching."

Hituro gazed down to the side as Toori let out a small chuckle.

"What are you laughing for, idiot?" Shirojiro said, turning to Toori. "That's over 50 F's he's got less than you."

"Oh, your words are so kind, Shirojiro." Toori waved it off with a smile, which Shirojiro measly responded with a slight scoff.

"Actually…" said a new, low voice from behind Makiko. The group perked their heads and turned to the direction of the voice to see Neshinbara coming up the last step, his bandages were changed and minorly dirty. "I guess I'd be counted as "tardy" now, but I won't be taking that F today…" He didn't smile at his comment, but was rather more serious about it. Masazumi could still catch hints of depression lingering in his dry voice, but she was glad to see him finally out of that dark room.

"Toussaint!" Hituro cried out, sprinting up to him. The shorter boy stopped in front of the secretary, smiling up at him. "I was starting to worry."

"Hey…"

Hituro could tell he was trying to find his name in his mind. "Hituro."

Neshinbara lightly bonked his head. "Sorry, Hituro. I haven't been thinking right lately." The other boy smiled lightly at him.

"I don't take offense to it, after all, it has been several years."

Makiko smiled at Neshinbara. "So, what got you to come up here today?"

Neshinbara tilted his head in Masazumi's direction. "A little pep talk, I guess…" Masazumi could only smile lightly at him.

"Well then…" Makiko waved her hand and opened a new signframe containing the register for her students' status, and scrolled down to Neshinbara's name and tapped "present". "I believe that accounts for everyone." She swiped the interface closed. "Assume your position with the rest of the class, you two."

"Yes, ma'am." Neshinbara bowed to her briefly as Hituro continued ahead. Neshinbara then proceeded to the rest of the group when Toori caught his sight.

"Hey, Neshinbara! Glad to see you're feeling better!" He held a hand up in greetings with a wide smile.

Immediately, the clerk felt a sharp stab in his right hand, an urge to grab Toori's neck. It was the curse, trying to force him to kill his "king" and complete the role. He had to resist it. Keeping silent and turning away quickly, Neshinbara sped up to the group's side. Masazumi watched him as he moved between Noriki, Adele, and Genji.

"Alright, everybody! Listen up!" Makiko announced. "This is abnormal, I know, but because of circumstances, I'm initiating the "Athletics Training" once again this year. Normally, we only do this once per year, and not too long ago, we already commenced this exercise. This time…" Makiko smiled, showing her teeth. "I am making it a requirement for the entire class to land one hit on me."

Following her statement, a loud gasp followed.

_Hit her?!_ Tomo's eyes widened at the task. _How can we do that? What has changed about in the past three weeks? What does she see?_

Tsukasa merely blinked at her.

"That's it?"

"That's it." Makiko confirmed.

Tsukasa stood straight and faced Makiko with half-lidded, but furrowed eyes. "Are you telling me that this is all about landing a hit on you?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Tsukasa clenched a fist. "Well, that shouldn't be too demanding."

"Careful, Tsuka…" Margot said, catching the boy's attention. "It may sound simple, but so far, none of us have been able to land even one blow on her, we only nearly came _close_ to hitting her the last time."

Tsukasa's eyes widened. "Whoa… really?"

"Really." Margot said in a darker voice.

Tsukasa turned slowly to his new teacher. "Well, we'll see how long that record lasts with us."

Kuina nodded quickly with an enthusiastic smile. "Yeah, this is gonna be fun!"

Makiko smiled. "Well, let's hop to it. You may use all opportunities open to you, any kind of abilities; it will be all or nothing!" At once, she sped around and dashed off with intense speed in the opposite direction of the students. "Come on, lazy bones!"


	26. Chapter 7 (Part 2)

**Author's Note:** The action begins. Hold onto your seat belts, you are in for a long ride. Just for spoilers sake, Class 3-Plum students vs Makiko Oriotoria.

**Arc II - Chp. 7 ; 26 - Chasing**

The automaton, Amagi, ran across a shaded wooden street, sprinting towards the direction of the blue-dressed teacher as she sped by from far away. She glanced up in a brief moment to see that the rest of the students were speeding after her. "It seems class has initiated. Will begin observation now."

The students began to run after her, some slower than others. Neito made a mental note to keep her distance between Margot and/or Malga, she did not wish to set the blonde seraphic off again like yesterday. Hituro kept a watchful eye on her, concerned for the silver wolf. He couldn't say it, but he cared for her deeply, but was it because of that other girl, or who Neito is? He mentally shook his head, he had to concentrate on the task at hand.

Masazumi on the other hand, was much more determined. She had missed the last session before Toori's confession, she now wished to make up for it. As Ichijou and Tsukasa sped past her, she glanced at Neshinbara's direction to see he was formulating some sort of plan. Despite the way he felt, he still intended to help the others succeed in passing this test. "Hey, Neshinbara?"

Masazumi's voice caught Ayumi's attention as she turned to see what the conversation was about, but she'd wait before getting involved. Neshinbara dryly turned to her.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Heh?" Neshinbara crossed his eyebrows. "Ideas?"

"Yeah..." Masazumi nodded her head and turned it forward. "We're going to need a strategy on catching her."

"Is Makiko really that good?" Ayumi called out to the vice-president. Masazumi blinked from the sudden question, but then nodded in confirmation.

"She's a brute with unimaginable agility. Not one of us has managed to land a hit on her since Grade 5, from what I hear. I transferred here only a year ago, so..."

"That's fine, don't worry about it, VP..." Ayumi closed her eyes and gave a heart warming smile. "I'm sure you'll end up helping the group here in the long run."

"Thanks... So, Neshinbara, anything?"

"Well, I think I may have something, but..."

The 'but' worried the politician. "But what?"

"Formations and attack patterns won't work on her. We'll have to try leading her to a special place, but since she's the one running, we can't lead. We'll have to take the dance by storm and take her to a place she can't easily escape from."

"And how do we do that?"

Neshinbara didn't want to say what he was going to, lest it involve hypocritism. Honestly, he hated being around so many people, yet he loved it at the same time. He must have been claustrophobic or something, but he didn't know how to put it in any other way. "We'll just have to work... together..."

Masazumi could sense the hesitation in his voice when he said that word, and Ayumi obviously picked it up as well. It must have been a girl-thing to know when guys seemed doubtful about anything, especially when it came to asking for direction... _to anywhere_.

"Do you have a problem with working with others?" Ayumi questioned.

"No, it is just I..." Neshinbara's mouth froze, he didn't know what to say. So he simply turned back to his sign frame with a small frown. Ayumi could only sigh.

"Don't worry about it..." She sped up ahead to the others as Masazumi attempted to go on as well.

Far ahead, Makiko calmly ran on a dirt path through the trees in Remourse Way. Then, she heard someone behind her. She turned her head to see Tenzou sprinting up behind her. "Hey, Tenzou. You will be first up, today?"

"Jud!" Tenzou shouted. He started to sprint faster. Makiko jumped out of the forest and over the trees to find Kiyonari flying right next to her. His viewable eye turned to her as he rotated his body, preparing to obtain his instructor.

"Come to me, Makiko!" the half-dragon shouted.

Surprise was wore on Makiko's face, she had never expected the class to catch up to her so quickly. She smiled on the inside as Kiyonari closed in to grab her, they have really improved since they rescued Horizon and the TRUMP attack on the vessel. But, as much as she wished to allow the half-dragon to hold her in his secure embrace, she would really make them work for it. Makiko lifted her leg and firmly placed her foot on the half-dragon's chest. Kiyonari did not prepare for this.

"Sorry, Kiyonari!" she yelled as she kicked herself away from his being.

"No!" Tenzou couldn't believe their plan had failed. "Noriki, we are counting on you!"

"No problem." came a muffled voice out of nowhere which could be seen.

Makiko heard him as she flipped onto her feet, landing on a roof of a long building, and dashed the opposite way of the group. "Where is he anyway?" As Makiko sprinted forward, the part of the roof was busted into peices short ways infront of her. Noriki came into view, jumping infront of her, if only a few meters infront of her. Makiko's world froze as a revelation beset her. _It's only been five minutes and they have already managed to trap me twice!_

Noriki proceeded to land a blow to her, she should be moving too fast to him and be too close to properly manuever her way out of this punch. Makiko was able to tell where his fist was headed, right into her chest. Her lifted foot finally made contact with the ground, Noriki's fist ony mere inches away, she twisted her foot to the left, allowing her to elegantly and quickly spin out of the attacker's way.

"Huh?" Noriki said with a surprised look on his face, his fist still extended to nothing as the others came forward. It happened so fast as Makiko dashed right by him, her speed causing his short hair to sway behind him slightly. He stood dumbfounded, looking straight ahead of him.

"You missed me, Noriki!" Makiko called out far behind him. Noriki, plus Kiyonari and Tenzou let their heads fall in defeat.

"If you know it, then you don't have to say it..." Noriki grumbled under his breath. The others sped by him, some nodding at him in appraise of his effort.

"Sorry, Noriki!" Hituro shouted as he quickly ran by.

"Yeah, yeah..."

Far below, the automaton spy followed far behind the group, analyzing their attack patterns and team strategies. "Hmm... Needs work." She dashed forward, easily maintaining her pace with that of the students she was studying, being sure to memorize their faces and their identities.

Makiko continued to run ahead as the others began to catch up.

"Darn her..." Neshinbara zoomed out a live image of Makiko running on his signframe in front of him. "It's almost like no matter what we do, we can't seem to hit her..."

"Then maybe we shouldn't try to hit her." Masazumi stated.

"Huh?" Neshinbara tilted his head awkwardly, questioning the girl's suggestion. Masazumi then turned her head respectively.

"Uh!" she snapped. "What I mean to say is we use an inverse polarity tactic, a support style of some sort."

"That could work, but it would only buy us time."

"Well, it's something."

"Judge." the clerk arranged his glasses with a pessimistic glance and called up Margot and Malga on a sign frame. "Hey, everything okay up there?"

Margot waved to him on the interface with a smile. "Yes, sir!"

"You two think that this will be possible?" Neshinbara pulled up bits of info, info Margot clearly understood.

"Ga'chan and I will see about it."

"You can count on us, Neshinbara." Malga said.

He merely nodded, then turned to Masazumi. "Let's see if your idea bears fruit."

Far ahead, Makiko ran over a long roof top, another jump several hundred yards away. Across from her, Futayo ran full speed ahead, totally going past her. _I think she's missing the point of this exercise..._ Then, out of nowhere, an arrow flew past her. "Huh?"

Not far back, Tomo, Kimi, and Adele were catching up. Makiko smiled. "There's no way I'm going to let them catch me." The instructor proceeded to run faster as Tomo prepared to fire again.

"Adele, now!" Tomo called out.

"Judge!" In an instant, Adele used an acceleration spell and speeded towards Makiko, lance at the ready. With a brief battle cry, she striked at her instructor with the heavy lance. Makiko dodged it with a smirk, knowing Adele could not hit her with her excellent flexibility. Adele continued to strike, not giving any kind of opening.

"Come on, Adele, you can do better than that!" Makiko boasted.

Far back, the Shrine Maiden aimed at the distracted teacher. "I'm locked on!"

"Then fire it." Tsukasa said. "Don't waste time sayin-"

Tomo released the arrow with a loud noise, causing the special unit to halt his words with a smile, and it flew fast! Ahead, Makiko was just reaching for her sword when she saw the arrow, blunt tipped, out of the corner of her eye. Glancing back at Adele, she now restricted all forms of dodging the arrow, it was either the lance, or the arrow now, but there had to be a way out.

Makiko stopped running and let her legs slide in opposite directions. She did a perfect split, sitting proportionatly upright, poking everything good about her body out, Hituro, Tenzou, and Kiyonari had to catch themselves. Tsukasa merely raised an impressed eyebrow.

"This chick's better than I thought she was..." he said to himself.

Makiko's new position caused Adele to trip over her leg and Tomo's arrow to fly completely over her. They failed to land a hit.

"No!" Tomo whined.

Adele slammed against the roof and skidded slightly. "Ow..." Makiko hopped back up to her feet and sprinted towards the fields west of thier position. Most of the class had caught up by this point and were hot on her tail.

"She's going to probably use the electronic windmills as her method of getting to the fields." Neshinbara suggested, panting heavily.

Masazumi was beginning to feel her fatigue settle in as well, and she agreed with Neshinbara's assumption.

"Is that where we want her?"

Neshinbara studied the area a bit, but then shook his head. "No..." He looked back ahead to the tall climb up they were taking along the roofs of various buildings. Currently, the class was chasing their teacher up a slanted inclined plane that lead to a very high level. "We want her to be somewhere high, but it doesn't need to be of important significanse like those windmills. They are large, about 54 meters tall with three large spinning "blades" to catch the wind. My plan cannont work on those, they are too expensive."

"Judge." Masasumi resumed to looking forward. "Malga, Margot, you're up!"

Far ahead, the wind feilds closing into view, Margot and Malga were approaching Makiko from behind fast. "Jud, Masa-chan." Margot chimed. "Let's go, Ga'chan."

"Mm." Malga nodded, slight hesitation present. She pulled up a eight sided signframe, it's shape resembled a jewish star, and took out her pen. "Okay, I'm tracking the target and setting the path. Remember, we can't afford to take out even one of those fans, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Ga'chan." Margot said with a smile. "Here we go!" She sped forward with the broom they were sitting on as Makiko reached the ledge of the metal climbing ramp.

Makiko turned around to see Tsukasa pulling out a pistol. "Oh, one of the new students, huh?" She wondered what this kid could do, as this was her first time coming against him, but then, she could see he stammered, and reholstered it. "Must not be an opportune moment, what a shame." She pressed forward and took a leap off the edge, and now gleamed over 30 stories above the bright green feilds far below, then she landed on a circular ledge around the pole of the windmill, then, a coin hit the floor next to her feet.

"Heh?" She peered around to find Margot getting ready to fire another coin at her. Pleased, she proceeded on the short platform and jumped to the next windmill.

"There she goes!" Margot shouted, before beginning to fire at her.

Makiko heard the shots go off and she pulled out her sword to reflect the shots away. Not far behind, Neito in the lead, the class reached the edge of the ramp and one by one, took a jump to the first windmill. Flipping, Makiko landed on her next target and immediatly jumped to the next.

"Ga'chan, now!"

"Judge!" Malga stood up holding a purple filled glass ornament, twice the size of a hand grenade. "Go!" she yelled as she threw the circular vile at Makiko. The glass grenade flew ahead of Makiko.

"What the?" Makiko said, preparing to land in the next second.

The glass grenade landed and shattered onto the platform ahead of her, releasing a purple gas and light glowing purple liquid all over the base. Makiko landed in it not a second later and jumped off to her next destination.

"Darn it, she's too quick! That was supposed to get her all wet and sticky..."

Tsukasa emerged on a signframe to her side. "Isn't that phrase a bit graphically suggestive?"

"Wet and sticky?" Margot said, ignoring Tsukasa's blant statement. "Isn't it supposed to be an orangish color then?"

"Heh? But if that wasn't it, then..." Malga looked ahead. "Oh no!"

Hituro gulped and exchanged a glance with Kuina. "I'm going to guess that "oh no" isn't a good thing."

"It usually never is." she replied with a smile and a lifted index finger.


	27. Chapter 7 (Part 3)

**Author's Note:** More stuff. Please give any suggestions.

**Arc II - Chp. 7 ; 27 - ...**

Makiko's sight started to get blurry. "What was that?" She shook her head, fighting off a new sense of drowsiness. "A sleeping gas?" She landed onto the next platform and fumbled slightly. Rubbing her eyes, she could feel her body giving into Malga's potion. "Wow..."

Neito landed onto the windmill behind Makiko, which caught her attention. Shaking her head once again, the instructor jumped off to the next windmill, coins hitting the area she was just at. Neito landed again, then jumped off after her, Shirojiro and the rest of the class not far behind. Tenzou took a different route of jumping, planning to confront Makiko head on.

Malga typed down something into her personal log. "It's amazing she can fight off my sleeping potion like she is. I created that to use against archdevils and the TRUMP just incase they attacked us again, but it should have put her down by now. She certainly is like a real amazon!"

"Agreed, Ga'chan, teacher is amazing." Margot replied to her friend. "Come on, let's go get her!"

Malga smiled and nodded as Margot sped off. Makiko took another leap and glanced to her right to see Tenzou not far, jumping parallel to her. Then Margot lowered into her view with Malga in tow like always. She rubbed her right eye sleepishly, fighting hard to stay awake. She cast her eyes to her left to see Kiyonari and Ichijou speeding across from her, then Kiyonari shared a glance before returning his gaze ahead. They were closing in to get her, and they might actually succeed this time.

"Let's do this!" Malga yelled. Margot sweeped to the side to obtain the tired Makiko, but the capturee responded by reaching for her sword, but Malga's potion effected everything about her. The black winged seraphic reached out to wrap her wings around her teacher, considering they had a much longer reach than her arms, but Makiko pushed herself forward, completely avoiding her.

"What the!?" Malga exclaimed.

Makiko landed on another windmill and jumped upwards. She then landed on the tip of the blade and breathed in, trying to wake up.

"She uses Booster Spells!?" Malga asked outloud.

Masazumi hung onto Personal as he jumped onto another windmill. "What's a Booster Spell?"

"A Booster Spell is an ability that allows people to alter their aerial mid flight at any time, allowing them to gain or lose speed at will." Margot explained via signframe. "In Makiko's case just now, she gained speed."

Neshinbara jumped another ledge. "That could explain how she's so agile in the air at times..."

Malga shook her head. "No, that's just her, she's too good."

Tsukasa smiled at that thought. "Good to know. It's also good the strength of the air currents all the way up here allow the weaker students to be able to glide in the air like most of the more agile ones like Neito or Shirojiro."

Masazumi blinked at the signframe containing Tsukasa's feed.

"So you can let go of Mr. Big Guy when he lands again, Masazumi."

"Yeah, but you will still fall to your death if you miss the landing!" Masazum yelled at him. Tsukasa scoffed slightly with a smirk and cut the feed, Masazumi merely sighed.

Makiko took another jump and landed again, then Tenzou landed infront of her. She smiled groggily as he came at her. "Trying again I see?"

"Jud, Makiko. You've been weakened by Malga's potion, so getting contact with you should be easier!" Tenzou practically called out. He lunged at her and sliced with the blunt edge of his sword/knife. Makiko stepped back to dodge, then bent completely forward to dodge a horizontal slice, leaving her in a very suggestive position. Hituro had to catch himself to make sure he didn't get too distracted.

"Go, Tenzou, you have her!"

Tenzou spinned around to trip her with a leg sweep, but she jumped over him, flipping acrobatically to dodge more coins shot by Margot, which ricocheted outward after hitting the metal platform the two were fighting on. She landed behind Tenzou, straight up, slightly shakey, on her feet facing to him. Tenzou turned around to see her.

_Even under the influence of a spell, she's still impossible to hit!_ Tenzou acknowledged in his mind.

Makiko slung off her entire sword, smiling with a slight showing of her white teeth and hit another shot by Margot and continued to Tenzou. He ducked the horizontal slice and dashed to grab Makiko's breasts. Her eyes widened as Tenzou barely grabbed them, but she stepped back and then jumped backwards.

"Crap!" Neshinbara yelled as he made another jump. "Kiyonari, get her!"

Makiko turned her head around to see Kiyonari flying fast behind her back to intercept her. He attempted to grab her upper body, right beneath her breast line before Makiko back flipped, barely avoiding the half-dragon.

"Wow!" Toori exclaimed, obviously amazed by his teacher's stunts. "She actually dodged them all! I wonder how good she performs when she's leading, let's say, like riding a co-"

At once, the faces of Kiyonari, Tenzou, Adele, Hituro, Ichijou, Kuina, Ayumi, and Shirojiro appeared infront of him. "You're the worst!"

Toori scratched his head. "I know. Tell me, why can't she fight on the battlefeild with you guys again?"

"She's not a student, Toori." Neshinbara told him. "But if she was... ooh, I shudder thinking about what damage she could do..."

"Like what kind of damage, Neshinbara?" Toori inquired. "You mean damage to you, or what you could do to her?"

Neshinbara's eyes half-lidded in an unreadable way, then Shirojiro cut into the conversation. "Four Eyes can't do anything to her."

"Go count money or something..." Neshinbara told him with dull eyes.

"I'd love to, but we have an assignment to complete." Shirojiro said, flipping a coin on his hand before applying a spell to it. He aimed it at Makiko and flicked it. "Go!" The coin flew fast and barely hit Makiko's head, after she ducked it. "Damn, that was five cent worth of coin." He jumped forward to another windmill.

Ichijou kicked off another windmill to Makiko's side and landed dead infront of her, cutting her off. She was apparently surprised. "Ichijou!?"

"Yeah." He said breifly before casting a jab at her chest. She stepped back to dodge it, but Ichijou came faster and tried to hit her again in the should with the same fist. She manuevered her body quickly to avoid his punches, then he lifted his leg to kick her in the arm. With a breif jump, she kicked off the pole behind her and off to the actual edge of the vessel and began sprinting across its edge. Green waves roared far, far below as Makiko elegantly ran down the Musashi's ledge. She glanced behind her to see Neito catching up. To her right, Margot and Malga floated and stayed at her pace.

"You two just don't quit, do you?" Makiko praised.

"Nope, no point in quitting!" Margot said aloud.

Makiko nearly caught herself from tripping, but kept up her pace, Malga took notice to how her body seemed to move more sleepishly with every passing second. _How much longer can she keep this up?_ Malga straightened out her arm and an orange circular vile, large in design, dropped from inside her sleeve, Makiko watched her with tired eyes.

"Oh, another one?"

"Jud, but as you can probably tell..." Malga held it up by the handle the glass grenade hung off from. "This one holds a different effct than the last." She glanced back at Makiko. "Ready?"

"Heh?" Makiko smirked in anticipation. "You think I'll let you catch me off like last time?"

"So you admit I got a confirmed hit?" Malga said in a smart tone with a smirk.

Makiko only smiled. "I'll say you got lucky, but that does not count as an actual hit."

"Since I lost Weiss Frauren, I've become like those on the sidelines..." Malga sighed as Margot turned around to her friend. "This is the best way I can help." She put her hands up flat and smiled weakly, closing her eyes. "If my potions don't work, I've got other ways to fight you." She re-opened her eyes and maliciously threw the bottle to her. Makiko prepared to jump over until a silver chain flew past her body.

"Huh, Neito!?" Makiko exclaimed.

"Judge, Musashi's fifth special agent, Argent Loup Neito Mitotsudaira, at your service!" She set forth another chain straight at Makiko without retracting the last. The instructor in blue swayed to her left to dodge the chain, then Malga's potion hit the ground infront of her, covering Makiko in a thick orange smog.

"Yes!" Malga yelled aloud.

"Sweet!" Hituro exclaimed not far behind Kimi. "She actually got her!"

Kimi shook her head. "Oh, Short Stuff, you have a lot to learn about this. That little accomplishment does not act as a "hit"." She chuckeled sultrily at him. Hituro blinked in puzzlement.

"Short Stuff?"

Kazu shook his head. "What she means to say is that Malga's potions do not count as a hit unless they actually explode on her. If the splash hits her, that is different story. It wouldn't be fair to everyone else considering she's the only person I've seen using such devices..."

"Really?" Hituro asked.

Kazu sighed with half-lidded eyes. "Yeah, even a complete moron could peice that together..." Hituro turned away with a slight pout.

"Well, you didn't have to add that bit in..."

Ichijou came running up behind them and then sped past them, causing the three to follow his movement. Kimi smiled at him. "I like his determination..."

"Do you like his determination, or do you just lust for his speed?" Kazu yelled out.

"BOTH!" the mistress of erotica yelled, confirming his statement, which caused Hituro and Kazu to let their heads fall in disappointment.

"Oh brother..." Kazu groaned.


	28. Chapter 7 (Part 4)

**Author's Note:** So I ran out of titles for Chapter 7. What? It's a lot of action, okay?

**Arc II - Chp. 7 ; 28 - ...**

Kazu groaned under his breath. "Oh brother..." The group continued to chase after Makiko.

- Three Minutes Ago -

Far from the activities of Class 3 Plum, an automated doll by the position of captian, "Musashi" stood in watch of the present activity going on at the very edge of the wind fields, Class 3-Plums athletic trainings were always interesting to watch since Makiko was instructed to train that group of representatives and students seven years ago. That particular group of teens held Musashi's... no, the Far East's salvation, they would be the ones to make things right, and if they are all still alive by the end, they would be honored like heroes, kings and queens typically. Makiko had down a superb job bringing them up the way she had, aside from the ones who had parents.

"Again, I see..." said an older male voice.

"Musashi" turned to around to greet the man that had walked up deck. "Hello, Principal Sakai."

"Jud." The man clad in loose blue clothing with a blow pipe in his lips said, waving his hand before placing it into one of his oversized pockets. He took a place beside the captain and took watch. "Seems like they are at it again, and so soon too."

"Judge." replied the captian. "Usually, athletics training takes place only once a year, for about an hour. Today, due to the risk anyone could be killed in the next day, Makiko has given the whole day to the class to land one hit on her. It's only been about half an hour, but the students have vastly improved since they got onto the battlefeild. Over."

Sakai nodded and resumed watching. "She's awfully close to the edge, don't you think?"

"Musashi" blankly stood, observing the spectacle with both hands holding eachother infront of her as if she was a maid waiting to recieving orders.

"Do you think that she'll be safe around that, or that any of the students will hurt her in anyway over there, especially my nephew?"

"Musashi" kept silent.

"Do you think she'll be able to handle the new students she has to lead?" Sakai leaned forward to see her face, which remained remotely blank. Eventually, he widened his smile to see if he could cause some sort of responce to come up.

"Makiko..." "Musashi" began slowly. "is an idiot."

Sakai chuckled and straightened his posture, placing a hand on his forehead. "Well, you have a point there..."

"Jud, but the type of idiot she is relates to how useful she can be. She is smart and knows a great deal of knowledge on a lot of types of combat. Her problem is her recklessness and a lack of concern for her well being and others'; especially when it comes to her 'beloved' students. Over."

"Hmm?" Sakai turned his head to her, his attention now caught. "Really?"

"Judge." "Musashi" said blankly. "When Toori had gotten severly injured about six and a half years ago... It was around Makiko's first year instructing the small kids and the students' first years in Middle/High, or basically, the Academy. Grade 4 I believe."

"Really, that long ago?.."

"Jud, you were there..." "Musashi" said, glancing over to him.

"Hmm... you'll have to refresh my memory." Sakai let out, manuevering his head to face her in a relaxed and slanted motion.

"Judge." the captian faced forward. "She was taking the class on a walk around the Musashi, showing them and informing them on what exactly they were living on..."

_Makiko and a group of younger kids, all about the age of seven or eight years old, obviously younger versions of her present students were all walking down a shaded path, small streams of light peircing the cracks of the green leaves above. She was pointing out and informing them of various things to her kids, and they attentively listened, some more than others._

"Makiko knew she was not allowed by the board to take her kids outside of the current ship the academy rested on, the Okutama, but she knew the destinies those kids carried. She practically acted like a mother with them at that time."

"Musashi" kept watching the students jump from windmill to windmill, hoping to they would not kill themselves. "She'd take them out on walks, sit down and talk with them in nicely shaded clearings..." The captain then only started to observe the students.

Sakai noticed her pause. "Hmm?" He loked at her from the side of his head. "Well?"

"On that one trip, Toori had gotten excited. There was a large cement stair case in a park. If you would measure it straight up from vertical point A to vertical point B, you'd measure four stories of height the staircase covers."

_Makiko lead the group of young students to a long stone staircase, trees continued to provide heavy shade over the entire area._ "Makiko told them about a fountain in the middle of the park, a fountain that sat at the bottom of the stair. She told them that if they were hard workers, that would be the place their dreams would come true." "Musashi" narrated. "Toori's dream was to get Horizon back, so naturally, he got excited and believed what she said."

"Musashi" kept watching the students try to hit their instructor, all failing miserably. "I beleive he must have misunderstood what she really meant by "your dreams would come true"..."

Sakai held his head in remourse. "Oh yeah, I remember now... Around that time, I was walking in the park doing some slight maintenance work sombody asked me to do. I had gotten excused from the academy for the time to do it..." His eyes looked on up in grief as he recalled what happened in his own mind.

"Judge." "Musashi" confirmed. "Toori got excited and believed what his teacher and obviously friend told him. The stairs were recently cleaned and were quite slippery. Toori's sudden burst of action caught Makiko completly off guard, he maybe even surprised himself. That little boy was so set on getting to that fountain, it wasn't until he just passed her that she realized Toori was going to run down the steps and hurt himself..."

_The young Toori broke from the crowd of children in an instant, running towards the stairs, determined to make his dream a reality. Makiko was surprised by his sudden speed as he ran past her. "No, Toori!" She yelled in anxiety. He was already past her before she could even react, and she reached in vain to grab him._

"Makiko may have been much faster than Toori, but that did not prevent what happened next..."

_Makiko desperately reached out to grab hold of Toori's shoulder. _"Makiko attempted to restrict Toori before he would run and trip on the stairs, but..." _Makiko's hand rocketed forward and hit Toori's shoulder hard, causing him to stumble and fall forward over the cement stairway. Time seemed to stop as Makiko watched in shock and terro as the other kids made their way to him. Toori flew high over the staircase, almost floating as he flew, then, gravity took hold of him in a full force._

_*impact*_

_Makiko looked down, shaking, quivering with fear filled eyes from the high ground as Toori lied unmoving in a small pool of thick red liquid. Kimi and the others ran down the hill, avoiding the stairway as Sakai and other adults ran to his aid._

"Ultimately, she pushed Toori down the ledge and he fell down an equivalent of four stories of hard cement stairs. He suffered major injuries to his arms, legs, and body..."

_Kimi was the first to reach him, sliding down on her feet and then sitting beside him, screaming inaudible words as her classmates approached calling his name. Sakai hastily arrived and carefully carressed the injured boy, shouting for help. Tomo had attempted to grab Toori out of care to check to see if he was okay, but another adult held her back._

"Everything was in chaos as the friend of Lady Horizon was in a terrible situation, but thankfully, there was a crew of emergency personal stationed at the park incase anything should happen. They immediatly took Toori into their care as Makiko finally took register to reality and broke down..."

_The woman screamed in horror of her actions, unable to percieve what had just taken place. She had harmed one of her precious students, someone she cared dearly for. Makiko started to bullet to his location as Toori was being taken away. Sakai reached her and wrapped his arms around her to keep her back, and another adult hold her other side. She fought to get to him, but was restrained._

_"Toori!" she yelled in absolute despair._

"She was held back and taken back to the school without her students breifed on what exactly happened."

"Musashi" stared upon Makiko landing clumsily on the edge of the ship. "It was a miracle that Toori survived and recovered so quickly. He was ready to begin class two weeks later, and his first question was if his teacher was okay."

Sakai smiled. "Toori's always been a smart person... well, when it came to people. His enthusiasm and happiness in class helped Makiko herself to recover from the accident. I doubt without him, she would never have forgiven herself." He resumed his attention back to Makiko as an orange smog enveloped her.

Not too far from them in the shading of an elevated tree on a wooden bench sat Amagi, observing the group as well. She blinked as they continued to run and chase after Makiko. "What a useless game. What could possibly come out of this in their benefit other than showing the entire world how they fight? It makes no sense."

Margot and Malga flew fast as Makiko emerged from the smoke cloud, leathery liquid of orange formed loosely on various positions of her figure. She coughed slightly, but kept running forward, her shoes sticking slightly to the ground.

"Yes, I got her!" Malga exclaimed.

"Wow!" Makiko praised. "I barely escaped that, too bad it doesn't count as a hit!" She smiled at the two. "Nice strategy." Makiko proceeded to sprint faster, causing Malga to scoff in disbelief.

Makiko continued to run away from the class, slightly rubbing her eyes. Then, Persona started to outrun the group, Ninji and Suzu riding on his shoulder.

"This will be great!" Ninji proclaimed, sliding down Persona's right arm and into his hand. The gian lifted his and as Neito moved out of their way. "Here we go!" Ninji yelled as Persona threw him at Makiko.

"Whoa!" Makiko yelled as she jumped to dodge the slime spirit. Ninji kept flying forward as Adele rapidly caught up to her. She used a stabbing motion towards her being. Makiko gasped as Adele's lance hit her sword sheath.

"Wow, you guys are going all out!" Makiko praised.

Margot flew forward and rotated to face her running teacher. "Here, take this!" Margot started to fire off more coins, but Makiko jumped and dodged Adele's strikes and Margot's shots. She hastily landed and then ran, not watching infront of her.

"Hey, Teacher!" yelled Toori from infront of her.

"Huh?" Makiko turned her head to see Toori only an inch from her, standing his hands on his hips, smiling. Makiko screamed for a split second before colliding head first into him, causing them both to flip and land hard on the ground, Makiko on top. She sat up and held her nose. "Ow..." The instructor rubbed her nose softly to console the pain, then stood up to continue on as Toori lied in a daze. The others ran by as Kenji flew by to pick him up.

"Ooh..." murmered Sakai with amazement. "Doesn't that count?"

"Musashi" shook her head "No, it has to be him to her, not her to him."

"Ah, okay..." Sakai nodded his head in understanding.

Makiko slightly stumbled and jumped onto the roof a nearby building. She kept going as Neshinbara made his way to the front.

"Yes, we are in the district." he announced. The clerk surveyed up ahed to see a bridge, cheap, connecting the rooves of two seperate buildings, about twenty feet long. The rooves were built in a more traditional panel style, a red tint over the tiles that blanketed it. Neshinbara looked over the side to see how far below the ground was. "Three stories, she can easily take that..." He pulled up a sign frame. "Futayo, are you in position?"

"Judge." she nodded.

"Good, be ready. The target will be that scaffold. On my mark."

From Neshinbara's position, about sixty feet away, Futayo took her stance, spreaded and stretched her legs, she lifted Tonbokiri over her head with a spin, then reflected the scaffold off of her spear as Makiko ran onto it to cross.

"Now, Futayo!" Neshinbara yelled.

"Huh?" Makiko turned back to see what he meant.

"Bind, Tonbokiri!" Futayo commanded.


	29. Chapter 7 (Part 5)

**Author's Note:** Let's continue where we left off.

Next chapter is going to probably be the last of this chase before we go into a new arc with the beginning of the real plot, which means our prologue is finally coming to an end, yippee! I hope you all will look forward to what is instore, because now, things will start to get deep when we delve into Chapter 8.

**Arc II - Chp. 7 ; 29 - ...**

"Bind, Tonbokiri!"

Futayo Honda had unleashed the power of her prototype Deadly Sin Armament, and Makiko gasped as she felt her footing onto the scaffold vanish. She fell and the one running at the head of the group, Neshinbara, noticed it merely vanish. He tried skidding to a stop, but with a yelled, he fell off the ledge and glided to Makiko.

"Oh crap!" he said, the wind rushing through his hair.

Makiko and Neshinbara crashed as the others came around. Toori glanced down with the others. Tsukasa scratched his head in wonder. "I question, how did that boy get to the front so quickly?"

"He was practically rushing, my man." Toori said with a smile, then patted his back once. Tsukasa lightly half lidded his eyes toward the chancellor, and with a dull tone...

"I hope you washed your hands if you put them _somewhere_... otherwise, I'll-"

"Don't worry, don't worry! All is good, I am clean, alright! If there is one thing we stress on Musashi is very high levels of hygiene."

"Well, I know that..." Tsukasa replied, then cast his glance down. Hituro, Kazu, and Persona approached from a far, with Hituro being the only one panting, as he placed his hands on his knees.

"Damn... That was a long run... So..." with an exhausted look, Hituro cast a look at Ichijou. "Is it over?"

Suzu, who sat on Persona's shoulder, put a delicate hand to her lips. "Um, Hii... are you okay? If you are tired, I'm sure Persona will gladly carry you... with how short and small you are."

Hituro, the one in question, let his head fall. "Come on... I'm not _that_ short..."

Toori smiled as he planted a hand into his hair. "You are just as tall as Azuma, Shorty... Be proud!"

"I don't want to hear that from you..." Hituro whined, letting his head fall even more.

Down below onto the ground, Neshinbara lied on the ground as Makiko on top of him, most of her body positioned between his spread legs. She lifted her head from his shirt as he groaned and sat up enough to see her.

"Oh... what a gorgeous face..." he winced.

"Uh..." Makiko was puzzled, how did this happen.

"This would be perfect moment..." groaned Neshinbara. "But... my testicles broke your fall... Please get off..."

Makiko, with sleepy eyes, got up off of him as he reached for his groan to concole his "injury". He released a painful and nearly silent groan as Makiko side stepped him and continued on running. Kazu far above, let his head slant back with a long disappointed flat frown on his face.

"He didn't even hit her... Just how pathe-"

"Toussaint is not pathetic!" Hituro yelled, instantly raising his head and putting two fisticuffs to his chest.

"Wow, you sure were quick to defend him..." Malga noticed. She then smiled a naughty smile. "Could it be you swing _that_ way, Hituro?"

"What?" Hituro raised an annoyed eyebrow. "Are you kidding?" Hituro then calmly crossed his arms and looked slightly the other way in annoyance. "I just consider Neshinbara a very close friend and I don't want to hear anyone talking down about him or anything like that, that's all... besides..." Hituro slightly cast his eyes Neito's direction, then shook his head. "Anyway, why is it that when someone hops to somebody else's defense, there is always some stupid speculation that they **like** that person? I don't get it."

"I was just asking..." Malga said, looking forward. "Would've been interesting."

"Ha, to you! I find it absolutely disgusting, now girl on gi-"

"Whoa, okay!" Tomo yelled, suddenly jumping in. "Let's not go there... Come on, we have a job we need to do, see, Makiko's back up and getting away." Tomo pointed towards her.

Hituro plainly blinked, then his eyes became dull. "I'll never understand..." And in an instant, they were all after her again.

Masazumi reached into the middle of the hoard of students. "We still have not landed a hit on her..." Masazumi pointed out. "It's been about an hour and all we've done is run at her."

Margot came down on her broom near the vice-president, with Malga in tow. "Yeah, but Ga'chan's sleepy potion has greatly affected her performance."

Tenzou, who was running next to Masazumi, nodded. "She's right. Malga's potion has made her unstable and she gets worser with every passing second."

"Then let's not hold back." Kiyonari suggested. Toori, as well as Tomo, Neito, Horizon, and Kimi gave a nod. Tsukasa glanced at them all, blinking, then shook his head.

_This guy has some sort of game going on, and I bet he's blissfully unaware..._

Far back, Neshinbara slowly picked himself up. "Well, that was smooth..." He rubbed his head and glanced up to the roof where the scaffold was. He blinked as Futayo showed her head far above, being overshadowed by the sun high in the sky.

"Hey, are you okay down there?"

Neshinbara stood up one leg at a time, and looked into the sky. "Yeah..." he said in a low tone. "I'm just fine..."

Futayo jumped down and landed gracefully infront of him. "Are you fine, is what I mean... Are you starting to feel better?"

"What exactly are you talking about..."

"Well, you've been really down recently... So, I was curious."

Neshinbara's eyes narrowed, then he turned around. "Come on, we have work we need to do..."

"But, Neshinbar-"

"Enough, alright?.. Just please... don't press anymore." Neshinbara walked on up ahead. "We are far behind, and it is going to take time to catch up..."

Futayo glanced to his cursed hand, then to him, then back to his hand. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

Neshinbara shook his head. "Forget about it..." Futayo shook her head, then sprinted.

"Alright, but you are coming with me." Futayo came fast and swiped the boy under her arm.

"Hey, what the hell!?"

"Wow, you are lighter than I thought." Futayo said, as she made a great jump back onto the roof.

"This is not right!"

"Oh, shut up..." Futayo carried Neshinbara, quickly gaining speed to get to the others.

Up on the deck of the ship, Sakai couldn't help but laugh. "Ahahahahaa..." He calmly wiped his eye with his index finger. "They had her and she got away. That boy had her in the perfect position to..." he put his arms up and squirmed them irregularly in an erotic fashion to illustrate his next few words, "do some fun stuff, huh, "Musashi"? Huh?" Sakai resumed laughing as "Musashi" stood still with a straight expression.

"What exactly do you mean, Principal Sakai?.."

Sakai's laughter continued for a few measly seconds before dying down to a stop, then he sighed visably. "Nevermind..."

On the rooves of the Musashino vessel, Makiko sprinted fast, her body beginning to reach her limit due to Malga's sedative. She wiped her head and quickly messaged her eyes. She felt so tired, but she had to continue and not allow them to score a hit on her. She glanced behind her to see Futayo, who had Neshinbara and released him, join the rest of the group, with Masazumi leading. Makiko could hear rapid breathing, was _she_ panting? Makiko shook her head and continued forward.

"Makiko!" Toori called out. "Let me grope your boobies again!"

"Eeep!" Makiko began to run faster!

"Great..." Tsukasa said, glancing at Toori. "Move aside." With a shove, Tsukasa shouldered the chancellor back a bit, which earned a glare from Neito as he took out his pistol.

"Hey, don't treat my King that way!"

"Shut up and let me concentrate, you had your turn, now..." Tsukasa squinted. "I go." He pulled the trigger, and a loud bang was sounded.

Makiko's attention was caught by the new stream, and she turned her head to see a blue ether bullet wisk by her. She yelled as she narrowly dodged it. "Who-" Again, more loud cracks hit the air, and Makiko moved to the side to dodge more bullets. She turned her head again to see that it was one of the new boys shooting at her. "Pistols!"

Makiko took out her sword and turned around, running backwards as Tsukasa continued to take aim.

"Alright, enough games!" Tsukasa yelled. "It is time we end this!" He pulled out his second one and aimed both at her. Without a warning, he began pulling the triggers, alternating his firing between the pistols. Up, side, down, left, head, Makiko straineiously blocked every shot, and had to dodge the few that couldn't be swiped away.

_This boy's marksman ship is incredible, almost on par with Asama's! But unlike her, he can release a new projectile almost instantly while Asama has to spend time to prepare another arrow. I'll need to watch him._ Makiko put her sword away as more bullets flew quickly by her with a whistle. She turned around and leaped back towards the edge of the ship, darting the other direction, back towards to the wind farm.

"Hey, she turned around!" Masazumi yelled. The edge of the Musashino was too far a jump to make from their position at the moment. They continued ahead while Makiko ran past them on the parallel path.

Makiko looked behind her to see most of her class moving ahead. She smiled in relief and kep running towards the fields, then she stumbled, but quickly caught herself. If she couldn't create some distance between them, then she'd be in trouble.


	30. Chapter 7 (Part 6)

**Author's Note:** I hope this is the last chapter before 8, I hope it is...

**Arc II - Chp. 7 ; 30 - ...**

"Ooh, she's headed back towards the wind fields..." Sakai observed aloud.

"Jud." "Musashi" acknowledged.

Sakai smiled lightly, then he squinted his eyes, trying to narrow his sight onto Makiko. "Hmm?"

"What is it, President Sakai?" "Musashi" bluntly asked, looking his way slightly.

"I don't think she should go hopping those windmills in her current condition."

"Judge, she's tired. If she fell, the impact could kill her."

"No... it will. Can you catch her with your gravity manipulation from over here?" Sakai asked, turning to her.

"Musashi" shook her head. "She is over 100 kilometres away, plus my techniques use barriers, not gravity, over."

"Hmm... Come on." Sakai waved for the captain to follow him.

"Judge." She stepped forward, following the principle clad in loose blue.

The instructor in the blue jersy reached the ledge over the fields and took a leap. She hovered to one of the platforms, before landing, she could feel herself almost slip. She struggled to regain her balance, nearly falling asleep, but she managed herself and had a successful land. Makiko turned around to find her students making their way to her, Neshinbara and Masazumi leading the assault. _I never figured those two to make their way to the front._ Makiko turned and jumped to the next windmill, trying to further their distance, until her sight began to grow dark. She struggled to stay awake as the last of her energy was drained. She landed safely, but stood up wobbily. Makiko walked slightly, her eyes half open, she reached for the pole support for the windmill when the worst happened.

Masazumi and Neshinbara's eyes widened as they saw their teacher finally pass out, credit to Malga's potion. "Makiko!" Masazumi yelled, sprinting faster than ever to save her favorite instructor.

"Oh no!" Margot yelled, boosting forward as Malga began to panic. Neshinbara ran ahead of Masazumi, the rest of the class catching up extremely fast. Margot jetted past both of them, her wind swaying their hair in her direction. Neshinbara jumped over to the first windmill, then he fell forward, keeping his feet on the ledge until he kicked off to Makiko, approaching her with outstretched arms. Wind flailed his hair wildly as Masazumi fearlessly dived off to save his teacher, Hituro stopping in mid treat before taking wild looks around his surrounding.

"Oh shit, what do we do, what do we do!"

Tsukasa slapped the back of his head. "Do what we were trained to do, don't panic!" Hituro rubbed his head with a nod.

Neshinbara slowly came over Makiko's figure and he wrapped his arms around her back to pull her close, securing her.

"Malga!" Margot yelled through the rushing wind. "Go down there and catch them just incase I can't!"

"Judge!" Malga let go of Margot's broom and glided far below while Margot swooped slowly, fighting the wind, towards Makiko and Neshinbara.

The clerk held onto his instructor. He looked behind him to find Masazumi coming fast. Reaching out, he attempted to grab Masazumi's extended hand. "Masazumi!"

"Hang on!" Masazumi yelled through the wind.

Kenji flew down in the background as Sakai and "Musashi" quickly approached from far below. Neshinbara linked his hand with Masazumi, the ache in it burning as Masazumi grasped it tightly. He winced, but pulled Masazumi into the embrace. Masazumi secured Makiko to her body, then she looked below to see Margot with an outstretched arm. "Margot!"

"Grab hold!" she yelled.

Masazumi reached out to grab it, the ground approaching fast! They locked hands.

_Yes!_

Masazumi smiled, but they were only saved for a split second, their inertia, force, and weight causing the brink grip to die.

"No!"

The group of three started flipping uncontrollably, falling down as Margot reached out in vain with an inaudible "no". All of the loud noises and rushing speed, the constant movement, it started to confuse them and disorient them. All they could think was that they were going to die. Neshinbara then caught sight of Malga from the corner of his eye, and Masazumi clearly saw her.

The vice-president of the student council reached out grab her hand, Malga did the same. Down below, "Musashi" pointed two open palms to a place beneath the fast falling group. She spawned eleven barriers below them. Malga brinkly grasped Masazumi's hand, but like last time, she lost it, causing their inertia to only slow slightly. They flipped even more wildly, busting through the barriers, each one slowing them down more than the last. Masazumi's back broke the last barrier as Kenji grabbed her jacket, holding onto it, making them slowdown greatly, but he still lost his grip, then...

*impact*

Dreary eyes opend up to see a dark shadow overcast with several smaller kids running to another kid who seemed to have fell. The word "Toori" could be heard, screamed in the far distance. She closed her eyes, seeing nothing but darkness.

_**Sin... infects... all...**_

Neshinbara groaned as he opened his eyes. The side of his head lied on Makiko's stroke as lied between her legs now. Makiko was still unconcious as she lied on top of Masazumi's lower body. Masazumi sat up slowly, rubbing her head.

"Oh, God... Are we alright?"

Makiko squirmed slightly, stimulating Neshinbara's senses, but he quickly pushed himself away, crawling slightly almost as if she hurt him as Sakai and captain "Musashi" ran their way. Malga flapped her six wings as she came to the ground, and Kenji hovered down.

"You guys okay?" Kenji asked, full of concern.

"Yeah..." Masazumi said, observing her sleeping teacher's beautiful face. "Very... It doesn't look like she's hurt."

"Good, what about you, that was a very brave thing you did, Vice-Prez." Kenji asked.

"Yeah, I was very impressed with you." Malga hovered down with a smile, her feet finally touching the ground.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Masazumi turned over to look at Neshinbara, who held his hand, watching blood come out of the bandages. "Hey, Neshinbara, what about you?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you leaped too." Malga said, turning to him. Her words ceased as she saw thick red liquid slowly ooz out. Neshinbara kept silent as he held onto it.

"This... really sucks, it feels... wierder than usual..." Neshinbara said barely over his breath. Malga could only sigh.

Masazumi looked up to the windmill they fell from, a black silhoute blocked by the sun's bright rays, then she looked back at him. "I'm um... sorry..."

Neshinbara shook his head. "Nah, you did great... That was a really brave thing you did there, Masazumi... I only weighed you dow-"

"No, not that." Masazumi too shook her head briefly before looking Neshinbara in the eyes. "I'm apologizing for that scolding I gave you, infront of everybody else... for embarrassing you and everything. I just haven't felt right about it ever since then... and I..."

Neshinbara turned his head away, looking down, a dark shadow over casting his eyes.

"Please, say something..."

Neshinbara's head lowered. "What you said... it's in the past..."

"But you don't let go of the past!"

Neshinbara tried to speak, but instead held his silence. Masazumi guessed he was at a loss for words. "Hey..." Masazumi crawled over to him and took his cheek into her hand and moved him to face her. Neshinbara's emerald eyes were shaking, trying to avoid her own. He had a sad atmosphere about him. "Everything is alright. Nobody is mad at you or anything." Neshinbara eyes shifted to face Masazumi. "And did you see yourself, for somebody like you to use your only life to save somebody else... It was... incredible."

"Meh..." Neshinbara looked down. "Anybody here would have done the same thing..."

"Yeah, but for you... you can't fly or sustain incredible falls like Neito or Margot can..."

"You can't either, yet look at what you too did. I never imagined you'd take the same course of action, you shocked me and really did scare me. When I saw you flying there, I thought the worst..."

"Like you always do, but see? We are all fine." Masazumi could tell they were getting off track. She shook her head from side to side and returned her gaze upon the brown haired boy. "Neshinbara, the thing I'm trying to say is I am sorry. I was wrong to chastice you on something you did. Yes, you were morally wrong to go through with it in the first place, but I was wrong to say that was the reason you had us all out there. We did find something thanks to your intuition, and I think it would be wonderful if you would continue to point out things you suspect, alright? Let's just not... do _that_ all again."

Neshinbara almost raised an eyebrow, trying to understand why Masazumi was apologizing again. She already done this, what was the point?! The author turned away slightly, looking at Makiko.

"Well?" Masazumi said.

"I... don't know what to say..." Neshinbara told her. "You have already said these things, back at the dorm. Why do it again?"

"I felt maybe that is why you are still down."

"Some things are not... easy to get over, and besides..." He gripped his hand. "I kind of got over that the night you came to talk to me about it, it's just-"

"Hey!" Sakai yelled. "Are you guys okay?" The captain and principal approached the group of kids.

"Yeah." Malga nodded. "We are just taking care of things."

"Oh... well that's good." He looked down at Masazumi and Neshinbara, then at Makiko. "Alright you two, please step away from her..."

The teens looked at one another before carefully getting up, Neshinbara wrapping his arms around Makiko's upper waist and Masazumi taking her arms behind her head. "Don't worry, Principal Sakai, the commander and I have her." Masazumi duly informed

Sakai's smile broadened. "Judge." He turned around at the hearing of the rest of the students now approaching the site hastily.

"Oi, oi!" Toori yelled. "Principal, how are you?"

"Good, it sure is a relief to see nobody got hurt." Sakai told him. "Not like last time." Toori nodded.

Neito ran ahead to Masazumi. "Masazumi, are you okay?!"

"Judge." she replied, nodding her head.

Toori stopped to talk to the principal as Futayo, Tomo, Tenzou, Kiyonari, Noriki, Adele, Kuina, and Ayumi ran to Makiko. Tsukasa, Kazu, and Ichijou approached rather comfortably, not at all shocked by the current situation as Hituro rushed ahead to Neshinbara. Tomo was the first to reach them.

"Is she hurt, Seijun!?" Tomo asked, reaching out to grab hold of Makiko, but stopping herself midway. Masazumi nodded her head with a smile.

Futayo took hold of Masazumi's face, checking it for injury. "Are you hurt, Masazumi?"

"No, not at all."

Tenzou approached them. "How is she?"

"Sleeping." Masazumi informed him.

Neshinbara watched as Kiyonari approached him. "Here, let me take her."

"Uh..." Neshinbara wanted to protest, but then let it go. "Judge..." He closed his eyes and backed off as Kiyonari hoisted Makiko up. Neshinbara watched as Masazumi and Kiyonari carried the sleeping teacher off, with the rest of the group following.

"What about you, Seijun?" Tomo asked. "How are you feeling?"

Masazumi smiled at her. "I'm just fine, Tomo, but thanks for your concern."

"I'm happy to voice it, hahaha."

Tenzou put up a finger. "I'm impressed someone like you could pull off a stunt like that, Masazumi. To jump from a height like that, wow!"

Kiyonari nodded in response. "True, you astounded me too, Masazumi."

"Hey." Adele greeted with a pat on her back. "Were you scared, Masazumi?"

"Heh? Oh, yeah, very." Masazumi chuckled lightly. "But I don't think Neshinbara was."

"Yeah..." Adele stretched out. "But he's not who I'm worried about. It was you I was scared for." A firm hand hit Masazumi's shoulder, patting it. Masazumi turned her head to see Noriki.

"Hey, that was a real stunt you pulled." he complemented.

"Thanks."

Neito came up to join them. "Hey, Masazumi, I saw what you did. Please, don't do it again. I'd hate to see something happen to you..."

"Judge."

Neshinbara leaned back against the stem of the windmill and slid down into the grass with a sigh, as the others, besides Kenji, walked away to join Masazumi. Sakai stood over Neshinbara as Hituro approached him.

"Toussaint! Are you okay?"

"Hey, you..." Hituro embraced him in a hug, then checked him. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Why are you so concerned about me?" Neshinbara said, pushing him away. Hituro only smiled.

"Well, nobody else seemed to care." He turned their way. "Bunch of jerks..."

Neshinbara smiled lightly and turned away. "Things are just... rough lately, it's not their faults."

"The least they could do is show a little concern though, Masazumi hogged up all of the attention..."

"It is not like she asked for it." Tsukasa said, approaching with Ichijou and Kazu behind him.

"Yep!" Kazu said with a big smile. "Girls just get more attention than us guys, we don't need it!" Tsukasa's eye's half-lidded in his direction.

"That comment was unnecessary..."

Sakai smiled at them, then looked over at Neshinbara. "You tired?"

Neshinbara chuckled as Hituro backed away. "You have no idea... I don't have their stamina."

"Judge, why don't you go with them?" Sakai turned his head in the classes' direction.

Neshinbara lifted his head toward them with a smile on his face. "Meh, I'm too tired to. It'd be more of a bother for them."

"Hmm... Whatever you say, commander."

"I've withdrawn my position until I can berid of this curse. I'm not a commander..."

Sakai turned to him. "But that didn't stop you today or from saving your teacher, now did it?"

Neshinbara blinked at him, no longer smiling. "I did not save her, I just got in the way and added onto the payload. If I had left her alone, Margot could have easily caught her."

"Neshinbara, you need to stop attacking yourself. I believe you will lose your buddies if you keep that up." Hituro and Ichijou added onto the principal's statement with absent nodding. Neshinbara only looked down at the soft grass below him as Sakai walked away. Ichijou decided to follow close by his uncle as Tsukasa scoffed and walked away with him. Hituro walked over to him and helped him pick himself up as Kazu turned to walk as well.

"Well, I guess that settles that. Shame, and I didn't get to do anything."

"You're not the only one." Hituro said. "I didn't get to show off either." Kazu only laughed loudly, in which Hituro only raised an annoyed eyebrow. The three followed the Sakai's and Tsukasa, as they made their way towards to group far ahead.


	31. Chapter 8 (Part 1)

**Author's Note:** THANK GOD THAT'S OVER!

**Arc II - Chp. 8 ; 31 - ...**

"Attention all residents... It is now the hour of 15:00. Schooling will cease in five seconds..."

An automaton sat upon the bridge leading into the academy of Musashi Ariadust as the monotone voice of an automaton chimed an announcement throught the vessel. She lifted a small cup of tea to her lip and took a sweet sip. The aroma from the beverage was lifting and helped her relax even more than she already was. "Mmm..."

She kicked her heels in satisfaction. Preparing reports was long and boring, she'd rather be fighting them, but due to her orders and nature of the mission, she could not interact with them. "Most subjects under the title "Class 3-Plum" have been studied successfully, their athletics training is complete. Only four test subjects are not analyzed... Subjects' names, Kazu Hayashi, Ichijou Sakai, Ayumi... Kuina Tsubaki, and Hituro Ikanakou... Ichijou Sakai has shown promising combat abilities, possibility of converting him to our side is minimal however..."

_"Really, how so, Amagi?" _said a manly voice over a small devine transmission lingering and orbiting around her.

"Did you not hear me, his family name is Sakai."

_"Yes, these five could pose a problem... and what about the sixth one?"_

Amagi took another sip of her tea. "Yes, Tsukasa Shirokage. I do not believe he possesses an incredible will, his combat prowess is high from the little I've gained on him. He almost landed more than three shots on the "unbeatable" amazoness. I think he just was lucky, but he can be given high expectations..."

_"I see... So, do you believe you could maybe convince him to join our cause then? KPA Italia could really use a new hitman, especially one of his skills. Musashi is going against the Testament and they must be reminded of what the cost is of that action."_

"How would I go about convincing him, your Honer?" Amagi took yet another sip of her tea.

_"All men have a stubborn weakness, use it against him. Do what you must to get him on our side... I have an order for you... Join the ranks of Class 3-Plum, get in there as a student of the school and get closer to all of them. We must take them out as quick as possible."_

"You do know that by me joining the class activities of 3-Plum could mean less reports and contact with you."

_"Yes, but this means your reports will bear more fruit than usual. Talk with their old man and get transferred into the school. Learn about the ways of their chancellor and sovereign, and any plans against KPA Italia should be reported to me as soon as possible."_

"I will do as you command, your Eminence. Please await for a later report about my condition in the class."

_"I don't care about your condition..."_ Amagi's eyes snapped open.

_What did he say, he... didn't care?_ Fearfully, she turned to the floating screen with a wavelength in it orbiting around her.

_"Just get me Shirokage, and others of that "Special Unit...". This is an order."_

Slowly, Amagi stood up and bowed, her eyes wavering. What was this feeling, was it hurt, anguish. _He doesn't care? How could he not care about my condition..._ She inwardly shook her head. _No, that's not true! I've served him for five years now as his personal maid and caretaker. Right now, his Holiness is just more concerned for the task at hand, the betterment of KPA Italia, and so should I._ "I'll follow your wishes, no matter what they are..."

_"Good, now get going. Cut the transmission."_ In less than a second, the small signframe vanished and Amagi was left to think to herself.

Up in the window though, Kazu was watching the girl from his classroom which was Class 3-Plum. His eyes narrowed slightly. "I wonder what she's doing out there... Classes did end minutes ago, so I guess it is natural for some stupid girl to be talking on the "phone" or something by this time... Oy..." Kazu put a hand to his head. "Girls never stop talking..."

Suddenly, a hand patted his shoulder, shocking him out of his mind. With an awkward smile, he turned to see Ayumi standing behind him. She had a devious grin on her face. "What did you say..." Her voice slightly cracked menacingly and Kazu turned away.

"I... don't know what you're talking about..." Kazu let out a small chuckle and paced away from her, in which Ayumi lost her aura.

"Aww... he's the only one who can just get away from me like that..." Ayumi put her fists to her hips and casually followed him.

Meanwhile, the rest of the class was now laying themselves back in a relaxed state as Makiko was finishing her apology for what happened at the windmills. As she sat down with a heavy sigh, Toori got up and walked to the front of the room, then he clapped his hands to gain the attention of his peers.

"Alright, everyone, I've got an idea!"

"What is it, idiot?" Shirojiro bluntly commented.

"Toori smiled and put his hands on his hips. "Tomorrow, Shirojiro and Heidi will commense negotionations with England's student council so we can get out of here, but tonight..." Toori's smile widened, slightly unnerving the thoughts of some students, specifically the girls. "I want to celebrate Masazumi, for all of her hard work in sustaining all of my failed political interactions and keeping Musashi in a straight and right path! She is working so hard to ensure my dream can come true, a dream where everyone's dreams will come to pass in this great nation of Musashi! We are going to go celebrate in a club!"

"Heh?" the whole class blurted in unison.

"A club?" Tsukasa stated. "You mean one of those places where girls are lap dancing and doing inappropriate actions of the sort?"

Kiyonari came forward. "Specifically with the pole? I could use some action, it'd be nice to see women in very amazing form, maybe even some of our own..." His mouth started to salivate from the picture in his mind before Kuina and Neito kicked him into a far wall.

"Yeah, right!" Kuina yelled. "Like one of us would stoop to that level, which ever way it may go!"

Neito nodded in agreement. "A knight like myself would never poledance or do such... erotic actions in public."

"In public?" Hituro said, her statement gaining his utmost attention. "Does that mean you'd dance in a revealing uniform in private for somebody?'

Neito's face turned maddingly red. "Wh-what!? N-No, I would not." The silver-wolf turned away. "A noble should not do such things... Unless it is for my king..."

Hituro's eyes dulled at the two words. "Oh... of course..." He shifted his gaze to the side. "What a waste..."

"What are we going for anyway, mister Aoi..." Ichijou said in a sarcastic manner, waving his hand next to his head.

"We are going to have a party!" Toori exclaimed. "We're going to have a party at a nice bar! We are going to eat nice food, get a little drunk, play some games... And maybe have some fun!"

"I know what fun you are talking about, Toori." Tomo yelled. "And believe me, that will not happen. Women, protect yourselves tonight, this could be a war..."

"But, Tomo?" Kimi said while walking up behind her. "Don't you want my Foolish Brother to do such actions to you?" Other students heads turned towards the pair as Tomo became shocked by her outburst.

"N-no! I don't!" Tomo responded by covering her breasts and turning away with squeezed shut eyes. Ayumi could only respond by shaking her head.

"I swear..." She then lifted her head to Toori. "But I do like the idea of all of us going to have night out, it'd give us a chance to catch up with all of you."

Ichijou nodded. "She's right, this little night holds the opportunity I've been wating for, a night to just have some fun with all of you. It's been seven years since we all did something together, so we might as well make the most of this night."

Makiko leaned back, crossing her arms and legs. "Hmm, a party for Masazumi, eh..." She nodded. "I'd like to come if that's alright?"

"Oh, I was hoping you would, Teacher!" Toori said happily. "I want everyone in here to help celebrate Seijun and her hard, dedicated work to my laziness!"

Neshinbara leaned back against his seat, paying half-mind to the discussion around him. "So... have you already found a suitable place for us all to go to, chancellor?"

Toori looked over at Neshinbara. "Don't worry, I have it all worked out." The chancellor then clapped his hands together twice. "It's already past three, we'll all meet up on the bridge around seven o'clock and you all better be there, or else a horrible punishment will befall you. That includes you, Makiko."

"Okay, okay..." she waved it off with a smile as she walked past Toori. "I'll be there, I wouldn't miss out on a date with my children."

Ichijou gave a nervous chuckle as he scratched his chin. "That kind of gives the wrong impression, teacher..."

"So?"

"Well, you can't beat that logic..." Ichijou returned his gaze to his propped up shoes.

_A club, huh..._ Neshinbara sighed and fidgetted in his chair, looking at the red bandages on his hand. _Great... now I've got to be with everybody... all day..._

"You wish to transfer into our school?"

Principal Tadagatsu Sakai was sitting behind his desk as the automaton Amagi Yukiko, who held her hands together infront of her like a maid and stood patiently. Sakai scratched his chin as he took another look at her forms.

"It seems you're kind of late to transfer in, wouldn't ya say?"

"Judge." Amagi told him. She had decided to best hide her status as a resident of KPA Italia, she'd assimilate the Far East's way of communicating and now wore the standard girl's uniform of Musashi Ariadust Academy. She had to admit though, the outfit was more comfortable than KPA Italia's, the loose sleeves aloud her to move just fine. "One could say the same for those other six students who transferred in as well."

Sakai scratched his cheek now. "Well, you have a point, and I wasn't forming any kind of objection, I'm pleased to see anybody wishing to get into education, especially an automaton like yourself. So..." Sakai wore a smile on his face. "I'll give you a choice, what class do you wish to be in?"

"Class 3-Plum, to put it bluntly." Amagi answered. Sakai stopped writing on the form and turned his head slowly up to her.

"Plum?" He laughed. "Well, Plum is for special case students, my dear. Are there any kind of abilities you wish to master or something along those lines."

"No..." Amagi shook her head. "But there is another automaton in that classroom, and I'd be more comfortable in a setting where another one of my kind is."

"Ah, see, now that is what I was looking for. Percerverence with a purpose..." Sakai nodded his head in satisfaction. "Alright, just let me bring up Makiko."

"Another student?" Makiko put her hands to her side as she stood in his office. Amagi kindly sat in a chair across the principal's desk as Sakai nodded. "But you already thrusted six new students on me, whom I've kindly accepted. I think I have room for two more, if you think this will be a good move though, I don't see why not. My students will be happy to see an actual new face."

Sakai smiled. "Well, so what do you say, Amagi? Do you wish to be in Class 3-Plum?"

Amagi nodded. "Jud."

Makiko nodded. "Then meet the class at the bridge of the academy at Seven PM sharp. Our chancellor has set up a meeting."

Amagi nodded again. "I will." Now she could follow her Pope's wishes to his content. Now she could progress with her mission. _Convert Shirokage Tsukasa..._


	32. Chapter 8 (Part 2)

**Author's Note:** THANK GOD THAT'S OVER!

**Arc II - Chp. 8 ; 32 - The Bar**

A pair of hands clapped together at the bridge boarding to Musashi Ariadust Academy's front doors. On the bridge sat the famous Class 3-Plum. It was approaching the evening hour of seven o'clock PM.

"Alright, everyone!" Makiko spoke loudly to gain the attention of the students, whom of which gave it to her attentively. "Now, I know it is after school hours, so you are not required to listen to me as your instructor, but for this short moment, I wish to speak to you as one."

Some of the better behaved students breifly nodded their heads.

"Okay, behind me is a new girl who will be joining our classroom tomorrow, she's a transfer student. Okay..." Makiko turned around. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

A short girl stepped up from behind Makiko with an emotionless face. Her eyes were almost void, but a small hint of life resided inside of them.

Hituro leaned over to Ichijou, putting the roof of his hand over his mouth. "Hey, looks like I'm not the only short one around here now..."

"You weren't, there's Azuma too..." Ichijou plainly pointed out.

"Oh, yeah."

The automaton put a hand to her mouth and cleared her throat. "My name is Amagi Yukiko, you may address me as Amagi. I look forward to getting to know all of you."

"ALRIGHT!" yelled a rather excited pervert, who none-other went by the name of Toori Aoi. His outburst caused Tsukasa, Kazu, and Neshinbara, who sat rather far from him, to cringe from annoyance of the sudden loud noise. Tomo, Neito, Kimi, Tenzou, Kiyonari, and Genji looked rather surprised to say the least. "Another automaton to join the party! Hey, Horizon, seems you are not the only machine in the class anymore." He gave a smile and a thumbs up.

Horizon sat calmly on her knees and took a sip of tea. "I would prefer to stray from such a noun. I am not a machine... Machine races are known to be blood thirsty and merciless creatures."

Toori nodded. "Okay." He turned to Amagi. "Well, we are glad to have you aboard the 3-Plum Express." Then he leaned in towards her chest area with a finger and thumb to his cheek. "But you're kind of lacking in the chest area, but that's okay, flat chests are good too-"

A teacup suddenly slammed into his right cheek with a loud crack. Toori fell flat against the ground as the cup spun in the air only to fall and shatter on his chest. Tenzou blinked as he looked at the shattered remains curiously.

"I wonder, how is it that thing did not break when it hit his face?"

Toori put a thumbs up. "Good shot, Horizon!"

"I aim for the best spot, and your face was the only exposed target." Horizon said plainly. Amagi could only blink, she was not at all surprised by the group's antics.

_The pope must either be a genius, or a real idiot if he thinks I can learn anything from spending time with them..._ Amagi let her eyes fall breifly to the ground. _But no matter, I will do as he requests of me without question. After all... he... made me._

Neshinbara eyed her curiously before turning his gaze away to his bandaged hand, which had new bandages on it again. He gripped his wrist as some small droplets of blood faintly stained them. _When... will it be alright... To have fun again?.._

"Okay, let's get to the place I have registered us into!" Toori yelled. "Lets go party!"

Inside a dark building, colorful lights were beaming as countless dark figures danced around, practically crowding certain areas to a brim. All of Class 3-Plum were present in the general vicinity, as par Toori's request. Makiko was dancing with Adele, Naomasa, Kenji, and Azuma; Tenzou, Toori, Horizon, Amagi, Masazumi, Futayo, Tomo, Neito, and Ayumi were at the tables. Kimi was now arriving with food and soft drinks.

"Alright, everyone!" she practically sang it. "Eat up." Kimi set down the platter and seated herself beside her brother.

"Thanks, Kimi." Masazumi said, grabbing a cooked shrimp dipped in soy sauce. The rest of the group said their various thanks as well.

"Ooh!" Tomo squealled. "So good!" She began dancing where she stood, simply swaying her body side to side. Toori gave a smile.

"Ooh, yes! Kimi, you are awesome!"

"I know, foolish brother..." Kimi placed a hand proudly onto her bosom. Then she lightly grabbed Horizon's hands and pulled her up, making the two of them start softly dancing. "What do you think, Horizon?"

"There's not much to think on at the moment."

"Of course, Horizon."

Neito happily ate another shrimp, finishing it off with a tasty smack. "Mmm, I love you, Masazumi!" The half-wolf suddenly wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close and hugging up against him.

"Thank you, I love you too, Neito." Masazumi replied.

Toori ate two more as Horizon started to move more with Kimi. She then eyed Masazumi, keeping a watch on her. Neito let go of her and took another shrimp as Tenzou drank a soda.

"Mmm, that's good!" He slammed the cup down. "We should get some sake soon."

"Ooh, yeah." Toori agreed. "We need to move into the real deal soon, but let's eat first."

"Yes, I mean after all..." Kimi said. "Shiro's paying for it."

Somewhere on the dance floor, Shirojiro's head lifted, a sparkle twinkled in his eye.

"Something up, Shiro?" his dance partner, Heidi asked.

"Judge... Bills."

Masazumi leaned back and smiled. "Ah... this is nice."

"Here." Tomo handed a shrimp towards him. "Open up."

"Ah..." Masazumi opened her mouth, then Tomo politely fed the shrimp to her. When she ate it and swallowed it, both chuckled silently.

"I love food!" Ayumi said loudly, eating another cracker with a soy sauce dipped shrimp.

"You have no idea how much I do!" Futayo exclaimed, popping another dipped shrimp into her mouth. She smiled. "Yummy." Futayo opened her mouth, ready to devour more of the shellfish. The sudden look on her face caused Tenzou to be taken aback.

"Whoa, Futayo..." Tenzou aligned his hat. "You have to save some for me too."

"Girls who train like myself need to maintain a healthy diet." The samurai proudly told the ninja.

Tenzou scratched his hair softly, closing his eyes happily. "Well, I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. Ninjas like myself need to do the same."

Not far from their table, Hituro sat his head turned toward the larger group. He observed them with narrowed eyes as Tsukasa sat back with two legs on the table and his arms folded behind his head. Ichijou sat in the middle of the two opposite of the opening that faced the group Hituro was studying.

"Wow, just look at them. Almost no cares in the world..."

Ichijou looked over at Hituro with raised eyebrows. "Something biting you?"

"No... not really. I'm just surprised at how soft they are." Hituro sat back. "You'd think after everything we've heard about them, they'd be a bit..."

"More impressive." Tsukasa said, looking at them from the shades over his upper body. Hituro scratched his head with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I wouldn't have put it like that... But, yeah..."

Ichijou turned towards the group. "What could possibly happen in here? I don't believe any kind of terrorist is going to attack or blow the place up, nor will any enemy soldiers wander in here without some sort of alert going off. We're armed to deal with stuff like this. Just don't let _your_ guard down, got it."

Hituro nodded at the leader of their small group. "Gotcha." He then turned his attention back to the group and slowly took a bite of a cracker in his hand. Ichijou turned his focus over to Tsukasa who let his head fall into his neck. He assumed he had his eyes closed so he could better tune his ears to listen to his surroundings.

Ichijou blinked a couple of times and directed his eyes to survey the surroundings.

Meanwhile, back at Toori's table, the group continued to have their fun. Tomo smiled at Tenzou and Futayo, but then a thought hit her mind. She looked around the table, seeing the smiling faces of Toori, Masazumi, Kimi, Tenzou, Futayo, and Neito. Horizon and Amagi were incapable of showing expressions, but she could tell Horizon was enjoying herself, but she could not read Amagi that well.

Tomo then glanced over to the dance floor to see Makiko dancing with Kenji; Adele and Naomasa were chit-chatting and Azuma was coming their way. Tomo then looked over to the pool pits to see Noriki now joining Kiyonari and Hassan in a game while Kazu was apparantly complaining to Kuina about something unknown. He seemed pretty hopeless in convincing her in whatever he was trying to seeing as he was holding his head and shaking it around in aggrevation.

Then, a hand tapped her shoulder, catching her attention.

"What's up?" said the black-winged techno hexen, Malga. Margot stood behind her holding up two filled mugs, smiling happily like always. "Something wrong?"

"Hey, Tomo!" Margot cut in. "Where is Makiko, I have something for her."

"Oh..." Tomo pointed over to the dance floor. "She's over there. If she is going to drink that, please bring her over here."

"Judge!" Margot sang loudly, turning around to walk to walk onto the dance floor. Tomo redirected her gaze to Malga.

"What was your question?"

Malga leaned in. "I asked if something was wrong. You looked concerned."

"Oh..." Tomo looked over across the aisle to see Hituro turn away to his food sharply and Ichijou and Tsukasa just loitering at the table. "I was just wonderng where Neshinbara was."

"Oh, um..." Malga glanced around. "I think I saw him over at those tables somewhere."

"What? Is he alone?" Tomo asked. Malga shrugged in response and turned her attention to Toori and the others. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Naruze!" Toori greeted. He scooted and made some room for her, patting the empty space. "Please, sit down, help us celebrate Seijun's hard work and dedication and all of that stuff!"

"Okay." Malga sat down as Margot dragged a drinking Makiko onto the eating area. Tomo leaned over to Kimi.

"I'll be right back."

Kimi only nodded, waving her off. Tomo began to walk away with Amagi keeping a gaze on her. Hituro's head perked up.

"Where's she going?"

"Does it matter?" Tsukasa bluntly asked.

"Well... not really." Hituro planted his cheek on his hand. "I was just curious was all."

"How the hell should I know..."

Ichijou shook his head. "Alright, that's enough you two." He took a bite of some chili in his bowl. "You both need to eat something."

"I am eating something." - "I don't need to eat anything. I'm fine."

Ichijou shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever..."

Down the steps in the game section, Kazu slammed his hand onto the pool table. "I'm telling you, you must hit the white ball to knock the striped balls, -OR- the solid balls into the holes without touching them! How hard is that to understand? Which ever one you knock in first, you stay with that pattern, okay!"

"I still don't get it..." Kuina replied with a cheerful smile. "Why can't you just knock all of them in again?"

"Oy, which ever ball you hit in first, it doesn't matter, striped or solid, you stick with that pattern, and the other pattern is your opponents!"

"So the opponent has balls too?" Kuina had an innocent look on her face.

"Yes!"

"So you get balls?"

"Yes..." Kazu's eye twitched.

"Oh, okay..." Kuina put a finger to her chin while she glanced up breifly, then she smiled at him. "How many balls do you get?" Kazu's mouth dropped along with his patience. His hands slumped.

"Have you been drinking?"

Amagi brought a cup to her mouth. "It seems everyone is enjoying themselves, Chancellor Toori."

Toori nodded. "Mm, hmm. What about you, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Quite frankly, I really do not know. I feel as though I could be doing something else, not lazing around like we are currently doing. The present activities serve no benefit to the outside crises at hand and-"

Toori wrapped an arm around her. "Oh, don't worry about stupid stuff like that. Enjoy yourself, unwine, relax, take a breather or two! This is a party!"

"Of course, if you wish, Chancellor Toori." Amagi looked around. "Miss Aoi..."

"Oh, call me Kimi, Dolly." Kimi gave a sultrious smile.

"Would you happen to know where the Shrine Maiden Asama went?"

Kimi shrugged her shoulders. "She'll be alright, what's your concern?"

Margot started to gasp as Makiko lifted the mug to her mouth upside down in the background. "Te-Teacher! Please, show some courtesy!"

"There is no concern, Miss Aoi. I'm sorry for intruding."

"You are a wierd little girl, you know that? Real women don't throw apologies at every whim they happen to barge into something. I want you to know that, okay?" Amagi nodded.

"I'll take that into account."

Tomo was currently walking over to a darker section of the establishment and looked at the tables. She noticed the area was more quiet than where she was. "Huh?" Tomo perked up as she finally saw him, Neshinbara, sitting, or more like leaning into a very dark corner, head resting against the said corner. A cup was infront of him, but his hands were in his lap. Tomo furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance and strolled over to him.

_How can someone just be like that when everyone is supposed to be together and having fun. This is Toori's wish, how dare you just act like it's a burden..._

As she approached him, she took into account he didn't even bother to notice. She cleared her throat, that obviously got his attention as he shot forward, eyes fully open. That was definitely better looking than the dull empty look they had a moment ago. "Hi..." She put a hand up and a smile.

"Hmm?" His figure relaxed again as his face lazily turned to Tomo's. "Oh... hi."

"Um... what are you doing all the way over here?"

"Nothing really..." Neshinbara answered, slumping back into the corner. His attitude was really starting to get to the shrine maiden.

"Why aren't you over there with us, celebrating and having fun?"

"You are seriously asking that?" Neshinbara said, almost surprised.

"Uh, yeah?" Tomo shook her head. _What is with you?_ "The reason we all came over here was to celebrate Seijun's hard work? To have fun with the family, but it seems you don't want to take part in it, huh? Are you seriously that into yourself you don't think you can hang out with us?"

"That's not it at all... Infact, that's the problem-"

"Spending time with us is a problem?" That statement now upset her, it even insulted her. "How is spending time with your friends, _a problem_? Hmm? Have we done anything to you? No. Have you insulted us, uh, yeah. So get your head out of the clouds and step up for once. Spending time with us is not a problem, you got that!"

Neshinbara eyed her with astonishment. _What the hell?_

"I bet you just think you can't spend time with us, maybe it's because of Toori right? Are you jealous of him?"

Neshinbara's eye began to twitch.

"I bet that's it, isn't it." Tomo wore a haughty smile. "Yeah, that is it. You must think you could never measure up to a guy like him, huh? Well, guess what..."

The boy's eyes narrowed as he sat back.

"That isn't it. And frankly, you know what. If you don't _want_ to be around us, then I want nothing to do with _you_, you got that. Infact, I'm sure none of them will either with that attitude you got... "Oh, everything has to be about me, I'm hurt, so everyone pay attention to me." That's it, isn't it? Answer me."

Neshinbara lazily lifted his right, catching her attention. "Does **this** answer your question?" Tomo observed the slightly red bandages, the curse cackling from it. Then she turned away. "Have I made your day yet... Or is that not enough..."

"I-" Tomo looked to the floor. Her mind trailed back to all the nonsense she was saying a minute ago. "I had forgotten..."

Neshinbara, with a slight twitch in his eye, put his hand down. "I don't really care if you did or did not... Under _any_ circumstances, I must not go near Toori, unless you wish to see your childhood friend die. Got that? I may not be able to measure up to the "supreme stature" that is that idiot, Toori Aoi, but I will not kill him."

Tomo sighed. She looked up to him to see he appeared quite agitated now. _How could he not be mad, after all the stuff I said._ "Hey, listen... I'm, sorry for what I said... But maybe-"

"Quit bothering me!" he shouted at her. Tomo was taken a back, quite shocked. "Go have fun, okay? Spend time with all the people I _can't_, alright!? Don't worry about me so I won't have to worry about you."

Tomo's mouth quivered slightly, her body was shaking, almost like she was scared and about to cry. Never had anyone spoken with such harshness, such hostility and demand. She looked down, trying to hide her eyes from his.

"Go already!"

She nodded and began to run. She did not want to hear him yell like that, not again. A tear dropped from her eye as she ran over to the group of shielders, protectors. Toori was laughing as he noticed Tomo running over to them and his smile faded.

"Tomo?" He got up as the others turned to see what was wrong. Toori stood up and opened himself as Tomo ran into him, hiding her face into his shirt. "Hey, Tomo?.. What's wrong?" Toori softly rubbed her back, obviously not trying arouse her, but concole her. Tomo breifly hid herself into Toori's secure embrace the others watchin with concern. Hituro eyed them from the back as Ichijou and Tsukasa did not budge an eye.

Tomo softly pushed herself away. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I-"

Toori lightly grasped her shoulders. "It's okay, really. What happened, where did you go?"

Kimi, filled with anger, stood up. "Who did this to you?!"

The loud voice caught the attention of Ichijou and Tsukasa, who finally let his chair stand on all fours. "What's going on _now_..."

"Apparently Tomo's crying and now Kimi's upset..." Hituro turned his gaze away. "I wonder why she would be crying though, but of course she'd run to _him_..."

Ichijou turned to Hituro. "Something up."

"Oh, nothing..."

Amagi took another sip of her drink. "What's wrong, Maiden Asama?" It wasn't like she really cared, but in order to gain their trust, she was going to have to pretend she did. Being an automaton, it would be impossible for them to tell if she was only pretending or not. "Did someone hurt you?"

Kimi took Tomo into her arms sternly. "Who made you cry?"

Tomo knew Kimi and Toori since childhood, she knew Kimi would come to her aid like she has so many times in the past. "Neshinbara..." Tomo answered, sniffling slightly. The answer caught most of the group, especially Masazumi, off guard, but Kimi wasted no second. She let go of Tomo and sternly walked over to where the author was.

"Uh, Kimi..." Masazumi said, getting up to follow her. The rest of the group, including Amagi, decided to follow from a distance. Ichijou and Tsukasa observed as Hituro took a drink from his cup.

"Hey, dude. Now might be the time to watch something." Ichijou pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Hituro leaned back. "I wonder where they are headed off to."

"Somewhere here..." Tsukasa said.

Kimi finally approached her target. He didn't bother to look at her until she finally stood over him. He slowly looked up at her with an annoyed gaze. Fire burned in her eyes, the image of a crying Tomo fueling the rage. _How could anyone make her cry, after all she's done for us..._

Neshinbara blinked as Kimi gritted her teeth. She held her hand up, open palmed as Toori and the others approached, Masazumi trying to get ahead of them.

"Kimi!" she cried in the back.

Then, their faces cringed as a loud clap filled the area. At once, Hituro shot up as he heard the noise and Tsukasa stretched himself as he proceeded to stand with Ichijou.

"What was that?" Hituro said.

"Let's go find out..." Tsukasa told him, taking the slow lead towards the group, and the noise.


	33. Chapter 8 (Part 3)

**Author's Note:**

**Arc II - Chp. 8 ; 33 - The Beginning**

Kimi's hand was extended and Neshinbara's head was facing the forced direction. He had a very red cheek and his eyes were wide with disbelief. Kimi put her hand down, glaring at the author.

"What is your problem..."

Neshinbara kept looking straight, the slap stung his cheek. _"What is your problem?"_ The voice was annoying. _"What is your problem?" "What is your problem?"_ The words echoed in his mind, each repeat boiling his growing anger. He turned his head to face toward her, a small stream of blood emerging from the side of his mouth. "What... was that for..." he calmly asked, trying his best to not let emotions drive him.

Kimi folded her arms as Hituro, Tsukasa, and Ichijou approached. "You know exactly what for..." She leaned to him, and Neshinbara felt his arm jolt, but he held back. The curse was trying to activate. Toori's sister was a very suitable substitute, killing her would drive Toori into a depression, thus getting rid of him due to the contract he made in Mikawa. Neshinbara held it back. He didn't want anyone to die, no matter how mad he was... killing anyone made no sense at all...

Neshinbara then cast his gaze over to Tomo, she was trying to hide behind Toori. His eyes widened. _What's wrong with her?_ Neshinbara looked over at Kimi, who still looked pissed off as ever._ Wait a minute... Kimi and Tomo are... and she..._ He looked back over at Tomo and he figured it out. The realization hit him like a bullet to the face. He hurt her... Neshinbara slowly looked down in shame, a shadow hiding his eyes.

Kimi turned to the side. "Learn some manners, what exactly did you do to her?"

Neshinbara sat still. Kimi furrowed her eyebrows. "Answer me, no one just hurts a lady for no reason."

"Hey, that's enough." Hituro said, pushing past Toori, Tomo, and Masazumi. Tsukasa jumped over the walls which seperated eating booths. Ichijou merely walked all the way around with his hands in his pockets. "What did he do to you anyway, Kimi?"

"Nothing as far as I know... But he did hurt my best friend."

"Did you ever once think to ask Tomo how she was hurt, huh?" Tsukasa said. "Or does the idiot gene just run dominant in the Aoi family? Conduct yourself as a proper lady as you call yourself... Or I'll be terribly disappointed further..."

"Further?" Kimi sighed angrily, then turned to Tomo. "So... what did he do to you?"

"He-"

"It better not be something stupid." Tsukasa told her. "Otherwise I'll give you a reason to cry. There is no need to go causing trouble for other people when there is no good reason behind it..."

"Oh, Tsukasa..." Toori said, sprinkling his happy attitude into the mix. "You always say stuff like that, but don't mean it."

"How about I give you a good knock on the head, idiot?"

"Now, now Tsukasa..." Ichijou said. ""There is no point to go causing trouble for other people for others when there is no good reason behind it.""

"Oh, that's funny, Ichijou... Really funny." Tsukasa turned over to him slightly.

Hituro just blinked at them, then turned back to Tomo. "Mind telling us what happened?" Neshinbara shook his head and got up from his seat, planting his hands in his pockets and walking away. Hituro's head followed his movement before he sighed. "Well?"

"He-" The shrine maiden looked around. "He screamed at me for checking on him. He really scared me, but..."

Makiko came forward and grabbed the beverage Neshinbara had sitting infront of him. She blinked before sniffing it. "Smells like beer..."

"Makiko, you're drunk." Ichijou told her.

"Is that it?" Hituro asked with an attitude. Kimi, Toori, Tomo, Neito turned to him. Ichijou turned his attention halfway to the short boy as well. "That is what all of this commotion is about, he _yelled_ at you? Give me a break..." Hituro shook his head before walking off. "I'm going back to the table..."

"So it was something stupid." Tsukasa said before turning around. "I get yelled at all the time, but I don't run off crying to Mr. King everytime something goes bad. Such bullshit..."

Ichijou watched as Tsukasa too walked away before he scratched his head. Then he turned to the group. "Well, thanks for that. Now those two are in a bad mood, and I have to agree with them... Tomo, Kimi, your responses to this whole thing were ridiculous. Maybe you've got some stuff in your system or something, but come on... There was no need to slap him for yelling at her. Neshinbara is going through a lot, even I can tell that much, and yet you guys keep pretending everything is going to be alright..."

Ichijou turned away. "The point is, nothing is alright. Right now, we are in the middle of a war, and we have been seized by England. Get your heads in the game tomorrow or we don't stand a chance..." Ichijou walked away as Kimi looked to the side with a huff.

"What does he know anyway..."

"A lot..." Tomo said. "I forgot Neshinbara's hand hurts like crazy all the time now... and I only hurt him more..."

"No..." Kimi said. "All you did was ask him a question and he screamed at you for no reason."

"He had a reason!" Tomo defended. "He was sad..." Kimi's expression softened as Tomo put her hands together. "He was sad that he couldn't be with us because of that stupid curse and fun with all of us..."

Horizon nodded. "JUdge. He has been cursed with the role of Macbeth, so he will be forced to kill Toori if he comes too close to him. The commander is looking out for our best condition rather than his own." She turned to Kimi. "I surmise it'd be best to apologize to commander Neshinbara later tonight. His previous behavior suggests he'll take it quickly, but will need time to think over his actions as well."

Kimi nodded solemnly. "Judge..." She looked over Neshinbara's direction to see him sit down at an even darker spot and put his head down. She sighed and decided to lead the others back to to their table.

Meanwhile, Neshinbara squeezed his bandaged fist, causing more blood to stain the cloth. "Damnit... I can't believe I did that. I'm such an idiot!" He buried his face into his sleeves. "Why... why can't I just be..." He lifted his head up slowly and looked to his bandaged hand, "happy?.."

He studied the curse, he could feel the soreness in his bones and the burning of his skin under that red clothing. Neshinbara sighed and pulled out the bad Masazumi gave him last night. He began unwrapping the bloody bandages and felt the pain grow more and more. His face cringed as the last of it came off, green electricity violating from it, most of his pores faint blood red specs now. He gritted his teeth and grabbed fresh bandages. He effeciently began wrapping them up, feeling much relief flood into his arm.

Finishing and tightening up, he slumped back down and sighed. "Why am I so mean?.." He planted a hand over his head, then a big plate of food was placed on the table with a loud thud. "Huh!?" Neshinbara shot up to see Genji, Kenji, and Ninji sitting down.

"Hiya!" Genji said. "You okay?"

"Uh..." Neshinbara blinked in confusion. These guys were usually affiliated with the non-elites of Musashi, meant for peace-treaties and the soft stuff. Especially Kenji and Ninji, who were known to be... not the right type. He had a bad feeling about this, was Kimi _this _angry with him? Had he hurt Tomo that bad?

"I thought I'd get a big plate filled with all kinds of stuff, and maybe me and the guys would eat it with you."

Kenji nodded and sat down beside Genji, who sat across the former commander. "Yep, we thought it'd be cool if we hung out tonight.

"That's right!" Ninji said as he hopped onto the table, now beside Neshinbara. "Plus, we need to eat somewhere, so why not here?"

Neshinbara kept his confused expression, then let his head fall to his arms. "I don't own the table, eat where ever you want..."

Genji smiled widely with his teeth showing. "Thanks, you can have some if you want." Genji grabbed a plate and began putting various items on it, as well as Kenji. Neshinbara lifted his gaze to the food. He did feel quite hungry, especially after that slap he got from Kimi. Neshinbara grabbed a nacho and dipped it into some salsa. He bit it and chewed. Ninji somehow was able to obtain some various food items as Neshinbara finally decided to grab a plate and fill it with food to calm his nerves.

"Hey, Kenji" Ninji said.

"Yes, Ninji?" Kenji topped off a burger with salsa and put the top bun on.

"Remember that article about that race going on back at IZUMO?"

Neshinbara grabbed a burger, half-paying attention to the conversation.

"Eh... Yeah, I remember."

"I could have won that if I could have participated in it." The slime boasted the fact with pride.

Genji swallowed. "But how? You can't even run."

"Doh!" Ninji groaned. "You couldn't even allow me to reign in a fantasy?"

"We just don't want you to fool yourself, Ninji..." Kenji told him. Ninji responded in laughing out loud.

"You're right, thanks for looking out for me."

The three began to laugh harder as Neshinbara swallowed his food, then looked over at the three guys sitting at the table holding a conversation with smiles on their faces. Their worlds were almost careless, no one needed them for anything, just like himself now. What role did he serve anymore with his current condition. His mind was screwed, he had no idea what to do anymore, half the time he considers himself to be someone else than who he used to be.

_I'm now useless... There is no way I can help Musashi retrieve the Deadly Sin Armaments... and restore Horizon to... whoever she was before she..._ Neshinbara bit his bottom lip. _...died..._ He let go of his lip and slowly took another bite from his burger.

"I really want to join a sport." Ninji said.

Kenji, smiling like usual, pointed his fork at the slime spirit. "But what could you do?"

"Be a mascot probably..." Genji said with a chuckle.

"They got girls for that." Ninji said with a happy attiitude. The three guys began laughing it up. Neshinbara on the other hand, peered over the table at Masazumi and Toori's group. Kimi wrapped her arms around Neito's upper neck and pulled her close happily, giving her a nookie as Masazumi and the others laughed about various topics.

Neshinbara smiled lightly and sat down again. He propped his arm up and leaned his head back, taking one more bite of his burger. _It's good that they all can always find ways to enjoy themselves, even in times of chaos like this situation with England..._ Neshinbara gulped it down hard and put a hand over his heart and clenched his shirt lightly.

_"Stop bothering me!"_

The former commander's smile faded as that vague memory passed through his mind.

_"Stop bothering me!"_

Neshinbara slowly glanced up with his eyes at the people around him. Smiles were everywhere.

It felt miserable to be around all kinds of happy people and not be happy yourself. he took another bite of his food, only to conceal his misfortunate attitude. _Why..._ He squeezed his shirt harder. _Why do I feel so sad? I told them to leave me alone... I got what I wanted... but..._

Kenji laughed loudly as Genji finished his story about eating an apple chunk without realizing it, and then he looked at Neshinbara. His eyes were hidden by his hair, but what caught his attention was the single tear that rolled down his cheek. Kenji took another bite, assuming it would be best not to bother him, not yet. "I still can't believe you ate the whole thing though..."

"Well, it fell into my bowl of mashed potatoes, so it was hidden..." Genji said. He put up a flat hand, palm down, and swiped it sideways with his following statement. "I'll tell you something, the next several hours, were not fun..."

Neshinbara felt his throat twitch at the image coming from that statement.

Ninji chuckled. "I feel sorry for you man..."

"Thanks.." Genji said, taking a drink of his cup's contents.

Neshinbara stared down into the darkness under the table, trying to imagine having a good time with the others, maybe even dancing on the floor. he lifted his left hand and wiped his cheek with his sleeve to get the dried blood off of his lip.

_"Stop bothering me!"_

He scoffed at himself. "Sounds more like "Leave me alone, bitch..."" he said under his breath. Neshinbara placed his left hand on his red cheek, he could feel the sting. If he wanted to, he could have easily slapped her back, his curse gave him strength to actually harm those close to the king, despite his own weaknesses. He couldn't hold Masazumi down if he tried... "I need to fix this... All of it." _Starting with myself... and them._

Neshinbara looked up, not bothering to speak. Getting out of the table, he proceeded to the exit of the club.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kenji asked.

Neshinbara didn't turn to face him.

"I've got to clean up my mess, Kenji... If the others ask about me, tell them... not to worry about it."

Kenji, Genji, and Ninji perked up in shock as in shock as he walked away and to the doors.

"Jud." Genji said as the door closed behind him. The three shared a look at one another before resuming to eat.

"So, anyway..." Ninji said, continuing his story.

Ichijou watched as Ayumi squealed at Toori trying to grab her before she started to have enough and hit him upside the head.

"I said that's enough!" he could hear her yell. Ichijou sighed and turned to the big plate of goods infront of him that Hituro was eating from. Then Kazu approached.

"Damn..." he began, catching their attention.

"What?" Tsukasa said.

"That girl, Kuina, will never learn pool..."

Hituro swallowed. "You mean that game where you hit the balls into holes with a white one?"

"Yeah... She keeps knocking any one she can get in... She'd be a good player if only she'd learn the rules..."

"I think she just enjoys giving you a hard time..." Ichijou said.

"Maybe..." Kazu sat down beside Hituro, who made some room for him.

"Isn't that game called billiards?"

"No!" Kazu pointed out. "Who the hell names a game billiards... Seriously..."

"Who calls a game "pool"?.."

Kazu held up a fist. "Why you..." Hituro gave a nervous chuckle as he held his hands in defense.

"Whoa, I was only joking..."

Kazu put his hand down and took a bite of shrimp. "Anyways... what are they doing?"

Tsukasa laid his head back. "It seems they moved on to the more adult beverages..."

"So we will be the only ones sober?"

"Don't worry..." Ichijou said, waving his hand. "We'll stop them after they've had a couple of drinks, they are all underaged anyway... It is Makiko we can't stop..."

"Hmm." Kazu looked around. "I see the glasses kid left."

"Huh?" Hituro sat up. "What did you say about Toussaint?"

"Heh?" Kazu looked over to him. "And what does it matter to you, squirt?"

"Well, Toussaint is my best friend, I'm only curious as to what you said about him."

"I could have swore Ichijou was your best friend?" Kazu said, surprised.

"Nah..." Ichijou said. "He just looks up to me for some reason..."

"Well..." Kazu said. "I said it looked like that Neshinbara guy left the place."

"No wonder..." Tsukasa said. "He has issues he needs to sort out, the kind I don't want to get involved with..."

"Damn..." Hituro sat back. "I should have stayed with him, but I got to watch after all of these guys. Toussaint won't do anything irresponsible, so I don't worry about him that much... It's Toori I'm watching after..."

"Ah yes." Kazu said, lifting a shrimp in the air. "The pervert who will most likely take advantage of anyone who throws themself at him..."

"You mean like his whole harem..." Tsukasa said plainly, not batting an eye.

"Yeah, that." Kazu said. "You sure you're not looking out for someone else, my short friend?"

"Why do you always say "short"?" Hituro asked raising an annoyed eyebrow. "And yeah, actually."

"Well, not like I care who it is. All I can say is... Good luck." Kazu ate the shellfish.

"Yeah, thanks for your help..." Hituro said, grabbing another peice of food.


	34. Chapter 8 (Part 4)

**Author's Note:** Do keep in mind the OC's were meant to come in MUCH later in the story. So if I don't for some reason keep up with some, do bear with me. I'm trying to progress the story with what I've got in my pre-assessment, but including them in has been fun. You'll see the OC's in much more context when the "Chp" number becomes 15 or 16.

On another note, WOW! I can't believe I've made it to number 34, this is probably the longest I've gone on a fanfic! I should pat myself on the back. :)  
But I couldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you faithful reviewers, most notably RagingAkuma, RYNO, and AirheadFortis. Do please keep them up, it really inspires me to keep pressing forward, as we fanfic writers do not get paid to do this. It gets really hard when real life decides to jump into your hobbies and thwart them.

Now, so far, I know this hasn't been the best story and the beginning is very... quirky. But what can I say, these characters are practically the best looking characters I have ever seen, even some of the guys.

By the way, I might be working on a new cover for this story to include the first of my OC villains, who horribly doesn't appear until Chapter 29 or something... But do not fret, your OC's are not forgotten about, even that far! Infact, they become crucial, so... as we ride along the current of the pre-assessment of the earlier chapters before the heavy stuff involving the actual characters of the story, do keep in mind you will be seeing crucial moments involving your OC's soon.

And if you are wondering about Mary, she comes in, do not fret.

**Arc II - Chp. 8 ; 34 - The Event**

Tomo and the others talked happily amongst themselves. Futayo sat down beside Masazumi and lied back. "Oh, I love sake!"

Amagi leaned away from her slightly, eyeing her with an emotionless gaze. "It is disruptive when you yell close to people. Please calm yourself, Lady Futayo."

"Yeha, sure." Futayo took in another gulp of sake from the bottle, leaving Masazumi chuckling nervously.

Suddenly, Toori stood up and grabbed several crackers, taking them and dipping them as Neito sat down behind him, trying to avoid Kimi, laughing.

"My King, please, help me!" Neito laughed and scooted further back into the seat, pushing against Amagi and Horizon, whose expressions remained unchanged. Kimi tried to climb over her brother, who then smirked and held her back.

"Come on, Foolish Brother, let me have her." Kimi sang.

"Not my knight, sister." Toori pushed more, but then let her slip. "Oops!"

Kimi rapidly climbed over the boy, causing Tomo to laugh hard. Neito, with playful yelp, scooted across the seat and then under the table.

"Hey!" Amagi said. She growled as Neito successfully avoided the Aoi and Toori sat down.

Meanwhile, Kazu tilted his head to the side and took a bite of the fresh plate of fried noodles set in front of him. "Seems like they are having fun."

"They are!" Ayumi suddenly cried as she wrapped her arms around him from the back. Hituro and Kazu were shocked by her appearance. "So, what are you dead-beats doing? Hmm?"

"D-dead beats?" Hituro asked with a raised eyebrow as Kazu groaned and turned back to eating.

"Get off of my back..."

"But I'm not on your back, Kazu..." Ayumi told him, then she smiled widely. "Hey, I got an idea, why don't you guys join us over there! We're having lots of fun." She turned her gaze over to Tsukasa who kept his head back.

"No." he didn't bash an eye. "I'm not one to go get drunk and goof around like an idiot. Sometimes, I may indulge you and engage in amusing activities, but not this time."

Ichijou nodded. "That's right. We are working right now, and you should keep your head up for any signs of dang-"

"Oh come on..." Ayumi said with a wave of her hand. "You guys aren't working, you're sitting down eating." Ayumi crossed her arms with a smile as she gazed at the four serious faces of Kazu, Hituro, Ichijou, and Tsukasa. "Hmm..."

"What?" Kazu asked.

"Hmph! Nothing." She turned her head away.

"Fine, then go." Kazu reported back to his dinner.

"Oh, you guys are no fun! Come on, Hituro."

Hituro snapped back in his seat with cringe. "Wait, what!? Why do I have to go?"

Suddenly, Ayumi was over him with a growing dark aura as the boy stared off at her with fear. "You're coming with me... Right?"

Kazu and Ichijou were left blinking as they watched Ayumi drag Hituro off by the hood of his jacket. He was waving bye and Ichijou nodded him off, wishing him luck. "I feel bad for him..."

"Oh, don't worry about Hituro." Tsukasa said. "Better him than one of us."

"Yeah." Kazu and Ichijou said, nodding their heads in agreement.

Over by the crowded table of Toori's group, Neito was finally caught by Kimi. "Okay, okay, Kimi! You got me! Now, let me go!"

"No, not until I tickle you to death!" Kimi yelled, lifting her hands which were ready to make the girl squirm. Ayumi dragged Hituro over in the background as she approached the table.

Masazumi let out a laugh. "Wow, this is the most fun night I've had with all of you in a while."

"Yeah!" Makiko cried, lifting up a mug. "Let's not let it go to waste!" And with that statement, the teacher began gulping it down at a fast speed that could not be healthy for anyone human being.

"Yep." Toori nodded enthusaistically.

Horizon's eyes looked down at Toori's hand as it creeped to her rear. Her eyes sharpened and she suddenly spun around and kicked him away.

"Whoa..." Masazumi said as she watched Toori fly into the air.

Kazu ate another shrimp. "There he goes..."

"Flying like an idiot." Ichijou finished for him. Tsukasa still didn't bat an eye.

Over by the pool pits, Noriki hit the cueball and sent a colored "1" ball into a quarter pocket by jumping it over the striped "6" ball. He then smirked.

"Hey..." Kiyonari complimented. "Nice hit."

"Yeah, now it is time to get my last three..." Noriki said claiming his victory.

"Oh, I doubt you'll do that again."

Noriki closed his eyes and smiled. "Hmhmhm, you doubt my abilities, huh?"

"Yeah, that first one was a lucky shot, next time you won't be so-"

Toori landed on top of the pool table, leaving Kiyonari and Noriki painfully shocked with screaming expressions. "Nice kick, Horizon..." Toori wheezed. Noriki and Kiyonari were still stammering.

"Wow..." Azuma said. "Even in here, Horizon can still kick him like a ball."

"Yep." Kimi exclaimed. "Our Horizon is awesome!"

Horizon turned their direction as Amagi was nodding. "Thank you for your compliments."

"Don't mention it." Kimi said, waving it off. Margot was left chuckling nervously at the fact Toori has yet to get up. Tomo could only sigh.

"Oh, Toori..." Tomo held her head down and shook it, placing four fingers on her forehead. "He never learns, does he?"

"Nope." Masazumi said, eating another shrimp.

"This. Is. Great." Makiko said as she leaned back.

"You bet it is!" Toori yelled as he was now running back to the group.

"My king, care to feed me?" Neito asked, placing her hands in front of her legs and leaning forward to him. Ayumi squealed as she planted a confused Hituro on the seat beside Masazumi and then she snatched a cracker.

"Hey, how about I feed you, Hituro?"

His face snapped towards her. "Wh-what? N-no, I don't think so... I can do it myself."

"Aw, come on..." Ayumi made a frown on her face at which Masazumi looked at him.

"Look at what you did, you made her sad, Hituro..."

He looked over at her. "Wait, I say I don't want to be forcefed, and I'm the bad guy?!" Amagi, Horizon, Makiko, and Masazumi were then nodding at him. "Aw man..." His gaze shifted over to Neito as she opened her mouth. Toori then gave her a shrimp, at which she gleefully ate. The boy was left with a loud gasp until Ayumi suddenly shoved a cracker in his mouth. "Oomph!"

"Here you go, eat up, Hituro!" Ayumi cried, as she began stuffing his mouth with various food items. Hituro struggled to keep it all in as she kept forcing more in. Masazumi, Tomo, and Makiko were left laughing as far from them, Kazu looked at him in pity.

"Should we help him?" Ichijou asked.

"No." Kazu shook his head. "That's Ayumi who's doing that to him. We best let him be before we have to suffer the same fate."

Ichijou sighed. "Hopefully he doesn't get a stomach ache..." He then turned his attention to the dark corners of the building. He noticed several people over at the tables, notably Genji, Ninji, and Kenji... But it seemed someone was missing. "Hmm..."

Tsukasa opened an eye. "What's up, Unit One?"

"Huh, oh, nothing..." Ichijou turned back to his food. _That's strange. I could have sworn the guy with the glasses was over there..._ Ichijou stared at the food, a strange feeling forming in his chest. _For some reason, I have a bad feeling about tonight..._

Several bags were hanging from two the two arms of a figure walking the dark streets. He sighed. "Damn, this is too costly, but I hope it helps... I can only hope..."

Neshinbara was on his way to Toori's house to deliver a gift. "I know I haven't been good with those guys lately, I just don't know what to think anymore when I'm around them... But hopefully these presents will let them know I still want to be their friend... that I'm still on their side..."

His feet kept tredging forward with the heavy gift bags. He had gotten Toori an eroge game he hoped he hadn't played yet. He knew that idiot kept a hidden stache in the school somewhere, but he had never bothered to go see which games he had or didn't, and he most certainly did not believe the fact Toori "graduated" from eroge games. He also got Kimi a nice bracelet she could where. Nice women needed good jewelry, and though it was much, he hoped she'd at least appreciate it.

Neshinbara's cursed hand gripped the strings from the bags tightly.

"I also got a gift for Tenzou and Azuma... For Tenzou, another eroge game for him to share with Kiyonari... and Azuma, some sort of book he might like..." Neshinbara entered the gates of the Aoi household and placed the appropriate bag at the doorstep, then he quickly ran out as to not be seen.

"I even got Neito a sharpener for her chains... and Adele some sort of grip for her heavy lance..." Neshinbara chuckled at himself as he walked to his next destination. "Oh, I hope I'm doing the right thing... I hope I am..."

Neshinbara entered Shirojiro's apartment complex and went straight to the fourth floor. "I even bought Teacher a gift..." He looked at the bag containing a weeks subscription of beer, one for every day.

"I can't believe how broke I am now, but it will all be worth it... Will it?"

The door of the elevator opened and he walked to where he thought Neito's room was, then frowned to find he was one floor higher than he anticipated. "Seriously, I thought the apartments were numbered by order, not floor!"

He went one story lower to the correct door then placed the gift there. Hopefully nobody would steal it and he left, shaking his head. "I can only guess the guys must have made the same mistake when I asked them to do that _stupid_ spying thing..." He gripped the bags tighter, causing his bandages to redden slightly.

He then went to where Shirojiro's elevator was and left a gift for him, then walked back to get out of the large complex. His next destination was the Asama Shrine, he needed to make sure he got a gift to Tomo. He would never be able to live with himself if he left those memories be without some sort of apology. He kept walking until he entered a very dark neighborhood. His eyes shifted over to Makiko's house, which was a two-story house on a T-intersection of sorts. He walked up to her porch and left a bag there, then left.

His eyes closed again as he tried to quicken his pace. He wanted to get the gifts to everyone before they'd leave the bar. He wanted them to be surprised. "I had no idea what Masazumi or Futayo would like, so I got the politician a photo album to hold memories and the sort... and Futayo..." He sighed. "I hope she likes what I got her, even if it is small..."

Finally, he approached the dark corners of the Asama Shrine. He stared up at them as trees shrouded the moon light. A breeze came and he slowly walked up to the gate and placed the bag down where he hoped Tomo would see it. Then he backed away and took one last look at it. "See you later..." Neshinbara finally walked away to get to the dorms. He could drop off the last of the gifts inside the classroom tomorrow where the others could get it, he was getting exhausted.

"Darn, all of that money I saved... Gone." He approached the dorm doors and walked in, being sure to close up behind him. He eyed the bags with a melancholic gaze as he approached his dorm door. "Well, here's to hoping they like what I got them..."

Neshinbara opened his door and trudged in, keeping a firm hold on the bags that held gifts for the rest of his classmates. "I can't believe I used up all of that energy just to go buy stuff..." He turned on the lights and kicked the door close. Then he turned around to walk to his room until he looked himself in the face.

Neshinbara wore a confused face as he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw a figure of himself standing mere inches in front of him, smiling with a stern expression. Neshinbara blinked.

The other him casually took his hand out of his pocket and reached for Neshinbara's face. He couldn't help but watch from fear as it grabbed the arm of his glasses and slide them off softly.

Neshinbara blinked twice as the other him put them on, then gave a devilish grin. "Ah-!"

The other Neshinbara wrapped strong fingers around his neck. Neshinbara could not scream or speak as he felt his feet come high off of the floor. The author grabbed hold of the intruder's apprehending arm, keeping a hold on the bags. The being smiled more and squeezed harder. Neshinbara's hands and limbs went limp, and the bags crashed onto the ground. They spilled their contents.

"Heh..." The other being said. He let go and Neshinbara fell hard onto the ground, not making a sound.


	35. Chapter 9 (Part 1)

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait, if anyone is still waiting that is.

And by the way, I may have spelled rejuvinating wrong, I have no spelling correction and don't have money to afford microsoft office with just to write fanfiction.

**Arc II - Chp. 9 ; 35 - Disappearance**

Amagi watched Masazumi with a blank look on her face as she lifted a mug high with a wide smile.

"Cheers!"

The group of Toori, Kimi, Horizon, Amagi, Makiko, Azuma, Noriki, Tenzou, Adele, Ayumi, a distressed Hituro, Genji, Kiyonari, Margot, Malga, Neito, Kenji, Persona, Futayo, Shirojiro, Heidi, Suzu, Naomasa, Kuina, and Masazumi clacked mugs together. Amagi, Hituro, and Horizon watched as the others took a whip of their mugs contents. Tomo decided to sit it out as well instead of drinking the beverages they had all gotten.

"Whoo!" the drinkers cheered with a laugh.

"Well, guys..." Masazumi stated. "Tonight has been really fun, thank you all for this."

Kuina smiled and waved her hand at her. "Oh, don't worry about it, it has been rejuvinating for me as well..."

Masazumi nodded. "Other than what happened with Neshinbara, this has been the greatest night of my life!"

"So far..." Toori pointed out. "Wait until you lose your virginity."

Masazumi gave a nod. Amagi turned her gaze to the side. "Great, they're drinking beer and the like..."

"To Masazumi!" Azuma said aloud.

"To Masazumi," yelled the rest of them, minus the automatons and Azuma.

"Speaking of Former Commander Neshinbara..." Amagi said, looking to Kimi. "It has been a couple of hours since that incident." She turned to Horizon. "Wish to continue it, my automaton friend?"

"Gladly..." Horizon turned to Kimi. "Maybe now would be a good time to talk and straighten things out before we depart this facility."

Kimi looked away. "I don't know... The fanfic writer has been kind of a dick lately..."

Horizon let her head down and shook it. "Can't you atleast be more mature then? For the sake of the war at least.

Kimi thought on that statement for a breif minute before coming to a conclusion. "Alright, but it is for you, Horizon. Not for him."

"Whatever..." Horizon turned to Toori. "Now... get out of the seat so the rest of us may stand out."

Hituro gave a loud sigh. "Finally! I don't have to be so cramped up anymore!"

"Oh..." Ayumi wrapped a loose arm around his shoulders. "You didn't like being between two girls? I thought boys liked tight spaces."

"Not when one of them is shoving food down your throat. I had to run to the bathroom to get it out twice! That was not fun."

"Oh, quit your complaining, Hituro..." Toori said. "It was all fun and games."

"Oh, sure..." Hituro threw his hands up. "Let's just all have food crammed into our mouths by some crazy person. That's the life of the party right there..." He crossed his arms.

Toori laughed nervously as the rest of the group got up from the table. "Okay, let's go get Neshinbara and go home."

"Judge." the group, minus Genji, Ninji, and Kenji, said with a nod.

Genji put his hand up. "Um..."

"What is it, Genji?" Makiko happily inquired.

"Well, he's not here..."

The group's smiles faded.

"What?" Toori asked.

"He left, long ago actually..." Kenji informed. "He said he had something he needed to do."

Kimi placed her hands on her hips. "He probably went home... He can be such a punk sometimes..." Hituro shook his head at the comment in the background. "Come on, let's go tell him good night in person then... He needs to know he's still at least concerned about by somebody in the world..."

Tomo nodded. "Yeah, I was kind of rude to him back at the table hours ago... I never once considered his feelings in all of this."

"Alright, then let's go." Toori said, waving the group to follow him. They started to walk out before he turned his head over to the table where Tsukasa, Ichijou, and Kazu were at. "Hey! We're leaving, you guys coming?"

Tsukasa turned his head just enough to see his sharp eye. "Oh, you are now, huh?" He let his chair fall on all fours. "Alright, I'm gone..."

Ichijou put down a large cup. "Same, was getting bored." Kazu gave a sigh and proceeded to stand up as well.

"I guess I have no choice. What, are we all going home now?"

"That question is correct." Amagi informed. "Mister Kazu, we are now headed over the residence of Toussaint Neshinbara to tell him good night. Would you like to accompany the group of Plum?"

"Nah..." Kazu started walking ahead of them. Ayumi watched him.

"Aw... but why not?"

"Because..." Kazu started. "It'd be a waste of my time and it is past twelve o' clock... I got to get some sleep."

Ichijou nodded. "Sorry, but I don't feel like going to visit him either. My dorm is on the other side of the complex next to his. I'll accompany you as far as the dorms go, but after we get inside, I'm leaving." Tsukasa gave a nod.

Toori turned to him. "So I guess you're not coming with us either?"

"Sorry..." Tsukasa lifted a hand. "And I'm not going to go with you guys to the dorms either, I'm going on ahead. I've been dying for a good night's sleep for a little while now. Bye bye." Tsukasa started up ahead and soon got out of the bar. Hituro turned to watch as the other guys of the Special Tactical Unit squad made their exit. Toori turned to him.

"Aren't you going to go with them?"

Hituro shook his head. "No, I care about Neshinbara greatly. Had I had known he left, I would have accompanied him... But a certain someone kept me busy..."

Ayumi gave a chuckle. "Is it too late to say I'm sorry?"

"No..." He let his head down. "But my stomach still hurts..."

"Sorry..."

"Let's just let it go..." Ayumi gave a happy nod.

The group walked out of the club and into the darkness of the midnight. Masazumi practically led the way as they approached the dorms after half an hour of walking.

"Ah, here we are..." Kimi said, folding her arms under her large breasts, hoisting them up. The group walked in and went down the stairs to get to Neshinbara's dorm. Neito could help but sniff the air.

"Hmm... Something's off..."

"Heh?" Toori said, still smiling.

"Oh, nothing, my King..." Neito chuckled and nervously waved off to him. "It must just be my imagination."

"Okay." Toori said. The group approached the door and Kimi, with a sultry smile, casually knocked on it. The group, smiles still present, awaiting for him to answer. "Hmm?" Kimi blinked. She knocked on the door again, harder than before. There was still no answer.

Neito sniffed the air again. Kimi looked down at the door crack to see light escaping from it. "Neshinbara?" Kimi called, and knocked again.

Neito sniffed the air, now concentrating on the scent, then her eyes widened. "Quick, open the door!"

Kimi kicked the door open. It swang open, revealing an empty room with bags spilled on the floor. Kimi gasped at what she saw.

"W-what's going on?" Suzu asked. The group ran in and looked at the small puddle of blood present on the floor, not far from the bags.

"Neshinbara!" Tomo called. She ran past the group, Naomasa carefully picked up the polishing box and the letter addressed to her.

"Hmm..."

The group walked further in, surveying the area. Tomo ran far into the apartment and to his bedroom. Hituro looked up at the ceiling as Amagi walked in as well.

"My best guess..." Amagi began, catching Hituro's attention. "That something happened here not long ago..." She turned to him. "We must have just missed it by half an hour..."

Tomo ran back into the room. "He's not in his room or in the bathroom. He's not here!"

Makiko observed the area. "You don't think he did this to himself, do you?"

"No way!" Toori said. "Neshinbara's depressed, but he's not stupid. He's the smartest guy I know!" The group could only blink at him.

"Hey guys..." Naomasa said, catching their attention. "Check this out..."

Masazumi and the others gathered around and looked at what she held.

"Suzu..." Naomasa held the earphone system. "I believe Neshinbara got this for you. There's even a letter I think he wrote himself..." Naomasa handed Suzu the material. Suzu held the object close to her chest as Tomo took the letter.

"Would you like me to read it, Suzu?"

"J-jud." she said with a light voice.

Tomo cleared her throat. "Suzu, I am very sorry I could not write this out in a way you could read it... I don't know how. I hope you had a good time tonight, ate a lot of goodies and spent plenty of time with Toori. They say stars gleam and shine like diamonds far beyond our reach, full of magnifinance and beauty. Well, I thought of you when I saw them tonight, because you are nice, kind, and beautiful like the stars... So, I picked something out for you to plug into your audio recepter system. It's a music player. There are no songs on it, but you can get one of your friends to put some on.

-Sincerely, your friend.

Toussaint Neshinbara..."

Tomo closed the letter and relunctantly handed it over to Suzu.

"Thank you..."

"Yeah..." Tomo said softly.

"This is addressed to me, and there's another to Persona in the bag." Naomasa said. "I'm going to assume he went out and bought something for all of us."

"Whoa, really!?" Toori exclaimed.

Shirojiro lifted up Persona's gift. "He must have spent all of the money he had saved up if he did that..." He put it down. "Idiot..."

"What happened to him though?" Neito asked.

The group pondered on the thought until it hit them. Masazumi stared at the small blood puddle. She blinked at it as Futayo stood beside her. "Neshinbara..."

"Don't worry, Masazumi." Futayo told her. "I'm sure something trivial only happened..."

"Look at this..." Masazumi said. "How could this be trivial?"

"His curse maybe. I've seen how bloody those bandages get." Futayo lifted her hand off of Masazumi's shoulder. "I'm positive he is fine."

Masazumi only looked down.

"Maybe... he'll be back in school... tomorrow?" Adele suggested.

Makiko looked to a red digital clock inside the next dark room "Guys, I need to go catch some sleep. I'm sorry."

"Judge." Shirojiro said. "I've spen enough time of this past week thinking about his sorry ass... I'm leaving."

Masazumi only sighed as the rest of the group headed out. _Everyone is entitled to their own opinion... I have to admit though, the boy's attitude and situations are getting on my nerves too... But it is not like he can flip a switch and just be... happy._ Masazumi looked to the side with a scowl. _Now that I think about it, I've never seen him happy at all, except on the battlefeild..._ Masazumi stood up and walked out.

Hituro stared at the apartment with Amagi. He looked at her as the automaton returned the look.

"Is there something wrong, Hituro?" Amagi questioned.

"It is just... something does not feel right... Not right at all..." He sighed. "We better go... Maybe Futayo is right... Atleast I hope she is... But the amount of blood is unnatural, even for how his hand has been lately." Amagi turned her attention to it as well as Hituro. They both glared at it.

"I just don't understand..." Hituro continued. "Why would he just suddenly drop whatever he was doing and run out of here with a bleeding hand if it left that much blood on the floor? He even left his lights."

"Yes, I see your point." Amagi surveyed the area. _Could there be a different force behind this? Is it England? No, it couldn't be... It is definately not KPA Italia either... Wait, Amagi! What are you thinking? You can't seriously be considering the boy's status, could you? You don't care for them, they are the enemy..._ She turned to Hituro, who had his arms crossed as he stared at the blood. _Yes, they are the enemy, the enemy of the entire world... And I am the only one to have access to their group. If I don't accomplish my mission, then the world could be in danger..._

Amagi glared at Hituro as he continued to face the other way.

"We better go..."

Amagi snapped out of her mind. "Huh?" Hituro turned to her with a soft face.

"Come on, Amagi. We need to go."

"Uh, sure..." She nodded. Hituro continued forward, and stepped aside to let the female through first. He glared at the blood for one last time before turning out the lights and closing the door.

Masazumi groped his throat, caressing it. "Damn it!" He looked up to he figure shrouded in smoke. It now stood over her, it's sharp yellow eyes shining down a blinding look, awaiting to finish her off. _It has no real face, a feminine chin and mouth, it wears a large metal mask shaped like a horn and has those insane yellow eyes... like those of a demon._ "What the hell are you?"

"Don't you know?" it stepped onto her chest, pushing her into the hard black floor. Masazumi screamed as she could feel four sharp, hard toes boring into her skin. She looked at it to find a peachy pale white, with black dripping oozy leather accomidating the reptilian shaped leg. It looked mechanical in nature, but smooth like flesh. Masazumi slowly traced it up to see the leg become much more human, more feminine. She looked up as the creature leaned in, finally showing it's head. The helmet stuck far out, covering most of its face like a large horn shaped in the form of Lypee Katerapsi, and she could see those eyes, those evil yellow glares, angled like a human predator.

It came closer and Masazumi began to see something else. The front of the mask became a sick pale transparency, almost like a web's. Veins were present near the edges where its opacity vanished. She began to see a face. Masazumi could easily recognize it. It was the face of Horizon Ariadust, the automaton version of her!

She smiled a calm smile. Just the sight of her smiling made Masazumi push herself further into the flooring, trying to get away from the lie.

But she could see her, Horizon Ariadust, silver bangs, yellow eyes, evil eyes, a black vein web on the edges of her face, vanishing only centimeters from the solidness of the mask inside. She opened her mouth.

"I'm... your... friend."

Masazumi's eyes snapped wide open and she shot up with a gasp. Panting heavily, Masazumi stared down at the covers over her. She looked around slowly, trying to catch her bearings. _Am I home?_ She felt her face, then body, then sighed. _Was that... a dream?!_ She looked at her hands, they were trembling. "No way, it felt so real."

Masazumi pulled up a sign frame holding the time. "4:34 AM huh?" She closed it and looked to the side into the darkness. "Horizon..." She lowered her head. "Please be okay..."


	36. Chapter 9 (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

**Arc II - Chp. 9 ; 36 - Stranger Inside**

Masazumi sat down in Class 3 - Plum, staring at her knees, that nightmare still lingering in her mind. Makiko was going over the history of something called the Greek gods. Prometheus appealed to her the most, he seemed much like God, except he couldn't create man all by himself, like He can and did. She wondered if God created whatever that demon was in her dreams, or if it was created by something not of Him.

Masazumi sighed heavily, then looked up with dreary eyes. She began to fidgit with the side of her tights on her legs as Makiko walked by holding a book. She smiled lightly at her and rubbed a caressing hand across her hair, and continued forward, speaking about a being called Hades now. Masazumi smiled lightly after feeling Makiko's caring touch, and she looked to the front. Neshinbara's seat was empty.

Masazumi had a feeling he was attacked, or maybe he was just garnering for attention... but if that was the case, why would he get each of them a gift? Was it to make up for his behavior at the club, or did he feel he needed to buy their acceptance, or his solitude? Masazumi closed her eyes. _A photo album, huh?_ Masazumi turned behind her to see Hituro was staring at the seat as well. Nobody else in the room except Makiko seemed really concerned about what was going on. Maybe they too had had just enough of him.

At the beginning of class, Shirojiro came hoping smash Neshinbara's face in for stupid he was being lately, maybe it was for the best he never showed up. Masazumi wanted to tell them what she felt, after seeing the gifts he went out of his way to buy, it seemed to her Neshinbara cared and was sorry, he just didn't know how to express it.

The politician sighed once again and looked to the tree outside. _"Sin infects all", huh? Just what did it mean by that?_ She looked over at Horizon. She seemed normal, but was she? The thought of Horizon turning into **that**... thing, scared Masazumi. She hated the very image of it. So many things... happening at once... She looked back at Horizon with worry. Why is it she appeared inside that thing, but the scariest thing was her smile. It wasn't menacing, or wierd, nor was it expressing happiness. It was just a calm smile, a pretty smile at that, but just was not normal.

She sighed contently, trying to peice together the present situatio. Should she tell the others about her past two dreams, the ones of Horizon? She gritted her teeth, shaking her head side to side. _No... That would be stupid. I don't even understand them... But, usually people don't remember their dreams, so why do I remember them so clearly?_

Horizon could be seen inside that mask leaning down on her. _"I'm your friend..."_ Masazumi opened her eyes to see Makiko's face inches from hers. With a yelp, she shot back.

Amagi flipped a loose end of her scarf over her shoulder as she observed them. Kazu simply paid little mind to the outburst by the girl.

"You okay, Masazumi?" Makiko courteously asked her. "You've been distracted the whole class period, is everything alright?"

"Uh..." Masazumi turned to see most of the students' eyes on her, they looked clearly concerned. Even the hard Tsukasa had eyes on worried eyes trained at her. Masazumi could only sigh again. "I'm fine..."

"Hmm..." Makiko straightened back up and walked away. "Judge."

Masazumi looked back down, reentering her thoughts. Neshinbara came to her mind. _What all had he done to make us think bad of him anyway?_ She turned to Futayo, who merely looked back and returned a warm smile. Masazumi gave a smile of her own, then faced the desk. _All he's done was peep on Margot, and shout at Tomo. Sure, he took everything a bit too immaturely... but we are all teenagers after all... Now he's only God knows where... Probably all alone... I hate that feeling._

Masazumi sighed once again, unintentionally gaining the class' attention.

"Masazumi." Shirojiro said.

"Heh?" Masazumi looked around. "Oh... I'm sorry."

Shirojiro only looked at her until a knock presented itself on the door. Ichijou was the first to turn his head towards it as Makiko looked up from her book.

"Now who could that be this time?" Makiko walked to the door as Toori spoke up.

"Maybe it is the delivery man. I ordered some fried rice not long ago, I'm starving!"

Tsukasa shot him a look. "In the middle of class!?"

"Hey..." Neito said, crossing her arms. "My King can eat at any time of his convenience, please understand that."

"Ah, dah..." Tsukasa stammered, before one of his closed slightly. _The hell? King? Just because he is a king doesn't mean he gets to break the damn rules._ "Whatever..." Tsukasa sat down.

"Great, now we're all gonna get hungry." Ayumi complained as she sat back. "Hey, Genji, throw me a snack, will ya?"

"No." He said, chewing on another chip and bringing his bag of goods closer to protect them. "This is all for me, I bought it..."

"Guess you're right about that one..."

"You're not supposed to eat in class until the bell rings for lunch." Tsukasa explained.

"Mm, mm..." Genji shook his head and swallowed. "Makko says ve con do anting we wanna..." he plopped another chip in his mouth. One of Tsukasa's eyes closed slightly as he watched crumbs jump out of his mouth. "... as wong as we answer her questons."

"Disgusting..." Genji turned back around. Tsukasa directed his gaze to Ayumi. "If I were you, I would not take anything that man has to offer. An-y-thi-ing..."

Ayumi nodded. "I think I know what you mean..."

Makiko walked to the door and opened it. "Hello, how may I- what the?"

Infront of her, Toussaint Neshinbara stood. He appeared much more laid back than usual. He had his bandaged hand in his pocket, his shoulders were slouched, he had a smirk on his face, slightly showing his white teeth. His eyes were sharp and his eyebrows were narrowed in confidence. He then held up his other hand in a greeting motion. "Hiya..."

Makiko could only blink, as could Masazumi. Futayo narrowed her eyes at him as Hituro stared wide eyed as Neshinbara stepped in without waiting to be invited. Tsukasa glared at him as Ichijou and Kazu tracked his movements.

"Neshinbara..." Makiko started to ask. "Wh... what happened to you?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah..." He slid his bandaged hand out from his pocket to show them. Amagi squinted her eyes. "Well, for some reason, I felt a major cramp in my arm, so I took off my bandages and blood gushed out everywhere... So I went to the hospital to get checked on and was recently released.

Toori smiled. "So that explains the blood."

"Judge." He said while closing his eyes and looking down. Masazumi then narrowed her eyes.

_This is strange, he's acting much more confident than usual. One night out couldn't have possibly altered him this much. Maybe he's just in a really good mood or something, but I doubt that._ "So..." Masazumi said, relaxing her gaze. "What was last night about?"

Neshinbara leaned back and turned his head to Masazumi, still wearing that strange smile. "What?"

Masazumi didn't know why, but that smile of his gave her the creeps.

"Oh, you mean the gifts?"

"Jud..." Masazumi replied, her expression becoming stern.

Neshinbara lightly squinted at her with a smile, then closed his eyes. "I felt I wasn't being good enough of a friend to you guys, always causing problems... and after that fight I had with Tomo, I felt so guilty..."

Masazumi gritted her teeth. _He doesn't even sound serious..._ Masazumi's eyes looked at the others of the class, most of them must have been as suspicious as they were, but like her they wouldn't act just on suspicion.

"Oi, Tomo, did you read my letter?"

Tomo perked up. "Uh... Uh, yes. It was... very touching..." _Why does he seem so out of character? Did something happen to him?_ She looked away as Makiko studied the boy.

"Well, Neshinbara..." Makiko said. "Thank you for your presents, but we must resume class. I won't count you as tardy today, okay."

"Thank you..."

Makiko only nodded and resumed her duties as Neshinbara proceeded to his seat. Shirojiro squinted at him as he passed by. Neshinbara sat down and widened his smile.

Soon, luch arrived and Shirojiro and Heidi were preparing to go meet with Oxford Academy's treasurer, Howard Charles, in the late afternoon. Everybody was mainly busy with eating, except Tomo, Makiko, and Neshinbara. Masazumi and Kazu watched the boy carefully. Masazumi could definately tell something about him was off.

"What is he doing?" Kazu asked.

Masazumi shook her head. "It seems like he's just sitting there, listening to everybody... but why?"

Amagi stared at the back of Neshinbara's head. _What is this feeling I'm experiencing? Is this distaste? Why should I care about how he acts? There is just something not right about him._ Amagi blinked, her irises shining slightly. _I'm detecting very different signals from him. He's... stronger... faster... It is almost as if he is not human at all. What is this that I am sensing from him?_

Amagi stared at him as Neshinbara sat back in his chair with crossed arms, glaring at the front with a smirk. His body heaved slightly, almost as if he was laughing. Amagi blinked, then narrowed her eyes again.

_What ever it is... I don't think that is the Neshinbara I know... and I have a feeling the others are thinking the same thing._

Amagi directed her attention over to Tomo, who was talking with Makiko. For days now late after school, she heard Tomo had been feeling awfully stressed at home, and Makiko was counciling her about it. She seemed really stressed everytime Makiko tried to concole her, like she always has. Amagi turned to Horizon, who too was staring at Neshinbara. He didn't seem to be at all bothered by it.

_I take it that what ever he is doing here, may not be good for us... But I'll just have to wait and see... after all, they are my enemies too..._ Amagi closed her eyes.

"Hey there..." said a new voice.

"Huh?" Amagi looked up and to her side to find Toori with a bowl of food in his hand standing right beside her.

"Hey, you looked pretty hungry, Amagi." He motioned to the table. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

Amagi blinked, confused. _What does he want?_ She looked at the food, then at him. "Uh, sure, go ahead..."

"Thanks." Toori pulled up a chair and sat down. He then placed the large bowl of noodles infront of her. She looked at it curiously. "Here, you can have that."

Amagi blinked at the food. "Are... you sure?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah, I just gave it to you, didn't I?"

Amagi looked back at the noodles. _Wow, no one has ever served me before. All I've done is..._ Images of only taking countless and sometimes ridiculous orders from the pope came to her mind. It was one task after another, there was never a break, nor was she ever asked if she needed one. But this boy just served her without question? She looked back at him. "This... is for me?"

Toori smiled and nodded. "Well, a girl's gotta eat, right? Just because you're an automaton doesn't mean you don't eat. You are flesh and blood you know, not just circuits and wires." He smiled widely. Amagi slowly took the bowl into her hands and stared at the steaming heap.

"Thank you..."

Away from them, Makiko took Tomo's hand, whome of which shook her head, her long purple hair swaying with it. "Tomo, if things are getting to the point where you can't handle it at home, maybe you should get out for a while."

Tomo looked up at her. "But where would I go? There really isn't anywhere for me, and I have no real job..."

Makiko smiled softly. "How about you stay at my place?"

"Huh? Are you sure you can do that?"

"Of course." Makiko told her. "All of you spent the night together at my place several times, and I am kinda lonely. I have like, three spare rooms..."

"Do- do you mean it!?" Tomo asked with sincerity. Makiko nodded slowly. Tomo's smile appeared slowly and then she wrapped her arms around her teacher. "Oh, thank you, Makiko! Thank you!"

She could only chuckle. "You're welcome..."

Hituro walked up to where Neito was sitting, eating a box of fried rice and chopped pork. "Uh, hello..."

"Hmm?" Neito turned to him. "Oh, you're one of the new guys that came here yesterday. I think I remember you..."

"Yeah... We met in second grade." Hituro said. "Um, may I sit down?"

"What, you're not going to go sit with _him_?" Neito cast her glare over to Neshinbara.

"Eh..." Hituro too looked that way. "There is something not right with him today... I know Toussaint, and he's not like _that_..." His eyes narrowed. "To be honest, I don't trust him right now..."

"True..." Neito looked away. "Sure, you can sit down." Hituro smiled.

"Thanks." She merely nodded and continued eating. Hituro looked at her bangs shyly, then to the window. _I can't believe how beautiful she is... Don't stare though, you've only re-known her for a day, even though we really have known eachother for three years..._ He smiled to himself.

Kazu took another bite of a shrimp in his box. Ichijou looked at him. "Is that the shrimp from last night?"

"Yep. Oh, and you mean this morning by the way." Kazu corrected. "It's only been twelve hours, and they were fridged, so they're fine..." He ate another.

"You didn't hear me say anything about them being bad, right?"

"Mmm... Nah. Not really."

"Good." Ichijou took another bite of his meal.

Elsewhere, Tenzou was holding a magazine and was thoroughly looking at it as Toori approached him and Kiyonari. "Ooh!" Tenzou exclaimed. "She looks really good!"

"Jud." Kiyonari agreed. Then he turned his attention to Toori. "Hey, chancellor."

"Hiya." Toori replied. "So, what are you guys doing?"

"We're looking at a magazine full of women." Kiyonari said.

"Ah..."

"Toori." Tenzou said. "What would you think of me and her?" Tenzou held up a picture in the book and showed it to Toori. It was a girl with blonde hair and medium sized breasts. Toori examined it closely.

"Hmm... Nope! Can't see it happening man."

Tenzou did not even look disappointed. "Judge. I don't even think she is a good match for..." _Not like Dame Scarred at least..._ "By the way, Toori..."

"Hmm?" He asked without even bothering to look at him.

"What kind of plan does Shirojiro have in mind to get a meeting with the Queen of England?"

"Oh?" He looked at him slightly. "Shiro plans to hold a festival. If he succeeds, then we are going to hold a private cook out down in England near the downed ship."

"Is it okay if I invite a friend?"

"Jud!" Toori smiled confidently. "You're talking about that cloaked dude!"

Tenzou popped up nervously. "Uh, well..." He calmed down. "Judge."

"Yeah, sure, go ahead."

"Thanks then, Toori."

"Don't mention it..."

Amagi looked at them as she sipped in some long noodles. _I don't know why... but... I think I can get used to these guys..._ She looked at the noodles, then the Pope came to her mind. _No! I've got to stay focused... They are the enemy. I can't let my guard down, not even for a minute._ She swallowed the noodles. _But... these are quite good._


End file.
